


Aqua Fresca

by Nienna0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 75000-100000 Words, Angst, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Drama, First Time, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna0410/pseuds/Nienna0410
Summary: Harry ve a Severus sufriendo una maldición inusual. Ambos se esfuerzan por llegar a un acuerdo debido a la nueva intimidad que surge entre ellos como consecuencia de la visión.Traducción autorizada de la autora Perfica
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aqua Fresca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/154127) by [Perfica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica). 



> Nota de la autora: Ambientada en una realidad alternativa que se desvía del canon después de OotP, y donde Harry tiene más de dieciocho años y asiste a Hogwarts.

**Aqua fresca**

**Autora: Perfica**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Resumen:Harry ve a Severus sufriendo una maldición inusual. Ambos se esfuerzan por llegar a un acuerdo debido a la nueva intimidad que surge entre ellos como consecuencia de la visión.**

**Nota de la autora: Ambientada en una realidad alternativa que se desvía del canon después de OotP, y donde Harry tiene más de dieciocho años y asiste a Hogwarts.**

**Historia original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154127/chapters/221361**

****

CAPÍTULO 1

Cuando Ojoloco Moody y Remus Lupin llegaron a casa de los Dursley para llevárselo en la segunda semana de su reclusión allí, Harry solo se sorprendió un poco. En el pasado, hubiera estado encantado con la oportunidad de abandonar de la casa de sus tíos, junto con el asfixiante odio que se respiraba en ella, pero con la muerte de Sirius tan cercana, y con todo lo que ello implicaba, a Harry no le quedaba alegría en su corazón.

Escuchó en silencio mientras le decían que Dumbledore había sugerido la mudanza y que se quedaría en Grimmauld Place por el resto de sus vacaciones. Ahora que Sirius estaba muerto y la población mágica en general había sido alertada sobre su regreso, Voldemort ansiaba más que nunca por poner fin a la vida de Harry. Los Dursley permanecerían a salvo, pero Dumbledore sintió que Harry estaría muchísimo más seguro si lo trasladaban al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

En lugar de darles las gracias con entusiasmo, o preguntar si alguna vez tendría que regresar a casa de los Dursley de nuevo, como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento en el pasado, Harry simplemente asintió y regresó a su habitación. Lupin se quedó de pie, incómodo, en el vestíbulo delantero, mirando a la Sra. Dursley, quien le devolvía la mirada con el mismo nerviosismo. Dudley se encogió detrás de su madre cuando vio como el ojo mágico de Moody giraba desenfrenadamente en su cuenca.

Pocos minutos después, Harry había regresado al pie de las escaleras con su baúl lleno y con Hedwig, que ululaba infelizmente en su jaula. Cuando Moody asintió con la cabeza, Lupin colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. Harry permaneció estoico en su lugar. Ambos se desparecieron con un chasquido.

El ojo mágico de Moody escaneó la habitación mientras su dueño esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de aspecto maligno, y luego él también desapareció.

La señora Dursley se alegró de que su marido todavía estuviera en el trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de ser guiado a su habitación, Harry dejó salir a Hedwig de su jaula y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza pudiera estirar sus alas mientras volaba. De mala gana sacó todas sus pertenencias del baúl y se estiró en la cama, mirando al techo fijamente y sin hacer ruido. Poco después, oyó un pequeño golpe en la puerta y Lupin entró.

—¿Te importa si entro un rato, Harry? —preguntó con voz suave. Harry lo miró pero no respondió. Lupin tomó eso como una invitación y se sentó con vacilación en una silla. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a su análisis de las grietas del techo.

—Estás muy callado —dijo Lupin. Harry permaneció quieto.

Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió soltarlo todo.

—Mira Harry, obviamente puedo decir que te pasa algo… y lo sé —añadió, levantando la palma de su mano para evitar que Harry interrumpiera, porque el chico por fin mostraba indicios de prestar atención—. Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti. Han sido difíciles para todos nosotros. Pero aunque no lo creas, nadie te culpa por la muerte de Sirius, y todos estamos preocupados por ti. Tienes que dejar de obsesionarte con esto, te está devorando por dentro. No eres el único que lo echa de menos —agregó con firmeza.

Harry se incorporó y se apoyó contra la pared, sin mirar a Lupin a la cara.

—Sé que no soy el único que lo extraña, y no estoy haciendo esto para llamar la atención. Ninguno de ustedes me comprende. No tuve a nadie para mí en toda mi vida, y cuando finalmente lo conseguí, lo estropeé tanto que logré matarlo. Él nunca habría ido al ministerio si yo no hubiera cometido ese error. Es mi culpa que esté muerto, y nada de lo que tú, o cualquier otra persona pueda decir, va a hacer que cambie de opinión al respecto. Mis padres murieron para protegerme y Cedric estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero esta vez… esta vez, fue mi culpa. Me olvidé del espejo que me había regalado, y olvidé todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore. No me esforcé lo suficiente en Occlu… —y Harry finalmente se rompió. Comenzó a tartamudear hasta que finalmente sucumbió a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante semanas.

Lupin se acercó a la cama y sostuvo al joven sollozante entre sus brazos. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro cansado mientras consolaba al chico.

—Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Harry, nunca lo dudes. Sirius estaba tan orgulloso de ti. Hablaba de ti durante horas siempre que estábamos juntos. Él sabe que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Nunca dudes de que te amaba, Harry, y que con mucho gusto hubiera muerto por ti sin dudarlo un segundo para mantenerte a salvo. No menosprecies lo que hizo teniendo tan mala opinión de ti mismo.

Lupin lo abrazó con fuerza, luego se apartó y esperó a que Harry lo mirara a los ojos.

—No fue tu culpa, Harry —dijo Lupin con firmeza, deseando que el chico lo creyera.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

—Nadie podrá jamás liberarme de esto, Remus. Lo maté, tanto como lo mató él.

—¿Tanto como quién, Harry? —Preguntó Lupin, confundido.

Con ojos duros y la voz más fría que Lupin había escuchado salir de él, Harry respondió:

—Snape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron de forma aburrida para Harry. Un miembro de la Orden siempre estaba presente en Grimmauld Place; a veces Moody, o Tonks, o incluso Shacklebolt cuando podía alejarse de sus deberes oficiales, pero la mayoría de las veces era Lupin. Dumbledore se quedó el día después de la llegada de Harry y pasó algún tiempo con él. Se habían sentado juntos en la cocina, la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, pero manteniendo una ligera conversación de vez en cuando. Harry todavía no sabía cómo sentirse respecto al mago; creía que había perdonado a Dumbledore por ocultarle información, pero las heridas de esas revelaciones eran demasiado nuevas, demasiado recientes para ser completamente olvidadas. Dumbledore hizo todo lo posible por ser amable, y después de recordarle a Harry que su puerta siempre estaba abierta para él y que podía hablar con él sobre lo que quisiera, de día o de noche, finalmente dejó al adolescente con sus propios pensamientos.

Harry se sentó solo en la cocina hasta que se puso el sol, momento en el que regresó a su oscura y estéril habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron lechuzas, cargadas de mensajes de Ron y Hermione, a los que Harry respondió diligentemente. Entregó sus cartas a un miembro de la Orden, para que fueran enviadas desde un lugar seguro. Harry respondió a las cartas con bastante formalidad y sin dejar entrever nada. No quería agobiar a sus amigos con sus preocupaciones o su melancolía, y realmente se sentía feliz de que pensaran en él tan a menudo.

Dumbledore le había ordenado a Dobby que se quedara en Grimmauld Place, por lo que Harry se encontraba siendo cuidado físicamente por el elfo doméstico y también vigilado por un adulto responsable en todo momento. Sabía que debería haberse sentido asfixiado, pero se alegraba de tener tranquilidad para ordenar sus pensamientos. Generalmente los adultos lo dejaban solo con sus pensamientos, por lo que Harry estaba agradecido. Y se le permitía comer todo lo que quisiera.

La primera noche que la Orden del Fénix celebró una reunión mientras él estaba en la casa, Harry se aseguró de permanecer en su habitación. No deseaba escuchar las últimas noticias y no quería sentirse abrumado por la aparición de tantos adultos solícitos, la Sra. Weasley en particular. Merlín sabía que ya no se consideraba un niño que necesitara mimos, pero sospechaba que Molly Weasley tenía una opinión distinta. Ron había insinuado en sus cartas que su madre estaba muy preocupada por él.

Y no quería correr el riesgo de volver a ver a Snape.

Snape. Ese total, maldito, manipulador, mentiroso y jodido bastardo. Él era la razón por la que Sirius había abandonado la protección de Grimmauld Place. Él era la razón por la que Dumbledore no había sido alertado a tiempo. Oh, sí, Dumbledore le había explicado que Snape simplemente había estado cumpliendo su función, protegiendo su tapadera frente a Umbridge y Malfoy y el resto de los aduladores de Slytherin, pero Harry sabía que nada de lo que el hombre hacía era de forma imprevista. El hombre tenía la astucia de una serpiente y la moral de un gusano. Harry nunca perdonaría al hombre por la forma en que había provocado a Sirius en cada oportunidad, cómo se había burlado de él con cobardía cuando sabía que Sirius no podía defenderse. Harry una vez sintió lástima por Snape, cuando vio el contenido de su Pensadero, pero ahora deseaba con cada fibra de su ser haber estado allí el día que los Merodeadores se habían burlado de Snape. Lo que su padre había comenzado, Harry quería terminarlo. Quería crucificar al hombre.

La única vez que se había visto obligado a verlo tras la finalización de la escuela, Harry había estado tan lleno de rabia que su varita había aparecido en su mano sin pensarlo, y la acercó a la cara de Snape con furia mortal, la mano temblando por su necesidad de dar rienda suelta a su ira. Snape había entrado por la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place cuando Harry bajaba las escaleras.

El profesor de pociones se mantuvo firme, ni un solo movimiento traicionó sus emociones mientras sus ojos recorrían la figura de Harry. Harry dejó escapar un gemido de consternación cuando su cuerpo se negó a cooperar. Su mente quería lastimar al hombre, su corazón quería matarlo, pero su boca no decía las palabras que le permitirían realizar ninguno de esos actos.

Las cejas de Snape se fruncieron pensativamente y, sin una palabra, pasó junto a Harry y entró en la cocina, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Harry se derrumbó en las escaleras, con la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba, y lágrimas de ira llenaban sus ojos. Había estado tan cerca y no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Regresó a su habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry supo que estaba soñando cuando cogió su varita y apuntó a Peter Pettigrew, quien ni siquiera parpadeó hacia su dirección. Colagusano cambiaba su peso nerviosamente de un pie a otro, mientras su mano real acariciaba distraídamente la plateada y miraba con impaciencia por encima por encima su hombro. Harry dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor.

Parecía estar en un claro circular; La hierba baja y los arbustos que llegaban a la altura de las rodillas bordeaban el bosquecillo, mientras que los árboles altos colgaban inquietantemente. Alrededor de una docena de personas con capas oscuras y máscaras estaban quietos en silencio frente a él.

—Mortífagos —dijo Harry en voz baja, con la mano todavía agarrando con fuerza su varita. Como si fueran uno, los Mortífagos reunidos cayeron al suelo de rodillas. Harry se dio la vuelta y lo vio acercarse lentamente.

Voldemort.

Aunque se acercaba a paso constante, Harry pudo ver que caminaba con cautela. La pesada capa de ropa que envolvía su cuerpo no parecía calentarlo; Harry podía ver el vaho escapar de sus labios de reptil cada vez que exhalaba. Colagusano se postró a los pies de su amo y rápidamente transformó un arbusto en un sólido trono de roble. Los ojos rojos de Voldemort examinaron el área y ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando pasaron por encima de Harry, quien dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y retrocedió hasta el borde del claro. Voldemort se acomodó en la silla y se agarró a sus brazos.

—Colagusano —siseó.

—¿Sí, mi señor? —el traidor se estremeció, inclinándose hacia adelante con temor.

—¿Están todos mis fieles seguidores aquí? ¿Está el aquí?

Pettigrew asintió rápidamente y se puso de pie. Miró a los mortífagos que permanecían en silencio y señaló a uno que estaba arrodillado a un lado.

—Sssseverusss Sssnape —dijo Voldemort con deleite.

Harry vio al Mortífago ponerse de pie con agilidad y caminar hacia el Señor Oscuro. Se arrodilló a sus pies y besó el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort.

—Mi Señor —dijo en voz baja.

—Sssseverusss, mi leal seguidor. Mi fiel servidor. Acércate —Voldemort no podía apartar los ojos del hombre que se encontraba a sus pies.

Harry se quedó inmóvil cerca de un árbol y se comenzó a notar escalofríos. Aunque sabía que en realidad no estaba allí, se sentía tan frío y frágil como el cristal. Nunca era bueno entrar en la mente de Voldemort, y no podía decir si esto ya había sucedido, o si en realidad estaba ocurriendo mientras observaba. Hasta ahora, no había notado ningún dolor en su cicatriz, pero no tenía esperanzas de que esto durara mucho.

Snape avanzó arrastrándose sobre las rodillas, con sus ojos enfocados en el suelo. Harry vio que sus manos estaban abiertas y firmes, aunque sospechaba que el hombre estaba tenso. Voldemort puso una mano en la cabeza de Snape y suavemente le quitó la máscara. Cuando su rostro finalmente estuvo libre de la prenda, Snape levantó lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de su amo.

—¿Qué noticias me traes, querido muchacho? —Preguntó Voldemort, pasando una mano esquelética por la mejilla de Snape. Harry se estremeció, aunque Snape ni se inmutó.

—El Ministerio al fin ha devuelto los cuerpos de aquellos que cayeron a sus familias. Han pasado muchos días buscando pistas, pero hasta ahora no tienen idea de cómo ingresó usted en el edificio, ni cómo consiguió salir.

La voz de Snape era baja y firme mientras recitaba estos hechos, su rostro tenía el color pálido habitual, aunque Harry pensó que sus labios estaban apretados más firmemente que de costumbre. Sintió un placer enfermizo en la base del estómago ver al hombre orgulloso a los pies de semejante monstruo.

—Se ha confirmado que Sirius Black cayó a través del velo y no podrá ser recuperado —Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho cuando se mencionó el nombre de su padrino.

—¿Y qué hay del chico, Sssseverusss? ¿Dónde han escondido al chico? —preguntó Voldemort con impaciencia.

Snape miró hacia abajo, con su cabello balanceándose hacia adelante y cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro.

—No sé dónde está Potter, mi Señor. Dumbledore lo sacó de la casa de sus parientes una semana después de nuestra… visita al Ministerio. Está siendo notablemente reservado sobre la ubicación del niño. Le he preguntado...

—No lo sabes —la voz de Voldemort era monótona.

—Yo… —la voz de Snape tembló.

Harry contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba escuchar lo que diría Snape. Sabía que Snape sabía exactamente dónde estaba escondido.

—No lo sabes —repitió Voldemort. En su voz ya se percibía un rayo de ira.

—Le ruego que me perdone, mi señor. No lo sé —dijo Snape, y bajó aún más la cabeza. Harry pudo ver como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Voldemort movió la mano que había estado acariciando su rostro hasta el cabello de Snape y tiró bruscamente de su cabeza hasta que su cuello fue forzado hacia atrás en un incómodo ángulo. Harry dio un paso más hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra el árbol.

—Me decepcionas, Sssseverus —siseó el Señor Oscuro, con sus ojos de un rojo más brillante—. ¿De qué me sirves si no puedes traerme información de dentro? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter? —Gritó.

Los ojos de Snape se endurecieron por una fracción de segundo y luego regresaron a su mirada implacable.

—No sé dónde está —mintió.

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron con auténtica furia y de repente soltó el cabello de Snape, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Snape aterrizó con dureza sobre sus codos.

Voldemort se levantó lentamente de su trono mientras Pettigrew lloriqueaba a sus pies. Harry miró alrededor salvajemente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Si esto era un sueño, ¿cómo podría salir de aquí? Los Mortífagos no se habían movido de sus posiciones; nadie miraba en su dirección. Se pellizcó el muslo con fuerza; aunque dolía, no fue suficiente para despertarlo. No quería estar allí. Incluso si no era real, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar. Y si era real….

Aunque odiaba a Snape con una furia apasionada, no quería verlo siendo torturado o algo peor. Había tenido suficiente trato con la muerte, estaba harto de ella. No quería ver morir a otra persona. No por él. Nunca por él.

—Lucius.

Un mortífago se levantó en el centro del grupo y se quitó la máscara. Su cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo colgaba con un brillo sedoso, y su rostro tenía la expresión impasible de una persona que asiste a una cena un poco aburrida.

—Nos ha vuelto a fallar Lucius. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Lucius Malfoy caminó con indiferencia hacia el trono y miró el cuerpo tendido de Snape con desagrado. Snape lo miró con una ira silenciosa y controlada.

La boca de Malfoy se contrajo en un gesto de disgusto y arrugó la nariz.

—No ha podido traerle la información que le solicitaste, mi Señor. De nuevo —aspiró—. ¿Quizás necesite una demostración para ... recordarle a Severus quién es y a quién sirve?

Voldemort sonrió y se reclinó con desinterés en su silla, con su brazo dirigido hacia los dos Mortífagos que se encontraban en una lucha de miradas.

—Como de costumbre —Voldemort se rio entre dientes—, tu comprensión de estos asuntos es igual que la mía. Comienza.

Malfoy hizo una breve reverencia ante el Señor Oscuro y, con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un rodillazo a Snape en la cara. Snape no estaba preparado para el movimiento y recibió el golpe de pleno. Harry escuchó el crujido de los huesos desde donde estaba observando.

—Oh no —dijo Malfoy con una falsa sensación de angustia—, creo que Severus se ha roto la nariz de nuevo.

Voldemort se rio entre dientes y dijo:

—Levantaos, mis mortífagos. Levantaos, mis fieles seguidores. Mostradle a este lo le que hacemos a los que decepcionan.

Harry vio como los Mortífagos se levantaban rápidamente y se reunían silenciosamente alrededor de Snape.

Cayeron sobre él como una manada de animales salvajes.

Harry no podía ver el cuerpo de Snape bajo el montón de extremidades que se agitaban dando patadas y golpeando. Sin embargo, sí que podía oír: sus oídos estaban llenos de sonidos de placer, emitidos por los mortífagos, quiénes reían y bromeaban mientras apaleaban el cuerpo del hombre caído. Snape permaneció en silencio durante todo el ataque y Harry miró a Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro se sentó cómodamente en su trono, observando la carnicería con una sonrisa. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó estar en otro lugar. No quería ver lo que quedara del cuerpo de Snape. No quería saber qué otras torturas tenía reservadas Voldemort.

—Por favor despierta, por favor despierta —se suplicó a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza y metiéndose los puños en la boca. Harry pudo ver uno de los brazos de Snape extendido en el suelo, con una mancha oscura de sangre expandiéndose lentamente sobre el blanco impoluto de la manga de su camisa. Su torso todavía estaba oculto mientras los Mortífagos hacían crujir y retorcían sus huesos, saltando y bailando con un regocijo asesino.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor —repetía Harry una y otra vez como un mantra, abofeteándose y rezando a todas las deidades que conocía para que lo dejaran salir de allí, para que lo dejaran irse en ese instante. Un fuerte grito surgió de dentro del grupo de asaltantes. Harry nunca lo había escuchado antes, pero sabía que era el sonido de Snape gritando de dolor.

Harry jadeó y se incorporó en su cama, sus ojos tratando de encontrar algo en lo que enfocarse en la oscuridad de su habitación. Su pecho estaba lleno de aversión hacia el hombre que acababa de ver siendo maltratado, odio por la existencia misma del hombre... pero casi instantáneamente, esos sentimientos se desvanecieron y sintió la necesidad de actuar. La necesidad de salvarlo.

Harry abandonó su cama corriendo y bajó las escaleras, con las manos listas para tomar los polvos flu que le permitirían hablar con Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminó de un lado a otro durante lo que le parecieron horas en el corredor, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

—Arriba —ordenó la voz de Dumbledore mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre Harry. Hizo un pequeño asentimiento y continuó su camino hacia el segundo piso—. ¡Dobby!

El elfo doméstico apareció rápidamente y siguió al director por las escaleras. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Remus Lupin traspasaron la puerta abierta, sosteniendo en sus brazos cuidadosamente la figura ensangrentada de Snape, que colgaba sin vida entre ellos. Su cabello estaba manchado de sangre y Harry podía oler los distintos aromas de sangre, orina y vómito adheridos a su cuerpo.

—¡Muévete! —gritó Shacklebolt con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y Harry rápidamente se apretó contra la pared, golpeando accidentalmente su cabeza contra ella. Vio momentáneamente las estrellas debido al impacto. Cuando Lupin pasó junto a Harry, le dio una pequeña sonrisa afectada. Los dos miembros de la Orden rápidamente, pero con cuidado, subieron a su camarada caído por las escaleras.

Madame Pomfrey entró y cerró la puerta con decisión detrás de ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntó Harry.

Ella frunció los labios y, arremangándose las voluminosas mangas, dijo:

—Quitarte de en medio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sintiéndose inútil, con una taza de té frío y olvidado a la altura de su codo. Mientras la luz del amanecer se filtraba suavemente por las ventanas, escuchaba los rápidos pasos que iban de un lado a otro implacablemente en las habitaciones de arriba. De vez en cuando, escuchaba que se abría una puerta y escuchaba como Madame Pomfrey pedía pociones y equipo con voz apresurada. Luego la puerta se cerraba de golpe y los pies comenzaban a caminar de nuevo.

El silencio de la mañana se rompió con un fuerte grito de dolor. Harry se sobresaltó y tiró su taza de té. El líquido corrió como un chorro constante hacia el suelo, hasta que empezó a caer más despacio. Los sonidos de las gotas que caían se escuchaban con fuerza en el silencio de la cocina. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de limpiar el desastre, Dumbledore entró en la habitación, con paso lento y pesado. En la mirada de Harry se veía la pregunta implícita.

—Todavía está vivo —dijo Dumbledore, intentando sonreír—. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas —La voz de Dumbledore se quebró y Harry se alarmó al ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

Harry tomó a Dumbledore del brazo y lo guió hacia una silla, limpió el té derramado y sirvió una taza de té nueva para ambos. Bebieron un sorbo de té en silencio, Harry mirando el rayo de sol cada vez más amplio en el suelo mientras le daba a Dumbledore tiempo para recomponerse.

Un fuerte bocinazo sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos y Dumbledore devolvió un pañuelo de tela escocesa a su bolsillo.

—Lo siento querido muchacho —dijo, acariciando la mano de Harry distraídamente—. Querido muchacho, mi pobre querido muchacho —Continuó dándole palmaditas y Harry supo que no estaba hablando de él.

—¿Algo va mal con el profesor Snape, señor? —preguntó Harry. Habiendo sido testigo del brutal ataque, sabía que eran muchas las heridas de Snape, pero estaba inquieto por el comportamiento de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore miró a Harry a los ojos y le preguntó sin rodeos:

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Harry asintió lentamente, diciendo:

—No...no quiero, pero creo que es importante para mí saberlo. Para saber... para poder ser consciente de qué debo esperar en el futuro.

Dumbledore asintió en respuesta y comenzó la letanía con voz prosaica.

—Tiene todos los dedos de los pies rotos y los ligamentos de ambos tobillos desgarrados. Su rótula izquierda está hecha añicos y su fémur derecho se ha fracturado por tres lugares. Tiene una hemorragia interna masiva y le han perforado uno de los riñones. Dos discos vertebrales rotos, cinco costillas fracturadas. Un pulmón perforado, y el otro rozado. Heridas de estrangulamiento en el cuello. La mandíbula dislocada, un pómulo roto, y la nariz rota. Estará furioso por eso —Dumbledore rio con tristeza—. Moretones en los ojos. Le sangran los oídos, lo que podría significar una lesión cerebral. Eso ignorando el daño causado a su sistema nervioso causado por la exposición prolongada a la Maldición Cruciatus.

Dumbledore sonrió débilmente.

—Probablemente hubiera acabado antes si me hubieras preguntado si algo iba bien con él.

Harry se sintió asombrado y enfermo del estómago. No entendía cómo alguien que estaba tan herido podía seguir vivo.

—Él... él se pondrá bien de todas formas, ¿no es así?

Dumbledore suspiró y miró fijamente su taza.

–Oh, sí Harry, vivirá. Con el tiempo, se recuperará. No subestimemos los persuasivos poderes curativos que ejerce Madame Pomfrey. Ni el poder que Severus tiene para curarse a sí mismo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, enredándose en las mantas y golpeando la almohada, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. Después de intentarlo durante una hora, se levantó silenciosamente y se envolvió en su capa de invisibilidad. Sin duda, habría un adulto despierto que querría saber por qué no estaba durmiendo y no estaba de humor para conversar.

Al salir a hurtadillas de su habitación, vio a Dumbledore al final del pasillo, entrando en la habitación de Snape. Sin darse tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía, Harry lo siguió y se quedó quieto en la puerta abierta.

La habitación de Snape estaba amueblada con sencillez. Una cama, un espejo, una cómoda y dos sillas eran los únicos muebles. Unas almohadas adicionales y una pesada colcha se encontraban apiladas ordenadamente en una de las sillas, y Dumbledore se sentó en la otra. Harry entró silenciosamente en la habitación y permaneció con la espalda pegada a la pared.

Después de mirar al hombre dormido durante unos minutos, Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició suavemente la mano pálida y sin vida que descansaba sobre las mantas. La dicotomía de esas dos manos juntas afectó a Harry; una grande y con dedos largos pero inmóvil, la otra arrugada y nudosa pero en movimiento. Dumbledore acariciaba suavemente, y lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada lejana en sus ojos.

Los ojos de Snape parpadearon; se estremeció y los abrió de repente. El pánico pronto se disipó cuando vio a su jefe sentado tranquilamente a su lado.

—Albus —gruñó.

—Mi querido muchacho —dijo Albus, moviendo su mano para tocar suavemente a Snape en la mejilla—. Nos has tenido preocupados por un tiempo.

Snape soltó un bufido de dolor y cerró los ojos.

—Te resulta difícil reemplazarme, ¿verdad?

Albus se rio entre dientes y se reclinó en su silla, colocando sus manos juntas y relajadas en su regazo.

—Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor. Siempre sé que estás mejorando cuando puedes insultarme.

—No era un insulto —murmuró Snape, intentando normalizar su respiración—. Esto es un…

—Sí, sí, Severus —Dumbledore rio entre dientes—. Veo tu punto —El director miró al hombre herido durante unos segundos y luego preguntó—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Snape de nuevo y tragó débilmente. Una mirada de pavor se instaló en sus ojos.

—Si no tienes ganas, podemos continuar esta conversación más tarde —lo tranquilizó Dumbledore. Con eso, la expresión de Snape se relajó y negó con la cabeza.

—No, mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes —dijo. Dumbledore esperó pacientemente mientras Snape ordenaba sus pensamientos. Harry se sentó en el suelo sin emitir ningún ruido. Tenía tanta curiosidad como Dumbledore por saber qué había pasado esa noche; tanto antes como después de su visión.

—Fui convocado poco después de las diez —comenzó Snape—. Te dejé un mensaje en el lugar habitual en mis aposentos y abandoné los terrenos del castillo. Me aparecí en la mansión de Malfoy. Había otros dos Mortífagos allí: Avery y Goyle. Todos parecían estar de muy buen humor. Ellos no me dijeron dónde íbamos - Lucius simplemente dijo que habría —mucho deporte— esa noche. Usamos un traslador, que nos dejó en medio de un bosque en alguna parte. No estoy seguro de la ubicación exacta.

Dumbledore asintió y lo animó a continuar.

—Después de que Pettigrew nos informara de lo de siempre, quién estaba haciendo qué y a quién, apareció el Señor Oscuro. Se sentó y me pidió que me acercara —Snape hizo una pausa—. Fui hacia él, Albus —dijo en voz baja—. Fui el primero al que llamó. Ni siquiera me hice una idea.

—Sí, mi muchacho, continúa —murmuró Dumbledore, acariciando la mano de Snape nuevamente.

—Me preguntó dónde estaba Potter. Dije que lo habían trasladado de la casa de sus parientes y que no sabía su ubicación. Traté de hacerle creer que no confiabas en mí lo suficiente como para decírmelo. No me creyó y volvió a preguntarme. No pude, Albus, no podía dejarlo... —La voz de Snape se quebró y Dumbledore le llevó un vaso de agua a los labios. Snape tomó unos sorbos y luego apartó la cabeza para indicar que había terminado.

Snape se hundió en las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

—No podía decírselo, Albus —continuó, con la voz baja y fuerte ahora—. Si se hubieran enterado, Potter no habría vivido para ver el amanecer. No podía dejarlos; No permitiría que lo encontraran. Y luego él ... se enfadó.

Las manos de Snape se contrajeron y sus labios se tensaron. Dumbledore introdujo una mano en la de Snape y la apretó con fuerza.

—Entonces llamó a Lucius. Ahora sé que lo tenían todo planeado. Nunca tuvieron la intención de dejarme ir impune. El Señor Oscuro dio la orden, Lucius me dio una patada, y luego... y luego ellos...

—Silencio, muchacho —dijo Dumbledore, con una expresión de furia reprimida en su rostro, a pesar de que su voz era tan suave como siempre—. No hay necesidad de que me cuentes nada más. Sabemos lo que te hicieron.

—¡Pero eso no es cierto!, ¡No lo sabéis! —gritó Snape, mientras se incorporaba enojado. Empujó a Dumbledore lejos de él, retrocediendo lo máximo posible—. ¡Eso no es todo! No lo entiendes. Nunca lo entenderás.

—Severus —dijo Dumbledore con dureza, tratando de sofocar la histeria del hombre—. Para, antes de que te pongas peor.

—Tenían un vampiro, Albus —rugió Snape; la angustia destrozaba su rostro normalmente severo—. Traté de mantenerme consciente pero uno de ellos me golpeó en la cabeza. Cuando me desperté, Lucius tenía su bastón en mi boca, me estaba obligando a mantenerla abierta.

Dumbledore atrapó la muñeca de Snape y la apretó con fuerza.

La voz de Snape pasó a ser un susurro atormentado.

—Lo vi, Albus. Tenía la marca. Se puso delante de mí y se cortó la muñeca. Podía ver la sangre goteando y traté de escapar, luché todo lo que pude, pero Lucius me tenía inmovilizado y mis músculos no respondían por culpa del Cruciatus, y traté de no respirar, traté de no tragar, pero me estaba clavando algo en la garganta y yo no quería, Albus.

El rostro de Snape se tensó ante el recuerdo del asalto y el sonido de su respiración errática llenó la habitación.

—No quería —repitió. Su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

Dumbledore se sentó a un lado de la cama y rodeó al hombre con sus brazos. Al principio, Snape luchó contra él, pero luego su cuerpo tenso se relajó y dejó que el mayor lo sostuviera en ese abrazo, casi contra su voluntad.

—No me merezco esto, Albus —dijo, obviamente refiriéndose a la demostración de afecto.

—Has sacrificado tanto —respondió Dumbledore, apretándolo aún más y colocando el tembloroso cuerpo de Snape de vuelta en la cama.

—Nunca esperé salir ileso de esto —dijo Snape con aire taciturno. Miró a Dumbledore con desconcierto en su rostro, mientras esperaba el inevitable aluvión de preguntas.

—¿Por qué?

Snape suspiró y miró sus manos. Pensó, negó con la cabeza minuciosamente y luego habló

—Creo que su razonamiento fue que cuando supieras en lo que me convertiría, ya no me querrías, y no tendría más remedio que volver con él. O ... tomar otras medidas más drásticas.

Dumbledore contemplaba el estampado de su túnica mientras Snape esperaba, bastante tenso.

—¿Cuánto sabes sobre los muggles, Severus? —preguntó Albus. Snape entrecerró los ojos confundido—. Sí, bueno —Dumbledore rio entre dientes—, quizás has estado demasiado ocupado para prestarles toda la atención que merecen. Tienen un libro, un libro muy famoso, del que muchas de sus principales religiones parecen inspirarse en gran medida.

—¿Supongo que te refieres a la Biblia? —preguntó Snape desconcertado.

—Ah, sí, querido muchacho. No debería dar nada por sentado contigo, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Dumbledore se iluminaron con cariño.

—No soy un completo idiota, Albus —comentó Snape fríamente. Los ojos de Albus centellearon.

—Hay una historia en particular que siempre he disfrutado de su Biblia —continuó Dumbledore—. No la recuerdo exactamente, pero me acuerdo de lo suficiente para que captes lo que quiero decir. Había un hombre, un hombre muy rico que tenía dos hijos. Decidió compartir su riqueza entre sus dos hijos mientras aún estaba vivo, para poder ver cómo empleaban su regalo. Uno de sus hijos se quedó con él, ayudándolo y dedicándose totalmente al padre y su tierra. El otro hijo se fue inmediatamente, tomando todo lo que le había ofrecido y derrochando su riqueza sin pensarlo. Cuando se le acabó el dinero, y se quedó sin esperanzas y sin amigos, decidió regresar con el padre. Creía que, si debía soportar el sufrimiento por el resto de sus días, era mejor hacerlo en compañía de aquellos que una vez lo habían amado que entre extraños. Entonces, cuando el padre se dio cuenta de que su hijo había regresado, se sintió abrumado de felicidad y llamó al resto de su familia y amigos para celebrar su buena fortuna. El hijo pródigo había regresado.

La respiración de Snape se había ralentizado durante la historia y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados por el cansancio.

—Parece bastante injusto para el hijo que se mantuvo fiel.

—Ese no es el punto de la historia, Severus —dijo Dumbledore—, aunque la mayoría de la gente parece hacer la misma suposición. El punto es este: que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho ninguno de los hijos; el padre todavía los amaba. Y estuvo tan feliz cuando su hijo perdido regresó con él, su corazón estaba tan lleno de alegría que no pudo ocultar su regocijo.

Dumbledore se inclinó y susurró en el oído de Snape.

—Nunca has sido pródigo, querido muchacho, pero siempre te he considerado mi hijo. No hay nada, nada que puedas hacer o decir que me haga pensar menos en ti, o me aparte de tu lado.

Snape sonrió con ironía. Dumbledore le dio un beso paternal en la mejilla y se recostó en su silla.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Snape en voz baja.

—¿Sí, mi querido muchacho?

—Supongo que no tienes ninguno de esos infernales caramelos de limón contigo, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore se rio y los ojos de Snape brillaron divertidos.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente, con sus pies hormigueando mientras la sangre volvía a fluir por sus extremidades nuevamente. Se había sentido incómodo al presenciar la exhibición entre los dos viejos amigos, pero había sentido demasiada curiosidad para moverse. Ya se había inmiscuido lo suficiente.

Cuando miró hacia arriba por última vez antes de abandonar la habitación, sus ojos captaron el espejo que colgaba sobre la cama de Snape. Dumbledore miraba fijamente su reflejo. El anciano asintió levemente, y luego apartó la mirada, hurgando en su túnica en busca de caramelos de limón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts para supervisar el funcionamiento general de la escuela y asegurarse de que los espías de Voldemort no fueran alertados de nada inusual. Después de uno o dos días, Poppy también se fue, pero revisaba a su paciente todas las noches, para disgusto del profesor. Dumbledore le pidió a Remus Lupin que se quedara en Grimmauld Place por tiempo indefinido, lo cual complació al hombre lobo. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Harry y, aunque esas paredes le recordaban a su pérdida en común, también aligeraba su corazón saber que estaba haciendo algo que Sirius hubiera querido hacer él mismo.

Eso no quería decir que Snape estuviera feliz con los arreglos. La mañana después de la conversación que Harry había presenciado entre el Maestro de Pociones y Dumbledore, Snape había comenzado a insistir en voz alta y con frecuencia en que se le permitiera regresar a sus habitaciones en Hogwarts. Harry, quien se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama y tratando de hacer algunos deberes, rio disimuladamente cuando escuchó a Madame Pomfrey hablar a Snape con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando Harry se quejaba de que quería dejar la enfermería después de alguna de sus frecuentes lesiones. No estaba bien y permanecería exactamente donde estaba hasta que ella dijera lo contrario. Fin de la historia.

Aunque Lupin generalmente dejaba a Harry solo, algo que el chico agradecía, normalmente pasaban algún tiempo juntos en la biblioteca después del almuerzo. Ahora que la casa había sido limpiada a fondo, las habitaciones eran cómodas, a pesar de no ser modernas. Se sentaban a la luz del atardecer y leían en silencio, o entablaban una conversación calmada mientras Lupin intentaba enseñarle a Harry nuevas jugadas de ajedrez. A pesar de que Harry no había visto a su mejor amigo en semanas, esperaba con ansias el día en que pudiera callar a Ron venciéndolo por fin en una partida.

Los dos hombres levantaron la cabeza al escuchar el paso firme del director bajando las escaleras.

—Ah, ahí estáis —dijo Dumbledore, y se sirvió una taza de té.

—¿Y cómo está nuestro paciente? —preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa.

—Se queja tanto que podría pensarse que todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido una conspiración nuestra. Sigue insistiendo en que está lo suficientemente bien como para ser trasladado, mientras yo sigo insistiendo en que nunca he ido en contra de las instrucciones de Poppy y que no soy lo suficientemente tonto como para empezar ahora.

Lupin se rio entre dientes.

—Estaba diciendo lo mismo cuando le llevé el almuerzo. Tiene una mente tan estrecha cuando quiere, ¿no es así? Ahora Harry, mira este movimiento.

Harry vio a su alfil ser completamente destruido por uno de los peones de Lupin.

—Maldita sea —dijo jovialmente—. No lo vi venir.

—Se trata del arte de la distracción —dijo Lupin con astucia, y se sirvió a él mismo y a Harry otra taza de té.

—¿Cómo te está yendo estos días, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja. Harry tragó saliva y prestó mucha atención a sus piezas de ajedrez.

—Bien —dijo finalmente—. Creo que estoy bien.

Dumbledore sonrió y palmeó su hombro. —Estoy muy contento de oír eso. ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Cómo os va a ti y a Severus?

Lupin hizo un mohín.

—Bueno, basta con decir que nunca seré su persona favorita, pero nos toleramos medianamente. Al menos me habla ahora, cuando le llevo sus medicinas o las comidas. Incluso insinuó que está un poco molesto porque no podrá hacer un lote de Poción Matalobos en un futuro cercano. Simplemente porque disfruta haciéndolo, por supuesto, no porque me ayude.

Él y Dumbledore se rieron. Ambos sabían que lo último de lo que Snape querría ser acusado era de mostrar empatía y cariño. Mientras su risa se apagaba, una pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en la mente de Harry se abrió camino.

—Director, ¿el profesor Snape sabe cómo lo encontró? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, y estaba allí. Bueno, o algo así.

La mirada que intercambiaron Lupin y Dumbledore mostró que el sueño de Harry no se había mantenido del todo en secreto. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza a Lupin, quien se sentó con un suspiro y respondió a Harry.

—Siempre supimos que lo que estaba haciendo Severus era peligroso, pero una vez que alcanzó una buena posición en las filas de Voldemort de nuevo, se negó a retirarse. El director le lanzó un hechizo, con su completo conocimiento y consentimiento, por supuesto. Funciona de forma similar a una alarma muggle, creo, aunque no emite ningún sonido. Su propósito era trasladar inmediatamente a Severus lo más cerca posible de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Nunca se había disparado antes, porque estaba preparada para funcionar solo cuando el cuerpo que la poseía estaba en peligro extremo.

—Peligro extremo como ser torturado o peligro extremo... —la voz de Harry se apagó.

—Peligro extremo como cerca de la muerte —continuó Dumbledore—. Monitoriza una serie de cosas, incluida la frecuencia cardíaca, la presión arterial, la pérdida de sangre y la acumulación de hechizos en una persona. Basta decir que el profesor Snape no me dejó lanzárselo hasta que lo afinamos a un grado tan preciso que solo heridas casi fatales lograran su activación. No quería que se disparara en circunstancias normales.

—¿Normales? —susurró Harry.

—Solo por la forma general en que Voldemort muestra su disgusto a sus seguidores. Pero no quiero que pienses en eso ahora, Harry. Gracias a tu rapidez mental, estuvimos alerta y listos cuando Severus apareció en el borde de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sus heridas eran bastante graves y tu advertencia logró que no muriera esa noche, muchacho.

Harry miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—No fui... es decir, no hice nada heroico. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera en esa situación. Sé que el profesor Snape y yo... no nos llevamos bien, pero no le deseo la muerte. Ya no —dijo incómodo.

—¿Y le has dicho eso a él? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—No he hablado con él desde antes de acabar el curso. La última vez que estuvo aquí yo estaba… todavía muy enfadado con él. Y conmigo mismo. No he tenido la oportunidad de tratar de hacer las paces. No estoy seguro de lo que podría decirle, o si incluso él querría verme. Todavía no me agrada particularmente —agregó desafiante.

Lupin se rio.

—Puedo entenderlo, Harry. Severus es un hombre difícil de tratar. Ciertamente hace difícil ser su amigo.

—No quiero ser su amigo —comentó Harry—, solo que, supongo que debería agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por mí, tanto ahora como en el pasado. ¿Él... sabe que lo vi en mis sueños, señor?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos taladrando los de Harry.

—Sí, mi muchacho. Me sentí obligado a contarle toda la situación, aunque sabía que no tomaría con demasiada amabilidad que hayas vuelto a tener acceso a su vida personal.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

—¿Usted sabe sobre el... sobre eso?

Dumbledore no se movió, aunque Lupin preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry respiró hondo y tomó la decisión de admitir sus acciones pasadas.

—Miré en el Pensadero del Profesor Snape, Remus.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Lupin, horrorizado—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

—No lo sabía —se defendió Harry—. Quiero decir... sabía lo que era, pero no era mi intención mirar dentro de él. Fue una especie de caída en él. Estaba realmente avergonzado de lo que sucedió ese día, pero él nunca me dio la oportunidad de disculparme. Y lo habría hecho, pero se negó a seguir enseñándome Oclumancia, y cada vez que lo veía en clase se comportaba de forma tan desagradable, como siempre hace Snape conmigo, que decidí que no merecía mis disculpas. Realmente no lo hice queriendo —finalizó débilmente.

—El profesor Snape es un hombre muy reservado —dijo Dumbledore—. Podías imaginar, o quizás todavía no puedas hacerlo, lo que es para un hombre de su naturaleza saber que sus pensamientos más privados, algunos de sus peores recuerdos, son conocidos por una persona que ha dejado bastante claro a lo largo de los años que lo desprecia.

—¡Nunca le conté nada a nadie! —dijo Harry acaloradamente—. No lo hice, y no lo haré. Ni siquiera contaré nada sobre esto. Sé guardar un secreto, señor.

—¿El profesor Snape ha usado alguna vez los recuerdos que vio en tu mente en tu contra, Harry? —preguntó suavemente.

Harry pensó mucho. Había sufrido numerosas burlas por parte de Snape durante sus años escolares, pero se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos que Snape había arrancado de su mente durante las lecciones de Oclumancia nunca habían sido mencionados fuera de esa habitación.

—No, señor —susurró Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió con ironía.

—Parece que ambos, en ese aspecto, sois hombres honorables.

Parecía que Lupin al fin había comprendido algo.

—Así que es por eso por lo que él... —y su voz se fue apagando mientras miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Señor? —Harry miró a Dumbledore.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Cree que estaría bien, es decir, si no empeorará las cosas... podría hablar con el profesor Snape? Yo... tengo algunas cosas que decirle.

El rostro de Dumbledore se suavizó y volvió a estirar la mano para apretar el hombro de Harry.

—Creo que irá todo bien, mi muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta casa se ha convertido en mi prisión y mi refugio.

Deambulo por las habitaciones y espero encontrármelo al final de cada pasillo, con una botella abierta en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que me recuerda a cómo era en su juventud. Antes de que comenzara su infierno en la tierra, antes de que los años arrugaran y endurecieran sus rasgos, antes de que se volviera gris de dolor.

Dios, cuánto lo odio por dejarme, y Dios, cuánto lo echo de menos.

Nunca lo supo cuando estábamos en la escuela. Eso fue algo que nos hizo reír durante los últimos años. Durante todo ese periodo en Hogwarts, yo había sentido algo por él, algo diferente de lo que él sabía, o incluso de lo que sospechaba. Solía negar con la cabeza y asombrarse de eso; de mi constancia y de no haberse dado cuenta. Por supuesto que nunca podría habérselo dicho mientras todavía estábamos en la escuela, habría arruinado nuestra amistad. La amistad entre todos nosotros. No creo que James sospechara nada. Y Peter ...

No pensaré en él. Ahora no, no puedo darme el lujo en este momento. Pero por una vez en mi vida, puedo imaginarme cómo sería desgarrarle la garganta a alguien y no sentir ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Y el día que suceda, mi aullido será de libertad.

Harry no sabe lo que existía entre nosotros. No sé cómo sacarlo a colación, y creo que ya ni siquiera importa. ¿Qué debería decirle?

Harry, amaba a tu padrino.

Harry, tu padrino me amaba.

Harry, todavía lo amo.

Se parece mucho a sus padres. Tengo que seguir recordándome a mí mismo que él no es ellos, no es la suma de sus partes, sino alguien nuevo y único. Parece ser un chico generoso, un chico muy amable y atento, pero no somos tan cercanos.

Harry, tu padrino y yo éramos amantes.

Una pequeña parte de mí lo culpó de la muerte de Sirius. Si tan solo... hay tantos si tan solo. Si Harry hubiera recordado los espejos. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de bloquear los pensamientos de Voldemort. Si Severus lo hubiera ayudado. Si Dumbledore hubiera protegido mejor a Sirius. Si yo hubiera estado allí. Si Sirius no se hubiera apresurado a acudir al rescate.

Si yo hubiera estado allí.

Si Sirius hubiera escuchado.

Si Severus no lo hubiera incitado.

Si Harry se hubiera detenido a pensar.

Si tan solo yo hubiera estado allí.

Harry, tu padrino me amaba.

Harry, todavía lo amo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó esa noche oyendo gritos. Por una vez, no eran suyos.

—Severus, por favor, cálmate. No voy a hacerte daño —decía Remus con exasperación y remordimiento. Luchaba contra el cuerpo agitado de Snape, tratando de contener al hombre sin agravar sus heridas.

—No lo hagas —gritó Snape, muerto de miedo.

Harry se quedó quieto torpemente en la puerta, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas torcidas.

—¿Profesor?

—Harry, ayúdame —pidió Remus, agarrando con fuerza las muñecas de Snape. Harry se movió lentamente hacia la cama, y colocó sus manos con cuidado sobre las rodillas de Snape, empujándolas hacia abajo para que el hombre no pudiera dar más patadas.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Snape, liberando sus manos de las de Remus y agarrando a Harry por la pechera de su pijama—. Tienes que detenerlo. ¡Tienes que hacer que escuche!

—Está bien, señor —dijo Harry, comenzando a asustarse. Su rostro estaba a centímetros del de Snape. Podía ver fácilmente los ojos salvajes recorriendo su cara, sentir su húmedo aliento jadeante en su rostro—. Todo está bien.

—No dejes que me atrape. No lo sabía. _¡No lo sabía!_

—¿Profesor? —dijo Harry, mirando a Remus aterrado. Remus negó con la cabeza y suavemente separó las manos de Snape del pecho de Harry.

—No sabe lo que está pasando —respondió Remus con tristeza—. Creo que él piensa…

—¡Black, bastardo! —gritó Snape, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción—. ¡Cabrón, no me merezco esto!

—Profesor, por favor —suplicó Harry—. Todo va bien. Estás bien.

Los labios de Remus se torcieron y luchó por mantener la compostura. Snape miró a Harry como si la única persona capaz de mantenerlo cuerdo.

—¿James? —preguntó, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

—No… sí —dijo Harry, viendo a Remus alejarse por el rabillo del ojo. Lupin se acurrucó contra la pared, con su espalda temblando mientras lloraba en silencio.

—James. Potter.

—Sí, profe..., Severus —Harry trató de sonreír—. Todo está bien ahora, necesitas relajarte. Tienes que acostarte de nuevo.

—Viene por mí. Me va a atrapar.

—Nadie va a atraparte. Todo fue un error. Todo está bien ahora.

—¿Dumbledore sabe lo que está pasando? —preguntó Snape, su voz inocente y llena de dolor. Harry miró la espalda de Remus. Remus no estaba sirviendo de ayuda.

Harry se mordió el labio y trató de mantener la voz tranquila.

—El director lo sabe todo. Te mantendrá a salvo. Él lo prometió.

Empujó el cuerpo sudoroso y tembloroso de Snape hacia abajo hasta que se tumbó. Snape no apartaba los ojos de él. Lupin y Black eran un recuerdo lejano.

—Duerme ahora —dijo Harry, secando una lágrima que descendía por la mejilla de Snape—. Todo está bien, te protegeré. Siri… Black no puede hacerte daño ahora. Lupin no puede hacerte daño ahora. Duérmete.

—Lupin —suspiró Snape mientras cerraba los ojos.

Remus se apartó de la pared, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Harry pudo ver cuánto lo había lastimado el recuerdo.

—Gracias, Harry —susurró, apoyando ligeramente una mano sobre su hombro—. Lo cuidaré yo ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry permaneció con nerviosismo en el pasillo en el que se encontraba la habitación de Snape. Remus había entrado hacía unos minutos, y Harry podía escuchar sus voces bajas manteniendo una conversación ligera mientras el hombre lobo entregaba las medicinas a Snape. Escuchó la cálida risa de Remus e, instantes después el hombre estaba parado frente a Harry.

—Entra, Harry, le dije que querías verlo.

—¿Recuerda…?

—No. Y pensé que era mejor no decírselo. Solo estaría aún más molesto.

Harry asintió en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Remus bajaba las escaleras. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta y golpeó con cautela la pared interior.

—¿Profesor?

Snape estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en unas almohadas que se encontraban contra la cabecera. Llevaba lo que parecía una camisa de pijama blanca debajo de su albornoz negro abierto, y Harry estaba complacido de ver que aparentemente todas sus heridas habían sido curadas. Harry vio a Snape en su mente como lo había visto la noche de su visión: la cabeza colgando de dolor, el cabello liso mojado por el sudor, y el cuerpo manchado de sangre. Harry parpadeó y miró más de cerca al hombre frente a él. El cabello no tenía sangre y le caía ordenadamente hasta los hombros. Tenía la cabeza alta y los ojos brillaban con su habitual ferocidad.

—Puedes entrar Potter. Ya me alertaron del hecho de que desea hablar conmigo. Hágalo rápido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Harry entró cautelosamente en la habitación, preguntándose si debería sentarse o quedarse cerca de la puerta por si necesitaba escapar rápidamente. Snape gruñó y señaló la silla. Harry se sentó en el asiento y miró sus manos apretadas en su regazo.

—¿Y bien? —la voz fría rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Yo estaba... ¿cómo se siente, señor? —Harry se avergonzó de escuchar cómo su voz se elevaba a un tono inusualmente alto.

Snape sonrió con ironía y dijo:

—Mejor que nunca. No hay nada como un tranquilo paseo de domingo por la tarde para que la sangre de uno fluya.

Harry se sonrojó y Snape dijo:

—Continúa, idiota.

—Yo... yo… —Harry respiró hondo y decidió soltarlo todo de una vez, o de lo contrario estaría tartamudeando toda la tarde—. Quería darle las gracias, señor. Por protegerme. Vi lo que él le dijo. Vi lo que le hicieron y solo quería decirle que nadie ha hecho nunca algo así por mí, y lamento que haya pasado por eso. Lo siento mucho, señor. Y le estoy muy agradecido. Señor.

La expresión de Snape se volvió pensativa y miró por encima del hombro de Harry.

—Tu madre hizo algo así por ti.

Harry bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Había tratado de mejorar las cosas, y Snape tuvo que ir y arruinarlo todo de nuevo. Harry no quería pensar en el pasado, en todos los errores que había cometido, en todas las cosas en las que se había equivocado. Su propósito era simple: disculparse con el hombre que le había salvado la vida una vez más, quedarse en paz consigo mismo y volver a pensar en su propia existencia. No más discusiones, no más peleas, no más dolor. Se frotó la cara con las manos duramente.

—¿Cuánto viste? —preguntó Snape bruscamente.

Harry consideró mentir, pero tenía la intención de continuar como había comenzado.

—Sólo hasta que empezaron a golpearlo, señor. Conseguí despertar mientras ocurría eso.

Snape pareció relajarse y dijo con brusquedad:

—Bien. Hay algunas cosas que no son adecuadas para que las vea un niño, incluso si ese niño es el ilustre Harry Potter.

—¡No soy un niño! —replicó Harry enojado—. No puedes haber pasado por todo lo que yo he pasado y mantener intacta la inocencia.

En lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad para insultar más a Harry (como Harry casi esperaba que hiciera), Snape parpadeó y dijo lentamente:

—Puede que tenga razón, Sr. Potter. Y no se sorprenda tanto. En algún momento de su vida, tenía que suceder, tenía que dejar de serlo. Solo puedo decir que estoy más que emocionado de ser testigo de un evento que, sin duda, ocurrirá con la frecuencia de un eclipse solar total.

Harry sonrió. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo al instante. Snape todavía era un bastardo, pero al menos en este estado de ánimo, era un bastardo divertido.

Snape miró la sonrisa de Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Algo más?

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció rápidamente.

—No, señor —dijo, levantándose rápidamente—. Solo quería decir... bueno, ya lo he dicho. Ahora, le dejaré solo.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta abierta velozmente, ansioso por escapar.

—Potter.

Se quedó paralizado y luego se volvió lentamente.

—Podrías haber hecho muchas cosas esa noche, pero elegiste hacer lo que pensabas que era más noble. El director me informó de que mis heridas eran bastante graves y.… bueno, no importa. Quería agradecerle Potter.

—¿Agradecerme? —repitió Harry asombrado.

—Sus acciones me salvaron la vida. Es costumbre agradecer a alguien por eso, ¿no es así? —espetó Snape.

—Sí, señor. Y no hay de qué. Yo... bueno, también me alegré. Después de todo, usted ha hecho lo mismo por mí unas cuantas veces en el pasado.

El labio de Snape se curvó.

—No seas tan blando conmigo, chico. Vamos a asumir que estamos igualados.

Harry asintió y, con una sonrisa tímida, salió de la habitación. Snape se recostó sobre sus almohadas y comenzó a contemplar las grietas en el techo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde siguiente Harry se encontraba aburrido de nuevo. Lupin había tenido que abandonar la casa por asuntos de la Orden, Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado para visitarlo, Madame Pomfrey no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas, y de Dobby, aunque divertido, estaba cansado después de una hora estando con él.

Harry llamó suavemente a la puerta cerrada de Snape.

—¿Sí? —Se escuchó una voz desconfiada.

—Soy yo, profesor. Harry Potter —respondió el joven. Tras esto, le entraron ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, molesto por su propia estupidez. Por supuesto que era él, ¿cuántos otros estudiantes había en la casa?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la voz profunda dijo:

—Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Snape colocando su varita en la mesita de noche. Dudó hasta que Snape suspiró y señaló la silla nuevamente.

Snape cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró expectante a Harry. Harry arqueó las cejas y le devolvió la mirada.

—Merlín, es como intentar arrancarle los dientes a un duendecillo de Cornualles —dijo Snape, frotándose el puente de la nariz con exasperación—. ¿Tiene alguna razón para estar aquí, señor Potter, o está tratando de incordiarme hasta que me muera?

Harry sonrió y se subió las gafas hasta que se apoyaron cómodamente en su rostro.

—Estaba aburrido señor, y pensé que usted también podría estarlo. Somos los únicos en la casa y pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos para entretenernos.

Snape lo miró asombrado. Harry tragó saliva, tal vez eso no había sonado de la forma que había pretendido.

—Quiero decir —continuó rápidamente—, que estaba muy aburrido, y dicen que un cambio es tan bueno como unas vacaciones—. Incluso Harry palideció por lo patético que estaba sonando, pero de hecho, estaba diciendo la verdad. Tenía tantas ganas de un cambio de escenario que cualquier cosa que rompiera la monotonía de su situación la veía con interés.

Snape lo miró como si fuera un rastro de pus que goteaba por uno de sus inmaculados chalecos negros.

—¿Le traigo algo de comer? —preguntó Harry débilmente.

—No tengo hambre —fue la rápida respuesta.

—¿Qué tal una partida de ajedrez? Remus dice que me estoy volviendo bastante bueno.

—Qué sabia elección, señor Potter, ya que es obvio que no sé nada de estrategia —dijo Snape hoscamente.

—¿Quiere que le lea, señor? Sólo hasta que se canse, entonces me iré.

—Oh, qué pena. Yo que tenía la esperanza de que me observaras mientras dormía —contestó Snape con ironía.

Harry respiró hondo. _Merlín, ¡pero qué hombre tan irritante!_

—Me temo que lo único relacionado con Pociones que hay en esta casa es mi libro de texto. Siri… la biblioteca no es muy buena.

Snape dijo con acritud:

—¿Le interesa algo más aparte del Quidditch, señor Potter?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Harry confundido.

—Bueno, hágame un cumplido y asuma que mi inteligencia está al menos a la par con la tuya. Tengo también intereses que no están relacionados con mi empleo. Lea cualquier cosa. El mero sonido de su voz destrozando la lengua inglesa debería ser suficiente para dejar en coma a la persona que se encuentre más alerta.

Harry sonrió y sacó una revista de Quidditch muy gastada de su bolsillo trasero. La aplastó con brusquedad sobre su regazo y la sostuvo para que Snape pudiera ver su portada.

—Dios mío —suspiró Snape, y se movió hasta que estuvo cómodamente acostado de lado frente a Harry y cerró los ojos. La expresión de su rostro era similar a la de alguien que pronto se debería enfrentar a la guillotina.

Harry comenzó a leer, con vacilación al principio pero, después de que sus primeros tartamudeos no provocaran que Snape resoplara o le insultara, continuó con más confianza hasta que, después de quince minutos, Harry notó que el pecho de Snape se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente, con respiración profunda y relajada.

Harry se levantó en silencio y se detuvo junto al hombre dormido. Las mantas se le habían resbalado, quedando su hombro destapado, y Harry, sin pensarlo, las colocó de nuevo hasta que cubrieron al hombre correctamente.

El rostro de Snape en reposo era más suave. Las profundas líneas de su cara aún eran visibles, pero no tan amenazantes cuando estaban despierto. Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Ya no sabía lo que sentía por su rígido profesor, pero se alegraba de que estuviera vivo.

Harry juntó lentamente las cortinas que cubrían la ventana para que Snape no se despertara con la luz de la tarde que brillaba en su rostro. Caminó hacia la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla pero se detuvo.

—Ya no lo odio, profesor —susurró Harry, más para decirlo en voz alta que para que alguien lo escuchara.

Mientras Harry cerraba suavemente la puerta, escuchó un murmullo:

—Oh, bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras unos días, Madame Pomfrey permitió que Snape saliera de su cama, aunque Dumbledore insistió en que permaneciera escondido. Últimamente todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, y Dumbledore temía un resurgimiento en la actividad de los Mortífagos que resultara en el descubrimiento y muerte de los dos magos ocultos. Cuando se hizo patente que Snape era capaz de moverse por sí mismo, Dumbledore le pidió a Lupin que abandonara Grimmauld Place, ya que había otros lugares y otras tareas en las que podía ayudar.

Transcurrió una semana de forma tranquila. Dobby continuaba en la casa y, aunque Harry seguía aburriéndose extremadamente, no volvió a buscar a Snape. Una cosa era alegrarse de que una persona todavía estuviera viva, y otra era buscar constante y activamente su compañía.

Por la tarde se dirigió a la biblioteca, como de costumbre, pero ese día encontró que la habitación estaba ocupada. Snape estaba sentado en una silla de respaldo alto, con una colección de libros mohosos amontonados cerca de sus pies. Tenía un volumen delgado en la mano y lo estaba leyendo con atención. Cerca había un tintero abierto y una pluma que goteaba ligeramente sobre un trozo de pergamino escrito con una meticulosa letra cursiva.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Harry mientras entraba en la habitación—. No sabía que estaba aquí. Le dejaré solo.

—Eso no será necesario, Potter —respondió Snape sin dejar de mirar el libro—. No le molestaré y, si su única intención es hacer lo mismo, no hay problema en que sigamos ocupando el mismo espacio.

Harry lo miró con recelo, tratando de ver si estaba siendo engañado, pero el Maestro de Pociones lo ignoró. Harry se sentó en la otra silla y cogió el libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior. Si bien Transformaciones no era su asignatura favorita, era lo mejor que podía leer de entre todo lo que había en las estanterías.

Harry estaba atascado en una parte particular del texto y miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba mirando a la pared con una expresión abstraída en su rostro. Era obvio que estaba profundamente concentrado, y su mano se apretaba tanto alrededor del libro que el lomo había comenzado a doblarse.

—¿Profesor? —lo llamó el joven—. ¿Profesor Snape? —repitió.

La cabeza de Snape se volvió hacia Harry. Con un pequeño movimiento de sus ojos, Harry señaló el libro en la mano de Snape. Snape miró hacia abajo y lentamente aflojó su agarre.

—¿Está bien, señor? —preguntó Harry. No sería bueno que el hombre se enfermara después de una convalecencia tan larga.

—Solo estaba pensando, Potter. Se habrá dado cuenta de que puedo hacerlo sin que mi cara se tense demasiado.

Harry sonrió y pasó la pierna por encima del brazo de su silla.

—No se ofenda, señor, pero normalmente no suele mostrar tantas expresiones. Creo que la aparición de una nueva puede lograr que la gente se sorprenda.

—¿No muestro tantas expresiones? Qué intrigante. Por favor, dígame, Potter, ¿qué dirías sobre la que tengo ahora? —preguntó Snape secamente.

—Esa es la mirada que me dice que en secreto le divierte algo que acaba de suceder, pero no hay forma de que lo demuestre, así que fingirá estar molesto por algo y le gritará a la persona más cercana que se encuentre disponible. Ya que soy el único aquí, siéntase libre de usarme —se rio Harry.

—En efecto. No me di cuenta de que eras tan magnánimo. Dime, ya que eres el experto actual en mis expresiones faciales, ¿qué otras has catalogado?

La frente de Harry se arrugó por la concentración. No estaba seguro de si debía hablar de una manera tan informal con su profesor, pero estaba en vacaciones y no podía perder ningún punto de su casa. Al menos, creía que no.

—Bueno, está tu mirada de _'Oh Merlín, ¿qué he hecho para merecerme esta clase?'_ , la de _'no puedo creer que Dumbledore haya dicho eso'_ , la de _'ya es hora de que alguien más preste atención a los Slytherin'_ y, mi favorita, porque creo que la he visto dirigido hacia mí casi todos los días que he estado en Hogwarts, la mirada de _'Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi poder para no estrangularte, tonto incompetente'_.

Snape luchó por ocultar su diversión.

—No me había dado cuenta de que era tan transparente, o de que usted era tan experto en leer expresiones, señor Potter.

—Es un don —dijo Harry con descaro—. Entonces, ¿tienes otras expresiones?

—Una o dos —respondió Snape con cautela, y volvió a leer su libro detenidamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape no podía dormir. Las pociones que Poppy le hacía tomar para el dolor a veces le provocaban insomnio, así que decidió buscar en los armarios de la cocina para ver si Black había dejado alguna botella de licor escondida en alguna parte. _No es muy probable, conociéndolo_ , pensó con amargura.

Las luces estaban apagadas, así que lanzó un Lumos para ver hacia dónde se dirigía.

—Hola —dijo Harry.

Snape anuló el hechizo y bajó su varita. Harry tenía algunas velas encendidas en un candelabro ornamentado, y observó cómo éste goteaba cera sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Al elfo no le agradará tener que limpiar eso —dijo mientras se acercaba cojeando.

—No le importará —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Le apetece un té? Acabo de hacerlo.

Snape asintió con cautela y se sentó. ¡Cómo deseaba recuperar todas sus fuerzas! Estaba acostumbrado a caminar con pasos largos, no a moverse como un anciano.

Harry cogió una taza limpia de la encimera y le sirvió un poco de té, acercándole el tarro de azúcar y la jarra de leche.

—¿Me equivoco al suponer que no hay alcohol en este lugar alejado de la mano de Dios? —preguntó Snape, agregando un terrón de azúcar en la infusión humeante.

Harry sonrió.

—No es que lo haya buscado de todos modos. Puedo preguntarle a Dobby, si quiere.

—Por favor —pidió Snape, extendiendo su mano—, no despiertes a la pequeña bestia. Necesito descanso, no emociones fuertes.

Harry se sentó de nuevo y escucharon el siseo ocasional de alguna gota de agua que caía y se quemaba en la mecha.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Harry.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—Malditas pociones —y sonrió con satisfacción ante la risa de Harry—. ¿Y usted? ¿No es un poco temprano para levantarse o un poco tarde para seguir despierto?

Harry se encorvó, rodeando la taza con sus manos.

—Es un día especial.

Snape arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Será mi cumpleaños en aproximadamente… —entrecerró los ojos mirando el reloj colgado en la cocina—…ocho minutos.

—Ah. Feliz cumpleaños entonces.

—Al menos deberías esperar hasta que pase la medianoche —se rio Harry.

Bebieron en un agradable silencio. Harry se levantó y volvió a llenar sus tazas. Snape comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio.

—¿Cuántos cumple? —decidió preguntar, antes de hacer el ridículo por completo quedándose dormido frente al mocoso, roncando sobre su taza.

—Dieciocho.

—Ah.

—¿Qué, ningún tipo de consejo? ¿Ningún discurso sobre la responsabilidad adulta inminente?

—¿Cuándo ha escuchado algo de lo que le he dicho de todos modos?

—Te sorprenderías —dijo Harry con ironía.

El reloj marcó las doce y los lentos gongs anunciaron el nuevo día. Harry sonrió con nostalgia a las velas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Potter.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa. Había olvidado que el hombre estaba en la habitación con él. Nunca antes había tenido compañía en su cumpleaños. Esperaba que lo dijera con un tono de desprecio, o de mala gana, pero Snape lo había felicitado casi como si lo dijera en serio.

—Gracias, Señor.

—¿Y la tarta? ¿No hay regalos? —bromeó Snape ligeramente.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Llegarán muy pronto. Ron y Hermione siempre me envían algo, y Hagrid también. Dobby me hizo una vez una tarta, así que supongo que sé lo que vamos a desayunar.

—Y cuando sople las velas este año, ¿qué va a pedir? —No era asunto suyo, no tenía derecho a saberlo, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Lo mismo que pido todos los años. Sólo ser feliz —respondió tímidamente, sabiendo que probablemente sonaba infantil, pero era la verdad.

—¿Recuerda que la tradición dice que no puede contarle a nadie su deseo o no se hará realidad?

—Tendrá que ayudarme a hacerlo realidad entonces, señor.

Snape se rio levemente.

—No desperdicie sus deseos en algo que nunca sucederá, Potter. No es mi trabajo hacerle feliz.

—Lo sé señor, y si no le importa que lo diga, es jodidamente bueno en eso.

Snape resopló. Se sentía cansado, por lo que se retiró a su habitación.

Harry se quedó observando cómo las velas se apagaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, después de almorzar con Dobby en la cocina, Harry regresó a la biblioteca y se alegró de ver que Snape ya estaba allí, en el asiento que había ocupado el último día. Se saludaron con un asentimiento cortés y Harry continuó leyendo su leyendo su libro por donde lo había dejado.

Pasado un tiempo, Snape se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio situado en la esquina, pasando distraídamente el extremo de su pluma de un lado a otro sobre su barbilla mientras leía el pergamino frente a él.

—¿Trabajando duro, señor? —La voz de Harry rompió su concentración.

—Sí, lo estoy. Estoy intentando reescribir algunas de las obras de Shakespeare. No me gusta cómo se desarrolló Macbeth.

—Cuando hayas terminado con esa, ¿puedes probar con Romeo y Julieta? Pienso que el final es un poco inverosímil —bromeó.

Snape claramente no sabía qué era más inusual: que Harry hubiera leído a Shakespeare o que lo hubiera entendido.

—¿Es siempre tan sarcástico, señor, o solo cuando ha estado enfermo? —preguntó Harry, acercándose a la mesa.

Snape no se molestó en responderle. Harry intentó ver discretamente lo que el hombre estaba escribiendo en el pergamino.

Snape suspiró.

—Señor Potter, ya que se muestra tan ansioso por leer algo que claramente no es de su incumbencia, tal vez simplemente tendría la cortesía de preguntarme si puede meter su gran nariz en mis asuntos.

Harry luchó por no mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señor, ¿puedo meter mi gran nariz en sus asuntos?

Snape suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?, ya que sin duda encontrará una manera en el futuro de invadir mi privacidad nuevamente.

Harry se congeló ante la insinuación.

—Yo... no era mi intención hacer algo así, señor. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

—¿Entonces admites que lo que hiciste en el pasado fue una invasión, una invasión muy grande de mi privacidad?

Harry bajó los ojos con ira y vergüenza.

—Sí, señor. Lo siento.

La voz de Snape era áspera.

—Pedir perdón nunca ha cambiado nada, muchacho, y cuanto antes te des cuenta de eso, antes esas palabras no tendrán ningún poder sobre ti.

Harry se movió para salir de la habitación, pero Snape lo agarró con fuerza por la muñeca.

—Detente. Solo un hombre necio no aprende de sus errores ni intenta actuar en consecuencia. Siéntese. Lea. Piense.

Tras esto, Snape introdujo el pergamino en la mano de Harry y soltó su muñeca.

Harry tomó el pergamino con cuidado, inseguro de lo que iba a encontrar en él. Se acercó a la ventana para que la luz de la tarde lo iluminara. Parecía ser un poema de algún tipo.

_A la una, el recipiente lo contiene._

_A las dos, el recipiente se afila._

_A las tres, es un anhelo._

_A las cuatro, es una necesidad._

_A las cinco, los sentidos se despiertan._

_A las seis, las pasiones estallan._

_A las siete y siete y siete,_

_El recipiente debe verterse o será condenado._ *****

Harry lo volvió a leer. No parecía tener mucho sentido; era solo un poema sobre un recipiente de algún tipo. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Snape sobre él.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el profesor con cautela.

—Realmente no lo entiendo, señor. Suena como si estuviera hablando de un cuenco, una taza o algo así. Y no estoy seguro de lo que significan los números. ¿Horas, tal vez?

Snape asintió lentamente.

—No está mal Potter. No está mal.

Harry se sintió confuso; el profesor nunca le había dedicado ningún elogio. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que Snape le había dicho algo remotamente agradable a alguien que no fuera de Slytherin.

—¿Sabe lo que significa, profesor? —preguntó, ardiendo de curiosidad ahora.

El rostro de Snape se quedó en blanco, la mirada de desconfianza que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver hizo su reaparición.

—Es una descripción de una maldición, Potter, una muy oscura. Parece que mi último encuentro con el Señor Oscuro no me dejó completamente ileso.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al...? —Harry se tapó la boca con las manos y abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata.

El rostro de Snape comenzó a adquirir cierto color cuando apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —siseó.

—Yo ... eh ... nada, señor —tartamudeó Harry. Su propósito anterior de ser siempre completamente honesto con Snape se esfumó cuando el hombre frente a él se transformó en su habitual personaje de Maestro de Pociones Diabólico.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó Snape mientras caminaba hacia Harry, deteniéndose solo cuando estuvo tan cerca que el joven tuvo que estirar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos—. Dime a qué te refieres —dijo Snape con furia calmada.

—Lo siento señor, no quise…

—Basta de inútiles disculpas. ¡Habla! —aulló Snape.

—Yo... yo sé lo del vampiro —susurró Harry, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Por unos segundos, Harry pudo escuchar el sonido de la respiración rápida de Snape y luego, con el sonido de un ligero tropiezo, el hombre abandonó la habitación.

Harry se sentó lentamente en una silla, una vez más angustiado porque sus esfuerzos por lograr una especie de paz con Snape eran obviamente inútiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry no vio a Snape el resto del día. Después de preguntarle a Dobby, descubrió que el hombre se había retirado a sus habitaciones, vetando la entrada del elfo a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry no se movió de su habitación, y cuando Dobby le trajo la comida, le informó de que todo seguía igual.

El maestro de pociones no fue a la biblioteca esa tarde.

Al día siguiente, como Harry aún no había visto a Snape, fue a su habitación y golpeó bajito la puerta. Al no escuchar respuesta, se aventuró a entrar. La habitación estaba vacía.

Snape se había ido.

***En el original:**

**_By one, the vessel carries.  
By two, the vessel keens.  
By three, it is a yearning.  
By four, it is a need.  
By five, the senses waken.  
By six, the passions flare.  
By seven and seven and seven,  
The vessel must spill or be damned_ ** **_._ **


	3. Chapter 3

Snape supo que estaba soñando cuando se encontró caminando por el sendero desierto hacia Hogsmeade con su máscara de mortífago en la mano. Las únicas veces que había salido de Hogwarts por la noche habían sido cuando se había visto obligado a hacerlo; ya fuera por una de las “Noches de Crear Lazos entre Profesores” de Dumbledore o por una llamada del Señor Oscuro. Cuando eso ocurría, cogía su máscara, la guardaba en un bolsillo oculto de su túnica y se alejaba rápidamente de Hogwarts hasta que podía Aparecerse. Nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo de caminar tranquilamente.

La luna llena se encontraba baja en el cielo y el único sonido era el suave crepitar de la grava bajo los pies de Snape. El camino se extendía largo y solitario frente a él. Miró hacia atrás y, a la luz clara, pudo distinguir las torretas del castillo.

Para cómo solían ser sus sueños, este era uno bueno.

Continuó caminando en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de estirar las piernas y llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco. Se sentía tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo. El notar esas sensaciones por sí solas fueron suficientes para hacerle desear soñar así todas las noches.

Escuchó un sonido de forcejeo detrás de él y se volvió rápidamente. Se podía ver una pequeña figura al margen de la carretera. Snape agarró su varita y la sostuvo a la defensiva frente a él.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó imperiosamente. Su voz se escuchaba claramente en el silencio. La figura avanzó lentamente.

Snape se mantuvo firme. Fuera quien fuese, la altura indicaba que no era un adulto, por lo que su miedo disminuyó.

—¿Potter? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Luego jadeó. Este no era el Harry Potter que conocía en la realidad. Este Harry Potter era uno de hacía más de dos años. Era más bajo, eso era obvio, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos y confusos. Su mano derecha se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su varita y su mano izquierda estaba llena de una planta verde, con forma de cinta.

—¿Potter? —preguntó de nuevo, acercándose al chico inmóvil. De cerca, se dio cuenta de dónde había visto a Potter con este aspecto.

Durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Harry había comido branquialgas para poder respirar bajo el agua. Snape se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba empapado, temblando de frío y conmocionado.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Snape, sintiéndose un poco tonto porque sabía que era solo un sueño, y también porque sabía perfectamente bien que Harry había completado la tarea sin sufrir ningún daño.

Se había arrodillado frente al chico para valorar mejor su estado, cuando Harry rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, agarrándose con fuerza y jadeando en su oído. Snape pudo sentir el agua fría empapando su túnica.

—Shh —dijo, moviendo los brazos con torpeza para darle una palmada en la espalda al tembloroso niño—. Shh.

La respiración de Harry no se ralentizó; Snape podía sentir las rápidas exhalaciones contra su cuello.

—Está bien —repitió, rodeando con su túnica el cuerpo tembloroso y apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho—. Todo está bien, chico, no te lastimarán. Yo te protegeré.

Snape se quedó en estado de shock cuando sintió los labios fríos de Harry tocar su cuello. La boca de Harry se movió lentamente contra su piel como si quisiera saborear sus reacciones.

—No —susurró Snape, tratando de librarse del chico. Sintió una lengua cálida tocar su mejilla—. Por favor, no lo hagas —gimió, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras deseaba despertar.

—Por favor —dijo Harry mientras se apartaba del abrazo de Snape y, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, hizo un pequeño corte en la base de su garganta—. Por favor —repitió Harry, presionando su garganta herida contra la boca de Snape—. Quiero que lo hagas.

Snape se abalanzó contra el chico. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, su boca se aferró con avidez a la base del cuello de Harry y casi se desmaya cuando la primera gota de sangre cayó sobre su lengua.

Tan bueno, tan exquisito.

Tan poderoso.

Tan puro.

Harry se retorció entre sus brazos e intentó pegarse aún más a él.

—Por favor —volvió a gemir el chico, acariciando el cabello del mayor mientras Snape chupaba frenéticamente su cuello.

No era suficiente. No salía lo suficientemente rápido. Snape rasgó la camisa de Harry, buscando más piel para presionar, más carne para abrir y que saliera más sangre. Podía sentir como su polla se elevaba con excitación; la sangre que estaba chupando de Harry parecía ir directamente a su ingle.

—Harry —gimió contra la carne caliente; lamiendo, succionando—. Harry. Harry. Oh, Harry. —

Y se incorporó de repente en su escritorio. Se había vuelto a dormir mientras leía. Sus labios se sentían húmedos. Tropezó con la silla, la volcó en el suelo y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio riachuelos rojos que salían de su boca. Palideció y su rostro se contrajo por la desesperación. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca ensangrentada y se miró los dedos manchados. Con una mezcla de repulsión y necesidad, se llevó los dedos a la lengua.

Era tinta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A finales de mes, llegó el momento del viaje anual de Harry al Callejón Diagon para adquirir los útiles escolares. Dumbledore había logrado organizar una salida para que se encontrara con Hermione, Ron, y el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante. Si bien no querían correr riesgos, se decidió que unas pocas horas fuera de la casa no serían un acto demasiado peligroso, especialmente si acababan pronto.

La Sra. Weasley estaba tan llena de vitalidad como siempre, se dio cuenta Harry, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y ponía el grito en el cielo por lo cansado que parecía. Ron y Hermione no tenían nada más que sonrisas para él. Los había echado mucho de menos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —preguntó Arthur Weasley mientras almorzaban.

—No mucho. Estudiar, sobre todo. No hay mucho que hacer en la casa y no puedo salir.

—Por supuesto que no puedes, Harry —dijo Hermione astutamente—. Es demasiado peligroso. Y no sabemos qué está pasando con Quien-tú-sabes —la chica usó esa denominación en deferencia a los Weasley, quienes se encogían cada vez que se pronunciaba el nombre de Voldemort.

—Al menos la gente está empezando a tomar en cuenta lo que ha estado diciendo Dumbledore —resopló Molly—. Ha estado advirtiendo al Ministerio y al tonto de Fudge durante años, y nadie le ha prestado nunca ni un ápice de atención.

—O a ti —Ron le dio un codazo a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran bocado de su sándwich.

—No es como si yo quisiera esa atención —dijo, hablando con la boca llena—. Quizás todos se retracten ahora, si no siguen creyendo que estoy loco.

—Siempre estarás chiflado para nosotros, colega —dijo Ron, batiendo sus párpados. Harry se rio disimuladamente, Hermione trató de no sonreír y Arthur sonrió ampliamente, pero puso una cara seria cuando Molly frunció el ceño.

_Es bueno estar de vuelta con gente normal_ , pensó Harry.

Después del almuerzo, Arthur acompañó a Ron y Harry a la librería, mientras Molly y Hermione fueron a mirar las últimas túnicas de moda. Los hombres caminaron rápidamente por las concurridas calles. Si bien no creía que Harry estuviera en peligro real en el centro de Londres, Arthur quería llevar al chico de regreso a Grimmauld Place lo más rápido posible.

—¡Papá! —escuchó gritar a Ron. Arthur se giró para ver a Harry desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, con las manos apretando su cabeza. Ron estaba tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse inútilmente.

—Déjalo en paz, Ron —dijo Arthur, arrodillándose junto a ellos—. ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien, hijo? —Arthur miró a su alrededor con ansiedad. Estaban atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes.

—¡Detente, detente, DETENTE! —gritó Harry, y después vomitó. Ron palideció, pero continuó frotando la espalda de Harry.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? —Repitió Arthur, mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Molly cuando la necesitaba?

—Voldemort —susurró Harry, luego se desmayó. Ron le impidió caer en el charco de su propio vómito.

Arthur cogió el cuerpo inerte de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Encuentra a tu madre y dile que lo he llevado de vuelta a tú-sabes-dónde. Dile que informe a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Vamos!

Ron no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se levantó de un salto y usó su gran constitución para abrirse paso entre la multitud reunida.

Arthur cerró los ojos y se apareció a sí mismo y a Harry de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba esperando fuera del despacho de Dumbledore. Había estado en constante comunicación con el Director desde su colapso en el Callejón Diagon, pero este era el primer día que regresaba a Hogwarts. El nuevo año escolar comenzaría el día siguiente y había algunas cosas que quería discutir. Y algunas cosas que necesitaba preguntar.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Snape gritando.

—¡No tenía ningún derecho!

La voz de Dumbledore no sonaba tan enojada, pero aun así se oía a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ya lo hemos establecido.

—Sabías que estaba allí y me dejaste seguir hablando. ¡No tenías ningún derecho! —La indignación de Snape se podía percibir claramente.

—Severus, no estaba ahí para espiarte ni para burlarse. Él quería saber cómo estabas. Lo que vio lo asustó.

—Oh, pobre Harry Potter —La voz de Snape destilaba sarcasmo—. Se asustó por su sueño, así que, como siempre, todos pasan por el aro para apaciguarlo.

—Sí, estaba asustado por lo que vio, pero estaba más preocupado por lo que habías pasado. Siempre ha pensado en ti como invencible, y no lo eres, Severus. No necesitas serlo nunca más. Esa parte de tu vida ya ha terminado.

—¡Era mi asunto personal! Al igual que la otra vez, al igual que todas las otras veces, ha sobrepasado mis límites y tú... lo has... permitido. Pero no más. No permitiré que esta... esta maldición se difunda entre la población estudiantil como el último y más jugoso de los chismes.

—Ahora, Severus...

—No tiene sentido continuar esta conversación. Como me has recordado tan amablemente, ya no soy de ninguna utilidad para la Orden. No tengo nada por lo que quedarme aquí.

—No quiero que te quedes porque seas útil —replicó Dumbledore fríamente—. Quiero que te quedes donde puedas estar seguro. Te estarán buscando, Severus.

—Dime algo que no sepa —respondió Snape, malhumorado.

—Tienes que quedarte. Quiero que te quedes. No te perderé después de tanto tiempo. Y no has dejado de ser útil. Si quieres, si crees que puedes, aún puedes ser un gran activo para las fuerzas de la Luz.

—No necesitas otro estratega.

Dumbledore solo dijo una palabra.

—Harry.

—¡No!

—Severus, por favor. Necesitamos enseñarle; no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto —escupió Snape con los dientes apretados—. No volveré a ser un títere para su diversión.

Harry llamó a la puerta y los hombres guardaron silencio.

—Adelante —dijo la voz tranquila de Dumbledore.

Harry entró en el despacho, y vio a los dos hombres sentados con sendas tazas de té en las manos. A todos los efectos, parecía como si Harry hubiera interrumpido una conversación informal sobre asuntos escolares generales, pero Harry pudo ver que Snape estaba sentado rígidamente en su silla, con un gruñido fijo en su rostro, mientras que los ojos de Dumbledore estaban demasiado brillantes.

—Director, profesor —saludó Harry, con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigido a los mayores.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry? Como puede ver, el profesor Snape y yo estamos en medio de un asunto.

—Lo sé, señor —dijo Harry, apretando los puños—. Escuché lo que estaban discutiendo. Y no estaba espiando —dirigió hacia Snape, cuyos ojos se oscurecieron con malicia—. Podría haber mentido al respecto, pero quería decirles la verdad a ambos. Estoy harto de mentir —continuó Harry con valentía. Tragó, y luego se acercó a Snape.

—Profesor Snape —comenzó formalmente. Había estado ensayando su disculpa desde que Snape había desaparecido de Grimmauld Place—. Lo que hice esa noche fue imperdonable. No quise espiarle. Como dijo el director, estaba preocupado. Había visto lo que había sucedido...

Su voz se apagó cuando el rostro de Snape se tensó.

—Si tú... —comenzó a sisear Snape.

—Por favor, señor —interrumpió Harry—. Debí haberme ido en el instante en que usted comenzó a hablar sobre sus asuntos personales. Fue culpa mía, no del director. Vine a pedir perdón y a darle esto.

Harry metió la mano en su mochila y sacó su capa de invisibilidad. Había tenido la intención de preguntar a Dumbledore qué le parecía la idea antes de buscar a Snape, pero ahora parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Es mi Capa de Invisibilidad —dijo, aunque era bastante obvio—. Quiero que la tenga usted. De esa forma, sabrá que no le estoy espiando.

Snape miró la Capa durante un largo rato, y luego levantó los ojos hasta mirar los de Harry.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

—¡Porque lo hice mal! —exclamó Harry, agitando la capa frente al rostro de Snape—. Nunca me creerá de otra manera, y.... necesito su ayuda.

Ahí estaba. Ya lo había soltado.

Snape y Harry continuaron mirándose. Harry sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba entre sus omóplatos.

—¿Qué necesitas, Harry? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

Harry se volvió hacia el director.

—Necesito… me gustaría volver a tomar clases de Oclumancia. Y de Legeremancia, si cree que puedo hacerlo. Me siento... desprotegido. Y débil. Y ahora sé que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de derrotar a nadie si no me preparo —afirmó con tristeza.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Snape con frialdad.

—Porque es el único que puede —respondió Harry con fervor—. No lo entendía antes, pero ahora sí. El director no puede ayudarme, y los otros miembros de la Orden no saben cómo hacerlo. Usted es el único señor, y si no es así, entonces yo...

Se detuvo, ya que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. No lloraría frente a estos hombres.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? —preguntó Snape suavemente.

—Porque no tengo nada más sobre lo que mentirle, señor. Conoce todos mis sucios secretos. Harry se rio entre dientes a través de su garganta apretada—. Yo... no voy a pelear más contra usted, señor. Puede hacer lo que quiera para entrenarme, puede decir lo que quiera, solo por favor...

—Suficiente —la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió su discurso—. Siéntate, Harry.

Harry se dejó caer bruscamente en una silla y aceptó agradecido la cálida taza de té que Dumbledore puso en sus manos.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry se arriesgó a mirar al profesor de Pociones, quien estaba observando la pared, con las manos apretadas alrededor de los brazos de su silla.

—¿Señor? —susurró Harry.

Snape giró lentamente la cabeza y lo miró.

—Sabe que nunca contaré nada sobre... eso. Nunca he contado nada antes.

Una mueca de disgusto cruzó el rostro de Snape. El hombre miró a Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

—Severus —repitió el director suplicante.

Snape tragó, la bilis y la resignación subían por su garganta.

—Como desees — gruñó. Luego salió de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Harry miró al director.

—¿Señor? No se ha llevado mi capa.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Quizás él confía en ti, Harry. Incluso si no quiere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usando a Dumbledore como intermediario, Harry y Snape organizaron sus lecciones. Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, las malas notas de Harry en Pociones fueron usadas como pretexto para las clases.

En su primera clase de pociones nivel EXTASIS, Snape hizo un gran espectáculo del hecho de que al “Niño que vivió” se le había permitido unirse a su clase, aunque no se lo había ganado. Harry se había sonrojado furiosamente, y había sido necesario que Hermione jalara de su manga para evitar que se levantara y saliera furioso del aula. Le había dicho a Snape que podía decir lo que quisiera, pero todavía le dolía.

Draco Malfoy se inclinó sobre Pansy Parkinson y se burló mirando en dirección a Harry.

—Oh, sí, apuesto a que él sí que llegó aquí por sus méritos —le susurró Harry enojado a Hermione.

—Harry —lo regañó—, si no te callas, los dos nos meteremos en problemas.

Harry trató de ignorar su mirada asesina y desvió su atención hacia su caldero. Aún podía escuchar a los Slytherin riéndose disimuladamente.

Malditos Slytherin.

Maldito Snape.

A pesar de que Harry sabía que Snape ya no estaba a la entera disposición de Voldemort, el hombre seguía manteniendo las apariencias frente al pequeño hurón.

Aunque, pensó Harry, si eran apariencias, Snape era un actor consumado. No había habido nada diferente en su comportamiento que indicara que algo extraño había sucedido durante las vacaciones. Se había curado físicamente e imponía tanto como siempre. Su temperamento tampoco se había suavizado; todavía se burlaba y miraba con desdén, y se regodeaba con insultar a los Gryffindors y quitarle puntos a cualquiera que no estuviera en Slytherin. Harry no había esperado que Snape comenzara a adularlo; habría estado feliz si el maestro de pociones lo hubiera ignorado de la misma manera fría como hacía con cualquier otro estudiante insignificante de Gryffindor.

Era una desgracia que tuvieran que pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Era una desgracia que fuera el único que podía ayudar a Harry.

—Bastardo —dijo en voz baja mientras veía a Snape caminar por la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres noches a la semana, Harry se dirigía a la tortura que él mismo había solicitado. Quedaban en el despacho de Snape y, tan pronto como la puerta se cerraba, comenzaba la lección.

—Legeremens —siseaba Snape, y Harry se sentía abrumado por la visión, el sonido y la sensación de Snape hurgando en su mente, desenterrando recuerdos dolorosos y obligando a Harry a contemplarlos de nuevo.

—Legeremens —gritaba, y Harry caía al suelo, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y la varita frente a él, intentando conjurar algún hechizo que le permitiera contraatacar.

—Me enfermas —se burló Snape mientras Harry jadeaba en el suelo, con el estómago apretado y los ojos llorosos.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Harry con la voz entrecortada—. Estoy haciendo lo máximo posible.

—Entonces tus mejores esfuerzos hasta ahora son penosos, y seguramente fracasarás.

Harry luchó por ponerse de pie.

—No fracasaré.

—¿Tan seguro está de sí mismo? —Snape sonrió, apoyándose contra una pared con indiferencia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente.

—No puedo permitirme fracasar, señor, y usted no lo permitirá. Podría significar que fue un mal profesor —Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros—. Estoy listo de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A fines de septiembre, Harry comenzó a mostrar progresos. Snape aún podía romper sus defensas, pero Harry ahora estaba comenzando a contraatacar. Tan pronto como la primera sílaba salía de la boca de Snape, Harry se metía en sí mismo, enfocando su mente, estableciendo barreras que le daban unos segundos extra para recomponerse antes de contraatacar.

Harry nunca lanzó ningún hechizo particularmente malo a Snape; era suficientemente satisfactorio ver al severo maestro de pociones sufrir bajo la maldición de las piernas de gelatina. La primera vez que Harry había logrado defenderse y contraatacar, la mirada de sorpresa de Snape fue tan repentina e impropia de él que Harry se rio y dijo tartamudeando la contra maldición. Snape había flexionado cada pierna lentamente, casi como si no creyera lo que había sucedido.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de calmarse.

Snape lo miró con detenimiento y le lanzó otro Legeremens a Harry antes de que éste pudiera recuperar el aliento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron y Hermione tenían conocimiento de las lecciones secretas de Harry y, aunque deseaban que no tuviera que pasar por ellas, también entendían sus razones para quererlas. Lo mantuvieron con los pies en la tierra como de costumbre, discutiendo como era habitual entre ellos, y casi enloqueciendo ellos mismos y a Harry con sus discusiones. Harry no era la persona más experimentada cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, pero incluso él podía ver que toda esta danza era un simple subterfugio.

Hermione, en contra de su raciocinio, adoraba cada parte de Ron, incluso las partes que eran menos que sensatas. Ron, a pesar de todas sus quejas, se enorgullecía de la mente ágil de Hermione y, a menudo, era sorprendido mirándola con cariño. El hecho de que ambos se hubieran convertido en dos personas muy atractivas no influyó en su comportamiento, pensó Harry en broma.

Una fresca tarde de otoño, harto de escucharlos discutir sobre alguna nimiedad sin sentido y percibir el trasfondo de coqueteo que existía bajo sus palabras, Harry suspiró resignado y decidió irse temprano a sus lecciones.

—¿Harry? —Ron estaba acostado en el sofá con los pies apoyados en el regazo de Hermione, introduciendo bombones en su boca mientras Hermione intentaba mirarlo con disgusto.

—Me voy a ir ya —dijo Harry. Si se iba, tendrían la sala común para ellos solos por un tiempo, y tal vez lograrían hacer algo que detuviera su incesante tira y afloja.

—Pero no empiezas hasta dentro de dos horas —dijo Hermione, preocupada—. ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y hacemos juntos nuestro ensayo de Transformaciones?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry se rio.

—No te preocupes, necesito practicar todo lo que pueda. Y si Snape está demasiado ocupado para verme, iré a meditar a algún lado. Estoy mejorando en eso, pero todavía estoy muy lejos.

Ron sonrió y movió las cejas.

—Gracias, colega —dijo con aprobación, observando a Hermione, quien seguía mirando a Harry. Luego, el pelirrojo volvió a mirar a Harry y volvió a mover las cejas.

—Buena suerte —se rio Harry.

Mientras se iba, escuchó a Hermione preguntar:

—¿Qué ha querido decir con buena suerte?

La respuesta de Ron fue confusa, pero Harry sospechaba que se lo enseñaría pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry caminó por los corredores vacíos en dirección a las mazmorras. Era un sábado muy soleado, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban fuera, fingiendo estudiar mientras intentaban broncearse. Algunas parejas, como Hermione y Ron, se quedaron dentro del castillo, aprovechando la privacidad.

La puerta del despacho de Snape estaba cerrada y Harry llamó tres veces antes de que se abriera.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Snape con recelo, mirando hacia el pasillo por encima de la cabeza de Harry.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos empezar la clase un poco más temprano hoy, señor. No tengo nada más que hacer.…

—Me está interrumpiendo —replicó Snape—. Vuelva a su hora.

Harry agarró la puerta mientras Snape intentaba cerrarla, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

—Por favor, señor, ¿puedo esperar aquí? Meditaré un rato. No haré ningún ruido.

El rostro de Snape todavía mostraba sospecha, pero se apartó de la puerta y regresó a su escritorio.

—Ni una… sola... palabra —amenazó.

—No, señor —dijo Harry con entusiasmo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se fue a una esquina trasera de la habitación, se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Después de cinco minutos de quietud, abrió los ojos con cautela. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo furiosamente. El hombre levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos.

Harry se sonrojó y cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Después de cinco minutos más, decidió echar otro vistazo, y encontró al maestro de pociones mirándolo fijamente. Snape instantáneamente volvió la mirada hacia su escritorio.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Harry se esforzó muchísimo por meditar. Redujo la velocidad de su respiración, despejó su mente de todo pensamiento innecesario, se concentró en imaginarse su mente como una masa impenetrable, pero el sonido de la pluma de Snape raspando el pergamino lo distraía.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Qué le dije, Potter? —gruñó Snape.

Harry se puso de pie y estiró su espalda.

—Lo siento, señor. Parece que no puedo concentrarme esta tarde —Caminó hacia el escritorio—. ¿En que está trabajando?

Snape acercó los trozos de pergamino a su pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nada que le incumba, señor Potter. Le agradecería que no se involucrara en mis asuntos personales… de nuevo.

Harry se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—Yo... no quería decir eso. Solo me preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Solo para que pueda terminar antes y podamos continuar con la lección —.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Snape con sarcasmo—. Démonos prisa con cualquier obligación insignificante que pueda tener, y volvamos a hacer lo que, después de todo, es la única razón por la que cualquiera de nosotros está aquí. Ayudarte, por supuesto.

—No quería decir eso —repitió Harry con vehemencia—. No le estoy pidiendo que se apresure porque esté aburrido, o tenga algo mejor que hacer. Solo le estaba ofreciendo mi ayuda.

—¿Y por qué querría ayudarme? —dijo Snape sarcásticamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Quizá porque usted me está ayudando y quiero retribuírselo?

—No hay nada que quiera que haga usted por mí —respondió Snape.

—No lo sabrás a menos que preguntes —lo desafió Harry, con los ojos brillando. Snape lo miró fijamente. Harry empezó a comprender.

—Está... —bajó la voz a un susurro—, está tratando de arreglar el... —y agitó la mano.

—¿De qué diablos está hablando? —se burló Snape.

—¿Quiere que lo diga en voz alta? —replicó Harry. Snape resopló y miró hacia otro lado—. Está tratando de arreglar la cosa de los vampiros —susurró Harry de nuevo.

—Idiota —dijo Snape, sin dejar de mirar a Harry fijamente—. Yo soy la cosa de los vampiros.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y dio un paso atrás.

—Usted ... usted… —tartamudeó.

—¿Yo qué, señor Potter? ¿Soy un vampiro? ¿Quiero chupar tu sangre? ¿Quiero transformarte en uno de los no muertos? ¿Quiero llevar tu cadáver destripado al Señor Oscuro como regalo? ¿Yo qué, señor Potter? —preguntó amenazadoramente.

—Todavía comes —murmuró Harry, sin miedo pero sintiéndose un poco tonto.

—Qué astuto por su parte —respondió Snape, y colocó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Harry vio que estaban cubiertos de escritos en latín, inglés y algunos otros idiomas que ni siquiera reconoció—. Por si es de su incumbencia (que no lo es, pero, aún así, le informaré de algunos de los detalles para que su imaginación desquiciada no se desborde y una noche me despierte tratando de clavar una estaca en mi corazón), estoy investigando. Por ridícula que pueda parecerle la idea, a veces es beneficioso leer si uno está buscando respuestas.

Harry dejó que eso penetrara en su mente. Sabía que el hombre lo había insultado en algún punto de su frase, pero eso era normal. Una pequeña parte de él se rio ante la imagen de Snape tendido frío, pálido e inmóvil en un ataúd mientras Harry intentaba clavar un palo en su pecho. *****

—¿Eso significa... que usted no es uno de ellos, señor?

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—Todavía no, señor Potter. Donde hay vida hay esperanza.

—Quiero ayudar —dijo Harry con determinación. Snape resopló y abrió la boca para cortarlo, pero Harry lo interrumpió—. Sé que no soy tan inteligente como usted, señor, y probablemente nunca lo seré. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, me gustaría intentarlo.

—¿ _Probablemente_ nunca lo será, Potter? —replicó Snape jocosamente.

Harry sonrió.

—Está bien, nunca lo seré. Pero lo digo en serio, quiero ayudar.

Snape lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Pero por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Como dije, siempre me ha ayudado en el pasado, incluso cuando no sabía que lo estaba haciendo, y me gustaría retribuirle por ello. Y…. fue mi culpa que esto le sucediera.

—¿Culpabilidad, señor Potter? Difícilmente la más noble de las emociones que se pueden sentir cuando uno está ofreciendo ayuda a un enemigo.

Harry lo miró enfadado.

—Usted no es mi enemigo, ya no. No sé por qué todavía me odia, pero yo no le odio. Eso ya se lo he dicho.

—Ah, sí—dijo Snape, recordando la tarde en que se había quedado dormido en presencia del mocoso. Había pensado que su diálogo final había sido un sueño. Consideró las posibilidades. Era cierto que el chico no era tonto, pero Harry no sería de mucha ayuda a menos que lo guiaran. Y el joven ya conocía su situación.

—Por favor, señor —pidió Harry en voz baja, con rostro decidido. Snape estaba tratando de pensar en todas las razones por las que no debería volver a confiar en Harry, pero ninguna pasó a primer plano en su mente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el sueño que había tenido, en la forma en que el cuerpo frío y húmedo de Harry se presionó contra el suyo, en la forma en que Harry se cortó y le ofreció su sangre.

Por favor.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —Se sintió consternado al oírse a sí mismo responder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso alteró el ritmo de sus lecciones a partir de ese momento. Harry llegaba dos horas antes y ayudaba a traducir pergaminos usando un diccionario de latín. Snape hacía lo mismo con el resto de los idiomas.

La mayoría de las cosas que leía Harry eran tan vagas que sospechaba que las había escrito una bruja de la naturaleza de Trelawney. Había muchos “por qué” y “quienesquiera”, pero nada lo suficientemente concreto como para hincarle el diente. Frunció el ceño ante el desorden que había formado en el pergamino en el que había estado garabateando, frunció el ceño ante el antiguo diccionario de latín y frunció el ceño ante el fragmento que estaba traduciendo.

—¿Tiene problemas, señor Potter? —preguntó Snape con voz burlona.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido. Todo es luz de luna, y pociones y bailes rituales. No creo que eso vaya a ayudarle, señor —Harry sonrió mientras se imaginaba al maestro de pociones caminando de puntillas por un prado a la luz de la luna llena.

—Sea lo que sea lo que esté pensando, pare de una vez.

Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo y se encorvó en su silla. Comenzó a tamborilear con la pluma en el borde del escritorio.

—¡¿Podría dejar de molestarme?! —rugió Snape, levantándose y dando un golpe con la mano en su escritorio—. ¡Si es incapaz de hacer lo que le dicen, puede irse y no regresar hasta que sea la hora de su lección!

—Dije que quiero ayudar, y lo dije en serio. Es solo que... nada de esto tiene sentido para mí. Es como si tuviera una pieza de un rompecabezas y se esperara que averiguara cuál es la imagen con solo mirarla. Oh, un rompecabezas es…

—Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que es ese juguete, Potter, ahora cállese —Snape miró a la distancia, con sus manos frotándose inconscientemente para limpiarse. El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry, atrapando al joven que estaba fulminándolo con la mirada—. Si yo... le confío esta información, ¿cómo voy a saber que no la va a repetir por ahí?

—No he dicho nada todavía. A nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione. Dije que podía confiar en mí a partir de ahora. Le doy mi palabra.

—¿Como un Gryffindor? —se burló Snape.

—No, como un hombre.

Snape lo miraba con desconfianza, por lo que Harry esperó pacientemente su decisión. No sabía por qué, pero era importante para él que este hombre lo tratara como un adulto, como a un igual. Sabía que básicamente estaba poniendo su vida en las manos de Snape cada vez que entrenaban juntos, y quería una forma de equilibrar la balanza.

Snape parpadeó lentamente, y luego asintió. Harry se acercó a su escritorio.

—Lea esto —murmuró, poniendo un trozo de pergamino en las manos de Harry. Era el poema que Harry había leído en Grimmauld Place. Lo leyó de nuevo, pero no pudo discernir ningún significado nuevo en él, independientemente de sus traducciones recientes—. Ese es el único fragmento sólido de información que he encontrado en esta montaña de estupidez —dijo Snape a regañadientes, sentándose—. Es una descripción de la maldición. ¿Cuánto sabe de vampiros?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. No hemos tenido mucha suerte de encontrar un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decente desde el profesor Lupin. O de conservarlo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

—En efecto. Permítame entonces aumentar su conocimiento en esa área en particular. La maldición, o condición, del vampirismo se propaga mediante la transmisión de fluidos corporales; en particular, sangre.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Cualquier idiota sabía eso.

Snape frunció el ceño y continuó.

—Hay diferentes formas que puede adoptar el vampirismo. Si la... víctima... fuera mordida y su sangre fuera bebida, eso solo sería la mitad de la maldición. Solo cuando la víctima perfora la piel y bebe la sangre del vampiro, el ciclo se completa. Ambos deben beber del otro al mismo tiempo. Es esta reciprocidad la que hace que la víctima se transforme de inmediato. Si eso ocurre, la situación es irreversible.

Harry lo miró seriamente.

—¿Usted…?

—No lo hice —espetó Snape. Se calmó y repitió—: No lo hice —Harry asintió y Snape lo miró con desconfianza. Luego continuó—: Desafortunadamente, a partir de este momento solo puedo hacer especulaciones. No se han realizado suficientes investigaciones en este campo.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No debería alguien haber investigado esto a estas alturas?

—Los vampiros son criaturas notoriamente privadas Potter. No ayuda cuando la mayoría del mundo mágico te tiene miedo y aversión.

—Como a los hombres lobo —Algo brilló en los ojos de Harry.

Snape tomó nota de eso.

—Como a los hombres lobo. Hay un segundo tipo de sujetos: los que beben la sangre del vampiro. Ellos…

Snape se interrumpió, y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca.

—¿Como usted, señor?

Snape volvió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Harry, tratando de ver si se estaba burlando de él. Harry se aseguró de que su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión.

—Como yo, Potter. Si una... víctima... es capturada de esta manera, generalmente sin su consentimiento, pasa un cierto tiempo antes de que el daño sea irreversible. Mire los números que hay en el pergamino.

Harry hizo un cálculo rápido en su cabeza.

—¿Se refiere a lo de 'siete por siete por siete', señor?

Snape asintió.

—Eso es trescientos cuarenta y tres.

—Días, Potter. Días.

—¿Cuántos días hace ya, señor? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—Cincuenta y seis. Tengo hasta finales de junio del próximo año para pensar en algo —dijo Snape, resignado—. Parece mucho tiempo, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar... —se interrumpió, distraído.

—Lo hará, señor —replicó Harry, agarrando el brazo del mayor—. Dumbledore y yo le ayudaremos.

Snape no movió su brazo, a pesar de que lo apretaba con fuerza. Sintió los fuertes dedos de Harry clavándose en su carne. La sensación no le causó tanto disgusto como esperaba.

—Ni siquiera sabe lo que ha de hacerse, Potter. ¿Cómo sabe que tendré éxito? —preguntó.

La mano de Harry se apretó al máximo sobre su brazo, y luego lo soltó.

—Por la misma razón por la que yo voy a dominar la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia. Porque usted no puede permitirse el lujo de fracasar y yo no lo permitiré.

—Orgullo de Gryffindor —dijo Snape. Su voz no era tan fuerte como solía ser. Tenía tantas ganas de creer en lo que decía el joven.

—Eso, y un poco de la astucia de Slytherin, señor —sonrió Harry, subiéndose las gafas. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Snape y rápidamente se alejó—. Entonces —dijo, fingiendo despreocupación—, ¿alguna idea sobre cómo revertir esto?

Snape asintió y se acercó a un estante. Miró las botellas como si buscara algo.

—La primera parte del poema solo describe lo que el recipiente, es decir, yo, puede esperar experimentar. El primer día me convertí en portador. El segundo, me llené de consternación. Para el tercero… —Snape se detuvo. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado personal—. Digamos que comencé a sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

—¿Sed de sangre?

Snape sonrió con superioridad.

—Una expresión inusual Potter, pero no del todo desacertada. Y antes de que me pregunte, no estoy ansioso por rajar tu garganta. Al menos, no más de lo que lo he estado en el pasado. Todavía tengo el dominio total de la situación.

—¿Será capaz de mantenerlo bajo control todo el tiempo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. No le apetecía tener un vampiro deambulando por el castillo, pero sospechaba que Dumbledore se llevaría a Snape antes de que sucediera algo malo. Y sería diferente ver al habitualmente estricto maestro de pociones expresar algunas emociones que no se centraran en el disgusto y la intimidación por una vez.

—Espero que sí —respondió Snape tristemente. Miró hacia arriba, se dio cuenta de con quién estaba hablando y endureció la voz—. La última línea es la clave. Supongo, a partir de este y otros materiales, que tengo trescientos cuarenta y tres días para completar mi tarea. Debo derramar mi sangre o, para decirlo sin rodeos, suicidarme, o sino ser condenado eternamente como uno de los Nosferatu.

—¡Suicidarte! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Pero eso es ... eso es ridículo! Dumbledore no lo permitirá.

Snape soltó una risa amarga.

—El Director puede decir todo lo que quiera, pero al final, es mi decisión. Y no deseo ser una criatura de la noche hasta el final de la eternidad, o por todos los años que eso conlleve.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿No hay otra forma?

—Eso, señor Potter, es lo que vamos a averiguar.

***En el original dice a cricket stump, que es un conjunto de 3 postes verticales usados en el cricket. Aquí les dejo una foto. https://www.google.com/search?q=cricket+stump &tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=yM1ofherd33BZM%252CvKQHEvplMKlweM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kTkesBggF4e_mAfkxdRi8gRoMagvw&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj6sfPx04DtAhVh4uAKHb4hAycQ9QF6BAgPECo&biw=667&bih=608#imgrc=PdUYqcl_YT2MPM**


	4. Chapter 4

Al principio, Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. Era como cualquier otra lección de Oclumancia de las que había tenido con Snape. Podía sentir como sus recuerdos eran arrancados de su mente, examinados con fría imparcialidad, y luego devueltos a su lugar antes de ser saqueados de nuevo.

Volvió en sí tirado en el suelo, tendido de espaldas con su varita temblando, apuntando en dirección a Snape.

—¿Qué te he dicho? —se burló Snape—. No te estás resistiendo en absoluto. ¡Me estás dejando entrar demasiado!

—Lo estoy intentando —replicó Harry enojado, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo cooperara lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie.

—¡No lo suficiente! —gritó Snape, y se acercó a él, viéndose incluso más alto. Harry pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban con ira, y cómo sus pálidos labios se contraían en una mueca de desprecio. El joven comenzó a temblar: estaba demasiado cerca.

—Potter —dijo Snape, con su voz transformada en un ronco susurro que Harry sintió moverse suavemente por su rostro. Harry se estremeció.

>>Potter —repitió Snape mientras su rostro se transformaba. Harry vio que sus labios se echaban hacia atrás, y sus caninos puntiagudos se alargaban y se hacían más afilados mientras su boca se movía hacia el cuello de Harry.

Harry jadeó cuando el primer colmillo le rompió la piel. El dolor fue repentino y desapareció casi de inmediato. Sintió un delicioso tirón en la garganta, casi como si le bombearan calor por las venas. Se aferró a los brazos de Snape; no sabía si quería alejarlo o acercarlo.

—Harry —murmuró Snape contra su piel y Harry gimió, apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el fuerte abrazo de Snape. Pudo sentir cómo su columna vertebral se doblaba cuando Snape se inclinó sobre él, con la lengua golpeando suavemente contra su cuello. Harry podía sentir su sangre arremolinándose en su cuerpo. Podía sentir intensos sentimientos agitándose y centrándose en una parte de su cuerpo en la que nunca antes había pensado en conjunto con Snape.

—Oh —gimió el chico, y llegó al clímax en oleadas lánguidas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y miró a su alrededor para ver a Ron sonriéndole con satisfacción.

—¿Dulces sueños? —se burló Ron. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho nada incriminatorio.

—Cierra el pico —respondió Harry, volviéndose boca abajo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto al sentir el líquido pegajoso que se extendía por su piel.

—Vamos colega, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Todo el mundo tiene ese tipo de sueños de vez en cuando —Ron se rio entre dientes y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry gimió y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. _Qué manera de empezar el día._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione en la mesa del desayuno.

—Sí, claro —respondió Harry rápidamente—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ron casi se atragantó con su tostada y Harry le envió una mirada asesina.

—Estás demasiado callado esta mañana —dijo, preocupada—. ¿No estás durmiendo bien?

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Estoy bien —le dijo a Hermione y le dio una falsa sonrisa—. Solo estoy un poco cansado. He estado muy ocupado esta semana.

—No es de extrañar, con todas esas clases adicionales que has estado recibiendo —La chica bajó la voz—. ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora estás con él durante cuatro horas seguidas? Todas las noches de los martes, jueves y sábados. ¡Eso es medio día extra con él a la semana!

—Gracias, profesora Vector—se burló Ron.

—Silencio, Ron —replicó la chica, y luego dirigió su atención a Harry de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces allí todo ese tiempo?

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió Harry, mirando alrededor de la mesa para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación—. He estado practicando.

—¿Pero tanto?

—No todo el mundo puede ser tan bueno en todo como tú —replicó Harry enojado—. Y es importante, lo sabes. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡alguien está tratando de matarme! Él ya está... —se detuvo. No quería pensar en Cedric o Sirius en este momento.

Ron miró a Hermione enojado y ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento Harry. Sé que las cosas han sido difíciles para ti.

Ella puso su mano suavemente sobre su brazo.

>>Sabes que haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte, ¿no es así? —Ron asintió en aseveración a lo que había dicho la chica, con su color volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

Harry sonrió con fuerza y miró a sus amigos. Sus dos mejores amigos. Las dos personas en las que sabía que siempre podría confiar. Esperaba.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Ron, sus ojos mostrando su preocupación.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó con una verdadera sonrisa.

—Todo bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se sentó meditando sobre los documentos que Dumbledore había logrado encontrar. El anciano no le había dicho de dónde eran, o cómo habían caído en su poder, pero Snape era lo suficientemente sabio como para saber que el idioma que estaba tratando de descifrar era una de las formas más antiguas de las lenguas romances. Tendría que arreglárselas con un diccionario ordinario de rumano / inglés, y simplemente realizar el trabajo adicional necesario para determinar el significado de las antiguas raíces de las palabras.

—¿Profesor?

—¿Qué? —murmuró, dedicando solo una ínfima parte de su atención a la distracción que era Harry.

—Tengo sed.

—¿Y? —preguntó Snape, levantando la cabeza con frustración. Harry estaba despatarrado en su sofá, con el gran diccionario de latín que rápidamente se había convertido en su sustento descansando sobre su pecho.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces... ¿puedo usar su chimenea para llamar a las cocinas?

Snape asintió bruscamente y volvió a su trabajo, ignorando la forma ágil en que Harry se levantó y se arrodilló frente al fuego. Echó un vistazo rápido mientras el joven estaba de espaldas. Las llamas verdes proyectaban sobre su cuerpo un resplandor luminiscente que sería poco atractivo en algunos tonos de piel. Snape resopló para sí mismo.

Harry se apartó de la chimenea.

—He pedido una jarra de zumo de calabaza. ¿Quiere algo?

Snape negó con la cabeza, pero luego lo reconsideró y dijo:

—Una taza de té.

Harry sonrió y transmitió su orden, solo murmurando la última parte de sus palabras.

>>Gracias —dijo Snape altivamente mientras Harry regresaba al sofá.

—Es un placer —respondió Harry mientras reorganizaba su equipo. El joven amontonó pergaminos, plumas rotas, papeles garabateados, libros y botellas ordenadamente en el suelo, dejando el escritorio libre para los suministros—. Una cosa buena que voy a sacar de toda esta investigación: ¡mi latín va a ser brillante!

Un minuto después apareció un elfo doméstico, puso la mesa y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Harry, colocando una taza de té en su platillo a juego. Pero en lugar de entregárselo al hombre, lo dejó sobre la mesa y miró a Snape expectante. Snape suspiró.

>>Necesita tomarse un descanso. Si su mente no está clara, es posible que deje pasar algo importante —dijo Harry en broma. Snape refunfuñó y tomó asiento frente al de Harry.

—Gracias —murmuró y cogió el azúcar.

—Ya he agregado uno —informó Harry, mientras preparaba su propia taza.

Snape gruñó y miró a lo lejos. Había algunas palabras que aparecían continuamente en su investigación, independientemente del idioma. Necesitaba averiguar si todas ellas provenían del mismo idioma de origen o eran simplemente palabras que habían mantenido su forma mientras se movían de un continente a otro. Sus dedos tamborileaban contra el borde de su taza mientras pensaba, y luego miró a Harry, quien lo estaba mirando expectante.

—Bueno, suéltalo —suspiró Snape.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —preguntó Harry. El labio de Snape se curvó y Harry encogió un hombro—. Bueno. Me preguntaba, ahora que no va a regresar con Volde…, quiero decir, con ya-sabes-quién, ¿por qué tiene que seguir fingiendo? Quiero decir, ¿por qué tiene que actuar de forma tan mezquina todo el tiempo?

La voz de Snape era tranquila pero mordaz.

—¿Actuar?

—Como si solo tuviera tiempo para los Slytherin. Como si odiara a todos, especialmente a los Gryffindors. Como si me odiara.

Ya lo había soltado. Harry dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si había presionado demasiado.

Snape cruzó las piernas y miró fijamente su pie, que subía y bajaba lentamente.

—¿Por qué asume que es solo una actuación? —preguntó en voz baja.

—¡Porque no tiene lógica! Puedo entender que no le agrade alguna persona en particular, pero tener este rencor a toda una casa... bueno, ¡simplemente no tiene sentido!

Snape arqueó una ceja con ironía divertida.

—¿Y asume que todo lo que sucede tiene algún propósito, o un significado, Potter?

Harry lo miró directamente.

—Todo lo que usted hace lo tiene, señor.

—¿Qué cree que pasaría, Potter, si comenzara a tratar a Draco Malfoy de la misma manera que siempre he tratado a Ronald Weasley?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

—Todo el mundo pensaría que ha perdido la cabeza, señor, sin intención de ofender.

—No se preocupe —rio entre dientes. Snape tomó un sorbo de su té y puso la taza en la mesa que había entre ellos. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a Harry con atención—. Potter, he estado actuando de una forma u otra toda mi vida. Es demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde para cambiar. No puedo confiar en nadie para guardar mis secretos; ni en el señor Malfoy, ni el resto de mis Slytherins, y menos aún en toda la población estudiantil, que sin duda se regocijaría con mi muerte, o al menos con mi desaparición. El Señor Oscuro sabe lo que me ha sucedido, pero no sabe cómo me ha afectado, ni cuál será mi decisión final. Cuanto más tiempo se mantenga en la oscuridad, mayores serán las oportunidades para todos los involucrados. No le facilitaré las cosas. No le daré una excusa para que venga aquí.

—¿De verdad cree que no puede confiar en nadie? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

Snape tomó su taza, acunando el calor del recipiente entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto, hay excepciones. Hay algunos en los que confío más que en otros.

—¿Eso significa…?

—No lo pregunte, Potter —El tono de Snape le indicó a Harry que la conversación había finalizado.

—¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta, señor? —preguntó Harry mientras Snape lo miraba con recelo—. ¿Cuál es su galleta favorita?

—¿Disculpe? —cuestionó Snape, perplejo.

—Es una pregunta muy simple —bromeó Harry mientras cogía un malvavisco rosado del plato y se lo metía entero en la boca.

—Tiene los modales más espantosos que he visto nunca —dijo Snape sin ninguna malicia real.

—Y una mierd… quiero decir, eso no es cierto. He visto a Crabbe comer mazorcas de maíz —rio Harry.

Snape trató de esconder su bufido en su taza de té.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez me he apresurado al afirmar esto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es? —habló Harry de nuevo con la boca llena. Snape negó con la cabeza desconcertado cuando Harry señaló el plato.

En el plato de tamaño normal había un grupo de galletas, tanto muggles como mágicas. Algunas eran simples y duras, otras estaban cubiertas de chocolate, mientras que varias parecían diseñadas exclusivamente para ser consumidas por los niños, ya que estaban muy cubiertas de azúcar y tenían colores brillantes.

—Los elfos domésticos están siendo muy amigables hoy —dijo Snape secamente mientras examinaba las opciones—. Nunca me traen galletas.

—Las pedí yo —respondió Harry, levantando un dedo lleno de grasa y sumergiéndolo en su té.

La mano de Snape se cernió sobre el plato.

—¡Ajá! Sabía que escogería eso —gritó Harry cuando Snape cogió un rectángulo cubierto de chocolate.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Snape mientras mordía el Tim-Tam. _Agradable bizcocho_ , pensó. _Sin embargo, difícil de encontrar, ya que se elabora en Australia Muggle._

—Sip, me da la sensación de que usted ama el chocolate —dijo Harry, agarrando a uno de los Tim-Tam antes de que Snape pudiera comérselos todos.

—Detesto el chocolate blanco —replicó Snape, de forma casual.

—A mí no me importa realmente el tipo de galleta, siempre y cuando tenga alguna —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Snape tomó el último Tim-Tam que Harry había estado mirando fijamente. El mayor levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Los que dudan...

—Sabía que debería haber pedido más de chocolate —suspiró Harry.

—Hasta donde yo sé, se ha comido usted la mayoría. ¿No debería estar vigilando su línea, señor Potter?

Harry rio.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Un ama de casa? Soy un chico en crecimiento.

Snape sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, lo es.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Snape no tuvo ganas de dejar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera. Harry lo miró con ojos claros como si estuviera esperando algo, luego sonrió y tomó otro sorbo de su té. Snape sintió como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado con Potter, bebiendo té y conversando de una forma animada.

—Será mejor volver al trabajo —dijo Snape con voz ronca. Harry asintió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Legeremens —La palabra arremetió contra el cerebro de Harry, pero logró apartarla tras de una breve lucha. Snape había comenzado a acelerar el ritmo de sus lecciones; Ahora, tan pronto como la maldición era lanzada, la apoyaba con otro hechizo para despistar a Harry.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo rebotaba en la pared, apretaba los dientes y trataba de hundirse en su mente.

Los destellos de recuerdos aleatorios que pasaban por su mente se aceleraron y se hicieron más sólidos. Los logró ocultar de nuevo, y la garganta se le tensó mientras enviaba una maldición en respuesta a Snape.

—Legeremens —gritó Snape.

—Hoy... no... Snape —murmuró Harry, y sacó a la fuerza invasora de su mente.

Cuando volvió en sí, respiraba con dificultad y sudaba profusamente. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el irritante líquido de los ojos. Snape se veía bastante seco, pero su pálido rostro mostraba una expresión retorcida que Harry identifico como de respeto.

—No está mal, Potter.

—Nada mal, Harry —afirmó Dumbledore desde la esquina de la habitación. Los dos hombres se giraron rápidamente, con las varitas apuntando hacia la nueva voz.

Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio, mientras Snape entrecerraba los ojos.

—Director

—Solo quería ver los progresos de ambos —dijo Dumbledore alegremente—. Parece que las cosas van bien.

—Creo que sí —asintió Harry, secándose la frente con el dobladillo de su camiseta—. Me las arreglé para contraatacar y resistirme al profesor Snape un par de veces.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo Dumbledore, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación—. ¿Severus?

Snape hizo una mueca.

—El chico está… progresando. Ha mejorado.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—¿Me dejarías probar, Harry?

Harry devolvió la sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero estoy un poco cansado. Puede que me lleve un tiempo expulsarle de mi mente.

Dumbledore sacó su varita de la manga.

—Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, Harry —Apuntó con su varita, y de repente Harry se percató de cómo imponía la figura de Dumbledore, aquello que había convertido al anciano en un mago tan formidable, y aún temido.

>>Legeremens —dijo en voz baja, y la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás con el impacto. Fue como recibir un golpe en la frente con un mazo. Sintió la mente de Dumbledore rozando la suya suavemente, aligerando las curvas. Harry respiró hondo y lo expulsó.

—Excelente, Harry, bien hecho. Y tú también, Severus —felicitó Dumbledore—. Estoy muy satisfecho con sus esfuerzos, con los de ambos.

—No se ofenda, director, pero creo que lo ha puesto muy fácil. Puede ponerlo más difícil, lo sabe. El profesor Snape es mucho más despiadado que usted.

Snape resopló y se volvió, cruzando los brazos bajo su túnica. Dumbledore arqueó las cejas.

—Parece que me han desafiado —bromeó—. Muy bien entonces. ¡Legeremens! —Esta vez la fuerza del hechizo derribó a Harry y sintió que su resistencia se desintegraba. Era como si su mente estuviera hecha de goma, y Dumbledore fuera un palo afilado que pinchaba y creaba agujeros por los cuales colarse.

Harry vio que sus sentimientos más recientes, y sus recuerdos más traumáticos, flotaban al frente de su cerebro. Umbridge se reía a carcajadas mientras Harry profanaba su propia piel con su pluma. Sirius caía a través del velo. La esfera que contenía la profecía caía y se estrellaba contra el suelo. Ron estaba siendo rodeado por un cerebro palpitante. La cabeza del Mortífago envejecía y rejuvenecía sin cesar. Snape estaba siendo atacado por Malfoy. Harry estaba gritando y vomitando. Dumbledore lo miraba y lloraba. Harry se arrojaba a la misericordia de Snape y le ofrecía la garganta.

—¡Suficiente! —jadeó y obligó al director a salir de su mente. Harry retiró las gafas de su cara y se frotó los ojos. Podía sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza. No había tenido un dolor de cabeza como este desde aquel día en el Callejón Diagon.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dumbledore, acercándose velozmente y colocando un brazo firme alrededor de su cintura.

—Sí. Sí —susurró Harry, sintiendo un peso en sus pulmones. Evitó los ojos de Dumbledore, pero miró hacia Snape, quien lo estaba observando fijamente. Harry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ponerse las gafas—. Estoy bien.

—Lo siento, muchacho. No debería haberte presionado tanto —dijo Dumbledore con arrepentimiento. —Quizás deberías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey

—No —respondió Harry, separándose de Dumbledore y tambaleándose en dirección al sofá, sentándose finalmente con la cabeza entre las rodillas—. Es solo un dolor de cabeza.

Oyó un tintineo de fondo y abrió los ojos para ver dos zapatos negros grandes y brillantes.

—Tome —dijo Snape secamente, entregándole un frasco sin tapón.

Harry tomó el vial y bebió, preparándose para hacer una mueca de disgusto por el mal sabor, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que no tenía ninguno.

Dumbledore se sentó junto a Harry y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien de verdad?

Harry asintió.

Snape escrutó la forma en que se estaban comportando; intuía que había ocurrido algo importante entre esos dos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Dumbledore le sonrió a Snape, volvió a mirar a Harry, le dio una suave palmada en la rodilla y dijo:

—Nada que te concierna, Severus. Tú, más que nadie, debes saber que algunas cosas merecen permanecer dentro de la mente.

La respiración de Harry había vuelto a la normalidad y el mareo había desaparecido.

—Supongo que no soy tan bueno como creía.

—Al contrario, Harry, resististe muy bien mi ataque. Después de todo, yo he tenido más de cien años para practicar —El anciano sonrió y se puso de pie—. Entonces me despido de ustedes, caballeros. Muy bien hecho, ambos. Y ya sabes, mi puerta siempre está abierta para hablar. Para ambos —añadió, alternando su mirada entre el ligeramente avergonzado Harry y el confundido maestro de pociones.

—Albus…

—Buenas noches, Severus. Buenas noches, Harry. Dormid un poco los dos. Cada uno de ustedes se merece un buen descanso.

Harry miró fijamente el frasco casi vacío que aún sostenía en su mano, y lo removió, haciendo girar las últimas gotas restantes cuando Dumbledore se fue.

—¿Y bien? —La voz baja de Snape hizo eco.

—¿Y bien qué, señor? —respondió Harry, dirigiendo su vista a los ojos del hombre.

Harry sostuvo su mirada; no retrocedería y no hablaría. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubiera soñado, y ahora el Director también lo sabía. No quería que nadie más conociera sus sueños enfermizos.

Snape lo miró fijamente, con su rostro impasible, y sus ojos duros. Se volvió abruptamente y caminó hacia su escritorio.

—Buenas noches, Potter —le dijo al escritorio frente a él.

—Buenas noches, señor —respondió Harry en voz baja, recogiendo sus cosas y recorriendo el camino solitario de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor.


	5. Chapter 5

Los vientos otoñales en Hogwarts cortaban tan rápido como un cuchillo. Las piedras secas del castillo parecían supurar frío y tristeza; los pasillos eran conductos perfectos para las brisas rápidas y la pestilencia adolescente.

Harry gimió mientras se sonaba la nariz por enésima vez ese día. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los senos nasales bloqueados, y le dolían los huesos con cada paso que daba, lejos de su agradable, cálida y cómoda cama.

_Duérmete_ , pensaba su mente traicionera mientras tropezaba y casi caía en las heladas profundidades de las mazmorras. Y lo haría, tan pronto como encontrara a Snape y cancelara su lección de esa noche. Su cuerpo torturado y su mente nublada no podrían soportar de ninguna manera cuatro horas de intensa actividad esa noche.

_Sopa de pollo. Té dulce hirviendo_ , salivaba mientras su mente volvía a jugarle malas pasadas. Estornudó tres veces seguidas, se sonó la nariz con fuerza y llamó a la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape. Se estremeció y se envolvió aún más en su túnica.

—¿Señor? —llamó a Snape mientras golpeaba la puerta de nuevo.

Se abrió y el profesor gruñó.

—¿Qué?

Harry parpadeó, obviamente había interrumpido a Snape en medio de sus baño matutino. No llevaba la túnica puesta, y Harry notó con diversión que vestía pantalones ajustados y una camisa de manga larga, ambas prendas de color negro. Su barba matutina se veía azulada en contraste con su piel pálida.

Snape observó la nariz roja de Harry con disgusto.

—¿Sí?

—Yo..., no puedo... —La nariz de Harry se crispó y el joven estornudó de nuevo, con sus ojos llenándose de agua.

Snape retrocedió.

—No me va a infectar con sus gérmenes. No tengo tiempo para ponerme enfermo.

Harry asintió y entró en la habitación de Snape, chocando ligeramente con él mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

_¡Ah, maravilloso, qué calor tan glorioso!_ , pensó mientras se frotaba las manos y se acercaba al fuego lo máximo posible, evitando prender fuego a su túnica.

—Señor Potter —dijo Snape inquieto, de pie frente a su escritorio—, ahora no es un buen momento. Estoy haciendo algo importante. Debe irse.

—Está bien —respondió Harry, sorbiendo su nariz—. Solo quería decirle que estoy resfriado y no podré asistir a la lección de esta noche. ¿En que está trabajando ahora?

—En nada que sea de su incumbencia —replicó Snape—. Ahora, márchese... ¡no! —exclamó, mientras Harry se acercaba a él y miraba hacia su escritorio. Los ojos del profesor se abrieron de par en par, en estado de pánico.

El escritorio estaba repleto de cadáveres de ratas muertas.

Snape miró a su alumno fijamente, con un leve sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas. Harry alternó la mirada entre los animales muertos y el mayor, confuso

—¿Que estás…? ¿Las ha matado usted?

Los labios de Snape se tensaron y escupió:

—Por supuesto que las he matado yo, Potter, a menos que crea que son un regalo de parte de un admirador secreto.

Harry observó los cuerpos inmóviles que se encontraban en la mesa. Parecían totalmente intactos, solo su quietud y el leve bochorno de Snape insinuaban que había sucedido algo inusual. Harry se acercó al escritorio y lentamente recorrió con su mano uno de los cadáveres.

—Aún están calientes —dijo, mirando a Snape, quien a su vez evitó sus ojos y se alejó.

—Déjalos y lárgate —murmuró, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza delante de su pecho.

Harry oteó el resto de la habitación y notó que, aparte de los animales, los únicos artículos inusuales que había eran un caldero y una copa.

—¿Señor? —Harry tartamudeó, con su garganta comenzando a cerrarse por la angustia.

—Déjalo, Potter—dijo Snape con un pequeño deje de súplica.

Harry lo miró con más detalle y detenidamente, pudiendo percibir su rigidez, el leve temblor de su cuerpo que luchaba por contener, y el pequeño tic en el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, algo que solo aparecía en su rostro cuando estaba ocultando con mucha fuerza un sentimiento que no quería expresar.

—Va a beber su sangre, ¿no? —preguntó Harry suavemente.

Snape gruñó y se dio la vuelta, jadeando furioso mientras no apartaba la vista del fuego. Harry sintió como una tristeza que nunca antes había experimentado inundaba su pecho.

—Lo va a hacer, ¿no? —repitió, caminando tranquilamente hacia la dura espalda del hombre.

—¡Deténgase! —gritó Snape, girando hasta quedar de frente al joven y dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de puro odio—. Cállese de una jodida vez, ¿quiere? Nadie le pidió que se entrometiera.

Harry quería darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación rápidamente, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—No sabía que había llegado ya a ese punto. Pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control. Lo siento señor, no era mi intención entrometerme…

—Siempre pasa lo mismo con usted, ¿no es así, Potter? —dijo Snape en voz baja y amenazadora, inclinándose hasta invadir el espacio personal de Harry. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus labios se curvaron con ira—. Nunca puede dejar de meter su nariz en los asuntos de los demás. Supongo que está feliz, ahora que todo lo que alguna vez pensó sobre mí es verdad. Snape no solo es un miserable y malvado bastardo, ahora es un miserable y malvado bastardo que bebe sangre. Ya no es seguro estar cerca de él, si es que alguna vez lo fue. Nadie debería acercarse a él, es peligroso. ¿No es así, Potter?

Harry se estremeció cuando oyó su nombre escupido con tanto desprecio.

>>Oh, debe encontrar excitante la ironía de este hecho —continuó Snape, con sus puños apretados y temblando—. Estuve todo este tiempo bromeando sobre Black comiendo ratas, y mire ahora a lo que me he visto reducido. ¿Está feliz ahora, Potter? ¿Le alegra saber que tenía razón? ¿No me tiene miedo, Potter?

Harry se fijó en sus ojos, que se mostraban salvajes, y se sacudió con una mezcla de piedad e ira.

—Huya, muchacho ***** —susurró Snape, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de puro odio.

—Yo no…

—¡VÁYASE!

Harry abandonó la habitación lentamente, con pasos tambaleantes. Cuando regresó al dormitorio de los chicos, se metió bajo las sábanas de su cama tiritando y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido en todo el día. No por haberse sentido asustado en presencia de Snape, sino por no haberse sentido asustado en absoluto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parecía que los dos meses previos no habían existido. Snape empeoró aún más su carácter y no dejaba de esparcir su veneno, no solo a Harry, sino a todos los Gryffindor que se cruzaban en su camino. Las clases de pociones se convirtieron en una pesadilla. Hermione se mordía el labio con frustración mientras intentaba seguir las instrucciones de Snape de forma exacta, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran menospreciados. Malfoy y sus compinches nunca habían estado tan felices. Les encantaba ver la carnicería de puntos que tenía lugar en cada lección. Harry salía cada vez que salía del aula tenía una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago.

Sus lecciones privadas se convirtieron en la misma tortura de antaño. Si Harry había pensado que Snape había sido duro con él en el pasado, ahora sabía que eso solo había sido una ínfima muestra del poder del hombre. Una y otra vez, hora tras hora, Harry intentaba permanecer concentrado y fortalecer su mente contra los ataques de Snape, pero era como si no avanzara nada y cada clase fuera la primera. Snape rompía todas sus defensas con una facilidad repugnante; se metía en sus recuerdos sin ningún esfuerzo y obligaba a Harry deliberadamente a ver los más inquietantes. Harry consideró contárselo a Dumbledore, pero sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería cancelar sus lecciones. Independientemente de lo que estaba pasando con Snape, necesitaba esas prácticas. No se rendiría. No podía hacerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Obviamente, los rumores que corren por la escuela acerca de su inteligencia son bastante exagerados —proclamó Snape, burlándose de la poción de Hermione. Ella se sonrojó levemente pero no dijo una palabra. A estas alturas, tanto ella como todos los demás Gryffindor sabían que era inútil tratar de discutir con el profesor de Pociones.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo al caldero de su amiga. El líquido mostraba un color dorado brillante y, bajo su punto de vista, era perfecto. Miró el líquido marrón turbio en su propio caldero, y supuso que Snape, sin duda, soltaría algún comentario sarcástico acerca de su trabajo. Pero Snape lo ignoró, tal como había hecho durante las últimas tres semanas. Mientras que en el pasado Snape no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de enumerar los numerosos defectos de Harry frente a una numerosa audiencia, ahora ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Harry había esperado que Snape se enfadara con él por su intromisión; demonios, ya se había entrometido antes en sus cosas, en más de una ocasión, pero siempre se las había arreglado para hacer las paces con el hombre en el pasado. Esta vez, sin embargo, no sabía cómo lograr una reconciliación con el mayor.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle si Snape lo odiaba o no? No importaba lo que el hombre pensara de él, siempre y cuando siguiera enseñándole Oclumancia y, con suerte, también Legeremancia. Aunque enseñar era una palabra demasiado amable para lo que tenía lugar en ese despacho.

Cogió su cuchillo y comenzó a triturar raíces de madera en finas astillas. Aparecían en la lista de ingredientes de la poción, y aunque ya las había agregado al comienzo de la preparación, Harry pensó que si añadía un poco más, podría salvarla o al menos lograr que dejara de tener ese color parduzco.

Fue una combinación de factores lo que lo provocó el accidente: la raíz que estaba cortando se encontraba particularmente seca, tenía varios nudos en su parte lateral, y, además, en lugar de apoyarla sobre la mesa había decidido agarrarla en la palma de su mano. Al final, el resultado fue el mismo.

—¡Ahh! —siseó, mientras el cuchillo se deslizaba por su mano y le rajaba la palma. Dejó caer la raíz y el cuchillo y se examinó la herida, que era bastante profunda y sangraba profusamente. Apretó el puño y vio como la sangre goteaba sobre la mesa.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, acercándose a su mesa y desplegando suavemente la mano de su amigo para poder inspeccionar el corte—. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería para que te curen esto. ¿Profesor? —llamó a Snape, quien actualmente se estaba burlando de una poción de un Ravenclaw que estaba perfectamente elaborada. El profesor se giró y la mueca de desdén desapareció de su rostro inmediatamente.

>>Señor —volvió a llamar Hermione, levantando la mano de Harry. La adrenalina que había sentido correr por sus venas cuando se cortó estaba comenzando a desaparecer; podía sentir un latido sordo palpitando en su mano. La sangre comenzó a descender por su muñeca.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Snape, con su rostro muy pálido, mientras se dirigía hacia ellos lentamente.

—Harry se ha cortado. Creo que debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey.

Snape apartó los ojos de la mano ensangrentada de Harry y lo miró a la cara. El joven se estremeció; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el hombre lo miraba voluntariamente, y Harry se quedó estupefacto por lo que vio en el hombre.

Las fosas nasales de Snape estaban ensanchadas y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Harry pudo ver que su mandíbula estaba apretada mientras luchaba por evitar que su cuerpo se moviera.

—Vaya —dijo Snape con voz ronca y sus ojos clavados en los de Harry.

Hermione movió la mano ensangrentada de Harry hasta ponerla frente al profesor.

—Debería examinar usted…

—¡Vamos, vaya! —gritó Snape, y Harry liberó su mano del agarre de Hermione y abandonó precipitadamente la habitación.

Corrió por el pasillo, ignorando las llamadas de Hermione. Tras doblar la esquina, se detuvo y se apoyó contra una pared, jadeando levemente. Miró su palma; el flujo de sangre había comenzado a disminuir a medida que se coagulaba, aunque parecía que había sumergido la parte inferior del brazo y la manga en un cubo de sangre. Rememoró la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Snape; como la repulsión y el anhelo habían revoloteado brevemente sobre sus rasgos antes de lograr reprimir con fuerza sus expresiones. Harry se estremeció de nuevo y se preguntó cómo se sentiría desear tanto algo y nunca permitirte tenerlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Madame Pomfrey acabó de curar su mano, Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia el Gran Comedor. A pesar de que no estaba de humor para soportar el ruido o las luces brillantes, tenía hambre y sabía que si no aparecía, Hermione se preocuparía tanto que lo buscaría por toda la escuela.

Se dejó caer pesadamente entre Ron y Dean y acercó una fuente de chuletas. Mientras ponía unas cuantas en su plato, echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores. Snape no se encontraba en su asiento habitual.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Ron, mirándolo un poco preocupado y llenando su vaso por él.

—Sí —respondió Harry, abriendo su mano y enseñándosela a Ron—. No ha quedado ninguna cicatriz.

—Te dejaste tu mochila en clase. Te la he traído —dijo Hermione secamente.

—Gracias —contestó Harry, cortando su carne salvajemente; no tenía ganas de que lo interrogaran. Añadió una gran porción de puré de patatas en su plato.

—¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo, Harry? —preguntó la chica. Su boca formaba una línea delgada mientras veía a su amigo evitar sus ojos.

—¿Te fuiste corriendo? —cuestionó Ron con la boca llena de comida.

—Deja de escupir —se burló Dean. Harry rio entre dientes; A veces, Ron tenía unos pésimos modales en la mesa.

—Te llamé y no te paraste —continuó Hermione, colocando sus cubiertos en su plato ahora vacío.

Harry bebió un largo trago.

—Sí, bueno, tenía que ir a ver a Pomfrey, ¿no? Tú también viste cuánto estaba sangrando la herida. No quería que Snape me quitara puntos por derramar asquerosa sangre Gryffindor en su precioso suelo.

Dean y Ron se rieron. Harry les sonrió con ironía y preguntó:

>>Entonces, ¿cuántos puntos le quitó a Gryffindor?

Hermione parecía desconcertada.

—Ninguno. Fue realmente extraño. Simplemente me pidió que volviera a mi mesa y que lanzara un hechizo de limpieza en la tuya. Había pensado que iba a dejar la sangre allí y que te haría limpiarla en un castigo.

Harry sintió como su rostro se caldeaba un poco. Ron dijo:

—Probablemente pensó que Dumbledore lo sancionaría por permitir que un estudiante se cortara en pedazos en una de sus clases.

—No entiendo... —comenzó a decir Hermione.

—Mira, ¿cuál es el problema? —la interrumpió Harry—. Me dijiste que fuera a la Enfermería, Snape me dijo que fuera a la Enfermería, os hago caso y voy, ¿y qué obtengo a cambio? Un interrogatorio de tercer grado. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

Hermione suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado.

—No hay ningún problema, Harry. Solo estaba preocupada por ti.

Harry le sonrió a su amiga.

—Está bien Hermione, he tenido heridas peores.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

—Lo sé. Simplemente no me gusta verte herido.

—¿Estamos bien ahora?

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, esta vez ampliamente.

—Solo si no te dejas tus cosas en clase la próxima vez. ¿Sabes cuánto pesa tu mochila?

Ron resopló.

—Sí, es porque lleva todos sus libros encima siempre. Es demasiado tonto para mirar el horario.

Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Estúpido.

—Imbécil.

—¿Quieres que repasemos los deberes de pociones? —preguntó Hermione solícitamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando a Dean.

—No puedo. Tengo que ir a las clases de recuperación de pociones.

Ron frunció el ceño y Dean rio entre dientes. Harry le dedicó una falsa mirada de desagrado y sacó su mochila de debajo de la mesa.

>>Gracias por preocuparte por mí —le dijo a Hermione.

—¿Para qué están los amigos? —respondió la chica dulcemente.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

—Haré los deberes contigo, Hermione. Puedes hacer pociones mientras yo termino mi ensayo de Estudios Muggles.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esperó pacientemente frente a la puerta de las mazmorras. Había estado llamando sin parar durante cinco minutos, pero Snape no lo había dejado entrar. Harry suspiró y sopesó sus opciones. Podía seguir esperando, pero no había ninguna garantía de que Snape siquiera estuviera dentro; el hombre no había acudido a la cena y Harry sabía que no estaba supervisando ningún otro castigo. Otra opción sería volver a la torre y disfrutar de su noche libre. Aunque Ron y Hermione estarían ocupados estudiando y coqueteando, él podría relajarse frente al fuego y leer algo que no fuera un libro de texto. Podría preguntar a alguno de sus compañeros de cuarto si quería jugar al Snap Explosivo, o simplemente tumbarse y contarse historias fantásticas. Incluso podía hacer una visita al director.

Pero no le apetecía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Quería estar en las silenciosas habitaciones de Snape, con su silenciosa presencia, examinando textos mohosos escritos en latín y quejándose de lo inútiles que eran todos. Quería pedir té y luchar contra Snape por las galletas de chocolate. Quería enfrentar su mente a la del profesor y ver si podía reducir al adusto hombre a una mera masa temblorosa lanzando sobre él una maldición de piernas de gelatina. Quería sentarse frente al fuego y no pensar en nada.

Anhelaba todo esto.

Tras media hora de espera infructuosa, se rindió y regresó a su habitación. Era obvio que esa noche no habría lección.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se despertó con un grito ahogado y los ojos mirando con tensión en la oscuridad. Había tenido un sueño muy poderoso, un sueño violento, pero no podía recordar de qué trataba. Se estremeció mientras cogía sus gafas y escuchaba la respiración lenta y profunda de sus compañeros de habitación. Miró por la ventana: la luna seguía alta en el cielo y la noche se hallaba en completo silencio. Sabía que volverse a dormir sería imposible, así que, como tantas otras noches antes, se puso la Capa de Invisibilidad y caminó por los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se hizo un ovillo en la base de la ahora tranquila escalera. Los retratos estaban extraordinariamente callados, aunque Harry sospechaba que empezarían a charlar si se daban cuenta de que había alguien despierto para escucharlos. Se envolvió la capa con más fuerza y deseó haberse puesto algo más cálido sobre su pijama pero, quitando ese pequeño malestar, se sentía en completa paz.

Observó la palma de su mano izquierda a la luz tenue de las velas parpadeantes. Madame Pomfrey había hecho un trabajo admirable; su piel parecía casi nueva y no le dolía siquiera un poco. Contrajo y relajó la mano unas cuantas veces, notando el movimiento del hueso y el ligamento bajo la piel tensa. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a su localización lo hizo sentarse con la espalda recta, abandonando su cómoda postura anterior. Si eran Filch y su gato sarnoso, estaba jodido. No tenía ninguna excusa válida para estar fuera tras el toque de queda. Los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho, preparándose para ponerse de pie y abandonar el lugar antes de ser descubierto. Pero el hombre que se le acercaba no era Filch, sino Snape.

El profesor caminaba lentamente, con rostro abstraído, y arrastrando una mano a lo largo de la pared, con los dedos chocando suavemente en las casi invisibles rugosidades de los muros de piedra. Caminaba más despacio de lo habitual en él, con su túnica y su capa revoloteando alrededor de su cuerpo en lugar de arrastrarse detrás de él mientras vagaba de un lugar a otro.

Snape se detuvo frente una puerta. Estaba casi debajo de Harry, quien contuvo la respiración.

Snape hizo una mueca y apretó la mano en un puño. Comenzó a golpear su puño contra la pared, cada golpe volviéndose más rápido y más fuerte. Harry recordó su promesa; recordó que le había jurado a Snape que no volvería a inmiscuirse más veces en sus asuntos privados. Se aclaró la garganta en voz discretamente y bajó la capucha de su capa.

Snape se giró al oír el ruido con la velocidad de un rayo, con su varita apuntando en la dirección de Harry. Se congeló cuando vio la cabeza del joven. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse lentamente y quitarse la capa.

—Señor —dijo tímidamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Potter? —preguntó Snape con voz ronca, bajando su varita.

—No podía dormir —se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar a la altura del mayor—. Lamento la molestia, solo quería que supiera que estaba aquí antes de marcharme.

—Estoy seguro de que esta no es la primera vez que se las ingenia para esquivarme —se burló Snape—. Sin duda, ha perfeccionado el arte de escapar sigilosamente.

—Lo he hecho —asintió Harry—. Pero ya se lo he dicho, no voy a mentirle más. Y no quería...

Miró a Snape a los ojos, esperando que el hombre captara lo que quería decirle, ya que no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras.

—¿Como está su mano? —preguntó Snape en voz baja. Harry la abrió y la levantó. El mayor lo examinó de cerca.

>>No han quedado lesiones duraderas, ¿no?

—No señor, no ha sido nada del otro mundo.

La boca de Snape se contrajo.

—No. Supongo que no lo fue.

—¿Debería volver ya a la cama? —preguntó Harry, con la esperanza de que Snape dijera que no.

El profesor levantó la mirada de la palma de Harry y el chico pudo ver como se habían formado unos profundos círculos negros bajo sus ojos debido al cansancio.

—Vaya a dormir, Potter —respondió.

Harry asintió y comenzó a ponerse la capa. Dudó por un instante.

—¿Señor? ¿Podemos ... quiero decir, puedo retomar las lecciones esta noche?

Contuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó la respuesta cansada de Snape.

—Sí, Potter. Regrese esta noche.

Harry le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y terminó de colocarse la capa. Mientras regresaba a la torre, vio que Snape continuaba deambulando en silencio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se hallaba parado frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de Snape. Había estado todo el día con el alma en vilo, esperando que el hombre cancelara sus lecciones sin darle ninguna explicación. A medida que avanzaba la tarde, y comprobando que esto no ocurría, había dado un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando. Era obvio que Snape estaba sufriendo. Quizás la sangre de rata ya no era útil, o quizás Snape necesitaba mayores cantidades de ella para saciar su sed, pero fuera lo que fuera, su condición había empeorado desde el día que había dejado de hablar con Harry. La noche anterior el joven lo había visto más cansado de lo habitual; parecía estar siempre en tensión a causa de la ansiedad y Harry se preguntaba qué pasaría si algún día llegaba al punto de quiebre. A pesar de los rumores que circulaban por la escuela, Harry nunca había presenciado ningún comportamiento vampírico por parte de su profesor en el pasado, pero tras los eventos acontecidos el día anterior, el joven sabía que el hombre había alcanzado su límite. Dio una palmada sobre el bolsillo de su túnica, corroborando que seguía allí el objeto que había decidido llevar consigo, y llamó a la puerta.

Snape abrió y lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry entró rápidamente en la habitación, con las palmas de las manos sudando por los nervios.

—Potter —saludó el mayor, rechinando los dientes mientras lanzaba los habituales hechizos de privacidad en la puerta, a fin de evitar que alguien pudiera entrar u oír algo de lo que ocurría allí dentro.

Harry se desprendió de su mochila y se aclaró la garganta.

>>Prepárese —gruñó Snape, con su varita apuntando a Harry.

—Señor, me gustaría comentarle algo primero —dijo Harry, poniéndose recto.

—No hay nada sobre lo que hablar. Está perdiendo un tiempo valioso. Prepárese.

Los labios de Harry se tensaron.

—Prefiero no empezar hasta que no haya escuchado lo que quiero decirle.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

—Señor Potter…

—Lo digo en serio, señor.

Miró a Snape fijamente a los ojos y esperó que el profesor de Pociones pudiera captar su determinación.

Tras un instante de contemplación mutua, Snape resopló y, cruzando los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho, dijo:

—Lo que sea que quiera decir, escúpalo ya. Y hazlo rápido.

Harry respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. No quería que la ira nublara lo que estaba a punto de proponer.

—Sé lo que le ocurrió ayer por la tarde y creo que he encontrado una manera de evitar que vuelva a suceder.

Snape lo miró con desprecio.

—Lo que pasó, señor Potter, es que uno de mis ineptos estudiantes consiguió herirse haciendo algo tan simple como cortar un trozo de madera. La forma en que puede evitar que esto suceda de nuevo es seguir mis instrucciones y tener más cuidado en el futuro.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso —replicó Harry estridentemente, para luego maldecir en voz baja. No quería enfadarse. Si comenzaba a gritar, Snape empezaría a gritar también y volverían a estar como al principio.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso —repitió de una forma más calmada—. Me refería a la sangre. Vi cómo te afectó el accidente y estuve pensando en una forma de evitar que sucediera de nuevo.

Acto seguido, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un cuchillo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Snape, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry levantó el cuchillo; su afilada hoja reflejó un rayo de luz y brilló por un momento. Colocó la punta sobre la palma de su mano izquierda.

—¡Deténgase! —exclamó Snape, acercándose a él, pero congelándose a medio camino.

—Espere —objetó Harry, con su rostro mostrando tanta dureza como su tono. Caminó lentamente hacia el profesor, con la punta del cuchillo apretada contra su palma. Se detuvo aún fuera del alcance del profesor y bajó las manos para que Snape pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Por favor, deje de luchar. Sé lo que lo necesita y no puedo seguir viendo cómo se tortura a sí mismo. Déjeme hacer esto.

—No tiene idea de lo que necesito —escupió Snape, con los ojos fijos en la mano de Harry.

—Y una mierda —replicó Harry, impresionado por su propia osadía, y por el hecho de que Snape no le quitó puntos de inmediato—. No sé cómo se las ha estado arreglando con las ratas, pero es obvio que ya no funciona. No se ofenda, señor, pero no tiene buen aspecto. No puede andar vagando por el castillo perdiendo el control cada vez que ve sangre.

—No lo perdí —susurró Snape, con su cuerpo sacudiéndose ligeramente.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry con la misma suavidad—, pero fue muy difícil para usted. No tiene por qué ser difícil. Si hacemos esto, podrá continuar guardando su secreto. Tendrá tiempo para trabajar en una cura y nadie tendrá por qué saberlo nunca.

—¿Qué está queriendo decir, Potter? —preguntó Snape con voz temblorosa.

—Quiero que beba mi sangre.

Snape siseó y se alejó de él. Harry se movió y se colocó de tal forma que el hombre se vio obligado a mirarlo de nuevo. Levantó la mano, con el cuchillo sobre ella. Se sentía muy tranquilo; sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Snape se envolvió aún más en su capa.

—¿Por qué querría hacer esto por mí? Ni siquiera le caigo bien —escupió.

Harry negó con la cabeza, con los brazos todavía extendidos pero firmes.

—No me caía bien antes, pero ya lo he superado. Sabe que ya no le odio. Yo... yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero ayudarle si está en mi mano. Quiero darle las gracias por..., bueno, ya sabe por qué.

Snape resopló y miró hacia otro lado.

—No necesito ni quiero su compasión, Potter. No sabe en qué se está metiendo. No pienso usarle de esa forma. No pienso usar a nadie.

—No me va a usar de ninguna forma. Se lo estoy ofreciendo yo mismo. No lo considere como un regalo. Considérelo como, uh, no sé, un pago.

—¿Por qué un pago? —La voz de Snape continuaba siendo baja.

—Por haberme salvado. Por salvarme de nuevo. Podría haberles dicho dónde estaba. Me habrían encontrado y podrían haberme hecho lo que quisieran, pero no lo permitió. Me ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo, cuando podría haber dedicado más horas a investigar una cura para usted mismo. Quiero hacer algo para mostrarle que estoy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí —Harry intentaba por todo los medios que su argumento sonara razonable, pero sentía que había sonado más como una queja.

—Por favor —intentó de nuevo—. Solo esta vez. Si no funciona... —No fue capaz de completar la frase.

Snape lo miró intensamente, tratando de discernir si había un significado oculto en todo aquello y no lo había captado aún.

—No lo hice por usted, Potter. Hubiera mentido para proteger a cualquiera en esa situación.

Harry rio entre dientes.

—¿Incluso a Neville?

Snape permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—En el caso de Longbottom, creo que le estaría haciendo un favor al Señor Oscuro al ocultarle la información.

Harry rio suavemente y señaló sus palmas.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Snape lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Legeremens —susurró.

Harry sintió como el hombre se deslizaba lentamente por su cerebro, buscando el recuerdo de esa tarde, y reproduciendo lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería. Después de unos minutos, Harry sintió que la mente de Snape abandonaba la suya de forma suave.

—¿Qué esperaba encontrar, señor? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Snape, nervioso.

—Si se trata de lo que pasó en Pociones…

—Cállese —espetó Snape, perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry percibió como Snape barajaba internamente sus opciones. No había esperado que el hombre rebosara agradecimiento, pero estaba un poco molesto porque su oferta de paz y ayuda no estaba siendo tomada en serio.

—Al menos pruébelo —suplicó Harry, frustrado por su silencio.

Snape observó la pared y siguió pensando por un instante. Finalmente, suspiró cuando tomó su decisión.

—Muy bien. Solo por esta vez, y únicamente porque tiene la necesidad de satisfacer su complejo de mártir.

Harry sabía que no era eso lo que estaba haciendo, y sospechaba que Snape también lo sabía, pero lo dejó pasar. Apretó su mano derecha y sintió el mango del cuchillo en su palma. Snape estaba muy cerca, observando sin interferir.

Harry presionó su codo izquierdo contra su cuerpo y enderezó su antebrazo. Su palma parecía ridículamente suave vista bajo la luz; rosada e irregular, con callos apenas visibles. Respiró hondo para calmarse y presionó la punta del cuchillo contra la piel situada en la parte superior izquierda de su palma. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, y entonces vio una gota de sangre que aparecía bajo el acero.

La respiración de Snape se hizo más notable.

Tragando saliva, deslizó el cuchillo por su palma empleando el menor tiempo posible, evitando así perder todo su valor y no atreverse a continuar. Pasó por la línea de la vida y la del amor, y la hoja se volvió roja cuando éstas comenzaron a sangrar incesantemente.

—¿Qué hago ahora…? —comenzó Harry mientras levantaba la cabeza. Snape estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente curvado y todo su ser parecía estar concentrado en el líquido rubí que comenzaba a acumularse en la palma de Harry. Sus labios formaban una delgada línea y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—¿Usted…? —comenzó Harry de nuevo, colocando el cuchillo en el suelo y extendiendo su mano izquierda. Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron, y se enderezó rápidamente. Harry podía notar su propio pulso en sus oídos mientras la sangre continuaba fluyendo. El cuchillo estaba tan afilado que no había sentido ningún dolor al abrir su piel, pero ahora podía sentir un latido sordo que hacía eco de los latidos de su corazón.

Snape dio un paso adelante lentamente y, de mala gana, extendió sus largos dedos hacia la mano de Harry. Era obvio lo que quería hacer, pero dudaba en dar ese paso final. Harry se apiadó de él y acabó con la brecha existente entre ellos.

—Vamos —dijo en voz baja, y dirigió su mano ahuecada hacia los labios de Snape. Los ojos del hombre se cerraron con fuerza. La punta de su lengua se asomó a través de sus labios fruncidos y luego desapareció. El mayor la volvió a sacar. Harry casi podía sentir la sed de sangre en el hombre y, pese a que admiraba su autocontrol, quería aliviar su sufrimiento.

>>Vamos —repitió Harry, y presionó su mano contra la boca de Snape. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de repente y Harry pudo sentir como salían rápidas oleadas de aire caliente de la nariz del profesor mientras trataba de mantener la boca cerrada. Harry empujó más fuerte su palma contra el rostro del hombre y sonrió cuando percibió que éste abría la boca levemente. Harry notaba la sangre resbaladiza y pegajosa apostada en su mano y quería que desapareciera de allí. Casi pegó un salto cuando sintió de pronto la lengua de Snape rozando suavemente su piel. El músculo se desplazó ligeramente sobre la sangre y desapareció. El mayor cerró los ojos mientras el sabor metálico inundaba sus papilas gustativas. Harry se estremeció e intentó retirar la mano, pero Snape la agarró rápidamente y la apretó con fuerza contra su boca.

Harry pudo percibir ahora toda la lengua, húmeda y flexible, lamiendo lentamente y recogiendo toda la sangre que había sido derramada, dejando su palma completamente limpia. Snape dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y lamió más rápido, recorriendo con su lengua toda la herida sin parar. Su mano agarraba la muñeca de Harry con tanta fuerza que el joven pudo sentir como los huesos de su muñeca comenzaban a crujir unos contra otros. La respiración del mayor se aceleró y se volvió más caliente.

A Harry le estaba empezando a doler la muñeca, por lo que intentó retroceder, pero Snape tiró de él con fuerza impidiéndoselo, y bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca no pudo pegarse más a la palma de Harry, mientras seguía succionando sin detenerse. Su mano libre se dirigió hacia el hombro del joven, manteniéndolo en el sitio e imposibilitando su huida.

—Me está haciendo daño —dijo Harry, en voz baja, usando su mano derecha para empujar el pecho de Snape. Era como intentar mover una piedra; el cuerpo de Snape estaba rígido, era muy fuerte y estaba enfocado únicamente en lamer ese corte.

>>He dicho que me está haciendo daño —repitió Harry nervioso al oído de Snape, tratando de soltarse de su agarre y alejarse del hombre. Los labios del profesor se movían salvajemente sobre la palma abierta de Harry, pero parecía obvio que no era suficiente. Usó su lengua para abrir aún más el corte y succionó con fuerza; una vez, dos veces.

>>¡Pare! —gritó Harry, comenzando a inquietarse. Le dolía la palma, le dolía la muñeca y no podía controlar su respiración. En el fondo sabía que Snape jamás le haría daño de forma consciente, pero, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, con su columna arqueándose, intentando soltarse del despiadado agarre del hombre, y golpeando con fuerza su pecho, Harry no pudo evitar dudar de si el profesor se detendría ni de cuándo lo haría. No sabía qué hacer para que el hombre se parara.

>>¡Profesor! —gritó.

Parecía que el grito había funcionado, ya que los ojos de Snape se abrieron abruptamente y se centraron en la cara de pánico de Harry. Su boca dejó de moverse al instante, retiró su lengua, se enderezó rápidamente y empujó al chico.

Harry cayó al suelo torpemente y siseó cuando sus piernas se torcieron bajo su cuerpo. Desde su ángulo pudo observar la expresión de conmoción que se instaló en el rostro de Snape. Esta turbación se transformó inmediatamente en ira, y luego casi instantáneamente en mortificación. Se apartó de Harry, con las manos levantadas en señal de súplica. Harry podía ver las manchas oscuras de su propia sangre embadurnando los labios y la barbilla de Snape.

Snape sacudió la cabeza y alzó una mano temblorosa para limpiar su boca. Cuando la bajó, su rostro estaba más decente pero sus dedos se encontraban cubiertos de sangre resecándose. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos ensangrentadas y gimió mientras caía de rodillas.

Harry jadeó y se puso de pie con paso vacilante. Los hombros de Snape temblaban y gemidos de incredulidad no cesaban de salir por su boca.

Harry examinó su palma herida y notó que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de nuevo. Cerró el puño con fuerza y caminó lentamente hacia el hombre que se hallaba destrozado a sus pies.

—Profesor —dijo en voz baja, con la típica voz que se usa para calmar a los niños asustados.

>>Está... todo está bien —continuó el chico, apoyando su mano derecha en uno de los hombros del mayor.

Snape se echó hacia atrás con un siseo y una mirada salvaje. Se alejó torpemente, empujando sus pies contra las frías y resbaladizas piedras, tratando de buscar un punto de apoyo.

>>No pasa nada. No estoy herido —repitió Harry, caminando con cautela—. ¿Lo ve? —preguntó, mostrando su palma a Snape y abriéndola lentamente. El flujo de sangre se había ralentizado, pero era obvio que no se detendría pronto.

—No puedes... no puedo... no puedes confiar en mí —respondió Snape con voz quebrada y una mirada de terror en su rostro—. No podía detenerme. Te escuché y aun así no quería detenerme. No quería hacerte daño, pero no podía parar —prosiguió con tono de desesperación.

—Lo sé —lo consoló Harry, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo tendido de Snape—. No pasa nada, lo sé. Ha sido tu primera vez. Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo, levantando una mano para acariciar tímidamente el cabello de Snape.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Snape en voz baja, escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—Siendo amable —susurró Snape.

Harry se acercó y colocó su mano debajo de la barbilla de Snape, guiando suavemente su cabeza hasta que pudieron verse a los ojos.

—Te lo he dicho antes, confío en ti. Me... me ha dolido un poco, pero sé que esta vez serás más amable.

—No quiero hacerlo —replicó Snape con voz baja y afligida—. No me obligues, Harry.

—Shh —lo tranquilizó Harry, acariciando las líneas de su frente—. No has tomado la suficiente. Inténtalo de nuevo. Por favor. Quiero que lo hagas. Confío en ti.—

Snape parpadeó, mostrando confusión, deseo y repulsión al mismo tiempo, por lo que Harry decidió tomar las riendas. Se movió hasta quedar arrodillado detrás de Snape y rodeó con su brazo izquierdo el cuello del hombre, quedando su palma situada frente a la cara de su profesor. Harry tiró de él hacia atrás, logrando que la espalda de Snape se apoyara cómodamente contra su frente, y colocó la mano derecha sobre su hombro con firmeza.

—Confío en ti —susurró contra la cortina de espeso cabello que cubría la oreja de Snape y abrió su palma. La levantó lentamente hacia la boca de Snape y, tras unos segundos de vacilación, sintió la lengua de Snape moverse contra su piel.

—Eso es —lo animó Harry, apretando el hombro del hombre y envolviéndolo con mayor firmeza en su abrazo. A pesar de sus temblores, Snape sintió firmeza y calidez ante este gesto. Ambos se apretaron aún más uno contra otro. Harry podía sentir las protuberantes vértebras del mayor clavándose en su pecho, pero no le importaba.

Cuando Snape comenzó a succionar suave y profundamente su carne, Harry cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Snape. Lo atravesó un sentimiento de absoluta satisfacción, y dirigió su vista a las llamas del fuego que se reflejaban en los calderos relucientes.

Cuando comenzó a caer en un estado de letargo, la lengua de Snape terminó su tarea con movimientos rápidos, limpiando el resto de sangre que había resbalado hacia sus dedos.

—¿Sabes cómo parar el sangrado? —preguntó Harry suavemente, sin abandonar su cómoda posición. Sintió como la cabeza de Snape asentía y, tras unos segundos, notó un líquido frío esparciéndose por su mano. La lengua del hombre extendió el líquido por toda la herida, y también dentro de ella, cubriendo la totalidad del corte. Harry sintió un cosquilleo, y tras eso, desapareció el leve dolor al cerrarse la raja gracias a la saliva de Snape.

Finalmente, Snape apartó la boca de la mano de Harry, pero siguió sin levantar la cabeza. Harry parpadeó y bajó el brazo de mala gana. Se echó hacia atrás y sintió un frío repentino mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Snape.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, con Snape inmóvil y Harry sin saber qué hacer a continuación. El chico alzó su mano izquierda ya curada y deslizó sus dedos por la espalda tensa de Snape.

—Buenas noches, Potter —La voz cansada de Snape detuvo su movimiento.

Harry apretó los dedos, bajó rápidamente la mano y se puso de pie. Sintió una especie de hormigueo que le recorría el cuello, el pecho y las plantas de los pies. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que lo había causado.

—Buenas noches, profesor —respondió, un poco avergonzado. Acto seguido, abandonó las mazmorras, dejando al hombre de rodillas, todavía mirando al fuego.

***En el original dice “Run away, little boy”, que significaría niño pequeño, o muchachito, pero no sabía como ponerlo para que quedara bien en este contexto, ya que pienso que pequeño, suena demasiado cariñoso.**


	6. Chapter 6

El sutil golpe en la puerta sacó a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante —dijo, ocultando algunos pergaminos.

Snape entró en la habitación, con más cautela de lo habitual.

>>¿Severus? ¿Pasa algo?

Snape miró a Dumbledore, con una mueca torciendo sus labios

—Sí, Albus. Creo que puedo afirmar con certeza que pasa algo.

Sin esperar una invitación, Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla y miró los retratos situados sobre la cabeza de Dumbledore. La mayoría de los ocupantes estaban durmiendo, aunque pudo ver que uno o dos tenían los ojos entreabiertos.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se centró. Dumbledore ya había preparado té para los dos y, con un leve alzamiento de ceja, le mostró a Snape una botella de Whisky envejecido de Ogden. El profesor sonrió con ironía y asintió.

Una vez que el whisky de fuego pasó del interior de la botella a la taza, y de ésta a su estómago, Snape se sintió más relajado. Aunque no creía que el director lo fuera a reprender por sus actos, sentía la cantidad justa de culpa para pensar que al menos el hombre le dirigiría algunas palabras duras. _Demonios, lo necesitaba_.

—No te había visto aquí tan tarde en mucho tiempo—, dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, disfrutando de su propia bebida caliente.

Snape agarró su taza, sintiendo como el calor quemaba sus palmas. _¿Por dónde empezar?_

—No es que quiera meterte prisa, querido muchacho, pero supongo que estás aquí por una razón, y posponer el asunto no facilitará las cosas —dijo Dumbledore.

—Albus, yo… — Snape se detuvo y maldijo en voz baja, deseando poder mostrárselo al hombre directamente y terminar con eso.

—¿Se trata de la maldición?

—Ojalá —resopló Snape con pesar—. Bueno, sí, es sobre ella, en cierta forma. El hecho es que he hecho algo que me avergüenza admitir y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar.

—Vamos, Severus, ya dejamos atrás aquellos tiempos en los que debías de temer hablar conmigo. Seguramente no creerás…

—No es eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que serás muy agradable y comprensivo con toda la situación, pero no es eso lo que necesito. Necesito que estés enfadado, disgustado y.… avergonzado.

—¿Porque no puedes sentir todo eso tú mismo? ***** —Dumbledore parpadeó.

—Odio cuando haces eso —dijo Snape malhumorado—. Vamos, golpéame de nuevo.

Dumbledore llenó la taza vacía de Snape hasta arriba con whisky de fuego.

—Si te emborracho, ¿te resultará más fácil decírmelo?

—No lo sé, pero puede que tengas suerte —bromeó Snape.

—Severus, mi chico, sabes si mis inclinaciones fueran distintas…

—Habrías intentado tener algo conmigo hace años y yo te habría rechazado. Viejo lujurioso y cachondo.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió aún más, mostrando los dientes.

—A las damas no parece importarles.

Snape resopló y bebió un trago largo de su bebida.

—Bueno. Cállate, esto es importante.

—Vaya, vaya. Sí que debe ser algo importante para que estés tan enfadado —bromeó Dumbledore.

Snape le lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

—Si no fueras tan buen amigo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Habrían encontrado mi cadáver en descomposición en la parte de atrás del Caldero Chorreante hace años. Escúpelo ya. Odio cuando no dejas de cavilar.

—He bebido la sangre del chico —Ya está, ya lo había soltado. No había necesidad de que Snape especificara a que chico se estaba refiriendo; tanto para él como para Albus, solo existía uno.

La ceja de Dumbledore se alzó.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo sabe él?

A Snape se le escapó una risa involuntaria.

—Realmente eres un viejo loco. Por supuesto que el jodido chico lo sabe Albus; fue su idea.

—Debe ir contra tu naturaleza admitir que un Gryffindor haya llegado a una solución tan... Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore, mientras rellenaba de nuevo ambas tazas.

—¡Director! Esto es un asunto serio.

—Sé que lo es Severus, solo estaba tratando de calmar los ánimos. Y no me llames director. Realmente es imposible bromear contigo estos días, estás bastante serio.

—Han sido unos días bastante largos.

—Y no se van a hacer más cortos —Dumbledore se enderezó en su asiento—. Está bien, basta de bromas. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Snape suspiró suavemente.

—Hubo un percance en el aula y se derramó sangre por accidente. Su sangre en concreto, pero eso no es importante. Lo que importa es que logré mantenerlo todo bajo control. No me imaginaba que yo... bueno, que la atracción sería tan fuerte habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo. Sea como fuere, el chico vino a mis aposentos esa noche. Estuvimos peleando y gritándonos un rato…

—Oh, qué sorpresa.

—... y luego se cortó la palma de la mano, me la puso en la cara y me obligó a beber la sangre.

—¿Te obligó? —La pregunta fue formulada en voz baja.

Snape miró dentro de su taza casi vacía, con su cabello balanceándose y cubriendo su rostro. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para beber tanto y no acordarse?

—Intenté no hacerlo, Albus.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Fawkes se movió, adormilado en su percha y, por una vez, todos los cacharros y aparatos extraños que llenaban la oficina de Dumbledore se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Dumbledore.

Snape levantó los ojos con nerviosismo.

—¡Dime que lo que hice estuvo mal, maldita sea! Dime que fui débil, y un tonto, y que abusé de un estudiante de una forma terrible. Dime que esto no debe volver a repetirse nunca.

—No puedo hacer eso, Severus —respondió Dumbledore, casi en tono de disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —gritó Snape, levantándose de su silla—. ¿No lo entiendes, estúpido intento de mago? Bebí... la sangre... de un estudiante.

—Si buscas una condena…

—¿Y no crees que debería ser condenado? —gruñó Snape, arrojando su taza a la chimenea. Las llamas resplandecieron brevemente y luego volvieron a adoptar sus tenues amarillos y naranjas.

Se volvió de repente y se inclinó sobre Dumbledore.

>>He hecho algo incorrecto. Me he aprovechado de un alumno. He tomado ventaja de mi edad y mi inteligencia para conseguir que realizara un acto desmesurado e inadmisible. No se puede confiar en mí.

—Ahí está el problema —suspiró Dumbledore—. Siéntate Severus, estás haciendo que se me doble el cuello. Eres tú el que cree que no se puede confiar en ti y estás furioso porque nadie le presta ni un ápice de atención a eso. Confío en ti, y eso te irrita, incluso después de todos estos años. Él confía en ti y se te revuelve el estómago. Por lo que yo sé, no has hecho nada malo. Si hubieras obligado a Harry a hacer algo, estoy seguro de que ya me habría dicho algo a mí o a alguno de sus amigos. Vio que estabas sufriendo y quiso aliviar tu malestar. Eso es lo que te ha hecho enfadar tanto, no el hecho de que sea un estudiante, o que la maldición estuviera involucrada. No quieres estar en deuda con él.

—Por supuesto que no quiero —siseó Snape. —No con otro Potter, no después de tantos años.

—Y —continuó Dumbledore, ignorando la interrupción—, continúas confundiendo de forma obstinada al padre con el hijo, incluso cuando ya has tenido varias evidencias de que no son tan similares como te gustaría creer… como te hace sentir más cómodo creer.

Snape retrocedió, frotando nerviosamente sus nudillos contra sus labios.

—No sabes lo que siento, Albus.

—Estoy seguro de que no tengo ni idea de por lo que estás pasando, aunque me duela admitirlo. Lo has hecho muy bien durante todo este tiempo, y, ante el menor signo de debilidad, de ceder a lo que es, después de todo, un hechizo extremadamente oscuro y poderoso, te reprochas injustamente por ello. La gente normalmente pierde la cabeza con esto, lo sabes.

—Siento que me estoy volviendo loco —susurró Snape.

—Todavía no, viejo amigo —dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose junto a él y colocando una mano en su hombro. La sacudió levemente hasta que Snape levantó los ojos—. No estás loco y no eres mala persona. Solo eres humano.

—Me siento como si fuera todo a la vez —dijo Snape de manera entrecortada.

Dumbledore sonrió.

—Olvidas la otra parte de ti, Severus.

—¿Qué parte es esa?

—La buena. Tus bondad casi ilimitada.

—¿Cómo puedo ser bueno siendo lo que soy ahora, sabiendo en lo que me convertiré? Lo suficientemente bueno para…

—Lo suficientemente bueno para lo que quieras, mi muchacho. A veces, te pasan cosas buenas en la vida, incluso cuando piensas que no las mereces —Dumbledore le dio una firme palmada en el hombro y se alejó, dándole al desesperanzado hombre un momento para recomponerse.

>>¿Algo más?

Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente, casi como si estuviera despertando de un letargo.

—No. No, solo quería contarte lo que había pasado. Prefería que lo supieras de mí antes que de...

—Y te lo agradezco, aunque creo que te preocupas por nada. Todo esto se solucionará al final, ya verás.

—Merlín, odio a los optimistas —gruñó Snape—. ¿Y cuánto maldito whisky me has metido en el cuerpo?

—Lo suficiente para permitirte dormir, y tal vez incluso soñar. ******

—Odio cuando te pones sentimental.

—Bueno, siempre podría recitarte un poema…

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y Dumbledore cerró la boca con una sonrisa.

>>Buenas noches, mi muchacho —se despidió Dumbledore, riéndose de la forma extravagante en que giró la túnica de Snape mientras se marchaba de la habitación enfadado.

Dumbledore se siguió riendo entre dientes mientras se sentaba y se servía otro trago. Merlín, ese hombre era un capullo cascarrabias y con mal carácter, pero, Merlín, cuánto lo quería Albus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Esa es una de las declaraciones más ridículas que he escuchado salir de tu boca, y Salazar sabe que he escuchado algunas.

—¿Por qué es ridículo? Sabes que funcionará.

Snape siseó.

—No eres consciente de lo que estás ofreciendo.

Harry se acercó a él y cruzó los brazos con arrogancia sobre su pecho.

—Ahora eres tú el que está siendo ridículo. Ya lo hemos hecho una vez; No comprendo el motivo por el que no deberíamos volver a hacerlo. Usted lo necesita.

—¿Qué yo lo necesito? Es usted un insoportable…

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió su discusión. Harry respiraba con dificultad y decidió descruzar los brazos y dar un paso atrás. Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira, mientras se colocaba correctamente su ropa.

—Adelante —ladró. La puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró con indiferencia, observando los rostros ruborizados y las posturas rígidas de ambos hombres.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó.

—No —gruñó Snape, justo cuando Harry decía “Sí”.

Se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro mientras Dumbledore se acomodaba en una silla.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Nada que te incumba. Solo estábamos teniendo un pequeño debate. ¿Té? —ofreció Snape sarcásticamente.

Dumbledore asintió con una leve sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara frente a él, mientras Snape arrojaba polvo flu a la chimenea y realizaba un pedido a las cocinas.

—Cuéntame, Harry.

Harry lanzó una mirada furtiva a Snape, cuyo rostro se mostraba severo y sin ninguna emoción. Suspiró profundamente y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—No puedo, señor. No es un asunto mío y no debo contarlo yo.

La ceja de Snape se elevó y Dumbledore miró inquisitivamente a su Maestro de Pociones.

—Severus, si puedo ayudar en algo…

—Por el amor de…, ya sabes lo que hicimos. Y él —escupió Snape, señalando a Harry—, quiere que lo hagamos de nuevo.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron de par en par y miró a Harry en busca de confirmación.

Harry asintió y se frotó la frente.

—¿Cómo lo sabe, señor?

—El profesor Snape me informó hace unas noches.

Harry le lanzó a Snape una mirada de casi traición.

—Se suponía que esto era un secreto —murmuró, con la frente arrugada por la consternación.

Snape alzó su barbilla.

—Lo es. El director ya lo sabía.

—Él no sabía nada de esto. No sabía nada de cómo me había implicado. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti si sigues contándole a la gente sobre mis asuntos?

—¿Por qué querrías confiar en mí? ¿Y por qué no debería informar al director? —replicó Snape enojado.

—¡Porque se trata algo que me concierne solo a mí! —le gritó Harry a la cara. Miró a Dumbledore en tono de disculpa—. Señor, usted sabe que esta no es realmente la razón por la que…

—Lo entiendo, Harry. Continúa —respondió Dumbledore, agitando la mano restándole importancia.

Harry se volvió hacia Snape, con una mirada de ira apareciendo en sus ojos nuevamente

—Vamos a dejar una cosa clara —dijo, clavando el dedo repetidamente en el pecho de Snape—. Lo que hago o dejo de hacer es asunto mío y es privado. No tenías ningún derecho…

—¡Lo estaba haciendo por tu propio bien! Y si no quitas ese dedo de ahí… —siseó Snape.

—Eres un idiota —gimió Harry—. Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño imbécil que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

—Quizás si dejaras de actuar como tal lo haría. ¡Y no es adecuado que le hables de esa forma a un profesor!

—¿Y no es también inapropiado que un profesor y un alumno estén encerrados en una mazmorra por la noche, intercambiándose fluidos corporales? ¿Qué vas a hacer, restarme puntos?

El rostro de Snape se tensó.

—Potter... tú...

—¿Yo qué, profesor?

Se encontraban de nuevo en su posición original, casi pecho contra pecho, gritándose furiosamente uno en la cara del otro mientras ninguno de ellos retrocedía.

—Chicos —la suave voz de Dumbledore los interrumpió.

Ninguno apartó la mirada, aunque ambos parecieron calmarse un poco.

—Escucha —dijo Harry, un poco apaciguado—. Sí, bebiste mi sangre, pero te la ofrecí yo. Por la forma en la que estás actuando, parece que te abalanzaste sobre mí en un pasillo oscuro y lo hiciste en contra de mi voluntad, y ambos sabemos que no fue así.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con determinación y enfado, y Snape sintió como su resistencia se debilitaba.

—Sí —admitió de mala manera—. Ambos sabemos que no fue así.

—Bien —dijo Harry respirando hondo. Sus ojos se desviaron nerviosamente—. Sí. Bien.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y los dos hombres se separaron torpemente.

—Severus, ¿el té? —Snape asintió con brusquedad y esperó junto a la chimenea a que apareciera algún elfo doméstico, murmurando en voz baja con indignación mientras fingía no escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar a sus espaldas.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry.

—¿Estás bien, muchacho?

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry titubeante mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sofá. Estuvo a punto de emitir un gemido y se frotó las sienes con dureza.

>>¡Dios, es tan exasperante!

—Es parte de su encanto —se rio Dumbledore. Miró a Harry con cariño—. Fue algo muy amable lo que hiciste por el profesor Snape, Harry, algo muy bonito de hecho. ¿Sientes algún tipo de remordimiento por lo sucedido?

—No —suspiró Harry—. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es solo que... ¡él nunca pone las cosas fáciles!

—De nuevo eso es…

—…parte de su encanto —terminó Harry, sonriendo con ironía.

Snape colocó pesadamente la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre ellos.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo como un tonto?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por ningún motivo, señor.

Snape se sentó en el extremo opuesto de Harry, manteniendo el mayor espacio posible entre ellos.

Dumbledore se rio entre dientes.

—Ustedes dos parecen sujetalibros agitados. *******

Cuando ninguno de los dos respondió con algo que no fuera una mirada furiosa, el director agitó la mano y la tetera se elevó sobre las tazas, vertiendo la infusión en ellas sin derramar ni una gota. Con otro movimiento de su mano, las tazas, cargadas con la cantidad justa de leche y azúcar, levitaron hacia el mago apropiado.

—Ahora —comenzó Dumbledore tranquilamente, con su té en una mano y una galleta en la otra—, ¿a alguno de ustedes le importaría explicarme el motivo por el que estaban discutiendo cuando entré?

Snape miró a Harry con dureza, esperando que el chico comenzara, pero Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de té.

—El señor Potter —respondió Snape apretando los dientes— me ha informado de su deseo de continuar con este… acuerdo. Le he dicho, en términos inequívocos, que es un idiota y que dejará de inmediato este tema de lado. Tenemos otras cosas más importantes en las que trabajar.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó Harry, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore—. Mire, si no se lo explica correctamente, lo haré yo. Necesita sangre, señor, y es demasiado terco para tomarla. Me he ofrecido a proporcionarle un suministro regular, y el imbe... bueno, el profesor Snape no lo acepta. No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan testarudo.

Snape agarró el hombro de Harry y lo giró para que lo mirara. Apretó los dedos mientras decía en voz baja:

—No estaré en deuda con otro Potter. No voy a aceptar ninguna ayuda más por tu parte, y tu incapacidad para aceptar esto demuestra que eres aún más ridículo de lo que pensaba.

—No es una cuestión de si estás o no en deuda conmigo —protestó Harry, exasperado—. Dijiste una vez que estábamos igualados. Me has salvado la vida, te he salvado la vida, ¡ya está! Si no puedes realizar tu trabajo adecuadamente...

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar…?

—Porque estás sufriendo…

—¡Caballeros! —Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin escuchar a Dumbledore gritar de esa forma. Snape soltó el hombro de Harry y se alejó. Harry lo miró sombríamente y se enderezó.

>>Este comportamiento es contraproducente —continuó el director—. Harry, Severus, si vais a continuar trabajando juntos, debéis calmaros. No hay necesidad de tanta mezquindad entre ustedes.

Harry se crispó y miró a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados. El hombre estaba muy quieto, mirando a Dumbledore con furia. El profesor posó sus ojos en Harry y su mirada se suavizó minuciosamente.

—Lamento haberle gritado, señor —se disculpó Harry suavemente.

—Yo también, me disculpo por haber discutido contigo —dijo Snape, casi como si lo sintiera de verdad. El rostro de Harry se tornó un poco afligido y Snape se contuvo para no explotar.

—Así es, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? Ahora, volvamos al tema que debemos tratar —dijo Dumbledore, frotándose las manos.

—Se está debilitando, señor —expuso Harry, lanzando una mirada de pesar a Snape—. No tanto como para que la gente lo pueda notar, pero puedo sentirlo cuando me lanza Legeremens.

—Y te he dicho ya—gruñó Snape— que eres tú quien se está volviendo más fuerte y desvías la maldición con mayor facilidad. Tus habilidades están aumentando. No existe debilidad por mi parte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —replicó Harry frustrado—. Tal vez tengas razón, o tal vez tenga razón yo, pero no vale la pena correr el riesgo. Necesitas tener toda tu fuerza si pretendes encontrar una cura, y no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarte.

—Tal vez no quiero tu ayuda —siseó Snape.

—Bueno, tal vez yo sí quiero ofrecértela —siseó Harry en respuesta. Snape miró a los ojos obstinados de Harry, pero el chico se negó a echarse atrás.

—Idiota —respondió Snape finalmente, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Cuando lo dices así, casi suena como una palabra cariñosa —se rio Dumbledore. Luego tosió levemente cuando dos pares de ojos se giraron en su dirección.

—Ahora vayamos por partes. Severus, ¿te sientes más débil? Y ahora di la verdad, por favor. Estás entre amigos.

Snape miró con desdén.

—Creo que lo estoy soportando bastante bien.

—Y Harry, ¿notaste algún efecto secundario después de compartir tan generosamente tu sangre con el profesor Snape?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no. Me sentí un poco somnoliento, pero probablemente se debiera a que era tarde y había tenido un día ajetreado.

—Mientras no te extralimites, podrías continuar ayudando al profesor Snape sin que se produzcan efectos secundarios excesivos. Te sugiero que tomes una poción restauradora de sangre al día siguiente de llevar a cabo el intercambio. Y dado que ya pasas mucho tiempo en las habitaciones del profesor Snape, no tendrás que inventarte ninguna excusa para tus ausencias. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás encontrar el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo esta empresa en alguna de las noches en las que tienen lugar las lecciones de Oclumancia.

Snape estaba sentado en silencio, observando sus dedos unidos. Harry lo miró fijamente, buscando alguna reacción por parte del hombre.

>>Bueno —dijo Dumbledore—, parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Harry quiere ayudarte, Severus, y tú te niegas a aceptar su ayuda.

—No sabes lo que le estás pidiendo a Albus, lo que estás pidiendo de ninguno de nosotros —reclamó Snape enfadado.

El rostro de Dumbledore se puso serio.

—Oh, pero yo sí lo sé, querido muchacho. Si existe la mínima posibilidad de que tus poderes estén fallando, debemos intentar evitarlo por todos los medios posibles. Y si existe la mínima posibilidad de que Harry no pueda continuar con su entrenamiento, bueno, las consecuencias serían nefastas.

Snape dio un golpe seco con su taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie enfadado.

—¡Así que es por eso! No importa lo que yo quiera, todos los planes giran en torno a Potter. Muy bien director, cortaré su garganta en un momento, sólo permítame que consiga un cuchillo.

—Severus —La voz calmada lo detuvo en seco—, nunca se ha tratado solo de Harry. Eres tan importante para mí como él. No finjas ignorancia para esconder tu orgullo herido. Harry tiene razón. Si esta es una forma de mantenerte sano durante el mayor tiempo posible, lo haremos. Haremos lo que sea necesario y encontraremos una cura.

Snape bajó la cabeza y la metió entre sus manos.

—¿Nadie más puede hacerlo? —preguntó.

—No, a menos que quieras que más gente lo sepa —le respondió Harry en voz baja—. Director, solo estoy intentando hacer lo correcto.

Dumbledore dio una palmada en la rodilla del más joven.

—Sé que lo haces Harry, como estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape también lo sabe. Severus —llamó, logrando que el hombre levantara la cabeza—, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, no creo que yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para darte lo que necesitas de forma regular, y la única persona que lo sabe aparte de nosotros no es una opción.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?— Preguntó Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Lupin —respondió Snape, disgustado.

—¿Remus? ¡Yo no se lo dije! —se defendió Harry apresuradamente.

Snape lo miró de forma extraña.

—No he dicho que tú lo hicieras.

—Como estaba diciendo, el profesor Lupin no es una opción, Harry. Desafortunadamente, su condición le impide ayudar en este asunto. No Severus, me temo que todo se reduce a Harry.

—Como siempre —murmuró Snape mientras Jugueteaba con un botón de su chaleco—. Sabes que no puedes obligarme a hacer esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Dumbledore suavemente—, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras. No querría verte sufrir innecesariamente.

—Yo tampoco —agregó Harry en voz baja.

—Debes saber que esto no cambiará nada entre nosotros. Continuaré tratándote como siempre lo he hecho —dijo Snape con dureza, posando sus ojos oscuros sobre Harry.

—Lo sé —respondió el más joven.

—Y si alguna vez le dices una palabra a alguien sobre esto...

—Sabes que no lo haré. Lo prometo.

—Y.… y si te hago daño, si sospecho que esto te está perjudicando de alguna forma, pararemos de inmediato.

—Gracias profesor, pero aun quiero continuar con esto. Quiero ayudarte.

Snape miró a Dumbledore con una expresión desanimada.

—¿No hay ninguna otra forma, Albus?

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—Me temo que no, amigo.

Snape miró fijamente a Harry y vio la mandíbula apretada con decisión y los ojos firmes que lo miraban, aunque percibió una pizca de miedo al rechazo en ellos. El ceño del joven se frunció.

—Muy bien, Harry —cedió Snape con tristeza—. Me ayudarás.

*** En el original dice “Because you can´t be that for yourself?”. No sabía traducir muy bien esta frase al español, pero intuyo que quiere decir que Snape quiere que Dumbledore sienta todo eso porque él mismo no lo siente, y por ello se siente más culpable aún.**

**** Lo que cita Dumbledore es una frase de una obra de Shakespeare, en concreto de “Hamlet”.** **En la obra aparece “To die, to sleep – to sleep, perchance to dream”. Dumbledore solo coge la última parte de la frase.**

***** Literalmente pone “The two of you look like agitated bookends”. No he encontrado forma de traducirlo al español, ni he encontrado ninguna expresión similar, así que lo he dejado tal como está.**


	7. Chapter 7

—Harry.

—¡Remus! —La voz alegre de Harry resonó con fuerza en la biblioteca. Se sintió avergonzado de haber hablado en un tono tan elevado y se hundió en su silla mientras trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante de la estricta bibliotecaria de Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin se rio entre dientes y se acercó a la silla que estaba frente a Harry, colocando cuidadosamente la maltratada mochila del chico encima de la mesa.

—Creí que se habría suavizado con la edad.

—Ya ves que no —respondió Harry, sonriendo cálidamente—. ¿Cuándo has llegado? No sabía que ibas a venir.

—Hace unas horas, y no lo había planeado —contestó Remus a ambas preguntas. El licántropo echó un vistazo a los libros polvorientos que estaban esparcidos por la mesa—. ¿Estás haciendo un poco de investigación adicional?

Harry observó los libros, cerrando delicadamente el que había estado ojeando hasta ese momento. Tras eso, miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.

—Solo estaba buscando algo que pueda ayudar.

Remus parecía pensativo.

—Por lo que me ha contado Dumbledore, parece que ya has estado ayudando bastante.

—¿Tienes algún problema con lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—No… —Remus vaciló—. Harry, sabes que no tengo autoridad sobre ti. Puedes, y normalmente sueles, hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Solo quería ver cómo estabas. Parece que te aprecio, después de todo —bromeó el mayor.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó el rostro de Harry.

—Yo también te tengo bastante cariño. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, incluso a las que eres demasiado educado para formular, sí, lo estoy llevando bien. No, no me ha tratado mal en ningún momento. De hecho, se está comportando de una manera muy amable con todo el asunto. No, no hemos encontrado una cura aún. Y sí, sé lo que estoy haciendo. O al menos eso creo.

Remus rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, al menos eres honesto. Aunque me sorprendí cuando Dumbledore me contó lo lejos que habías llegado para... ayudar. De hecho, me molestó un poco que no me hubiera puesto al tanto de esta situación antes.

—Me alegro de que no lo hiciera. No es por ser grosero, pero ya estoy cansado de que la gente se entere de todo lo que solo debería concernirme a mí, e incluso tomen las decisiones por mí.

—Bueno, que lo hicieras una vez lo puedo entender, pero haber dejado que esto continúe durante semanas…

—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Remus? —preguntó Harry con voz baja—. No podía quedarme al margen y dejarlo sufrir. No habría estado bien; no importa todo los que haya ocurrido en el pasado entre nosotros dos.

La mano de Remus acarició lentamente el suave cuero de la mochila del chico.

—No, creo que tienes razón. Solo que me impactó un poco —Se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la de Harry—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Porque si esto es…

—Lo estoy —lo interrumpió Harry, apretando la mano grande y cálida de Remus—. Créeme, él mismo no dejaría que esto continuara si me estuviera haciendo daño de algún modo.

—Eso si se lo hicieras saber primero —replicó Remus, mirándolo intencionadamente.

Harry liberó su mano del agarre de Remus, se quitó las gafas y las limpió lentamente usando la manga de su túnica.

Remus sospechaba que Harry no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero, como él mismo había dicho, no tenía autoridad real sobre el joven de dieciocho años. Y, al pensar en su propia juventud, se dio cuenta de que los hombres jóvenes con la edad de Harry eran particularmente difíciles de influenciar, más aún cuando tenían las ideas tan claras.

—¿Realmente te has estado cuidando? —insistió Remus.

Harry sonrió con ironía.

—Sí, me he estado tomando mi 'medicina' una vez a la semana. No he perdido el sueño ni he sentido debilidad. De hecho, ahora me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en años. Y estoy mejorando en mis... estudios —Él chico soltó un suspiro—. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?

Remus se rio de nuevo mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo de su arrugada chaqueta de punto. Arqueó las cejas mientras miraba a Harry y al mismo tiempo le mostraba una gran y brillante tableta de chocolate.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas de los Chudley Cannons?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Ha habido suerte?

Snape se encontraba en un estado sorprendentemente despreocupado cuando la suave voz de Harry interrumpió su lectura.

—No —respondió con resignación—. Solo encuentro confirmaciones de lo que ya sabemos. ¡Maldición! —Se frotó el puente de la nariz con brusquedad, tratando de aliviar la presión que se había estado acumulando tras sus ojos durante la última hora.

Pudo escuchar a Harry desplazándose por la habitación hasta colocarse detrás de él.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señor? Ha estado teniendo muchos dolores de cabeza últimamente.

—¿Preocupado por mí, Potter? ¿Teme que colapse antes de tener la oportunidad de encontrar una cura milagrosa? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Harry se rio entre dientes y el suave sonido reverberó sobre Snape.

—Sí, algo así. Ya sabe cómo soy, siempre queriendo ser el que soluciona los problemas.

Snape resopló y se reacomodó en su asiento. Miró el libro abierto frente a él antes de cerrarlo de golpe con enfado.

—Resultará un cambio agradable. Antes solía ser el causante de los problemas —respondió el mayor, con un deje de diversión.

Harry hizo una mueca y se sentó en el borde del escritorio de Snape.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —dijo el joven con una pierna balanceándose, delatando su nerviosismo.

—Puede —respondió Snape, apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Harry para detener su movimiento. Ambos se quedaron helados. Snape retiró lentamente su mano, cogió una pluma y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando… —comenzó Harry, con un ligero rubor apareciendo en su rostro— ...qué se siente. Ya sabe... todavía le veo comer y caminar bajo la luz del sol. De vez en cuando —agregó, sonriendo.

Snape soltó un gruñido falso y Harry disfrutó ignorándolo. El chico le dio un empujón al maestro de pociones con la rodilla.

Snape suspiró.

—Parece que no estoy sufriendo efectos secundarios excesivos; aparte del que ya conoce. Todavía siento hambre, aunque he descubierto que mis preferencias en cuanto a la comida se han inclinado hacia aquellos alimentos con sabores limpios y sin mucha elaboración. Y el sol no tiene más efecto adverso en mí ahora que antes —agregó, levantando una ceja.

Harry se rio entre dientes antes de respirar hondo. Miró a Snape con nerviosismo.

—Y también me estaba preguntando... si no le importa decírmelo, claro... a qué sabe. Es decir, qué sabor tengo.

La cabeza de Snape estalló tras oír la pregunta. No había malicia en el rostro de Harry; parecía estar esperando expectante una respuesta.

—No lo he pensado mucho, en realidad —mintió Snape. La expresión de Harry no cambió, pero el hombre sabía que no le había creído. ¡Maldita fuera la persistencia del chico!

Snape se dio cuenta de que si miraba fijamente a la pluma era más fácil responder.

>>Se siente como... como un regreso a casa. Mi cuerpo se siente cálido; cada partícula se impregna de un calor suave que penetra en cada célula. Es como la pieza musical más bella que jamás hayas escuchado, compuesta y reproducida en ese momento solo para ti, y cambia para adaptarse a tus necesidades. Se amolda a tu mente.

Miró profundamente a los ojos de Harry y se sorprendió por la mirada de anhelo que exhibía el chico en su rostro. Bajó el tono de voz, sonando cada vez más tranquilo y suave.

>>Parece como si cada cosa deliciosa que hayas probado, cada olor glorioso que hayas olido en tu vida, invadiera tus sentidos al mismo tiempo. Fluye fácilmente sobre la lengua, es tan suave como el terciopelo y tan inmaculado como la nieve. Se siente como... como si cada mínima cosa buena que ha ocurrido en mi vida se fusionara en un único instante, y no quisiera que terminara nunca, porque sé que me sentiría desolado cuando me abandonara.

Se detuvo, un poco avergonzado por su propia franqueza. Su voz se redujo a un susurro.

>>Es lo más puro que he sentido en mi vida y, cuando sucede, no quiero que se detenga nunca.

—¿Tú ... sientes todo eso... cuando te dejo beber de mí? —preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—Sí, Harry. Eso es lo que me haces.

Y a pesar de que había respondido a una pregunta diferente, Severus sabía que, por una vez en su vida, le estaba diciendo la verdad a Harry.

—Debe ser difícil pensar en renunciar a esto entonces. No sé si yo en tu situación podría llegar a ser tan fuerte.

Snape miró a Harry -miró su rostro de perfil en la tenue luz, mostrando fortaleza, y olió la leve dulzura de su sudor- y supo que renunciaría a todo lo que tenía en un instante, si tan solo pudiera tener esa única cosa pura una vez más.

—No será tan difícil, a largo plazo —contradijo Severus, sonriendo con tristeza—. Estoy bastante acostumbrado a prescindir de lo que más quiero.

Los ágiles dedos de Harry rodearon la palma de Severus, haciéndolo soltar la pluma con la que había estado jugueteando.

—Quizás si yo...

—Se está haciendo tarde —lo interrumpió Snape—. Será mejor que regrese a sus habitaciones —Liberó su mano del agarre de Harry y se puso de pie.

—No puedo —respondió Harry; una mirada de derrota revoloteó por su rostro, pero desapareció tan repentinamente que Snape pensó que la había imaginado—. Es sábado por la noche.

_Ah, sí. Noche de sangre._

Obviamente Snape no dijo eso en voz alta, pero así es como había comenzado a denominar esas noches en su mente. Tras una dura semana de enseñar a tercos niños, de luchar contra las náuseas cada vez que se obligaba a comer algo nutritivo, de desplomarse en el suelo cada vez que Potter lograba contrarrestar su ataque y de pasar innumerables horas estudiando textos enigmáticos, se permitía el placer de consumir la sangre de un chico de dieciocho años.

_Oh, la alegría de ser Severus Snape._

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Snape y abrió un cajón, registrándolo hasta que encontró el cuchillo. Le lanzó un hechizo de esterilización y se lo acercó a Harry.

Harry lo cogió despacio y sus dedos rozaron ligeramente los del profesor. El chico se acercó al sofá y se sentó nervioso en el borde mientras Snape ocupaba un lugar a su lado, manteniendo una buena distancia entre sus cuerpos.

—Señor —preguntó Harry mientras miraba el cuchillo reluciente—, ¿podemos probar algo diferente de ahora en adelante?

Snape pudo ver que Harry estaba nervioso. Claramente, la conversación anterior había afectado a la estabilidad del joven.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó con cautela. Últimamente había estado usando mucho el nombre de pila del chico; solo en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, por supuesto, pero aun así... no era bueno que se acostumbrara a hacerlo.

—Mira —dijo Harry, mostrando su palma izquierda a Snape, quien pudo ver una fina cicatriz blanquecina dividiendo la carne.

Snape agarró la mano con fuerza, acercándola a su cara. Siseó mientras pasaba un dedo suavemente por la longitud de la lesión y notó que Harry no se inmutó.

—Estás herido —gruñó.

—¡No lo estoy! —replicó Harry, liberando su mano de la de Snape—. No ... no duele. Simplemente ya no se cura tan bien como antes. O algo así.

Snape observó como Harry soltaba el cuchillo y extendía su mano derecha hacia él. El hombre la agarró con calma, descansando su palma contra la del joven mientras leía algo que había inscrito en la carne de Harry, ya cicatrizado.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —susurró, sin confiar en poder hablar más alto.

—Umbridge —respondió Harry en el mismo tono. Los dedos de Snape se crisparon con fuerza alrededor de la mano del chico, y luego se aflojaron casi de inmediato. Acarició con su pulgar las palabras en muda disculpa.

Harry se mordió el labio.

—No pasa nada —dijo, con su mano relajándose contra la del profesor—. No duele. No quiero hablar de ello, de todas formas.

—Muy bien —respondió Snape, y soltó la mano de Harry. El hombre exhaló y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo—. Muy bien. No continuaremos haciendo esto.

—¡No! —espetó Harry—. No. No quería decir eso. Me refería a que deberíamos probar en un lugar diferente, uno donde la piel sea más suave para que se cure mejor. Eso es todo. No quiero... todavía podemos seguir haciendo esto.

—Harry...

—No —negó rápidamente—. Solo… no, ¿de acuerdo? Elige un lugar o lo haré yo.

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron con fuerza, con una mueca de dolor.

>>¿Aun te duele la cabeza?

Snape asintió y Harry se rio entre dientes en tono de disculpa.

>>Lo siento. No quería empeorar las cosas. Pero está todo bien, ¿no? Quiero decir ... todavía podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Snape abrió los ojos y miró el rostro serio de Harry. Había tanta vida brillando allí, allí mismo, en la superficie de su rostro, y era tan fácil quedar cautivado por su brillo.

—Ojalá supiera por qué estás haciendo esto —gruñó Snape, ya derrotado.

—No me creerías si te lo dijera —sonrió Harry—. Bueno, venga profesor, si fueras un vampiro chupasangre que realmente se preocupara por su víctima, ¿dónde chuparías?

Snape sonrió con suficiencia y recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de Harry. Había algunos lugares...

—¿Puedo suponer que tienes un conocimiento básico de fisiología humana? —preguntó.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé por qué debería sentirme más insultado: por el hecho de que pienses que no entenderé la pregunta, o por la respuesta a la pregunta en sí misma.

Los labios de Snape se crisparon y se recostó cómodamente en su asiento.

—¿Por qué no te sientes insultado por ambas cosas? Me facilitaría mi trabajo de humillarte.

—Continúa —se rio Harry, dándole una ligera patada en la pantorrilla al mayor.

Snape suspiró profundamente.

—Puntos de pulso, Potter.

—¿Puntos de pulso Potter? —preguntó Harry, repitiéndolo un par de veces. —¿Es una especie de trabalenguas?

Snape soltó una risa seca.

—Idiota —dijo mientras agarraba la muñeca de Harry, acercando el brazo del chico hacia él. Harry no opuso resistencia.

—Aquí —explicó Snape, presionando ligeramente la muñeca de Harry con las yemas de los dedos—. Las venas cutáneas se encuentran aquí. Este sería un punto de pulso. ¿Necesito explicar por qué?

Harry sonrió.

—Aunque me encantaría verte echar espuma por la boca debido a mi estupidez, no, lo entiendo. ¿Hay más lugares?

Harry se había quitado la túnica al entrar en la habitación, por lo que solo estaba ataviado con una camiseta.

—Aquí —respondió Snape, recorriendo con dos de sus dedos el antebrazo desnudo de Harry hasta dejarlos descansar en la curva de la parte interna del codo.

>>Aquí —repitió, presionando hacia abajo— hay otro punto de pulso. Las venas basílica y cefálica se encuentran cercanas a la superficie y la piel es delgada.

Snape sintió cómo el brazo de Harry temblaba bajo el roce de sus dedos y alzó su mirada hacia el joven. La respiración de Harry se había vuelto superficial, y Snape vio como la punta de la lengua de Harry se deslizaba por su labio superior. Snape mordió su labio en respuesta.

—¿Hay más? —volvió a preguntar Harry suavemente.

—Sí —graznó Snape, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry. Deslizó los dedos lentamente por el brazo de Harry, rozando el cuello de la camisa del joven en su camino, y presionó la cálida piel que cubría su clavícula—. Esta zona de aquí, el área donde la garganta se une con el hombro…

Snape se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sentados; Podía sentir que el temblor que había comenzado en el brazo de Harry había viajado al resto de su cuerpo. El chico se inclinó levemente hacia su toque. Snape se aclaró la garganta.

>>Aquí —continuó, tratando de mantener su voz calmada y monótona—, es donde se encuentra la vena yugular externa, que sigue su camino por la clavícula hasta que se encuentra con la yugular interna, y ambas desembocan en la vena subclavia. Aproximadamente... por aquí—dijo, descansando su mano ligeramente cerca del esternón de Harry.

—¿Más? —exhaló Harry.

—Sí —respondió Snape en voz baja, sintiendo como el corazón de Harry latía rápidamente bajo su firme pecho—. Hay puntos de pulso ubicados en el tobillo, en la parte posterior de la rodilla, y en la arteria femoral.

—¿Dónde está eso? —tartamudeó Harry, con la cara sonrojada.

—Cerca de tu… en la unión del muslo y la ingle. Por encima del hueso pélvico —susurró el profesor.

Estaban sentados tan cerca que Snape podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry recorriéndolo. Los ojos de Harry parpadearon rápidamente detrás de sus gafas y Snape vio cómo sus labios se abrían.

—Profesor…

—Harry —susurró, para luego volver a recuperar su sensatez. Se retiró del chico abruptamente, recostándose en su asiento, y empujando sin querer el pecho de Harry. Snape comenzó a respirar rápidamente, con las manos apretadas en puños mientras su mandíbula se cerraba. _Estúpido, estúpido…_

—¿Profesor? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia él de nuevo.

—No —dijo Snape, poniéndose de pie. Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—¿No qué? Yo solo…

La cabeza de Snape se volvió hacia él. Harry parecía confundido. Por supuesto, el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado a punto de suceder; Harry nunca pensaría en su grasiento profesor de pociones en ese contexto.

—Potter —dijo con brusquedad, tratando de ocultar su casi metedura de pata—, se está haciendo tarde. Si desea hacer esto, debemos comenzar ya.

Harry asintió con vacilación.

—¿Dónde quiere…?

—En el codo —respondió Snape, haciendo un gesto para indicar a Harry que se acercara a él. Tras unos minutos intentándolo, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la posición que habían adoptado para hacerlo no era eficaz. A pesar de que Harry había crecido unos centímetros el último año, aún era más bajo que Snape, por lo que resultaba incómodo para el hombre agacharse para alcanzar su brazo. Finalmente, decidieron sentarse ambos en el suelo de la sala, Snape con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del fondo mientras Harry se arrodillaba junto a él.

—No puedo hacerlo si no dejas de mirarme —protestó Snape de malhumor, mientras sus manos sostenían el antebrazo de Harry.

El joven suspiró y giró la cabeza. Dejó que Snape hiciera el corte, confiando en que el mayor tuviera el conocimiento suficiente sobre el cuerpo humano como para saber cuál era el lugar apropiado para realizar la incisión. Aun así, no pudo evitar estremecerse, y el profesor se disculpó en voz baja antes de bajar la cabeza hacia la herida que ahora sangraba.

El vientre de Harry estaba aplastado contra el costado de Snape, y el chico rodeó con su brazo libre los hombros del profesor para estabilizarse. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y escuchó: después de su primer intento desastroso en el que Harry prácticamente había metido a la fuerza su mano por la garganta de Snape, el hombre siempre se había comportado de una forma gentil, sin emitir sonido alguno, y su toque siempre era delicado mientras se deslizaba por la piel de Harry.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y esperó a que el mayor terminara y curara la herida con consideración.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus no quería pensar en cómo el rostro de Harry se había sonrojado de excitación, incluso aunque el chico no supiera lo que había ocurrido. No quería recordar el sonido de esos gemidos húmedos y entrecortados tan cerca de su oído mientras chupaba la suave piel de la parte interna del codo de Harry. No quería recordar cómo había escuchado los latidos del corazón de Harry retumbando en su cabeza, ni cómo el sonido sordo contrastaba con el torrente de sangre por sus venas.

Se desnudó como un autómata y se metió bajo el agua de la ducha, mirando fijamente los grifos pero sin verlos.

No quería pensar en cómo el rostro de Harry había mostrado perplejidad cuando terminaron, ni en cómo su voz se había trabado cuando se despidió con un “buenas noches” y abandonó apresuradamente de la habitación.

Bajó la cabeza y permitió que el agua tibia fluyera generosamente sobre ella, goteando sobre sus ojos cerrados, su boca abierta y su cuello, formando riachuelos sobre su columna, sobre la curva de su trasero y el suelo.

No quería pensar en lo duro que se había puesto, ni en lo duro que todavía estaba; su erección era un recordatorio grande y doloroso de cuánto placer había experimentado solo unos momentos antes. No solo por el sabor de la sangre de Harry, sino por el aroma que desprendía a miedo y excitación, mientras que con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se retorcía contra el cuerpo de Snape.

No quería pensar en eso; así que se enjabonó la palma y llevó la mano hacia su erección, acariciándose lentamente, recordando experiencias sexuales pasadas, fantasías ilícitas, y cualquier cosa que lograra expulsar al chico de su mente.

Cualquier cosa que lograra quitarle el sabor del chico de la lengua.

Golpeó su mano libre contra la pared con dureza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras aceleraba sus golpes.

Oh Dios, no quería pensar en sí mismo expuesto frente a Harry, con su polla brillando y empujándose ansiosamente contra la boca abierta y dispuesta del joven. No quería pensar en cómo se sentiría el jadeante aliento caliente de Harry sobre la punta de su pene.

Se puso de rodillas, ya que las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para sostener su cuerpo. Apretó el puño y trató de no imaginarse que los labios fruncidos de Harry se apretaban alrededor de su carne de esa forma. Empujó sus caderas, y el movimiento de su ingle envió ondas de excitación por toda su espalda mientras embestía hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra su mano enjabonada.

No quería imaginarse a Harry arrodillado frente a él, con la túnica abierta y su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto ante los ojos de Severus. No quería imaginar los ojos de Harry cerrándose lánguidamente mientras agarraba su propia erección con la mano. No quería pensar en las manos torpes y ásperas del chico - _hombre_ \- acariciando y apretando la polla del chico - _hombre-_ , acariciándose a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que Severus se hundía una y otra vez en su boca, sintiendo la lengua del joven envolviéndose alrededor de su polla mientras Harry aceleraba su caricias, con los ojos abiertos mostrando excitación, necesitando eso, amando eso tanto como lo hacía Severus, ambos hombres sintiéndolo y deseándolo; deseándolo solo el uno del otro, cerrando los ojos mientras embestían, y acariciaban, y gemían, y se corrían, se corrían juntos, en torrentes que serían rápidamente limpiados por el agua tibia.

Severus se obligó a recuperar el control de su respiración lentamente. El martilleo del agua sobre su cabeza ahogaba los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Se puso de pie, con las piernas flojas y las rodillas marcadas con la huella de los azulejos. Se estremeció y se lavó apresuradamente. Se secó bruscamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, dándole la bienvenida al repentino olvido del sueño, pero maldiciendo lo que lo había hecho llegar a él tan dulcemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Qué miras?

La voz de Ron trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad. El moreno parpadeó rápidamente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Ron lo observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras untaba con mantequilla su tostada; la atención de Hermione fluctuaba entre su desayuno y un libro abierto; Seamus y Dean estaban susurrándose y resoplando mutuamente mientras observaban a unas chicas de Hufflepuff; Trevor se resistía a los intentos de Neville de alimentarlo con huevos revueltos.

En definitiva, era un desayuno típico en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué?

Ron resopló sobre su tostada.

—Te he preguntado que qué estabas mirando, capullo. ¿Qué hay allí que sea tan interesante?

Harry siguió la mirada del pelirrojo y se encontró observando la mesa de los profesores. No había nada interesante, ni siquiera inusual. Dumbledore bebía té de su taza que parecía no tener fondo; Flitwick y Hooch bromeaban mientras comían; Vector estaba concentrada leyendo “El Profeta”; Snape fruncía el ceño mientras cortaba violentamente sus salchichas.

Snape estaba... solo siendo Snape.

>>Maldita sea, creo que todas esas clases adicionales que estás recibiendo te han dañado el poco cerebro que tienes. ¿Qué diablos te pasa esta mañana?

—No me pasa nada —replicó Harry, un poco molesto—. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Sí, bueno, has estado muy cansado últimamente —reclamó Ron, enfadado.

—¿Que estás queriendo decir? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillando mientras echaba azúcar encima de sus gachas y la mezclaba bruscamente.

—Nada —respondió Ron, imitando el tono de su amigo—. Simplemente que ya nunca sé lo que te pasa. Casi nunca estás con nosotros, y cuando lo estás, no puedes concentrarte en nada durante más de dos segundos. ¿Estás seguro de que esas lecciones adicionales no te están causando algún tipo de daño cerebral?

—¡Ron! —intervino Hermione.

La cuchara de Harry emitió un sonido metálico cuando la dejó caer sobre su cuenco.

>>Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso, lo sabes —susurró Hermione, echando un vistazo rápido alrededor de la mesa—. Harry necesita esas clases.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí —gruñó Harry, notando su voz ronca mientras su garganta se apretaba.

El rostro de Ron se tensó ante el tono que estaba empleando el moreno.

>>Me encantan esas lecciones extra. Pero aún más que eso, me encanta el por qué tengo que recibirlas. Parece que a un idiota psicópata le gusta invadir mi cabeza y obligarme a ver cómo torturan a la gente o algo peor. ¿Cómo no me van a gustar, eh? Me hace sentir tan especial —dijo con amargura.

—Harry, Ron no quería decir eso… —objetó Hermione, tratando de aplacarlo.

—Bien —dijo Harry, levantándose abruptamente y cogiendo su mochila—. Deja de hablar por Ron. Aunque estéis saliendo juntos, él todavía tiene el control de su propia lengua. Gracias amigo.

Harry le lanzó a Ron una última mirada asesina mientras salía hecho una furia del comedor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se sentó en la orilla del lago, mirando las volutas de vapor que se elevaban de la superficie. El calamar gigante pasó nadando tranquilamente, extendiendo ocasionalmente un tentáculo como si estuviera saludando. El chico clavó los dedos en la hierba húmeda y deseó no haberse ido con tanta prisa.

—¡Ey! —dijo una voz calmada detrás de él.

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron abruptamente.

—¡Ey! —respondió de forma burlona.

Ron se sentó a su lado, manteniendo un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro, y ambos parecían muy interesados en ver a la bestia submarina realizando sus estiramientos matutinos.

Ron agarró un guijarro y lo hizo rebotar en la palma de su mano un par de veces. Miró a Harry, suspiró y arrojó la piedra al lago.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, firmemente—. Me he comportado como un verdadero cretino. No debería haber dicho todas esas cosas.

—No —Harry se mostró de acuerdo con él—. No deberías haberlas dicho.

Ron gimió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya te dije que soy un idiota. ¿Ayudaría si dejo que me pegues?

Harry luchó por no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—No, probablemente me haría daño con esa dura cabeza tuya.

Ron se rio entre dientes y Harry finalmente se relajó. Miró a su mejor amigo, quien, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo, todavía tenía una mirada afligida en su rostro.

—Lo siento —repitió el pelirrojo—. No sé por qué lo dije. Sabes que no pienso realmente que te gusten estas cosas. Ya cometí un error estúpido en el pasado y no voy a permitir nuestra amistad se arruine de nuevo solo porque soy un idiota.

Harry sonrió.

—Si estás esperando que me muestre en desacuerdo y te diga que no lo eres, vas a estar sentado aquí un buen rato.

—Gilipollas —dijo Ron, golpeando suavemente a su amigo en el hombro. Buscó en su mochila y sacó un gran trozo de pastel de Madeira *****. Lo partió por la mitad y le ofreció uno de los trozos a Harry. Ambos comieron, sin prestar atención a las migas que caían sobre sus túnicas.

—Estás empezando a hablar como él, ¿sabes? —comentó Ron con la boca llena de pastel.

—¿Cómo quién? —preguntó Harry, con auténtica sorpresa.

—Como Snape —respondió Ron, sacudiéndose las manos en sus muslos.

—¿Cómo Snape? —repitió Harry.

—Sí —afirmó Ron, mirándolo de reojo—. No todo el tiempo, pero a veces dices cosas que te hacen sonar como él.

Harry contempló el lago con asombro. No estaba seguro de si Ron se estaba burlando de él, de si se había percatado de algo de lo que Harry no se había dado cuenta, o de si estaba totalmente equivocado.

>>Está bien, ya sabes —continuó Ron, recostándose sobre su espalda y descansando su cabeza entre sus manos entrelazadas—. Bueno, no está bien bien, pero puedo ver por qué te está sucediendo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry débilmente.

—Sí, es porque pasas mucho tiempo con él —respondió Ron con aire de suficiencia. El pelirrojo se giró quedando de lado sobre el suelo y apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos—. Pasas más tiempo con él ahora que con Hermione y conmigo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry sin pensarlo demasiado.

Ron resopló.

—No seas idiota. Ambos sabemos lo que estás haciendo y por qué lo estás haciendo. Suena raro, ¿no? Mi mejor amigo pasa todo su tiempo libre con el profesor más grasiento y bastardo del colegio y ninguno de los dos ha muerto todavía. Creía que a estas alturas ya lo habrías matado, o que él te habría maldecido hasta convertirte en un gusarajo, pero parece que Hermione tenía razón. Ella me dijo que ustedes dos acabaríais llevándoos bien.

—¿En serio? —Harry se sentía un poco perdido. No estaba contribuyendo mucho a la conversación, pero en realidad, ¿qué podía decir?

—Harry —dijo el pelirrojo con énfasis, mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y la apretaba con fuerza—, es obvio que está pasando algo, ¿cierto? Y, o bien no quieres, o bien no puedes hablar de ello. De lo contrario, ya nos lo habrías contado, ¿no?

Harry solo asintió.

>>Está bien —afirmó Ron, soltando la mano del moreno abruptamente—. Solo quiero que recuerdes que soy tu mejor amigo y que siempre lo seré. Guardaré todo en secreto.

—Tú guardarás…

—No así —intervino Ron—. No seré tu Guardián del Secreto... ****** bueno, a menos que quieras que lo sea algún día. Solo estoy intentando decirte que si en cualquier momento necesitas quitarte algo de la cabeza, estaré aquí para escucharte. No importa lo malo que sea, no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo.

—¿Tú... harías eso por mí?

Ron suspiró.

—El mundo debe estar a punto de acabarse, pero por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Snape: eres un completo idiota.

Harry rio, y notó que la sensación de opresión en el pecho que había estado sintiendo durante la última hora comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Sabes que no puedo contarte algunas cosas, Ron. Algunos secretos no son míos —dijo Harry en voz baja.

Ron se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó, mirando hacia el lago de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Y algunas cosas quizás aún no estés listo para contármelas, pero estaré aquí para cuando lo estés.

Harry sintió un rápido escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Nada —respondió Ron rápidamente—. Simplemente… nada, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería que supieras que puedes confiar en mí. Yo no... jamás te haría lo que Pettigrew le hizo a tu padre.

La garganta de Harry se contrajo.

—¿Y si fuera algo realmente malo? —preguntó con vacilación.

Ron sonrió tristemente.

—¿Cuándo algo de lo que te ha pasado no ha sido malo?

Harry se rio por lo bajo, a pesar de haber apretado la boca.

—Tienes razón. No soy la persona más normal del mundo.

—No, no lo eres —afirmó Ron amablemente—. Pero al menos no eres aburrido.

Harry sonrió.

—Debo darle las gracias a Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron con recelo.

—Te has convertido en un hombre de la Nueva Era ******* , tan cariñoso y comprensivo; debe ser su influencia

Ron se sonrojó levemente.

—Sí, bueno… cierra el pico. No sabes cómo es tenerla al lado todo el tiempo.

—¿Estáis bien?

Ron movió su ceja sugestivamente.

—Oh, sí, estamos bien.

—¡Arggh! —gritó Harry—. No necesitaba esa imagen mental. Es como pensar en ti con mi hermana, si tuviera una.

Ron rio.

—Sí, bueno, creo que sentiría lo mismo si pensara en ti y Ginny. Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

Harry se paró a pensar por un instante.

—No, amigo —respondió finalmente—. No creo que pase.

Ron parecía un poco triste, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—No pasa nada, supongo. Ya eres parte de la familia.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrieron el uno al otro, uno con resignación y el otro con un pensamiento que comenzaba a crecer en su cabeza y del que hasta ahora no había tenido conocimiento.

—¿Todo bien, Ron?

—Todo bien, Harry.

***El pastel de madeira, o Madeira Cake, es una especie de bizcocho tradicional inglés.**

****El que guarda la información en el encantamiento Fidelio.**

*****La Nueva Era es una corriente de creencias que mezcla distintas religiones orientales, espiritismo, psicología, astrología, etc., y que hacen prácticas como el reiki, yoga, Feng-Shui, control mental, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

Snape había estado muy silencioso durante las últimas lecciones. No de una forma irrespetuosa, sino más reflexivo de lo que acostumbraba a estar. Severus, como Harry había empezado a llamarlo en su mente, se comportaba tan educadamente como era posible en él, lo que era mucho para una persona cuya reputación de descortesía solo era superada por su reputación de crueldad.

Había algo que le preocupaba y Harry no sabía qué era. Y no le gustaba no saberlo.

Las clases de Oclumancia, aunque no eran pan comido, se estaban volviendo cada vez más fáciles. Los reflejos de Harry eran tan rápidos que Snape solo podía quebrar sus defensas aproximadamente una cuarta parte del tiempo, y solo después de golpearlas sin piedad. También se estaba volviendo más fácil para Harry conocer el estado de ánimo de Snape.

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó Harry una noche mientras repasaban sus respectivos textos. Era difícil mantener el entusiasmo por una tarea tan ingrata; no estaban más cerca de hallar una cura de lo que lo habían estado dos meses atrás, pero era obvio que Snape no podía darse por vencido y Harry no quería hacerlo. Tenían que encontrar algo. El fracaso, que provocaría la muerte de Snape o su conversión definitiva, no era una opción.

—Estoy bien, Potter —respondió Snape en tono apagado. Lanzó una mirada taciturna al pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora, hizo una mueca de disgusto y le prendió fuego con un hábil movimiento de dedos.

—¿Está seguro? —repitió Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio donde Snape miraba abatido las cenizas del pergamino destruido. Los labios de Snape se movieron sin emitir sonido y las cenizas se sacudieron, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

Snape suspiró profundamente

—¿Qué está haciendo, Potter? —preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado, aliviando la tensión de sus hombros.

—Le estoy haciendo una pregunta —respondió Harry con tono casual— Se llama conversación.

Snape finalmente lo miró.

—¿Está aburrido?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

—Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda. Creía que a estas alturas ya habríamos encontrado alguna solución, pero…

—Pero —continuó Snape lo que el joven había dejado inacabado—, el tiempo se agota. Soy perfectamente consciente del tiempo que queda.

—Nos quedan más de seis meses.

—Aunque fueran seis años; no tiene importancia si no puedo encontrar nada que sirva de ayuda. ¡Todo lo que encuentro siempre vuelve al mismo poema!

La voz suave de Harry recitó:

—A la una, el recipiente lo contiene; a las dos, el recipiente se afila; a las tres, es un anhelo; a las cuatro, es una necesidad; a las cinco, los sentidos se despiertan; a las seis, las pasiones estallan; a las siete, y siete, y siete, el recipiente debe verterse o será condenado.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con sorpresa y Harry se sonrojó.

>>Pensé que sería útil memorizarlo, por si en algún momento me encontrara con algo que pudiera ayudar.

—Estoy impresionado, señor Potter —dijo Snape con asombro.

—No soy un completo idiota —rio Harry levemente, mientras se frotaba despacio la nuca.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras —replicó Snape. Harry arqueó una ceja y fue recompensado con un bufido—. Bueno, últimamente no, al menos.

Una vez más, esa mirada apareció entre ellos; la que llenaba a Snape de inquietud y melancolía, y la que Harry comenzaba a ansiar.

—Este sábado es el baile de Halloween —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Así es

—¿Usted estará allí? —preguntó Harry, tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Fue recompensado con una carcajada.

—¿A dónde más podría ir? Pero soy bastante consciente de que normalmente es un día de celebración. Pospondremos nuestra clase y nuestro... arreglo. Puedes hacer lo que sea que hagan los jóvenes en una noche así.

—Preferiría no hacerlo —respondió Harry lentamente—. Preferiría ... ¿puedo bajar y verle después?

—Seguro que tiene otros planes, otros compromisos. ¿No estarás ocupado tras el baile? —cuestionó Snape, con un deje de confusión en sus ojos.

—Entonces bajaré después —alegó Harry, evadiendo la pregunta. El joven mostró una pequeña y triste sonrisa, y apretó suavemente el hombro de Snape.

—Buenas noches, profesor —se despidió, y liberó su agarre. Snape lo observó coger su mochila en silencio. Harry caminó hacia la puerta, y le lanzó una última y penetrante mirada.

—Buenas noches, Harry —respondió Snape en voz baja mientras Harry salía, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando escuchó el “Legeremens”. Sus labios se torcieron con ironía mientras se apoyaba contra la sólida puerta, cerrando los ojos con concentración mientras sus defensas se establecían rápidamente. Tras unos instantes de batalla silenciosa, notó como disminuía el intento de intrusión en su mente, hasta desaparecer finalmente.

—¡Feliz Halloween a ti también! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa.

Snape le lanzó una mirada abrasadora.

—Estás ocultando algo.

Harry se apartó el pelo de los ojos y se subió las gafas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que has podido averiguar de mí? Genial

—Tienes un secreto —insistió Snape sombríamente.

—Tengo muchos secretos —respondió Harry en tono misterioso. Dejó caer su mochila en un rincón y empezó a quitarse la túnica—. Entonces, ¿un té?

—Siéntete como en casa —dijo Snape con sarcasmo, aunque bastante débil. El profesor realizó el pedido a las cocinas a través de la chimenea y se quedó helado cuando se giró hacia el joven.

—Tú… —vaciló Snape con voz ronca—, ¿no tuviste tiempo de ir a cambiarte? —Snape había estado observando a Harry en el baile, quien permaneció básicamente sentado con sus compañeros de Gryffindor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se levantaba de vez en cuando para bailar con Hermione. En un momento dado, había visto a Harry negar con la cabeza enfáticamente a Luna y Ginny, con apenas cinco minutos de diferencia entre una y otra.

Harry miró tímidamente su ropa.

—Lo siento. Quería asegurarme de llegar aquí antes de que te fueras a la cama. Está bien, ¿no?

Snape asintió. Estaba más que bien. Escondido bajo la túnica de Harry, había un conjunto que Snape nunca había visto antes. Suponía un gran cambio con respecto al estilo habitual del joven, de pantalones vaqueros holgados y camisetas desgastadas. El chico se veía apetecible, desde las puntas de sus pulidas botas negras hasta la parte superior de su despeinada cabeza. Sus pantalones de vestir negros estaban muy arrugados y sujetos por un cinturón con una hebilla de oro discreta. Su camisa era roja; roja como el crepúsculo previo a un día a abrasador; roja como la piel de una manzana fresca; roja como un vino añejo. Roja como la sangre.

Snape se sintió un poco asqueado consigo mismo.

Harry comenzó a enrojecer y a juguetear tímidamente con el botón que mantenía el puño de su camisa cerrado.

—Te ves... —comenzó Snape. Se contemplaron el uno al otro en silencio.

>>¿Tienes otro compromiso? —preguntó Snape de repente. Harry lo miró con confusión—. Tú…

—No —respondió el chico en tono calmado, bajando la cabeza—. Yo solo…

—No mienta por miedo a herir mis sentimientos. Aunque agradezco sus… donaciones, posponerlas unos días no me causará ningún dolor. Si tiene otros planes, yo no ...

Harry rio malhumorado.

—Mire, no voy a ir a ningún lado, ¿de acuerdo? —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándolo considerablemente—. ¿Podemos simplemente…?

—¿Simplemente qué? —cuestionó Snape, tratando de no mostrar su curiosidad.

—Simplemente… el té. Vamos a bebernos el té —dijo Harry, desviando la mirada y recogiendo la bandeja que acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y le quitó la bandeja de las manos.

—Tome —soltó Harry abruptamente mientras Snape se sentaba. El chico empujó un paquete rectangular hacia él.

Snape supo lo que era en el momento en que lo vio y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en su rostro. Cogió con delicadeza el paquete de Tim Tams y lo abrió.

—Sorprendentemente, parecen estar todos, y sin haber sido tocados —dijo, tratando de ocultar el placer en su voz.

—Sí, bueno... —tartamudeó Harry—. Sé que te gustan, y me encontré un paquete... no es porque sea Halloween, o un regalo o algo así. Ha sido solo una coincidencia.

Snape, que no creía en las coincidencias, la suerte o cualquiera de esas otras tonterías que significaban que uno no era el responsable de su propio destino, permitió que una sonrisa de satisfacción aflorara a la superficie.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Potter —Extendió la bandeja y sin decir palabra le ofreció la primera galleta a Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Nada?

—¿Vas a hacerme la misma pregunta todos los días? —espetó Snape.

—No, solo los días que te veo —sonrió Harry, levantándose de su asiento y estirando la espalda. Su camisa se elevó un poco, revelando un pequeño parche de estómago. Snape se obligó a apartar la mirada de la línea oscura de vello que comenzaba debajo de su ombligo y serpenteaba hacia su cremallera, pero Harry, que había captado la dirección de su mirada, bajó los brazos, con un leve rubor apareciendo en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que te sirva otra taza de té? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—No —respondió Snape de forma distraída—. Te has comido todas las galletas.

—Así que lo hice —Harry le lanzó una mirada, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó—: Entonces, ¿te gustaría...?

—Sí —dijo Snape rápidamente y casi hizo una mueca ante su despliegue de entusiasmo—. Ah. Sí. Sobre eso… ha habido cierto desarrollo en esa... área.

Eso despertó el interés del chico. Snape luchó para evitar que el sonrojo que podía sentir apareciera en sus mejillas.

>>Parece que he… —se interrumpió. _Es estúpido avergonzarse por lo que es un desarrollo normal. Bueno, normal por lo que estoy experimentando_ , pensó con pesar.

—¿Qué pasa profesor? Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie —dijo Harry—. No te duele nada, ¿verdad?

Snape negó con la cabeza, contestando a ambas preguntas, e hizo un mohín.

—Quizás era de esperar, pero aún me impacta descubrir lo que le está sucediendo a mi propio cuerpo —Harry continuó con los ojos clavados en él, mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente.

—Parece que he desarrollado… —bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—… colmillos.

—¿Colmillos? —casi gritó Harry. El rubor que Snape había estado luchando por contener acabó por aflorar a sus mejillas.

>>Lo siento. Lo siento, señor. Es solo que... ¿puedo verlos?

Snape miró a Harry con asombro. De todas las reacciones que esperaba, el entusiasmo no era una de ellas.

Harry notó su incomodidad y bajó un poco la cabeza.

>>Lo siento. No debería haber pedido algo tan personal.

Las manos de Snape se apretaron con fuerza y luego se relajaron.

—Es... es de esperar, supongo. No es frecuente que uno esté en presencia de un vampiro.

—No lo eres —replicó Harry.

—¿No lo soy? —Snape rio malhumorado—. Mis sentidos se han magnificado hasta el punto de poder identificar, meramente por su olor, a la persona que llama a mi puerta. Mi fuerza se ha multiplicado por diez y bebo sangre. Si no fuera un vampiro, estaría preocupado por el estado de mi salud mental.

—Sí, bueno... puedes tener todos los rasgos de uno, pero no lo eres —El “aún” al final de esa oración fue tácito—. Entonces, ¿vamos al grano? —murmuró Harry.

—Potter —suspiró Snape, y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Harry caminó vacilante hacia él. El profesor estaba de pie con las manos cruzadas con fuerza sobre el pecho, y su rostro sin mostrar expresión alguna. Harry levantó la mirada del estómago del hombre, dirigiéndola hacia su cuello, la boca cerrada y los ojos insondables. Snape le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad y Harry se relajó. La sonrisa aumentó, el labio superior se hizo más delgado y se retrajo, y el labio inferior se dobló hacia abajo. Entonces Harry los pudo ver…

Los caninos ligeramente amarillentos del profesor de pociones se habían alargado y afilado hasta cierto punto. Resplandecían intensamente en la penumbra. Snape presionó uno contra la suave carne del labio inferior.

—¿Duelen? —susurró Harry. Snape negó levemente con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro del chico.

>> ¿Son así todo el tiempo? —inquirió Harry, tratando de dejar de mirar fijamente a los colmillos y dirigir sus ojos hacia los de Snape.

—No, necesito concentrarme para hacer que se extiendan o se retraigan —Snape parecía estar más cómodo ahora que le había mostrado a Harry lo peor.

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó Harry, llevando un dedo a la boca de Snape. Un destello atravesó los ojos del mayor, y luego asintió lentamente. Abrió aún más los labios y Harry tocó la punta de uno de los dientes puntiagudos con el dedo.

>>Parecen extremadamente afilados —susurró Harry, presionando un poco—. ¡Oh! —exclamó mientras la punta perforaba su piel. Retiró la mano y vio una pequeña gota de sangre en la superficie de su dedo. Se llevó el corte a la boca y lo chupó suavemente.

Snape se estremeció.

Harry lo notó. Le dio a su dedo una última lamida y presionó su pulgar contra él para detener la hemorragia.

—Me gustaría probar algo diferente esta noche, señor.

—¿El qué? —gruñó Snape.

—Otro punto de pulso —respondió Harry, elevando su mano por su torso—. Este —señaló, apretando la mano contra el hueco de su clavícula.

—No creo…

—Me gustaría, señor. Me parece una pérdida de tiempo usar el cuchillo cuando no tenemos que hacerlo, y preferiría que me mordieras aquí mejor que en... —se interrumpió, percibiendo un brillo en los ojos de Snape. Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a desabrochar el botón superior de su camisa.

Mantuvo los ojos bajos, pero pudo escuchar la respiración profunda y temblorosa de Snape. Desabrochó otro botón, revelando más de su pecho escasamente cubierto vello. Desabrochó un tercero...

—Para —dijo Snape, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y dándole la vuelta bruscamente—. Sólo... detente un momento.

Harry se quedó como congelado, sintiendo el peso de las manos de Snape sobre sus hombros, y se preguntó si el leve temblor que sentía procedía del hombre parado detrás de él, o era la reacción de su propio cuerpo nervioso. La gruesa tela de la túnica de Snape se balanceó y rozó la parte posterior de las piernas de Harry, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran levemente.

—Harry —murmuró Snape, su voz baja y grave en el oído de Harry—, yo…

—Por favor, señor. Quiero que lo hagas —susurró Harry. Las manos sobre sus hombros se tensaron dolorosamente para luego relajarse de la misma forma abrupta. El joven notó otro temblor, que indudablemente procedía de las manos de Snape.

Las manos de dedos largos y manchadas de pociones de Snape abandonaron sus hombros y entraron en el rango de visión de Harry. Suavemente apartaron las del chico de su camisa y se apoyaron en los pliegues abiertos. Harry respiró hondo y se enderezó. Podía sentir la respiración de Snape en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Los dedos desabrocharon con cuidado los botones restantes hasta que la camisa de Harry quedó abierta al completo, dejando al descubierto la parte superior del torso. Las manos se movieron casi renuentes, apartando la tela del cuello y hombro del chico. La piel quedó al descubierto.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Snape.

Harry asintió, y tras respirar hondo respondió:

—Estoy bien, señor. Puedes continuar.

Harry sintió que la mano izquierda de Snape descansaba ligeramente sobre su cadera, manteniéndolo en su sitio. La otra mano de Snape se deslizó por su bíceps, evitando que la camisa se interpusiera en su objetivo.

—Dime si duele. Nunca he hecho esto antes. Puedo detenerme —susurró Snape, sus palabras agitando el cabello alrededor de la sien de Harry. El joven asintió de nuevo y puso su propia mano temblorosa sobre la del hombre que descansaba en su cadera. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor y sintió que Snape los apretaba con simpatía.

El profesor se acercó y Harry cerró los ojos, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás hasta que se apoyó sobre el hombro de Snape. Sintió el cálido aliento del hombre revoloteando por la piel desnuda de su cuello, e inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, exponiendo aún más.

Sintió como el cuerpo del mayor temblaba, por lo que apretó los dedos entrelazados con los del profesor con más fuerza. Una leve humedad le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y se dio cuenta de que era la lengua de Snape, preparándolo para la penetración. Harry jadeó. El hombre presionó su lengua con más fuerza, lamiendo el área lentamente, pasando la lengua por la unión del cuello y el hombro, repitiendo los movimientos con la meticulosidad de un gato que se limpia a sí mismo.

_Ahora. Por favor, ahora,_ suplicó Harry en su mente. Un jadeo estridente escapó de su boca cuando sintió un diente perforando su piel. El colmillo atravesó el cuello con la facilidad de un cuchillo y, un segundo después, el otro canino puntiagudo le pinchó el cuello. Harry sintió la boca caliente de Snape cerrándose sobre la herida.

Por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se movió, hasta que Harry sintió una suave succión. Le temblaban las piernas con tanta fuerza que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. La boca de Snape se apretó y la succión aumentó.

—¡Ahhh! —gimió Harry y tiró de la mano del profesor, que aún sujetaba entre la suya, hacia delante, hasta que descansó sobre la cálida curva de su estómago. Snape emitió un ruido suave y su mano derecha se desplazó del bíceps de Harry, rozando su brazo y acariciando la piel tensa que cubría la clavícula del chico en el camino, hasta detenerse justo encima de su corazón.

Harry se sumergió en el abrazo, abriendo su boca mientras las sensaciones abrumadoras no cesaban de recorrer su cuerpo. Notaba el cuerpo caliente y firme de Snape detrás de él, sosteniéndolo y haciéndolo desmayar al mismo tiempo. La succión en su garganta ahora era incesante. Los labios y la lengua de Snape trabajaban mientras tragaba con avidez la sangre que fluía.

Harry estaba perdido en la succión del mayor, y en la fuerza del abrazo del hombre mientras permanecía inmóvil, en contraposición con la excitación que fluía por sus venas. Acercó el brazo de Snape a su vientre, temblando cuando los fríos dedos aplastaron su carne agitada.

Los dedos de la mano derecha de Snape se curvaron, clavándose con fuerza en la tierna piel de una forma que seguramente dejaría marcas; la palma del mayor desprendía un calor abrasador sobre el corazón de Harry. El joven se retorció, no porque quisiera escapar, sino porque necesitaba eliminar el exceso de energía que llenaba su cuerpo. Snape jadeó cuando Harry se frotó contra su erección y rápidamente se alejó del cuerpo del chico.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó Harry aturdido, abriendo los ojos. Sentía frío en su cuello ahora que Snape había apartado la boca. Se sentía frío y pringoso. Se dio cuenta, adormilado, de que la sangre seguía fluyendo de forma irregular y descendía por su pecho.

Snape gimió y agarró a Harry por los hombros. Abrió la boca, dejando que los pequeños chorros de sangre caliente golpearan sus labios mientras los pasaba ansiosamente sobre la fuente de la herida. Jadeando, apretó la boca contra el cuello del joven, dando unas lamidas finales.

Harry sintió que la boca de Snape comenzaba a detenerse y la succión cada vez era más débil conforme la sed del profesor se iba saciando. Finalmente, la boca dejó de moverse. Los delgados labios de Snape descansaron en la garganta de Harry, quietos y ligeramente húmedos.

—¿Señor? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. El chico respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

Los labios de Snape se separaron y su lengua suave y húmeda se movió lentamente sobre la piel de Harry. Los efectos refrescantes y curativos de su saliva se pusieron en funcionamiento rápidamente para reparar la carne perforada.

Eso también se fue deteniendo paulatinamente, y los dos hombres permanecieron inmóviles, uno en los brazos del otro. Snape apoyó la frente en la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven y dejó caer los brazos. Temblando por la repentina pérdida de calor, Harry pudo sentir como el mayor liberaba el aire lentamente.

—¿Todo bien? —escuchó a Snape preguntar vacilante. Harry no tenía ganas de moverse tan pronto, pero aun así logró esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Sí, señor —respondió— Todo bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se desplomó en un sillón, mordiendo de manera obsesiva la piel que cubría sus nudillos mientras volvía a reproducir en su cabeza los eventos acontecidos esa noche. Miró hacia el trozo de suelo donde él y el chico habían llevado a cabo la acción.

_Ahí_ , pensó con asombro, _fue dónde lo hice_. _Allí, en ese lugar totalmente anodino, desabroché los botones de la camisa de Harry Potter. Ahí le mordí la garganta y bebí profusamente de su sangre mientras se retorcía en mis brazos._

Snape negó con la cabeza desconcertado. Las líneas de la corrección y el decoro ya se habían tornado difusas cuando se permitió por primera vez saciar su sed de sangre con un estudiante, pero esa noche había dado un paso más, borrando la línea casi por completo.

Continuó observando el suelo con la mirada perdida. Ahí, había agarrado al niño ( _hombre_ ) entre sus brazos, y había bebido su sangre como si fuera leche materna. Ahí, había sentido la sedosa suavidad del vientre del chico bajo sus dedos inquisitivos. Ahí, había sentido los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón del joven bajo los firmes músculos de su pecho. Ahí, Harry se restregado contra su cuerpo, notando la inconfundible forma de su dura erección. Y no se había alejado.

Severus se estremeció, preguntándose qué habría pasado si no hubiera dado él mismo un paso atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry yacía tumbado de espaldas, con las cortinas que rodeaban su cama completamente cerradas. Se mordió el labio y luego susurró un hechizo Silenciador. Al instante dejaron de escucharse los fuertes ronquidos de sus compañeros de cuarto.

Tirado en su cama, repitió en su cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Harry se retorció en su cama, sintiendo las sábanas frescas y suaves rozando su cuerpo desnudo.

Tras curar las heridas de su cuello y asegurarse de que Harry no sufría ningún tipo de dolor, Snape se había marchado abruptamente, murmurando con voz ronca una rápida excusa sobre una poción que necesitaba ser revisada. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el profesor había abandonado furioso la habitación, casi cerrando la puerta de un golpe en su apuro por irse.

Harry se había abotonado la camisa con manos temblorosas y había recogido sus cosas. Pensó en apagar el fuego, pero finalmente decidió no tocarlo, para cuando Snape regresara. Se detuvo en la puerta un instante, mientras sus ojos captaban pequeños detalles en la penumbra. Sus libros yacían esparcidos sobre el escritorio, y las dos tazas de té vacías junto al paquete de galletas también vacío. Respiró hondo, con la esperanza de oler la sangre, pero el aire poseía ningún aroma.

Recordó la fuerza inherente al cuerpo de Snape mientras el hombre lo sostenía; recordó la sensación de las manos del mayor moviéndose sobre su piel; aún casi podía sentir los dientes mordiendo su garganta.

Los dedos de Harry avanzaron sigilosamente sobre el área, preguntándose el porqué de la completa falta de marcas que debería haber mostrado el lugar debido a los eventos acontecidos esa noche. Su otra mano se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo, siguiendo el camino de vello áspero que recorría su estómago y se expandía hasta convertirse en una mata completa sobre su ingle. Jadeó cuando su palma se envolvió con cuidado alrededor de su polla, sintiéndola dura y llena de sangre. Movió la mano lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, imaginando que sus dedos eran más largos y más fríos, apretando con más fuerza que en ocasiones anteriores. A diferencia de otras veces, esta ocasión no reprimió sus pensamientos, no dejó que las imágenes abandonaran su mente, tan fugaces e insustanciales como espectros no deseados.

Los ojos de Snape eran con los que Harry fantaseaba, mirándolo profundamente. Sus brazos, fuertes y delgados. Sus labios, crispados, y sonriéndole con suficiencia, y bebiendo té, y dejando que la punta de una pluma se frotara lentamente sobre ellos. Sus manos, sus dedos, su palma, envolvieron la polla de Harry, bombeándolo sin piedad, tan exigente en esto como lo era en las clases, tan incesante, tan metódico, tan ...

Aunque estaba rodeado por un hechizo silenciador, Harry se mordió el labio cuando se corrió. Ningún sonido salió de su boca, aunque en su cabeza gritó, _¡Severus!_


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Qué te pasa hoy?

  
  
Por una vez, era la voz de Hermione la que regañaba a Harry en la mesa del Gran Comedor.

  
  
El chico sacudió la cabeza, volviendo su mirada hacia su comida.  
  


  
—Nada.  
  


  
Los labios de su amiga se fruncieron mostrando su irritación.

  
  
—No te creo, y tampoco puedo creer que pensaras que nos tragaríamos eso. Obviamente hay algo que te está perturbando.

  
  
—Déjalo, ¿quieres? —espetó Ron—. Ha dicho que no le pasa nada, así que déjalo en paz.

  
  
Hermione miró a Ron, con la traición surcando su rostro, y volvió a crispar sus labios.

  
  
—Genial —dijo, alejándose de la mesa. Recogió sus cosas bruscamente, y cerró con torpeza la cremallera de su mochila—. Estaré en la biblioteca.

  
  
Harry suspiró mientras su amiga se marchaba furiosa.  
  


  
—No tenías que ser tan duro con ella.  
  


  
—Bueno, ella no tenía por qué molestarte a ti —respondió Ron, empujando distraídamente la comida en su plato.  
  


  
—Creo que estaba a punto de llorar.

  
  
—Oh, mierda —maldijo Ron en voz baja. Miró a Harry, con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

  
  
—Corre —sonrió Harry—. Estaré bien, y querrás compensarla antes de tener una discusión al respecto.

  
  
Ron todavía parecía preocupado, dividido entre el deseo de arreglar las cosas con su novia y asegurarse de que su mejor amigo estaba bien.  
  


  
—Estoy bien —insistió Harry—. Ve a buscarla antes de que se ponga histérica. Yo me disculparé con ella más tarde.  
  


  
—No tienes nada de qué disculparte —replicó Ron encarecidamente—. Si no tienes ganas de hablar…

  
  
—Pero vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos —dijo Harry—, y si no puedo hablar con vosotros, ¿con quién podría hacerlo? Además, realmente estoy bien. Mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

  
  
—Has estado muy callado últimamente.

  
  
El moreno hizo una pausa antes de responder.

  
  
—He estado pensando.

  
  
—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

  
  
—Aún no. No hasta que esté... seguro.

  
  
El rostro de Ron mostró resignación.  
  


  
—Va a ser algo grande, ¿no?

  
  
Harry rio entre dientes.

  
  
—Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.  
  


  
Ron suspiró, se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Harry.  
  


  
—Eres peor que Trelawney. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?  
  


  
Harry asintió y observó a su amigo abandonar el Gran Comedor. La mayoría de los Gryffindors ya se habían ido. Harry permaneció sentado, completamente en paz. Los estudiantes de las otras casas, de grupos de otros años, hablaban, bromeaban y comían, ignorando su presencia. Harry estaba contento, simplemente estando sentado, ajeno a todo por una vez.

  
  
Miró hacia la mesa de profesores. Casi instantáneamente, Snape giró la cabeza y lo sorprendió observándolo. Harry sonrió con vacilación, y la frente de Snape se arrugó. El mayor arrojó su servilleta de lino encima de su plato, se levantó de la mesa y se fue antes de que Harry pudiera contar hasta tres.

  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. Al darse cuenta de que el director lo observaba, bajó la cabeza, cogió su mochila y se dirigió lentamente hacia las mazmorras.  
  
  


  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  


  
  
—Oh. Ha venido.  
  


  
—¿Por qué no lo haría? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.  
  


  
Snape negó levemente con la cabeza y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.  
  


  
—Lamento tener que cambiar nuestros planes con tan poca antelación, pero ha surgido algo. Me temo que no podremos dar nuestra clase esta noche.  
  


  
—¿Qué? Quiero decir, eh, ¿pasa algo malo? —tartamudeó Harry.  
  


  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  


  
—No, no pasa nada malo. Simplemente tengo otros planes para esta noche. Ha sido una negligencia por mi parte no informarle con antelación, pero sin duda tendrá otras cosas…, ¡oh, por el amor de Dios, Potter! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

  
  
Harry continuó mirando fijamente los zapatos de Snape. Solo las puntas eran visibles debajo de su túnica, pero por lo poco que se podía ver, eran muy brillantes.

  
—Nada, señor —respondió abatido.  
  


  
Snape hizo un mohín y agarró al joven por el brazo.  
  


  
—Entre —ordenó, arrastrando a un reacio Harry al interior de sus aposentos. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, Snape soltó su brazo y lanzó un hechizo para cerrar la puerta.

  
  
—¿Cuál es el problema, señor Potter? —gritó.

  
  
 _¡Ouch!_ _Señor Potter_. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no escuchaba a su profesor nombrarlo así fuera de la clase de Pociones. El joven parpadeó rápidamente, respiró hondo y dijo con una sonrisa falsa:

  
  
—Ninguno, señor. Lamento haberle molestado. No es necesario que me cuente sus asuntos privados, por supuesto. ¿Quizás podríamos reprogramar la lección para otra noche, cuando no esté tan ocupado?  
  


  
Snape lo miró con recelo.

  
  
—No vas a dejarlo pasar hasta que sepas qué es lo que voy a hacer, ¿verdad?

  
  
Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

  
  
—No tiene que decirme nada. Lo entiendo. Todo el mundo tiene secretos, y yo no quiero entrometerme en los suyos.

  
  
Snape siseó.  
  


  
—Realmente eres el mocoso más desagradecido y molesto que por desgracia he tenido que…  
  


  
—¿Eso es todo, señor? —preguntó Harry, con ojos duros.  
  


  
—No —escupió Snape—, no es todo. Ya que muestra un gran interés conocer mis asuntos, le diré lo que está pasando. Quizás entonces deje de poner esa cara.  
  


  
—¿Qué cara? —inquirió Harry acaloradamente.  
  


  
—Esa cara —Snape lo parodió—. La que parece que alguien acaba de quitarle su última rana de chocolate.  
  


  
—Lo juro, si no fuera mi profesor…

  
  
—Pero lo soy —fue la rápida respuesta.

  
  
—Sí, bueno —respondió Harry tímidamente. Volvió a mirar a los pies de Snape—. No he venido aquí para discutir, ¿sabes?  
  


  
Escuchó a Snape suspirar.

  
  
—Sí, ya lo sé. Lástima.

  
  
Los ojos de Harry se alzaron y miró a Snape con furia controlada. Los párpados del hombre bajaron. Estaba cerca de lograr que el mayor diese el brazo a torcer, por lo que decidió intentarlo.

  
  
—Si voy a ser un estorbo, no me importa irme —dijo Harry en voz baja.

  
  
—No, no vas a ser ningún estorbo. Es solo que... no tengo grandes esperanzas de tener éxito esta noche, y no quería hacer ilusiones a nadie. Tampoco nadie más ha presenciado mis fracasos —agregó con una mueca—. Estoy acostumbrado a que mis propias esperanzas sean siempre negadas. He tenido años de práctica.

  
  
—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.  
  


  
Los ojos de Snape brillaron.  
  


  
—Creo que sí. Ven.  
  


  
Harry siguió a Snape con impaciencia hasta su desordenado escritorio.  
  


  
—Lee —ordenó Snape, mientras le entregaba a Harry un trozo de pergamino desgastado. Aunque estaba arrugado y tenía algunas manchas en los bordes, las palabras estaban tan nítidas y legibles como el día en que fueron escritas.

  
  
—Pero esto es solo el poema —dijo Harry, desconcertado.  
  


  
—Sí —asintió Snape— pero presta atención a la última línea.  
  


  
—El recipiente debe verterse o será condenado —recitó Harry—. No lo pillo. ¿En qué se diferencia eso de lo que pensábamos antes?  
  


  
—No hay diferencia —murmuró Snape, cogiendo el pergamino de las manos de Harry y colocándolo con un golpe sobre la mesa—. El poema es exactamente el mismo, lo que ha cambiado ha sido mi interpretación. El recipiente debe verterse, pero, ¿cuánto se debe verter? ¿Será suficiente un episodio para detener la maldición, o es necesario que ocurra de forma regular?

  
  
—Si no necesitas derramar toda tu sangre —dijo Harry comenzando a comprender al hombre—, no tendrías por qué morir.

  
  
—No —Snape sonrió con suficiencia—. No lo haría.  
  


  
—¡Pero eso es brillante! —gritó Harry—. ¿Que necesitamos hacer?  
  


  
Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un instante ante el entusiasmo de Harry. El chico le sonrió con clara emoción en su rostro.  
  


  
—No necesitamos hacer nada. Necesito derramar mi sangre. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando me interrumpiste de esa forma tan grosera —dijo Snape.  
  


  
—De ninguna manera —se rio Harry entre dientes—. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo—.  
  


  
Los labios de Snape se crisparon.

  
  
—¿Está ansioso por ver si mi sangre es tan roja como la suya, Potter?

  
  
La ceja de Harry se arqueó.

  
  
—Estaría igualmente feliz de tener pruebas de que eres humano. Señor —añadió con descaro.  
  


  
Snape negó con la cabeza.

  
  
—No podría convencerte de ninguna forma de que te des la vuelta, salgas y finjas que nunca hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿verdad?

  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  


  
Snape suspiró.

  
  
>>Oh, bien. De todas formas, si no fueras tú, sin duda sería Dumbledore el que estaría metiendo las narices en esto.

  
  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  


  
  
—¿Está cómodo, señor? ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerle? —preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.  
  


  
—¡Puedes sentarte y dejar de preocuparte! —espetó Snape, acomodándose en su silla—. Siéntate y guarda silencio.  
  


  
Para desconcierto de Snape, Harry se sentó en el borde de su escritorio. El profesor suspiró y acercó el pequeño caldero a su cuerpo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en decúbito supino sobre el escritorio, y el cuchillo que habían usado en anteriores ocasiones para hacer cortes a Harry ya estaba esterilizado y brillaba intensamente en la penumbra. Cuando el joven había preguntado a Snape si se mordería su propio brazo en lugar de usar el cuchillo, el hombre le había recompensado con una mirada tan fulminante que el chico se había sonrojado.  
  


  
Snape miró a Harry con seriedad.  
  


  
—No debes tocar nada. Y cuando digo nada, me estoy refiriendo a absolutamente nada. Ni el cuchillo, ni el caldero, ni a mí. Y especialmente la sangre. Aunque no estoy bebiendo la tuya ahora, no sabemos cuánto tiempo permanece el hechizo en espera de la reciprocidad. Si te conviertes por tu idiotez o por un descuido mío, le habré hecho un favor al Señor Tenebroso y me suicidaré antes de que Albus me ponga las manos encima. ¿Está claro, Potter?

  
  
Harry asintió muy serio.  
  


  
—Sí, señor. No tocaré nada, pase lo que pase. Si parece que algo va mal, me iré de inmediato y llamaré al director.  
  


  
Snape miró a Harry con recelo.  
  


  
—No creo que tu valentía Gryffindor te permita hacer eso fácilmente.  
  


  
—No querría hacerlo, señor, pero lo prometo. Dejaré mis actos heroicos a un lado.  
  


  
Snape suspiró.  
  


  
—Ojalá me lo pusieras por escrito.

  
  
Harry rio suavemente y alejó un poco su cuerpo.

  
  
—Bien, señor. Cuando estés listo.  
  


  
Snape asintió y levantó su mano derecha para desabrochar los pequeños botones del puño de la manga de su camisa. Hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada un poco aprensiva en dirección a Harry.  
  


  
El joven rompió el contacto visual, miró la zona aún cubierta del antebrazo izquierdo de Snape y luego volvió a mirar al hombre, sonriendo levemente.  
  


  
Snape asintió de nuevo, sintiendo como el nudo de su estómago se había aligerado un poco. Se fue subiendo la manga lentamente, con la suavidad blanquiazul de la parte interior de su muñeca cediendo paso a la mancha negra de su Marca Tenebrosa. Continuó ascendiendo hasta que la manga quedó por encima de su codo. Ambos hombres observaron fijamente el brazo del mayor.

  
  
—Bueno —dijo Snape.  
  


  
—¿Quieres el cuchillo? —preguntó Harry, amablemente. El profesor asintió, por lo que Harry se lo pasó con cuidado, asegurándose de que sus dedos no estuvieran cerca de la hoja. Snape lo cogió con su mano derecha y levantó su brazo izquierdo. Harry empujó el caldero y el mayor apoyó el brazo en él, quedando el codo en el medio.  
  


  
—Muy bien —dijo Snape, y sin vacilar un instante, cortó la vena más grande que era visible en la curva de su codo. Su sangre comenzó a fluir inmediatamente, supurando espesamente sobre su brazo y acabando en el caldero colocado debajo. Tanto Harry como él mismo no podían dejar de mirar con fascinación.  
  


  
—¿Duele? —inquirió Harry en un susurro.  
  


  
—No —susurró Snape en respuesta, mientras se preguntaba interiormente por qué hablaban tan bajo. Pasaron minutos en silencio, en los que el flujo de sangre no disminuyó, aunque la respiración del hombre comenzó a acelerarse.  
  


  
Harry lo miró preocupado.  
  


  
—¿No es suficiente todavía, señor? Ya has perdido mucha sangre. No tienes buen aspecto.

  
  
Y era cierto que Snape no se encontraba bien; cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar su respiración, a pesar de que se obligaba a hacerlo lenta y profundamente. Dejó caer el cuchillo sobre el escritorio y se pasó la mano por la frente, notándola cubierta de un sudor pegajoso.

  
  
—Creo que deberías parar ya —sugirió Harry, endureciendo su voz—. ¿Puedes detener el flujo de la misma forma que lo haces con el mío?  
  


  
Snape negó con la cabeza.  
  


  
—No creo que pueda. Pásame mi varita.  
  


  
Harry se la acercó con cuidado, sintiendo como un cosquilleo recorría su brazo mientras sostenía la varita desconocida. Snape la cogió y la sacudió sobre la herida, susurrando un hechizo de curación.

  
  
El flujo de sangre se volvió más lento instantáneamente, hasta que el río rojo se redujo a un hilo.  
  


  
—¿Debería…? —comenzó Harry, mientras extendía su mano hacia el caldero.

  
  
—¡No! —exclamó Snape abruptamente. Suavizó su voz al ver el rostro preocupado de Harry—. No sabemos cómo te puede afectar. Casi se ha detenido ya. Corre a pedir un poco de té.

  
  
Harry asintió lentamente y saltó del escritorio, aterrizando sobre sus pies, temblando un poco. Snape volvió a mirar su brazo, observando la mancha caoba de sangre, ya seca, que cubría casi por completo su Marca. Soltó su varita y apretó su palma contra la herida. Susurró ahora un hechizo sin varita y sintió como un repentino chisporroteo golpeaba su piel y cerraba la herida. Con gran cansancio, volvió a coger su varita y murmuró otro encantamiento sobre el caldero, haciendo desaparecer la sangre y dejándolo limpio, al igual que al cuchillo.

  
  
Cuando eliminó toda evidencia de su sangre contaminada, se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos.  
  


  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  


  
  
—No tienes buen aspecto.

  
  
Snape abrió un ojo, soñoliento. Harry estaba sentado en el borde de su asiento, con su cuerpo rígido mientras miraba al hombre con preocupación.  
  


  
—Una vez más, señor Potter —dijo Snape con cansancio—, estoy asombrado por su espectacular capacidad de observación.  
  


  
Harry sonrió, notando como la ansiedad parecía desaparecer al fin de su cuerpo.  
  


  
—Bueno, suenas igual de encantador que siempre, así que no debes encontrarte tan mal. Pero estás pálido. Más pálido de lo habitual.

  
  
Snape se reacomodó en su asiento de forma rígida e intentó reprimir un gruñido. A pesar de que estaba intentando parecer estoico, realmente no se sentía del todo bien. Típico que el mocoso se hubiera dado cuenta y lo hubiera comentado.

  
  
>>Entonces, ¿crees que ha funcionado? —preguntó Harry con inquietud.

  
  
Snape bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Relajó su mente, dejando que su percepción se expandiera por toda la habitación, hasta notar los límites de la sala. Se percató de que aún podía oír la respiración levemente temblorosa de Harry; podía oler el sudor distintivo del chico; incluso podía oler su propio sudor más almizclado. Se centró en sus dientes, concentrándose un poco, y sintió que sus colmillos se extendían y afilaban. Tocó ligeramente la punta de uno con la lengua y abrió los ojos.

  
  
—No, creo que ha fallado.

  
  
Harry hizo un mohín.

  
  
—Lo siento mucho —murmuró.  
  


  
Snape hizo otra mueca en respuesta.  
  


  
—No importa. Era solo una idea, y parece que no ha sido muy buena. Todavía no me estoy agarrando a un clavo ardiendo.

  
  
Harry se puso de pie y se acercó al mayor, apoyando suavemente una mano en su hombro.

  
  
—No nos vamos a rendir.  
  


  
Los ojos de Harry brillaban con determinación. Snape se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de convicción que vio brillar ahí, y el duro acero de su mirada. A veces se olvidaba de lo verdaderamente poderoso que era Potter. Tanto poder en bruto, y tan poco aprovechado.  
  


  
>>Entonces —añadió Harry, retirando su mano del hombro de Snape—, creo que necesitas algo para recuperar fuerzas.  
  


  
Los labios de Snape se fruncieron mientras su estómago se revolvía.  
  


  
—Me temo que no se me antoja nada, pero puedes servirte más té, si quieres.  
  


  
—No estaba pensando en eso —replicó Harry, colocando sus manos sobre la corbata del uniforme.  
  


  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Snape desconcertado.  
  


  
—¿A ti qué te parece? —rio Harry entre dientes—. Necesitas alimentarte. Por suerte para ti, el almuerzo está servido.  
  


  
—Potter, no es necesario…  
  


  
—No, no lo es —respondió Harry bruscamente, dejando las manos quietas sobre la prenda—. No es necesario, y no es sábado, pero aun así lo vamos a hacer, ¿queda claro? Puedo ver que te sientes débil y sé que esto te hará sentir mejor. Así que no lo pienses más, ¿de acuerdo?

  
  
Las manos de Harry empezaron a trabajar de nuevo en su corbata; sus ágiles dedos la aflojaron y la retiraron de su cuello rápidamente, dejándola caer al suelo con indiferencia.

  
  
>>Y odio cuando me llamas Potter.

  
  
—Harry entonces —dijo Snape, molesto por haber sido interrumpido—. Harry, no creo que tenga la energía para levantarme en este momento. Si me das un poco de tiempo...  
  


  
—No. No hay tiempo, Severus. ¿Puedo llamarte así? Cuando estemos solos, por supuesto.  
  


  
Y Snape no podría haber pensado en una razón por la que debía decir que no, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Asintió lentamente y Harry dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

  
  
>>Está bien, tienes que moverte.  
  


  
Antes de que el mayor pudiera protestar porque ya le había dicho a Harry que no tenía la energía necesaria para hacer nada, el chico tiró del costado de su silla, indicándole a Snape que empujara su silla hacia atrás y hacia un lado, hasta quedar sentado paralelo a su escritorio. Los brazos del mayor se cruzaron con fuerza sobre su pecho.  
  


  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?  
  


  
Sin ninguna contemplación, Harry se dejó caer sobre los muslos de Snape, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas con facilidad.

  
  
—Así —dijo Harry, quedándose un poco sin aliento—. Así está bien, ¿no?

  
  
Los ojos de Snape brillaron con furia.  
  


  
—Señor Potter, esto definitivamente no está bien. Tenga la bondad de salir de mi regazo.  
  


  
—No estoy sobre tu regazo realmente, sino sobre tus rodillas —sonrió Harry, apartándose el flequillo de su frente.  
  


  
—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero —gruñó Snape—. Deja de ser beligerante. Esto es totalmente inapropiado en muchos aspectos…  
  


  
—¿Todavía tienes tus colmillos? —preguntó Harry, ignorando deliberadamente la obvia frustración de Snape.  
  


  
—Harry —replicó Snape sombríamente, con los labios curvándose en una cruel sonrisa que dejó a la vista las puntas de los mortíferos dientes—, si no…, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  


  
Harry sonrió de nuevo.  
  


  
—¿No es obvio? Me estoy desabrochando la camisa.  
  


  
—Pero ...—Y de nuevo Snape enmudeció al ver los ágiles dedos de Harry desabrochando con cuidado los botones transparentes que mantenían su camisa cerrada. El chico rozó con los dedos su torso, separando la tela blanca, quedando el pecho desnudo frente al rostro asombrado del profesor.

  
  
—Aquí —indicó Harry, tirando del cuello de la camisa hacia atrás hasta que la tela quedó arremolinada por debajo de sus hombros. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo la suave piel de su cuello.

  
  
Snape estaba absolutamente consciente del aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca y se preguntó si el joven podría escuchar su frenético ritmo.  
  


  
—No puedo…

  
  
—Claro que puedes —lo tranquilizó Harry—. Necesitas esto. Y no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes.  
  


  
Y de nuevo, Snape no pudo pensar en ninguna razón para rechazarlo.  
  


  
Levantó la mano lentamente, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Harry, y descendiendo por la suave extensión de su cuello, hasta dejarlo descansar en el hueco de la base de su garganta. Podía ver el pecho del chico moviéndose con rápidos y superficiales jadeos; podía ver el brillo de la saliva que el joven había dejado en su labio inferior al lamerlo. Snape vio que los ojos de Harry se oscurecían y sus manos temblorosas delataban su nerviosismo.

  
  
Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y apoyó la cara en el hombro de Harry. Respiró hondo, aclimatándose al aroma del joven. Podía sentir el pulso rápido y rítmico de la vena que se encontraba cerca de la superficie, haciendo circular la sangre de Harry a apenas un milímetro de sus labios.

  
  
Lamió lentamente el punto del pulso.  
  


  
Harry se estremeció y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape para estabilizarse.  
  


  
El hombre colocó sus manos con cuidado en las caderas de Harry y lamió de nuevo, presionando su lengua contra la piel, dejando que el sabor bañara su boca.  
  


  
Un gemido entusiasta escapó de la boca de Harry, y Snape fue muy consciente de ello, al igual que era consciente de otra miríada de cosas que estaban sucediendo en el mismo instante. Podía sentir la saliva acumulándose en la parte posterior de su boca mientras su cuerpo anticipaba la dulzura que estaba a punto de saborear; podía sentir sus labios estirándose hacia atrás con fuerza, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos; y podía sentir el aumento de la temperatura corporal de ambos.

  
  
Mordió.

  
  
Cuando sus dientes se encontraron completamente incrustados en la vena de Harry, Snape exhaló con placer. La sangre que inundó su boca parecía haber desencadenado una sacudida de energía. Sintió que sus músculos comenzaban a aflojarse, y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras succionaba vorazmente.

  
  
El temblor de Harry se había convertido en movimientos espasmódicos aleatorios, todos ellos acercándolo cada vez más a Snape. El chico se impulsó con sus pies hacia delante, hasta que su pecho estuvo apretado contra el del profesor. Tras eso, rodeó con sus piernas el respaldo de la silla y apretó, inclinando su pelvis hasta que su dureza presionó contra el abdomen de Snape.

  
  
Dejó escapar un jadeo de placer cuando el hombre gimió y retiró sus manos de las caderas de Harry, envolviendo con sus brazos la parte baja de la espalda del chico, y empujándolo hacia él con más fuerza; con tanta fuerza que ya no quedaba espacio entre ellos. Snape abrió más la boca y succionó con mayor ímpetu, con la sangre goteando por un lado de su boca mientras pasaba su lengua sobre las dos perforaciones gemelas, atrapando cada gota antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de deslizarse por el pecho de Harry.  
  


  
El chico arqueó la espalda, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, lleno de placer mientras comenzaba a mecerse contra Snape, frotando su polla --constreñida por sus pantalones ajustados-- contra el firme cuerpo de su profesor.

  
  
Snape siseó contra el cuello sudoroso de su dispuesta víctima. Desplazó sus manos de nuevo hacia las caderas de Harry, donde sus dedos se clavaron cruelmente mientras empujaba al chico contra sí; tiró de Harry con fuerza y precisión, restregándolo contra su abdomen, sintiendo como las nalgas del joven se agitaban y se rozaban contra su propia excitación; el movimiento de balanceo enviaba escalofríos de placer a través de su ingle, mientras se deleitaba con la sangre de Harry. Continuó empujando al mismo tiempo que escuchaba al chico repetir una y otra vez un gutural “Sí”.

  
  
Harry gimió. Fue un gemido de necesidad, de frustración, mientras cruzaba los tobillos detrás de la silla, levantando sus caderas con el movimiento, colocándose en la posición correcta para que cuando llegara su liberación, fuera rápida y fuerte. Su respiración se volvió más errática mientras se corría, y continuó meciéndose contra el hombre; el ablandamiento de su polla ya calmada no logró disminuir el placer que todavía sentía al ser abrazado tan estrechamente, tan fuerte.  
  


  
Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente, provocando que Snape sacara los dientes de su cuello. No prestó atención al repentino y desgarrador dolor en su garganta, ignoró los ojos de Snape abriéndose repentinamente y, en un estallido de pasión, presionó sus labios con fuerza contra la boca abierta de Snape.  
  


  
Con más urgencia que habilidad, Harry metió su lengua en la boca del hombre, rozando sus colmillos y moviéndola despiadadamente. Podía probarse a sí mismo en Snape; podía saborear su propia sangre, y el sabor metálico de la misma le hizo gemir. El mayor no respondía; su boca permanecía quieta, por lo que Harry gruñó con frustración, y se introdujo más profundamente. Sus labios se movían sin cuidado sobre la fina boca de Snape, lamiendo y chupando con desesperación. De pronto, sintió una repentina exhalación por parte del hombre y, por fin, notó como su beso era respondido. Harry gimió cuando la boca de Snape se movió con dureza sobre la suya, ofreciendo besos largos y húmedos intercalados con suaves mordiscos.

  
  
Harry sacudió sus caderas, sintiendo la dura erección de Snape debajo de su trasero. Se sorprendió al encontrarse repentinamente tirado en el suelo, con la espalda dolorida tras aterrizar en las frías piedras.  
  


  
—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó Harry, mientras se llevaba una mano a su cuello, que estaba sangrando. Snape permanecía sentado en la silla, completamente inmóvil, con el pecho moviéndose agitadamente. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Harry se levantó con torpeza, retirando la mano de su garganta; la palma estaba cubierta de sangre pegajosa e hizo un mohín. Se quitó la camisa, hizo una bola con ella y la apretó contra la herida—. ¿Qué pasa?  
  


  
Snape soltó una risa histérica. ¿Que qué pasaba? ¿El chico idiota estaba parado frente a él, furioso, con una gran mancha húmeda cubriendo la parte delantera de sus pantalones, la camisa del uniforme hecha un ovillo, ensangrentada y presionada contra su cuello… y le estaba preguntando que qué pasaba?  
  


  
Snape abrió los labios, rozó sus colmillos con dedos temblorosos y, con un poco de esfuerzo, los hizo retraerse a su tamaño normal. Tras eso, se puso de pie temblando un poco.  
  


  
—Deberías irte.

  
  
—¿Qué?

  
  
Y de repente, toda la ira, la frustración y el rechazo que Snape había estado reprimiendo durante los últimos meses brotaron de su corazón, escaparon de sus estrechos confines y salieron por su boca.

  
  
—No te atrevas a cuestionarme, chico. ¡He dicho que te vayas! Márchate en este instante o juro por Merlín que haré que te arrepientas.

  
—No me llames chico! Mi tío me llama así y lo odio. No soy tu jodido chico —exclamó Harry, con la rabia llenando su voz—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?  
  


  
—¿Eres siquiera gay, Potter? ¿O mi abdomen ha sido simplemente un objeto contra el que podías descargarte? —preguntó Snape con sarcasmo.

  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. En momentos como este, cuando Snape mostraba su lado más exasperante, más sádico, era en los que Harry se preguntaba si había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Tú… tú ...  
  
  


Snape se acercó a él, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. La camisa cayó al suelo sin que ninguno le prestara la más mínima atención. Aunque el flujo de sangre de su cuello finalmente había cesado, todavía parecía como si hubiera sido atacado por algún animal salvaje. Harry se enderezó, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero seguro de que, por una vez, no era solo culpa suya.

  
  
—No seré una herramienta para que experimentes. Has cruzado una línea esta noche, y ser el niño mimado de Dumbledore no va a cambiar nada.

  
  
—¡¿He cruzado una línea?! —gritó Harry indignado—. ¡Pues no te ha impedido ponerte duro!

  
  
Snape lo abofeteó antes de que Harry fuera capaz de ver su mano moverse. Pasaron uno o dos segundos; fue un breve instante, en el que todo lo que Harry pensaba que sabía se derrumbó, se revolvió y se reconstruyó en algo que estaba completamente fuera de su comprensión. Se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo la carne caliente, y se preguntó si habría una marca visible. No le había dolido; Ron lo había golpeado con más fuerza en broma, pero el pensar en lo que le acababan de hacer y en quién lo había hecho, hizo que su corazón se rompiera.

  
  
—Te irás en este instante —gruñó Snape, en voz baja y peligrosa, al oído de Harry—, o no tendré nada más que ver contigo por el resto de tu vida —El profesor se alejó del joven, mirándolo con ojos duros y penetrantes, mientras Harry se hundía aún más por su rechazo.

  
  
—Realmente te odio a veces, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Harry, torciendo la boca por la emoción.

  
  
—Yo también, Potter. Yo también.  
  


  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
  
No fue hasta muchas horas después que Snape recordó que no había curado al chico antes de echarlo de sus aposentos.


	10. Chapter 10

Snape sabía que estaba soñando porque era completamente imposible que él se hubiera puesto voluntariamente en esta posición de nuevo.

El Sauce Boxeador se encontraba inmóvil en la agradable noche y, a través de sus ramas y hojas irregulares, se veía la luna llena, baja en el cielo. El sueño se parecía tanto a uno de sus recuerdos más temidos que se estremeció, esperando desesperadamente que la escena no llegara a su inevitable conclusión.

Pero parecía ser distinta. En su juventud, no había estado de rodillas. El hecho de que le dolieran las piernas le confirmó que era su yo adulto, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado arrodillado para causarle una leve punzada de dolor en los músculos de los muslos. También se preguntó por qué estaba arrodillado en primer lugar.

Y entonces lo vio.

Potter, elegante y silencioso, caminaba hacia él en la oscuridad levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna; Potter, andando a grandes zancadas hacia él, con paso tranquilo y una sonrisa relajada; Harry, tal como recordaba haberlo visto las noches anteriores, vestido formalmente, hermoso, tan seguro de sí mismo como lo había estado antes de la debacle, antes de que Snape lo echara con odio hacia sí mismo y desesperación.

El chico se detuvo frente a él, y Snape bajó la mirada al suelo.

—¿Por qué te peleas conmigo? —preguntó Harry sin malicia.

—No lo sé —susurró Snape en respuesta.

Y esa debía haber sido la respuesta correcta, porque la mano de Harry tocó su rostro suavemente, lo que logró que mirara hacia arriba. El chico sonrió; su sonrisa lo hacía parecer menor de sus dieciocho años; el peso de la responsabilidad que siempre parecía nublar su expresión desaparecía en un bendito momento de felicidad. Snape cerró los ojos mientras Harry colocaba un mechón de su grasiento cabello detrás de la oreja y lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Y Snape estuvo perdido. Era un sueño, no era real, pero ojalá pudiera ser así. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía, y parecía tan real...

Snape desabrochó el cinturón de Harry con cuidado, y después soltó el botón y bajó lentamente la cremallera de sus pantalones. Con movimientos minuciosos, bajó los jeans y los bóxers del chico hasta que quedaron por encima de sus rodillas. Con dedos temblorosos, Snape acarició la erección de Harry, sintiendo la piel cálida moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el duro miembro. Suavemente colocó una mano bajo los aterciopelados testículos de Harry, acariciándolos. Quería mirar al joven a la cara, pero tenía miedo de encontrar rechazo en su rostro.

—He deseado esto durante tanto tiempo… —admitió en voz alta y, con un temple que rozaba el masoquismo, introdujo solo el glande en su boca y lo succionó lentamente. Se detuvo por unos instantes, queriendo memorizar el sabor y la forma. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, metió más de la longitud en su boca, lamiendo y chupando la polla que se había negado a sí mismo, que incluso se había negado desear, durante tanto tiempo.

Harry murmuró con aprobación y apoyó las manos en la cabeza de Snape, empujándola más cerca, pero permitiendo que el hombre estableciera la velocidad de su encuentro. Snape gimió conforme, mientras jugueteaba con la punta, saboreando el líquido que había comenzado a gotear, cubriéndose los dientes porque no quería morder, no en ese momento, no ahí.

—Severus —susurró Harry, y solo por oír ese sonido emitido por el chico, valía la pena todo.

—Snape —escuchó una voz desde atrás. Se giró rápidamente.

No estaban solos.

Tres figuras caminaban hacia ellos. Harry pareció darse cuenta de que estaban allí, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para taparse.

>>Snape —volvió a sisear uno de los intrusos, y el profesor retrocedió cuando vio a James Potter inclinándose sobre él. Se recordó a sí mismo que era un sueño; sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era real, sabía que incluso si James Potter siguiera vivo, no sería un adolescente, pero no pudo evitar temblar ante el odio absoluto que destilaban los ojos del merodeador.

>> ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hijo, Snivellus? —preguntó la pesadilla de su juventud con enfado.

—Creo que se lo está intentando follar, Cornamenta. ¿No es así, Snivellus? —inquirió Black, de pie, mostrando toda su altura y fortaleza, y con misma pose de donjuán que había exhibido durante su época escolar.

—¿Te gustan los niños pequeños, Severus? —susurró Lupin desde el otro lado. Snape se dio la vuelta, todavía encogido a los pies de Harry. El joven le sonrió, mientras se acariciaba con indiferencia su erección a solo centímetros del pálido rostro de Snape.

—A mí no… —comenzó a decir Snape, confundido por la situación en la que se encontraba, y confundido por el hecho de que su voz sonara tan débil e insegura.

—A mí me gustan los niños pequeños —se burló Lupin, transformándose posteriormente justo frente a él.

—No —exclamó Snape con voz ronca—. ¡Harry! —Miró hacia arriba y jadeó. El chico ya no era el mismo. Era joven, más joven de lo que había sido en el primer sueño de Snape, tan joven como lo había sido el primer día que puso un pie en Hogwarts. Su pene minúsculo colgaba flácido sobre sus pequeños testículos.

—¿Profesor? —preguntó el niño desconcertado.

—No es real, no es real —repitió Snape como un mantra, deseando desesperadamente despertar. Jadeó de nuevo, tratando de ignorar la reacción poco grata de su propio cuerpo al ver la entrepierna sin vello; tratando de reducir la erección palpitante entre sus muslos.

—He de decir que estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Severus —indicó Dumbledore muy serio, colocando su mano sobre el hombro cubierto pelo de Lupin. El anciano acariciaba al hombre lobo distraídamente mientras miraba a Snape por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—No es real —gimió Snape, haciéndose una bola, intentando proteger tanto de su cuerpo como pudo. Yacía dentro de un círculo formado por sus enemigos más odiados, su único benefactor y su inapropiado objeto de deseo.

—¿Por qué me ha hecho eso, señor? —preguntó Harry con voz inquebrantable—. ¿Por qué quiere tocarme de esa forma?

—No quiero —gruñó Snape, rechinando los dientes. Incluso con su tono más agudo, la voz del chico resultaba atractiva a los oídos del hombre.

—Pero lo haces.

Y esta última voz fue tan inesperada que el profesor tuvo que levantar su mirada. Y se vio a sí mismo, de pie entre sus acusadores. Ese Snape estaba rígido por el autocontrol, con el disgusto surcando su rostro cetrino. Con sus ojos despiadados y los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho, era la encarnación de Severus Snape, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, un mago dudosamente respetable pero con altos valores morales. Ex mortífago. Vampiro en proceso.

>> Deseas al chico —se acusó a sí mismo en su sueño, y Snape tragó, tratando de lubricar su garganta lo suficiente para poder hablar y negar la acusación, pero sabía que, incluso si lo hacía, nadie le creería.

—No lo hago —replicó de todas formas.

Dumbledore lo miró con decepción.

—Pensaba que se te daba mejor mentir.

—Nunca creí que podría odiarte más —dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

—No tocarás a mi hijo —exigió James.

—Debería terminar el trabajo —gruñó Remus.

—Merlín, Harry… ¡no puedes permitir que te haga esto! —exclamó Ronald Weasley con disgusto, abriéndose paso hacia el círculo.

—Pero creía que yo te gustaba —susurró Harry, con los labios temblando.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Snape mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Las mantas estaban enrolladas alrededor de su cuerpo y olían a sudor febril agrio. Mientras intentaba ralentizar su respiración, se dio cuenta de que su abdomen estaba pegajoso, y se cubrió la cara con desesperación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts, sin prestar especial atención al lugar al que se dirigía. Era esa hora de la madrugada en la que el estado de alerta de la gente estaba en su punto más bajo; en la que el cansancio y el sueño profundo había vencido a todo el mundo. Incluso la señora Norris estaba ausente.

Snape se frotó los ojos secos, deseando dormir sin soñar y sin pociones de por medio, ansiando olvidar, pero tan acostumbrado a la situación que sabía que nada calmaría su mente acelerada excepto deambular sin ningún tipo de propósito. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que estuvo a solas con Harry; cuatro noches en las que había tenido miedo de dormir por temor a volver a soñar.

Snape había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar al chico en Pociones, negándose a mirar a cualquier punto cercano a él tras haber visto la camisa perfectamente abotonada que ocultaba su cuello. Potter, después de pasar la primera clase tratando de llamar su atención, pronto desistió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Snape estaba asombrado de que nadie hubiera notado la hostilidad existente entre ellos, pero sospechaba que la gente no había percibido ningún cambio en su relación, solo veían lo que siempre habían observado entre el profesor y el alumno desde el momento en que se conocieron: odio total y absoluto. Snape no sabía si debía estar contento por eso o no.

Caminaba sin detenerse. El único sonido que resonaba en los pasillos vacíos era el que hacían sus zapatos al andar.

Incluso los fantasmas lo dejaban solo.

Entró en el Gran Comedor y se sentó en una de las largas mesas de estudiantes. El techo mostraba un cielo muy similar al de su sueño, aunque era más consciente de las miles de estrellas que parpadeaban en su campo de visión. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y sus hombros se aflojaban. Su respiración se hizo más lenta y sus sentidos se agudizaron.

—Potter —dijo en voz baja.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no ocurrió nada, hasta que, con un ligero ademán, Harry apareció de debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad. Snape lo ignoró.

El joven se sentó frente al profesor de pociones y se quitó las gafas, limpiando los cristales desanimadamente con la parte superior de su pijama. Se las volvió a poner y apoyó su barbilla en la mano.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Te he olido.

—No sabía que estabas aquí. No te estaba siguiendo.

—Lo sé —admitió Snape.

Harry tamborileó nerviosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa. Snape lo miró y el golpeteo se detuvo.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacer lo que hice. Fue... inapropiado, supongo. No debería haberme aprovechado de ti cuando estabas débil.

Snape negó con la cabeza, como para desmentir lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tu garganta. ¿Está…?

—Está bien —respondió Harry—. La curé. Bueno, casi. Estaba un poco roja, pero yo solo...

Por unos instantes se instauró el silencio.

—No debería haberte pegado —dijo Snape con resignación.

—No pasa nada —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me han dado golpes más fuertes antes.

—Eso no justifica lo que hice —objetó Snape.

—No —admitió Harry—, no lo justifica. Aunque me dolió más cuando me echaste —Los ojos de Harry estaban brillantes, y penetraban a Snape. El hombre se sentía como si hubiera sido atrapado por la mirada de un basilisco.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó suavemente.

Harry comenzó a encogerse de hombros de nuevo, pero se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento.

—Quiero que hablemos. Necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto y no hay nadie más con quien pueda hacerlo.

—Tienes amigos…

—Ron, Hermione —comenzó Harry de forma irónica—, no vais a adivinar lo que hice hace unas noches. Yo… —Hizo una pausa, mordiéndose el labio.

—Albus —respondió Snape secamente—, te alegrará saber que Potter y yo hemos alcanzado un nuevo nivel de entendimiento. Sí, veo por donde vas.

Harry sonrió levemente.

—No hay nadie más.

—Pero debería haberlo.

Harry resopló molesto.

—Por supuesto que debería haberlo, pero no lo hay.

Snape lo miró con severidad.

—Ya te he dicho que no seré objeto de tu naturaleza inquisitiva.

—Basta —siseó Harry—. Si fuera solo curiosidad, tendrías todo el derecho de estar enfadado, pero no es así.

—¿Qué es entonces? —se burló Snape—. No me digas que has confundido las hormonas alborotadas y la presencia de un cuerpo cálido con algo más. ¿Con amor, tal vez?

—No soy tan estúpido —replicó Harry—. Sé que es poco probable que sea eso lo que sientas. No soy tan egocéntrico como te empeñas en creer. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice; mucho menos voy a saber por qué lo hiciste tú.

Snape ignoró el desafío y se frotó los ojos de nuevo.

—Por jugar a ser el abogado del diablo; si pudieras hablar con alguien, ¿qué le dirías?

Harry lo miró con recelo.

—Le diría que estaba confundido. Le diría que no sé por qué lo hice, ni qué es lo que significa.

—Seguro que no eres tan ingenuo —respondió Snape secamente.

Harry rio malhumorado.

—Oh, sé lo que hice, pero no entiendo completamente el por qué. O tal vez sí que lo hago, y simplemente no quiero admitirlo. Y no entiendo por qué ha tenido que ser contigo.

—Cuerpo cálido y hormonas alborotadas —enumeró Snape con frialdad—. Y un falso sentimiento de intimidad creado por la sed de sangre.

—¿Eso es todo lo que ha significado para ti?

—¿Quién ha dicho que ha significado algo para mí? —respondió Snape con malicia.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Solo creía…

—Pues no.

Harry jaló de su flequillo con mal humor.

—¿Y tú qué dirías si pudieras hablar con alguien?

—No hay nadie con quien pueda discutir esto, aparte del director, y aún no lo he decidido.

—No —espetó Harry—. No es de su incumbencia.

—Eres un estudiante de esta escuela…

—Te lo juro Snape, si... —Apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Snape, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seas idiota —respondió Harry—. No hay nada que pueda hacerte sin tu permiso.

—Podrías contárselo a la gente.

Por unos instantes, Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—Contarle a la gente… ¿lo tuyo? No puedo creer que pienses que sería capaz de hacerlo —replicó.

—Y yo todavía no puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho, Potter. La tentación de revelarlo es muy atractiva.

Harry suspiró y volvió a apoyar pesadamente la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Sólo habla. Imagina que no soy yo. Imagina que soy un amigo con el que puedes conversar sobre esto. ¿Qué le dirías?

—¿De verdad crees que voy a revelar mis secretos tan fácilmente, chico? —se burló Snape.

—¡Habla! —gritó Harry.

Snape maldijo y lanzó un encantamiento silenciador.

Harry seguía enfadado.

>> Dime lo que piensas. Dime qué es lo que te mantiene despierto esta noche. Dime lo que quieras, desahógate, joder. ¡Puedes lanzarme un obliviate después, si quieres! No puedo creer que estés tan asustado.

—No estoy asustado —siseó Snape.

—Entonces háblame —lo desafió Harry.

Snape se puso de pie abruptamente, comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. ¿Debía hablar? Podría resultar beneficioso tener esa conversación. Si pudiera explicarse claramente, Potter quizá se daría cuenta de la gravedad de la situación existente entre ambos. La idea de abrirse y quedar expuesto al ridículo no le complacía, pero tal vez algo de la tensión que sentía en su pecho se aliviaría, y la confusión en su mente se aclararía. Incluso quizá podría dormir por la noche.

—Le diría que no sé qué me ha pasado —comenzó en voz baja, deteniendo su caminata. Miró la chimenea apagada—. Le diría que tengo la esperanza de que lo que hice… lo que permití que sucediera, fue solo por la maldición. Me aterra pensar que no sea ese el caso —admitió.

Snape se volvió y miró a Harry bajo luz de las estrellas. Las sombras del Gran Comedor cortaban el rostro de Harry en líneas, haciéndolo parecer atemporal.

>>Admito que no sé a dónde va esto, pero siento que, donde quiera que vaya, se está precipitando hacia un final trágico y que mi tiempo se está acabando.

—El mío también —dijo Harry suavemente—. Ves, no ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

Snape sonrió sombríamente.

—No. Fue peor.

El silencio entre ellos se cernía densamente bajo el hechizo Silenciador.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Realmente no crees que me parezco tanto a mi padre, ¿verdad?

Tras una breve vacilación, Snape negó con la cabeza.

>>Entonces, ¿por qué me tratas así? No aquí, sino en el aula.

—¿Te conformarías con que te dijera que pensaba que lo necesitabas?

—No.

Snape resopló.

—Ya lo sabía —Ordenó sus pensamientos—. Quería tratarte como una persona normal. Quería que entendieras que la vida es sufrimiento. Que, al contrario de todo lo que hayas hecho o lo que te hayan enseñado en Hogwarts, siempre habrá personas que te tratarán injustamente, simplemente por ser quién eres.

—No tratas a nadie más así —objetó Harry hoscamente.

Snape inclinó la cabeza.

—Nadie más es tú. Un hecho por el que estaré eternamente agradecido.

Harry rio entre dientes.

—¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

Snape se puso rígido.

—Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, señor Potter. Independientemente de su opinión sobre el asunto, todavía tengo que tomar una decisión sobre cómo vamos a proceder a partir de ahora. Basta con decir que ya no le enseñaré Oclumancia.

—Pero eso es... —balbuceó Harry—, ¡eso es una mierda!

—A pesar de su peculiar uso del idioma, no le corresponde a usted decidir. No es aconsejable que tengamos contacto fuera del aula. No le pondré, ni a mí mismo, en esa situación de nuevo.

—¿A qué situación te refieres, Snape? —se burló Harry, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el hombre—. ¿La situación en la que me succionabas el cuello o la situación en la que me corrí en tu regazo?

—Cállate —siseó Snape.

—No voy a callarme —replicó Harry, enfurecido—. Solo porque seas un cobarde…

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—Oh, me atrevo. Puede que no tenga tanta experiencia en estos asuntos como tú, pero incluso yo sé que algo pasó entre nosotros y, si quieres ignorarlo, está bien. Pero no intentes convencerme de que no pasó nada. De que yo no signifiqué nada para ti.

—Lo que eras y eres —murmuró Snape en tono peligroso—, es un tonto egocéntrico que…

Harry le agarró la cara y lo besó. Cuando se le pasó el impacto inicial, Snape lo apartó bruscamente.

—No soy egocéntrico, y puedo parecerte un tonto, pero al menos tengo los cojones para admitir que pasó algo. ¿Qué te pasa, Snape? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pensará el consejo escolar si se entera? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que diría Dumbledore?

—No tienes idea de la situación en la que te estás metiendo —dijo Snape entre dientes.

—¡Mírame! —exigió Harry—. ¡Quítate las “gafas de odiar a Potter” por un minuto y mírame! ¿Crees que no sé qué está pasando dentro de tu cabeza? ¿Crees que no entiendo las ramificaciones de tu cerebro? Lo he pillado, ¿de acuerdo? Soy joven, lo admito. Joder, llámame chico si eso te lo pone más fácil. Rebaja mi inteligencia, y mis motivaciones, y mi mera presencia, pero no te atrevas a negar lo que soy. Quizás estás jodidamente ciego para verlo, pero no soy lo que piensas. No soy lo que recuerdas que era. ¿Quieres pruebas? Aquí tienes.

Harry agarró a Severus de los brazos y tiró de él hasta que quedaron pecho contra pecho.

—Mírame. Mírame directamente a los ojos. No podías hacer eso cuando tenía once años, ¿verdad? Y escúchame. Mi voz cambió completamente hace más de tres años, pero tú ni siquiera lo has notado, ¿cierto? —reclamó, sacudiendo a Snape con brusquedad—. ¿Quieres más pruebas? ¿Quieres verme afeitándome? ¿Quieres ver más de cerca el vello de mi pecho? ¿El vello alrededor de mi polla? Ahora soy un hombre, Snape, y no quieres verlo porque entonces tendrías que lidiar con ello. Es más fácil verme como un niño, ¿no es así, _profesor_?

—Que te jodan —siseó Snape.

—No —siseó Harry en respuesta—. Que te jodan a ti por ser tan ciego a propósito. Que te jodan por ser tan cobarde. Eres veinte años mayor que yo, y no creas que no he pensado en eso. Se supone que tú eres el maduro aquí, el que tiene todas las respuestas.

Bajó la voz.

>>No puedes lidiar con lo que ves y no puedes lidiar con lo que quieres. Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Ni siquiera finjas que no sabes lo que está sucediendo. Y no es por la sangre. No volveré a darte ni una asquerosa gota, y te dejaré revolcarte de dolor, si crees que el motivo es ese —Harry lo miró con el disgusto escrito por todo su rostro—. Eres un cobarde.

—¿Soy un cobarde? —rugió Snape—. ¿El pobre Potter está confundido? ¿El pobre y pequeño Gryffindor no está satisfecho con la forma en la que le han salido las cosas? ¿Vas a llorar porque no has conseguido lo que querías?

—Nunca he conseguido nada de lo que quería.

—¡Y no puedes tenerme! No puedes tener esto. No solo porque tú lo quieras. Yo también tengo que quererlo —gruñó Snape—. ¿Acaso no tengo voz y voto en esto? Después de todo, es de mi vida de la que estamos hablando. Yo soy el que sufrirá, ¿no lo entiendes? Tantas palabras, tantas patéticas palabras sin sentido y todavía no eres capaz de comprenderlo. Seré yo el que sea crucificado, muchacho. Tú serás la víctima; Yo seré tu violador, el que robará tu juventud. Seré el profanador de nuestro Salvador. Seré yo quien tenga que pagar. Deja de lloriquear por un momento, ¿puedes verlo ya?

—Pero no entiendo por qué sucedió —gritó Harry—. Nunca había hecho algo así antes. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. ¿Por qué no me lo puedes explicar?

—Porque yo tampoco lo entiendo. No sé cómo ha empezado esto, o por qué hicimos lo que hicimos, pero... no... continuará.

Harry se acercó para besarlo de nuevo. Snape lo agarró por las muñecas y apretó lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle moretones.

>>No va a continuar —repitió.

—¿Por qué no te rindes? Quiero que te rindas —suplicó el joven.

—No lo haré, Harry —dijo Snape, con la voz quebrada pero aún contundente—. No lo haré.

Los labios de Harry se fruncieron mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura; la voz le temblaba de ira y frustración.

—Genial. Si no me quieres, no puedo obligarte. Si... —Su voz se quebró y liberó las muñecas del agarre de Snape—, si no me quieres, te dejaré en paz.

Harry cogió su capa, cubrió con ella su cuerpo y pateó la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para moverla mientras se iba.

Snape se sentó en silencio y muy quieto hasta que un grupo de elfos domésticos llegó para encender los fuegos de la mañana. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad que le lanzaban, se retiró a sus fríos aposentos.


	11. Chapter 11

_Querido Remus,_

_Lamento no haberte escrito últimamente. He estado muy ocupado con los estudios y con todo._

_Lo siento. No te estoy diciendo la verdad. O toda la verdad, al menos._

_De verdad, me gustaría hablar contigo. Tengo algunas cosas rondando mi mente y no me siento cómodo hablando con nadie más. Sé que estás ocupado y Dumbledore no me ha dicho dónde estás (no es que le haya preguntado, no lo he visto mucho últimamente)._

_Yo solo... mira, eres uno de los únicos adultos en los que confío. Me refiero a confiar realmente. Eras amigo de mi padre y de Sirius, y supongo que siempre he sentido que podía fiarme de ti si lo necesitaba._

_Si no puedes venir a verme a Hogwarts, lo entenderé. ¿Puedo escribirte? Creo que necesito un consejo, y no es algo de lo que quiera hablar con Ron y Hermione._

_No te apresures en regresar ni te pongas en peligro. No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort. Sí estoy seguro._

_Harry_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Oye! —exclamó Ron indignado cuando las alas batientes de Hedwig lo golpearon en un lado de la cabeza.

—Bien hecho, Hedwig —sonrió Hermione.

Harry no dijo nada, solo extendió el brazo para que la lechuza tuviera una percha estable en la que posarse y cuidadosamente le quitó el pergamino que llevaba enrollado en la pata.

—Buena chica —dijo distraídamente, dándole una rápida caricia a sus plumas. Acercó las rodillas al pecho y leyó el pergamino en silencio. Hermione y Ron vieron como su rostro cambiaba de la expresión recelosa que había mostrado durante la semana pasada a una de satisfacción.

—¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó Ron, recostándose sobre su estómago y dándole un empujón suave en la rodilla a Hermione hasta que ella le pasó otro pastel de caldero.

—Sí —respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. Remus viene de visita.

—¿El profesor Lupin? ¡Pero eso es genial! ¿Ha dicho cuándo? —inquirió Hermione.

—No —dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y sacudía los trozos de hierba que se habían quedado adheridos a su capa—. Me voy ya. He olvidado algunos de mis libros. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?

Ron y Hermione observaron cómo su mejor amigo regresaba al castillo. Hermione se mordió el labio pensativamente mientras Ron se levantaba y arrojaba los restos de su pastel al lago. Las migas esparcidas fueron rápidamente capturadas por varios peces.

—¿Tú también tienes la sensación de que nos está ocultando algo? —Le preguntó Hermione a su pelirrojo novio.

—Sí —respondió Ron un poco cortante, tendiéndose en el suelo abruptamente y poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de su novia. Hermione comenzó a acariciar distraídamente su cabello.

—Ojalá supiera qué es.

—Hermione, algunas cosas no son asunto nuestro. No puedes contarle todo a tus amigos.

—¡Tú me lo cuentas todo!

Ron rozó con cuidado la mandíbula de la chica con el dorso de su mano.

—Eso es porque no tengo nada que esconderte, amor.

—¿Y Harry sí? —preguntó ella suavemente. Ante el asentimiento de Ron, suspiró—. Ojalá pudiéramos ayudarlo.

—Todos deben pelear sus propias batallas, incluso Harry. Especialmente Harry.

—¿No crees…?

—No, no es nada sobre Quién-tú-sabes. Creo que más importante que eso.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que Quién-tu-sabes?

Ron la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Venir y darme un beso.

—¡Ronald Weasley! Hay cosas más importantes en la vida, ¿sabes?

Y si Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que ella misma había respondido a su propia pregunta, Ron no sería quien se lo dijera. No era frecuente que él captara las cosas más rápido que su novia, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que eso ocurría, lo disfrutaba hasta el último segundo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me siento, reflexiono y estoy molesto.

El hombre lobo está aquí. Me está costando toda mi fuerza de voluntad no rodear su garganta con mis manos y apretar hasta que esté tan muerto como su estúpida pareja. O huir como un adolescente asustado.

Algo que ya no soy.

Aun así, es desconcertante verlo de nuevo en la mesa. Lo sé, sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón que él no supone una amenaza para mí; sé que es mi poción, y mis habilidades, las que lo mantienen cuerdo cuando la luna revuelve su sangre y lo transforma en mi peor pesadilla.

Bueno, en una de mis peores pesadillas.

Me pregunto si su sangre sabrá diferente a la de Ha...

Frunzo el ceño y juego distraídamente con la comida preparada especialmente para mí. Los elfos domésticos son muy sagaces. Me han colocado expresamente un caldo muy diluido, casi insípido, que se enfría lentamente frente a mí. A mi derecha hay un plato de verduras suaves y queso cremoso. Ya no soporto la carne.

Solo la carne de...

Gruño y aprieto la cuchara.

Lupin ha asentido cortésmente en mi dirección como saludo antes de sentarse al lado de Dumbledore, quien se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio. Contra mi voluntad, mis ojos se dirigen a la mesa de Gryffindor. El chico sonríe y saluda.

No a mí. Estos últimos días, solo me dirige miradas de reojo. Me pregunto si es consciente que lo hace, o de que yo lo estoy mirando.

Me he limitado a observarlo. No voy a hablar con él, no puedo hacerlo. Siento tanta rabia contra mí mismo, contra él, que sé que, si abro la boca, “¡Remueve en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, imbécil, en el sentido de las agujas del reloj!” --, no seré capaz de detenerme, y todo los indecible, todas las verdades a medias y las verdades completas saldrán de mi boca, cubriéndolo de veneno. Si empiezo a hablar ahora, ningún habitante de la Tierra podrá detenerme.

Estoy cansado de esta pelea.

Levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que el comedor se está quedando vacío. Llevo sentado, mirando el plato, y en su dirección, y su cara, casi una hora. Debo reconocerme el mérito de que nadie me haya hablado durante todo este tiempo. Soy intocable. No tengo miedo. Soy una isla.

El chico camina hacia mí, con sus amigos siguiéndolo. ¿Va a hablarme? ¿Viene para disculparse o para exigir una disculpa? Siento tanta debilidad ahora mismo que creo que le daría todo lo que pidiera.

Ha pasado de largo sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada. Estoy más allá de su desdén ahora.

Pruebo un sorbo de sopa fría e intento por todos los medios suprimir la bilis que sube por mi garganta. La sopa es insípida, aguada, fría. No se parece en nada a él; no se parece en nada a su sangre.

Quiero su sangre. Me siento débil, pero no estoy desnutrido. Creo que podría pasar días, semanas, o incluso meses antes de volver a necesitarla. Hay otras formas...

Pero necesito su sangre. Quiero tener su sabor en mi boca de nuevo. Quiero sentirla cálida, espesa y palpitando sobre mi lengua.

Los amigos se han marchado, y ahora se encuentra hablando con el director y el hombre lobo. No puedo oír lo que están diciendo, pero no voy a irme. Me llevo otra cucharada a la boca. Se desliza desagradablemente por mi garganta. Entonces esta es mi penitencia. Voy a continuar forzándome a alimentarme hasta que él abandone el comedor. No puedo ser yo quien se vaya primero. Mis días están contados y no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad, ni ninguna otra oportunidad de estar en la misma habitación que él.

Muerdo mi lengua y pruebo el reconfortante sabor de mi propia sangre recorriendo mi garganta. Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo.

El monstruo real se pone de pie y se despide de Dumbledore, con su mano descansando casualmente sobre el hombro de Potter. La visión de esto me perturba.

Se encaminan juntos hacia la salida, con la mano del licántropo en el hombro del chico, guiándolo fuera de la habitación. Levándolo lejos de mí. Van hablando en voz baja y agudizo el oído mientras miro fijamente la sopa. Podría escuchar cada palabra que sale de sus bocas si jugara sucio. Si usara mi don, podría conocer todos sus secretos.

Pero no lo hago. Pasan de largo sin decir una palabra, sin mirarme. Me vuelvo hacia Albus y me pregunto por la mirada que me está dirigiendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? —preguntó Remus mientras entraban a su habitación de invitados.

—Gracias —respondió Harry. Remus fue a la cocina y regresó con dos botellas. Acto seguido, le entregó una a Harry y le hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara. Sacó su varita de su manga y la colocó sobre la mesita.

Harry miraba al suelo de forma inexpresiva, tomando pequeños sorbos de su botella. El silencio entre ellos se hizo cada vez más grande.

—Harry —comenzó Remus suavemente—, ¿qué pasa?

Harry se congeló, con la botella cerca de su boca. La dejó en el suelo, moviéndose con la misma lentitud que un anciano.

—Yo…

Se instaló un silencio ensordecedor de nuevo en la sala.

—¿Se trata de Snape? —preguntó Remus.

Los ojos de Harry se endurecieron.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Remus jugueteó con el borde de su botella.

—En tu carta decías que no era nada relacionado con Voldemort, y te creo. Obviamente, algo te está carcomiendo, y es algo de lo que no puedes hablar con Ron y Hermione. Estabas actuando como si no pasara nada frente al director —se encogió de hombros—, así que solo he sumado dos más dos. Sé que habéis estado trabajando bastante cerca últimamente.

—¿Qué le has dicho a Dumbledore para justificar tu presencia aquí? —cuestionó Harry, sacudiendo levemente su mano mientras cogía la botella y comenzaba a desprender la etiqueta.

—Solo que necesitaba un descanso entre misiones, y que no había visto a mi ahijado favorito desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —murmuró Harry, con la mirada baja.

—Harry —lo llamó Remus, desplazándose para sentarse junto a él. Le quitó la botella al joven de la mano y la dejó fuera de su alcance, apretándole las manos una vez las tuvo libres—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás así?

Una carcajada aterrorizada escapó de la boca de Harry.

—No lo sé —dijo, alejándose de Remus y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No entiendo por qué estoy así. ¿Acaso no tengo suficientes cosas por las que preocuparme?

Remus lo agarró por los hombros.

—¿Qué te ha hecho, Harry? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que te estés comportando así?

—Así cómo —inquirió Harry, torciendo la boca.

—Como si estuvieras asustado —respondió Remus—. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Harry?

El joven lo estuvo mirando fijamente durante tanto tiempo que Remus llegó a pensar que había olvidado la pregunta.

—De esto —susurró finalmente Harry, y se inclinó hacia delante, besando a Remus suavemente en los labios.

Remus estaba perplejo. El joven se apartó y lo observó pensativo. De pronto, colocó la palma de una de sus manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Remus y lo acercó más a él, besándolo de nuevo.

La boca de Harry presionaba suavemente contra la del licántropo, tanteando. Remus se sentía como un bloque de hielo, rígido e insensible, excepto por la calidez de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, y la mano del chico en su cuello.

La boca de Harry se abrió y el mayor notó la lengua rozando de forma vacilante sus labios, deslizándose sobre ellos.

—¡Para! —exclamó Remus con voz ronca, alejándose del menor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Detente. No puedo…

—Por favor —pidió Harry, mordiéndose el labio—. Necesito saber. Quiero saber.

Remus emitió una risa despiadada mientras se levantaba, alejándose rápidamente y pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—No entiendes…

—¡Sí que lo hago! —replicó Harry, poniéndose de pie también y estrechando su cuerpo contra el de Remus. Se pegó al mayor, levantando el brazo para agarrar su cuello y besarlo de nuevo. El hombre lobo gimió cuando la lengua de Harry se introdujo en su boca, plana y húmeda. Se dejó llevar por la sensación; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo por última vez un cuerpo firme presionado contra el suyo; demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido a un compañero entusiasta frotándose contra su pierna; Demasiado tiempo; Desde que Sirius…

—¡No! —gritó, empujando a Harry.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no te amo de esa forma —respondió Remus—. Oh Dios, no puedo amarte de esa forma.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué nadie me quiere? —gritó Harry—. ¿Qué cojones me pasa para que nadie me quiera?

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —cuestionó el mayor, con sus ojos iluminándose con enfado. Agarró a Harry por los antebrazos y lo sacudió—. ¿Qué te ha hecho Snape?

Harry lo miró con furia.

—No me ha hecho nada —escupió.

—No te creo.

—¡NO ME HA HECHO NADA! Quería que lo hiciera, pero no lo hizo, ¿vale? ¡NADA!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Remus, con su voz temblando de ira.

Harry se liberó del agarre del licántropo.

—No me pasa nada. Solo que soy un bicho raro.

—No eres un bicho raro —replicó Remus enfadado. Harry maldijo entre dientes.

El licántropo agarró la barbilla de Harry y tiró de ella con fuerza, obligando al chico a mirarlo.

>>No eres ningún bicho raro —repitió con más calma—. No pasa nada malo contigo, y no pienso escuchar otra cosa. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Harry trató de alejarse, pero el mayor se lo impidió apretando su agarre, hundiendo sus dedos en el rostro de Harry, provocando que la piel se viera blanca y pellizcada.

>>¿Por qué?

Harry no lo miraba a los ojos, pero Remus esperó pacientemente.

El moreno comenzó a responder con voz insegura.

—Por favor, lo siento. Sólo…

—¿Por qué?

—No era mi intención. Ni siquiera estaba seguro…

—¿Por qué?

—Deja de preguntarme —suplicó Harry, levantando finalmente su mirada.

—Dime por qué, Harry. Por favor —pidió Remus, aflojando el agarre sobre la barbilla de Harry.

Por un momento creyó que el chico iba a romper a llorar. Sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes por detrás de sus gafas, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvieron a apagarse.

—Lo siento —susurró Harry.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse. Solo quiero saber por qué, Harry. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque... porque puedo confiar en ti —respondió Harry, con la voz quebrada.

Remus rodeó con sus brazos al tembloroso chico y apoyó la cabeza del joven contra su pecho. Ambos respiraban con dificultad mientras Remus frotaba su mano suavemente sobre la espalda de Harry. Tras unos segundos, el moreno levantó los brazos con cuidado y devolvió el abrazo al mayor.

—Harry. Amor —habló Remus suavemente contra el cabello de Harry—. No podemos.

—Lo sé —respondió Harry medio en broma, con la voz apagada—. Mi padre te hubiera matado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y Sirius también —rio Remus entre dientes. Tiró del cabello de Harry hasta que el chico levantó la cara, y vio sus ojos secos—. Harry, te amo, pero no de esa forma.

—Me has devuelto el beso —murmuró el joven.

—Sé que lo he hecho, pero no debí hacerlo. Me sorprendiste.

—¿Solo por eso?

Remus frotó su pulgar suavemente sobre la cicatriz de Harry y luego la besó.

—Eres un joven hermoso, y nadie en su sano juicio te rechazaría.

—Tú lo hiciste.

—Pero no por las razones que crees. No ha sido por la diferencia de edad, ni por el hecho de que conocía a tus padres. Ni siquiera por el hecho de que la primera vez que te vi, estabas rojo y gritabas en tu cuna.

Harry se mostró un poco avergonzado y Remus sonrió con ironía.

>>Es por lo que siento; no por ti, sino por Sirius. Yo…

—¿Tú y él…?

Remus asintió con los ojos llorosos.

>>Lo siento —se disculpó Harry en voz baja, estrechando a Remus en sus brazos—. Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía. Yo nunca habría…

—Lo sé —respondió Remus, besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Y lamento no habértelo contando nunca, es solo que no estábamos seguros de cómo te lo tomarías.

—Creo que me lo habría tomado bien —sollozó Harry—. ¡Dios mío, Remus! Todo este tiempo, y nunca supe lo que significaba para ti. Lo que significaban el uno para el otro. ¡No me puedo creer que no fuera capaz de verlo!

Remus lo hizo callar.

—No pasa nada. Éramos muy cuidadosos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto que no estábamos seguros... —su voz se quebró.

—Lo siento —repitió Harry, mostrándose avergonzado—. No quería hacerte daño.

—No lo has hecho —Remus sonrió con cansancio—. Supongo que debería habértelo dicho, pero nunca me imaginé que serías…

—¿Cómo?

—Como yo.

Harry desvió la mirada.

—Yo tampoco.

Remus le dio un último beso en la frente y rompió el abrazo.

—¿Aún confías en mí?

Harry bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Y mira, lo siento, de verdad. Ni siquiera pienso en ti de esa forma, en realidad, solo... no estaba seguro de lo que me estaba pasando.

—¿Y ahora lo sabes?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre lo he sabido, simplemente no quería admitirlo —Levantó su mirada de nuevo, buscando la del licántropo—. ¿Seguro que no me odias?

—Idiota —bromeó Remus—. Como si pudiera llegar a odiarte alguna vez. ¿Quieres otra cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Quieres sentarte y hablar un poco más?

—No, gracias —respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza—. Se hace tarde y será mejor que vuelva a la torre. Eh… ¿puedo seguir escribiéndote?

Remus gruñó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si no lo haces, regresaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta, y te armaré un espectáculo en medio del Gran Comedor. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la torre?

—No, no hace falta. Quizá me quede un rato en la biblioteca. Bueno, ya nos veremos —Harry caminó lentamente hacia Remus, reflejando inseguridad sobre qué hacer a continuación.

El mayor resolvió el problema rodeándolo con sus brazos. 

—Te amo, Harry —susurró contra su cabello—. No lo olvides nunca.

—No lo haré —dijo Harry, apretando aún más el cuerpo del licántropo por una fracción de segundo. Acto seguido, levantó la cabeza y besó a Remus en la mejilla—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Harry —respondió Remus y se hundió de nuevo en el sofá. Cogió una cerveza de mantequilla que se encontraba en el suelo y bebió un trago distraídamente.

—Sirius —dijo en voz alta—. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora?


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó distraídamente Hermione mientras garabateaba en su pergamino, alternando su atención entre dos libros y algunos apuntes viejos.

—Harry. Creía que estaba pasando tiempo con el profesor Lupin.

Hermione apartó la mirada de los libros, y Ron señaló hacia un lugar por encima del hombro de su novia, abandonando la revista de Quidditch que había estado leyendo a escondidas.

Harry estaba parado cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca. El chico se encontraba escudriñando las mesas, sin percatarse de que sus amigos estaban sentados en el fondo de la sala. De repente, se quedó paralizado al escuchar la risa de Ginny Weasley.

—Lo estaba —respondió Hermione al pelirrojo—. Quizás ha pasado algo. Será mejor que...

—Espera —la detuvo Ron, tocando su brazo. El pelirrojo se acomodó sobre su asiento para tener una mejor vista. La pluma de Hermione cayó de su mano.

Ginny estaba sentada con sus amigos, con Dean Thomas de pie a su lado, inclinado sobre ella de forma casual y escuchando la conversación. Ron vio como Harry se dirigía hacia su hermana e, ignorando a todos los demás, le susurraba algo al oído.

Ginny lo miró perpleja. La chica se levantó y le permitió que la agarrara por el codo, acercándola a las estanterías. Dean los siguió con la mirada y luego ocupó el asiento de Ginny, dándoles la espalda mientras hablaba con sus amigos.

Harry hablaba en voz baja, muy serio. Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron y negó con la cabeza. El moreno habló de nuevo, con sus manos gesticulando ampliamente, y la chica lo miró con dureza.

—¿Ron? —preguntó Hermione, arrugando la frente.

Ron se revolvió en su asiento con los labios apretados, respirando lentamente.

—Veamos.

Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ginny y ella se apartó bruscamente.

—¡No, Harry! —exclamó lo suficientemente alto como para que Madame Pince levantara la vista de su escritorio. Harry dijo algo de nuevo, con su rostro contraído por la emoción. La pelirroja volvió a negar con la cabeza y respondió solo con unas pocas palabras, con su cara tan tensa como su cuerpo. Irrumpió de nuevo en la mesa, con la cara roja e, ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos, Ginny cogió un libro y lo abrió, centrando su atención en las páginas.

Harry parpadeó con cansancio y abandonó la biblioteca, frotándose la frente.

—Quizás… —dijo Hermione, comenzando a levantarse de su asiento.

—No —murmuró Ron—. Espera aquí. Voy a ir a hablar con él.

Mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, Hermione observó como su novio salía de la habitación enfadado. Dirigió su vista a Ginny, notando que el rubor había desaparecido y que ésta hablaba en voz baja con Dean, quien frotaba con su mano lentamente su espalda.

Hermione recogió sus libros y su pluma, y esperó a que Ron regresara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Oye!

Harry giró la cabeza ante la exclamación. Sus hombros se hundieron cuando vio a Ron caminando hacia él por el pasillo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, comenzando a caminar más lentamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado en la biblioteca? ¿Qué le has dicho a mi hermana? —inquirió Ron enfadado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a obtener una respuesta, agarró a Harry por el codo y lo giró con fuerza.

—¡Qué! —respondió Harry, alejándose de su imponente mejor amigo—. No ha sido nada. No te preocupes por eso.

—No me ha parecido que no haya sido nada —dijo el pelirrojo con desprecio—. ¿Qué le has hecho para que se comportara así?

—Nada —escupió Harry—. Pregúntale. No ha sido nada.

—Y si no ha sido nada, ¿por qué has huido?

—No estaba huyendo, iba a regresar al dormitorio. ¿Puedo o necesito pedirte permiso? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

—Escucha, amigo —replicó Ron, bajando la voz mientras se acercaba a Harry—, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero no me gusta. Sea lo que sea lo que le hayas dicho, puedes volver allí y retirarlo.

—No, escucha tú, amigo. Ya te he dicho que no ha sido nada. Si no me crees, entra en la biblioteca de nuevo y pregúntale tú mismo a tu estúpida hermana.

—Mi hermana no es estúpida —gruñó Ron.

—Bien, lo que sea, déjame en paz —murmuró Harry, volviéndose para alejarse.

—¡Potter!

Harry se giró y entrecerró los ojos ante la tenue luz del pasillo.

—¿Sí, Weasley?

El rostro de Ron se endureció.

—No sé cuál es tu problema, pero ni se te ocurra desquitarte con mi familia. ¿Entendido?

El aire se cargó de una silenciosa hostilidad. Harry asintió bruscamente.

—Entendido.

—Bien —respondió Ron y se dio la vuelta, marchándose.

Harry vio como la luz de la biblioteca se tragaba la figura del pelirrojo. Se dejó caer hacia atrás contra las frías piedras de la pared. Un grupo de estudiantes de tercer año pasó junto a él, con las cabezas juntas mientras susurraban y miraban en su dirección.

Harry tragó saliva y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había luchado contra lo que sentía durante tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba realmente por qué se había estado resistiendo. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos de ellos, resguardados en la habitación, juntos, ambos ensangrentados, sudorosos y jadeando. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, durante mucho tiempo, y con tanta gente como pudo, pero finalmente no le quedaba ni un ápice de resistencia. Lo había pensado fríamente; había intentado razonar todos los problemas que les acarrearía esta situación. Incluso había intentado emplear el chantaje emocional sobre sí mismo: qué dirían sus amigos, cómo reaccionaría Dumbledore si alguna vez se enterara, qué habrían pensado sus padres de su elección. Qué hubiera dicho Sirius.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba. Estaba harto de vivir en el pasado y cansado de tener que estar siempre pensando en el futuro. Todo lo que tenía era el presente, y todo lo que quería era sentir esos labios sobre él de nuevo. Quería sentir la dureza del hombre presionando contra su cuerpo. Quería gemir, retorcerse y sentir, y nadie podía lograr que Harry se sintiera así excepto él.

Excepto Severus.

Bloqueando a la parte consciente de su mente, llamó brevemente a las puertas personales de Snape y, tras asir el pomo y comprobar que se abría, empujó sin esperar respuesta.

Snape se encontraba desplomado en una silla, con un vaso vacío en la mano. Al oír la puerta abriéndose, apartó la mirada del fuego. Frunció el ceño cuando Harry cerró la puerta, lanzó un rápido hechizo de bloqueo y corrió hacia él.

El joven le quitó el vaso de la mano, lo dejó caer al piso y se lanzó sobre el regazo del Maestro de Pociones, agarrando su cabeza y besándolo con fuerza. Las manos de Snape se aferraron con fuerza a sus hombros, obligando a Harry a retroceder, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando preguntó con incredulidad:

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Te deseo —explicó Harry jadeante, usando todas sus fuerzas para retirar las manos del hombre y succionar urgentemente su cuello. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse cuando su lengua probó el cuello y la oreja de Snape.

—Potter. ¡Harry!

—Te deseo —repitió el joven gimiendo. Sus dedos tiraron con fuerza del cabello de Snape mientras obligaba al hombre a mirarlo a la cara. El profesor estaba pálido y con sus labios formando una fina línea.

>>No quiero pelear más contra esto. No puedo hacerlo; lo he intentado, pero te deseo. Te deseo tanto —gimió Harry de nuevo, lanzándose para dar otro beso al mayor. Apretó despiadadamente sus labios contra la boca de Snape, en un beso frenético e histérico, como si finalmente hubiera enloquecido.

El mayor seguía negándose a participar, por lo que el joven hizo un ruido de frustración, envolvió con sus brazos los hombros de Snape y ladeó la cabeza, logrando un mejor acceso a esos labios que no respondían a su caricia. Era como besar mármol; el hombre se negaba a moverse o a mostrar algún indicio de que disfrutaba de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero tampoco lo había separado de él, y eso le dio a Harry la suficiente confianza en sí mismo como para seguir intentándolo. Sus manos abandonaron los rígidos hombros y bajaron por el estrecho pecho, desabrochando botón tras botón a medida que descendían por el cuerpo del profesor. Pasó su lengua por los labios de Snape, intentando encontrar alguna abertura en ellos. Gruñó de frustración y recorrió con sus manos el pecho desnudo del hombre, hundiendo sus dedos en los costados, tirando de él hacia adelante para que pudiera sentir la erección de Harry empujando contra él rítmicamente.

>>Oh, por favor —gimió Harry, depositando húmedos besos en la frente y los ojos cerrados de Snape, para luego bajar por sus afiladas mejillas, hasta llegar a la suave piel de su cuello, mordiendo y succionando la base de su garganta—. Por favor, por favor, por favor —suplicó. Quería esto demasiado; _lo necesitaba_ tanto que, si Snape no se rendía ante sus caricias, seguramente se derrumbaría.

Y entonces una mano fría y fuerte le agarró por la nuca y tiró de su cabello hasta que se encontró mirando unos severos ojos negros. Harry sabía que se mostraba desesperado; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma; su respiración era pesada e irregular; se lamía los labios constantemente, como si necesitara comer, saborear, darse un festín.

>>¡Por favor! —suplicó de nuevo—. ¡Me cortaré! ¡Te daré sangre, si eso es lo que quieres! Cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa, por favor!

Ya fuera por las emociones en su rostro, por el tono de su voz, o por las palabras que había usado, Snape pareció tomar una decisión repentina, porque un segundo después, esos delgados labios se abrieron y presionaron con fuerza contra los suyos, succionando el aire de sus pulmones y empujándolo tan fuerte que Harry sintió que la esquina de su labio superior se quebraba. Snape se estremeció y lamió la sangre que brotó del lugar. El mayor lamió los dientes y chupó la lengua del joven, presionando con fuerza la cabeza de Harry al mismo tiempo, con los dedos clavados en su cabello para que el chico no se pudiera mover incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo.

Harry arremetió contra el abdomen desnudo de Snape y sacudió sus caderas. Deseaba estar desnudo; deseaba que ambos estuvieran desnudos. Quería sentir la fría carne del hombre contra la suya; quería sentir su polla desnuda contra la suya; ansiaba verla, quería sentir cómo de dura estaba; deseaba ver cuan grande era. No sabía si la quería en la boca o en el trasero, y deseaba que existiera un hechizo que le permitiera tenerla en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo.

Snape soltó súbitamente la cabeza de Harry y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Era eso lo que querías? —preguntó, respirando con dificultad.

Harry se pegó a él de nuevo, y lamió su pecho reluciente, saboreando el sudor. Lamió los pezones con rudeza, acariciando y agarrando los costados de Snape al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero más —exigió. Quería acción, y movimiento, y más, siempre más.

—Harry —advirtió Snape débilmente mientras el joven se bajaba de su regazo, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a él y deslizaba su boca por el cuerpo del profesor, descendiendo por el esternón hasta descansar sobre la suave piel de su estómago, y continuando su camino hasta la cadera, la cual frotó con su nariz.

Harry elevó la vista, mirando al hombre con frustración, y tiró enfadado del cinturón de Snape.

—Quiero más —repitió, con los ojos brillando con determinación. Necesitaba tanto esto y no entendía por qué seguían parados sin ningún motivo.

Harry miró fijamente los ojos de Snape. Se había convertido en un experto a lo largo de los meses en juzgar los estados de ánimo del hombre a través de ellos. Había visto esos ojos pasar del desdén a la ira, a la diversión y al arrepentimiento. Harry vio todas esas emociones, junto con otras que no pudo identificar, cruzando rápidamente por ellos. Se apartó con tanta paciencia como pudo, pero seguía retorciéndose y mordiéndose el labio con frustración. Saboreó la sangre en su labio superior y se la limpió con la lengua, disfrutando el gusto de su propia sangre cálida y con un deje metálico.

Snape tragó saliva y una mirada de casi desesperación cruzó sus ojos.

>>¡Estoy harto de luchar contra esto! ¿Por qué no me dejas? —lloriqueó Harry a sus pies.

Los ojos del mayor se endurecieron.

—Desnúdate —ordenó.

Harry se congeló, incapaz de creer que el profesor finalmente se hubiera rendido, pero rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa antes de que el hombre cambiara de opinión. Se quitó las zapatillas de deporte sin desabrochar los cordones y tiró la capa al suelo. Torpemente se quitó la camiseta con una mano, mientras con la otra tocaba a tientas en su entrepierna, buscando desabrochar el cinturón, desabotonar los pantalones y abrir la cremallera. Agarró sus jeans y su ropa interior, tirando de ambos hacia abajo hasta dejarlos en sus tobillos, tratando de no tropezar mientras sus pies se enredaban. Finalmente apartó de su lado ambas prendas de una patada y quedó desnudo frente a Snape, con las manos apretadas en puños, y su polla completamente alzada, dejando manchas de fluido contra su estómago.

El profesor se desprendió de su camisa ya abierta y la dejó caer al suelo. Se desabrochó los pantalones, se los quitó y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, quedando recostado y desnudo sobre su silla.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo fijamente. Las piernas de Snape eran largas y se encontraban relajadas, y Harry podía ver el saco oscuro y pesado de sus testículos descansando sobre el asiento. Su polla era larga y gruesa, de un delicado color rosa exceptuando la cabeza, que estaba morada de necesidad.

Snape acercó una de sus manos a su propia erección; sus dedos largos, hábiles y con puntas ligeramente amarillentas agarraron la base de su polla, tirando hacia arriba en un largo y uniforme movimiento, frotando su pulgar contra la brillante cabeza cuando terminó su camino. Con la otra mano, acomodó sus testículos sobre su asiento, hasta que descansaron cómodamente bajo el duro mástil. Tras esto, colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla y se acomodó aún más en su asiento, con ojos inexpresivos.

La invitación quedó implícita y Harry la aceptó sin dudarlo. En cuestión de segundos estuvo de rodillas frente al hombre antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Se mordió el labio inferior con un deje de inseguridad sobre cómo proceder, mientras con las manos abiertas recorría la entrepierna del hombre sin llegar a tocarla. Sabía cómo hacer esto, sabía que en el fondo formaba parte de él. Centrándose solo en la piel frente a él, rodeó con sus dedos la polla del mayor. La piel era suave como la seda y podía sentir el latido constante de la sangre latiendo por las venas. Tiró hacia arriba experimentando, y decidió introducir su otra mano debajo de los testículos de Snape, girándolos suavemente y notando el áspero vello, la piel flexible, y la acumulación de sangre y semen que estaban separados de él solo por una fina capa de piel.

Harry abrió la boca con ansia, introduciendo la cabeza de la polla de Snape en ella como si fuera un trozo de chocolate. Succionó con fuerza, deseando saborearlo, y que el fluido espeso y amargo llenara su boca y se derramara por sus labios. Su mano se movía con ritmo constante, bombeando la polla del profesor mientras intentaba introducir más en su boca. Snape dejó escapar un siseo de dolor cuando Harry accidentalmente lo pinchó con un diente afilado, y el chico lo apaciguó lamiendo el área una y otra vez.

El joven frunció los labios y continuó succionando rápidamente, depositando besos a lo largo de la longitud; un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras experimentaba una satisfacción plena y absoluta. No más tratar de luchar contra lo que sentía, no más tratar de ocultarlo. Esto era contra lo que había estado luchando y se sentía tan bien al ceder finalmente a sus pequeñas y sucias necesidades. Todo lo que había estado anhelando durante los últimos meses, todo con lo que había soñado y tratado de negar, finalmente estaba aquí, hinchado y llenándole la boca. La polla de Snape. Sabía a néctar.

Volvió a ascender hasta la punta de la erección con su boca, y su mano comenzó a bombear la polla del mayor más rápido, mientras las caderas de Harry embestían infructuosamente contra el aire. Una de las manos de Snape bajó hasta su frente y fue recompensado con unos dedos acariciando su cabello sudoroso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Dios mío, pero sí que eres bueno en esto —dijo Snape, en voz baja y seductora. Harry gimió alrededor de la dura polla que estaba en su boca y miró hacia arriba con entusiasmo. Snape se percató del afán y deleite del joven por lo que acababa de decir, por lo que decidió continuar.

>>Tienes una boca hecha para chupar pollas, Potter —prosiguió, alentando a la húmeda boca a continuar sus movimientos. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y succionó más rápido, más fuerte, con su lengua girando rápidamente mientras trataba de tomar más. Snape jadeó cuando liberó un pequeño chorro de líquido preseminal y Harry gimió en voz alta, saboreándolo con placer.

Snape sacudió sus caderas.

>>Esos hermosos labios rojos que tienes. Te he estado observando durante días Harry; durante semanas, meses, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en ponerte de rodillas frente a mí. ¿Te gusta mi sabor, Harry? ¿Te gusta que me folle tu linda boca? Podría follártela durante horas, dejarte lamer y jugar con mis testículos, dejarte tocar mi polla hasta correrme e inundar tu garganta. ¿Quieres que haga eso, Harry?

El joven lloriqueó y llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo para acariciar su propia polla necesitada.

>>¿Quieres chupármela hasta dejarme seco? ¿quieres que inunde tu boca virgen hasta que se desborde; que me corra tan fuerte en tu boca que no puedas retenerlo todo? —continuó Snape con voz profunda—. Si pudiera, haría que me la chuparas todos los días, Potter, a cada hora. Eres tan bueno haciendo esto, y nadie me creería nunca. Nadie más en el mundo sabe lo que yo sé, ¿verdad Harry? Nadie más en el mundo sabe que a Harry Potter le encanta chupar pollas. Que nunca tiene suficiente. Es un sucio chupapollas y lo necesita tanto, está tan desesperado por ello, que incluso está dispuesto a chupar la de su grasiento profesor de Pociones. Porque lo necesitas, ¿verdad Harry? Lo necesitas.

El joven jadeó alrededor de la jugosa polla de Snape, sintiendo su propio orgasmo inminente. Ambos estaban tan cerca que podía saborearlo.

>>Para —ordenó Snape, apartando la cabeza de Harry de su regazo y levantándose con un brillo intenso en sus ojos. Harry se echó hacia atrás y, a regañadientes dejó de masturbarse, con el pecho agitado por el esfuerzo. El mayor se encaminó hacia su habitación.

>>Ven conmigo —le pidió, y el chico lo siguió con entusiasmo, tan necesitado, tan desesperado, tan lleno de lujuria y deseo que habría hecho cualquier cosa que Snape le hubiera ordenado.

El mayor se acostó de espaldas en la cama.

>>Sobre tus manos y rodillas —le ordenó a Harry, quien obedeció con entusiasmo.

—No de esa forma —lo reprendió el profesor y, tirando del cuerpo del chico, maniobró hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron alineados, boca contra entrepierna, con los suaves testículos de Harry apostados sobre su cara. Snape agarró los muslos del joven y los separó. Acarició la suave piel con los pulgares y los brazos de Harry comenzaron a temblar mientras se apoyaba contra el hombre.

>>Los niños buenos no chupan pollas —dijo Snape, lamiendo lentamente los testículos de Harry. El joven gimió y bajó la boca hasta la erección del mayor. El profesor se estremeció mientras disfrutaba de las reacciones del chico a sus palabras.

>>Los Gryffindors dorados no son maricones indecentes —continuó Snape, moviendo la punta de su lengua rápidamente sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, y manteniendo los muslos del joven abiertos y firmes con sus manos. El chico gimió y succionó más fuerte, con la saliva goteando por su barbilla.

>>Los salvadores del mundo no permitirían que nadie les lamiera el trasero —susurró y tiró de las caderas de Harry con fuerza. El joven dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando la lengua de Snape comenzó a subir y bajar por su hendidura.

—Oh, joder —gimió el chico, sacudiendo las caderas sin descanso. Sus manos convulsionaron violentamente sobre la polla del mayor, quien siseó con sorpresa contra la estrecha abertura de Harry—. No te detengas —suplicó el joven.

La lengua de Snape se sacudió fuerte y húmeda, saboreando y provocando.

—Si quieres que siga, chúpame la polla, Harry —dijo, y emitió un alarido de sorpresa ante la succión repentina. La boca de Harry lamía y acariciaba de manera demoníaca. Las caderas del joven comenzaron a embestir y Snape lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que el trasero del chico quedó completamente accesible. Con los dedos clavados en las caderas de Harry, el profesor lamió hasta dejar completamente húmeda la caliente abertura.

Mordiendo ligeramente, y dejando marcas blancas en la piel de Harry, Snape preguntó:

>>Te gusta esto, ¿no es así, Harry? Te gusta tener mi lengua en tu trasero. Eres verdaderamente un sucio hijo de puta, ¿no? Harías cualquier cosa para tener mi lengua en tu entrada.

Snape sintió la cabeza de su polla presionando contra la parte posterior de la garganta de Harry y supo que ninguno de ellos duraría mucho más. Dio una última y fuerte lamida, y retiró la lengua del trasero del joven, tirando al mismo tiempo de las caderas de Harry hasta que la goteante cabeza de la polla reposó sobre sus labios. Dejó que la punta húmeda le recorriera los labios cerrados, y tras eso sacó la lengua para probar. Sin previo aviso, el hombre engulló la erección completa, metió un dedo en la abertura de Harry y succionó su erección con fuerza.

El chico se corrió en un instante, liberando su semilla en gruesos chorros, y con su cuerpo convulsionando mientras se vaciaba en la boca del mayor. Las manos de Harry se retorcieron y su garganta se abrió, por lo que Snape folló la boca joven y caliente sin piedad mientras se corría. Su semen inundó la boca de Harry y se derramó por los labios del chico, pero éste lamió la suave polla del mayor y el parche húmedo de vello púbico hasta que quedó completamente limpio.

Snape exhaló fuertemente, con su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás; su pecho dolió al tratar de introducir aire en sus pulmones. Harry cayó torpemente a un lado, con los ojos cerrados mientras su lengua se movía sobre sus labios, buscando hasta la última gota de la cálida semilla del profesor.

Tras un minuto o dos, la visión de Snape comenzó a aclararse y se incorporó lentamente. Harry seguía acostado de lado, con los ojos medio cerrados con aparente felicidad y las rodillas pegadas al pecho. El chico le regaló una sonrisa cansada.

Snape reprimió cualquier sentimiento de cariño que hubiera podido sentir; no era el momento adecuado para profundizar en ellos y no mostraría debilidad ante el chico, por lo que endureció los ojos y respiró hondo.

>>¿Ya estás feliz, Potter? —sonrió con ironía y salió de la cama, ignorando la mirada de confusión en los ojos del chico.

>>Ya has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora vete a la mierda —agregó con dureza, ignorando la opresión en su garganta cuando entró en el baño y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta y escuchó con atención. Después de unos minutos, escuchó el portazo en la puerta de las mazmorras. Tras esto, se dejó caer al suelo y colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry entró a trompicones en la sala común de Gryffindor, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío. Se quitó los guantes mientras se dirigía a la chimenea, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras hacía todo lo posible para evitar captar la atención de los demás en la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione lo miró con tristeza; no había tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar con su amigo desde que él y Ron habían discutido. Ninguno de los dos le había contado el porqué de la pelea, y ambos le habían insinuado, a su manera, que se ocupara de sus propios asuntos. Y Ginny tenía la boca cerrada como una ostra.

—Ron —llamó al pelirrojo mientras le daba un codazo para que levantara la vista de la partida de ajedrez que estaba jugando con Seamus.

—¿Qué? —respondió el chico, elevando la vista. Ron echó un vistazo a la figura alicaída de Harry y volvió a mirar el tablero.

>>¿Y? —añadió malhumorado.

—Deberíamos ir a hablar con él.

—No, deberías ir tú a hablar con él. Yo no tengo nada que decirle —replicó mientras movía su alfil. Seamus emitió un quejido.

—Genial —resopló Hermione. Acto seguido, se abrió paso a través de la habitación llena de gente. Era casi Navidad y el aire estaba cargado de emoción mientras los estudiantes se preparaban para irse a casa a pasar las vacaciones; un grupo de alumnos de primer año susurraban con entusiasmo en un rincón, intercambiando regalos y caramelos; Ginny y Dean pasaron de largo, cruzando el hueco del retrato mientras solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro.

>>Hola, Harry —saludó Hermione, sentándose en el suelo cerca de los pies de su amigo, asegurándose de no quedar demasiado cerca de las chispas que saltaban de la madera ardiendo.

—Hola —respondió el moreno en voz baja, mirando las llamas.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrada a que Harry se comportara de forma distante; ya lo había visto encerrarse en sí mismo varias veces a lo largo de su prolongada y tumultuosa amistad, volviéndose más callado y reflexivo, pero ya había estado actuando así durante semanas y no parecía salir de esa etapa. Y desafortunadamente, esta vez no podía confiar en que Ron lo ayudara.

—¿Listo para Navidad? —preguntó la chica con una amplia y falsa sonrisa—. Yo tengo ganas, aunque se me hace difícil pensar en dejarte aquí. Ojalá pudieras venir con nosotros.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba sentado Ron.

—No he sido invitado. Aunque no puedo ir, de todas formas.

Hermione puso su mano sobre la de él y, notando lo fría que estaba, la frotó lentamente.

—Ojalá Dumbledore te lo permitiera. Y sabes que la Sra. Weasley te invitaría en un santiamén.

—No querría que nadie se sintiera incómodo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica—. Ya tengo dos Weasley evitándome, no quiero enfadar a ninguno de los restantes.

Ella le apretó los dedos.

—Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que te pasa.

Harry finalmente la miró, y Hermione se sorprendió de lo pálido que estaba, de la poca vida que había en sus ojos. Se veía claramente las ojeras debajo de ellos, y los párpados rojos y secos. La castaña se fijó en su ropa, que, aunque holgada como siempre, estaba colocada de forma descuidada. Tenía una pinta terrible.

—No hay nada que decir —dijo, apretando la mano de su amiga al mismo tiempo—. No te preocupes Hermione. Todo acabará bien. No puede estar enfadado conmigo para siempre. Voy a arreglarlo.

La castaña miró a Ron, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlos.

—Es tu mejor amigo.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

—Tengo dos mejores amigos. Y ahora, me voy a la cama. Diviértete en la Madriguera —Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla—. Nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

Harry subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, ignorando el llamado de Neville a gritos. Ron observó la espalda de su amigo mientras éste se marchaba, y luego miró a Hermione, quien se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta.

La chica permaneció mirando el fuego que calentaba la estancia hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. El pelirrojo se sentó detrás de ella y tiró de su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta que quedó reposando sobre su pecho.

—¿Por qué no lo perdonas, Ron? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

El chico se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Lo haré, pero él no necesita mi perdón ahora mismo. Tiene otras cosas en la cabeza. Pero cuando me necesite, allí estaré.

Hermione se acomodó en su abrazo mientras su novio besaba su sien. Ignoraron las alegres conversaciones que estaban teniendo lugar detrás de ellos, cada uno consumido por sus propios pensamientos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore miraba fijamente el pergamino que estaba en su mano, con preocupación en su rostro. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. Guardó el pergamino en un cajón y exclamó:

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Snape entró, con paso más lento de lo que era habitual en el hombre. Asintió con la cabeza hacia Dumbledore en forma de saludo.

—Director.

El anciano frunció el ceño.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó mientras su mano se encaminaba hacia la tetera que siempre estaba presente en su mesa.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sin té, Albus. Sin té, sin alcohol, y sin caramelos. Lo único que quiero de ti esta noche es que me escuches.

Dumbledore cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y observó al hombre sentado frente a él. Snape tenía aspecto cansado, pero eso era de esperar. El hombre había estado abarcando demasiado durante años. Su cabello seguía siendo grasiento, su túnica permanecía impecable, pero la chispa, el brillo que normalmente iluminaba sus ojos oscuros, estaba ausente.

—¿Se trata de la maldición? —inquirió Dumbledore.

Snape siseó y apretó los puños.

—No. Ahora, por favor…

—Me temo que no tengo tiempo en este momento.

Esa respuesta provocó una repentina reacción en el profesor. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia el director, con su ceño comenzando a fruncirse.

—Albus…

—Han capturado a Lupin.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Snape digirió la información; tras eso, sus hombros se desplomaron.

—¿Cuándo?

Dumbledore abrió el cajón, sacó el pergamino y se lo pasó a Snape, quien le echó un vistazo por encima.

—He recibido noticias de su contacto. Por lo visto, no apareció en su cita programada hace tres días, y no es propio de Remus faltar a una reunión. He estado consultando, pero...

—¿Dónde? —La voz de Snape sonaba tan frágil como el cristal.

—En Rumanía. Le pedí que tuviera un primer contacto con algunos sectores interesados. Dicen que están muy angustiados porque nunca llegó, y yo les creo. Solo hay dos opciones: o está muerto o ha sido capturado por Mortífagos. O quizá para este entonces, ambas opciones sean correctas.

—Faltan dos semanas para la próxima luna llena —reflexionó Snape, mirándose las manos—. Puede que todavía se encuentre lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Dumbledore suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer nada. Si tuviéramos mejores pistas... pero es inútil. A estas alturas podría estar en cualquier parte y no tengo personal de sobra para buscarlo. Me temo que, a menos que se las arregle para escapar por su cuenta, está perdido para nosotros. ¿Severus?

Snape alzó la mirada y esperó que el director continuara.

>>Habrá que informar a Harry.

Snape asintió lentamente.

—Sí, hay que contárselo a Potter —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Eres consciente de que esto lo va a hundir?

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Snape miró fijamente el pergamino, dejando sus dientes a la vista mientras se mordía la piel del lado del pulgar. Dumbledore se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró la tetera para servir dos tazas humeantes.

El profesor se puso de pie.

—Voy a buscarlo.

—¿A Remus? —preguntó el anciano atónito.

Los labios de Snape se fruncieron.

—A Potter. Deberías decírselo ahora, antes de que suceda alguna otra cosa.

Dumbledore removió su té, y el tintineo de su cuchara resonó con fuerza en el silencio del despacho.

—Muy bien, Severus. Si tienes la amabilidad de traerlo, le informaré de inmediato. Ah, Severus…

Snape se volvió a medias, mostrando el perfil afilado de su rostro.

>>¿De qué querías hablar?

El profesor sonrió con sarcasmo.

—De nada que importe ahora. Enviaré al chico a tu despacho —Salió de la habitación rápidamente, con su capa revoloteando tras él.

Dumbledore tomó un sorbo de té; su frente se frunció mientras trataba de encontrar la mejor forma de decirle a Harry Potter que, con toda probabilidad, había perdido a otra persona que amaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se hallaba tendido boca arriba en la cama, escuchando los sonidos de sus compañeros de habitación preparando el equipaje para marcharse. Como de costumbre, era el único chico de Gryffindor de su curso que se quedaría en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Pensó en todo lo que se había divertido en el pasado cuando Ron había permanecido junto a él en el castillo durante ese periodo; las excursiones nocturnas a las cocinas, los torneos de Snap Explosivo hasta el amanecer, la emoción de tener a alguien con quien compartir la mañana de Navidad… Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado; no solo su mejor amigo no se iba a quedar con él, sino que llevaba semanas sin hablar con Harry, desde su discusión en el pasillo. Tras pasar una semana sintiéndose completamente avergonzado, el moreno había hecho las paces con Ginny, logrando que Dean cesara de enviarle miradas desaprobadoras en el proceso. Pero Ron todavía seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry se colocó de lado, dejó sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos. Sin quererlo, su mente voló de nuevo a esa noche. La noche en la que había bajado a las mazmorras y se había arrojado a los pies de Snape. La noche en la que había conocido el abandono total. La noche en que había sido echado a un lado como a un juguete sin ningún valor. Apretó los dientes y se prometió que no volvería a pensar en ello. Pensar en eso solo lograba que su pecho se contrajera y su garganta se hinchara. Agradeció a Dios de nuevo por no haber tenido que ver demasiado al hombre desde entonces, y porque en las vacaciones no había clases de pociones, aunque no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar para comer sentado en la misma mesa que Snape. De todas formas, el hombre no había estado comiendo mucho últimamente. Harry lo había estado vigilando y pensaba que parecía más pálido que de costumbre. Se preguntó como estaría lidiando el profesor con no poder alimentarse de su sangre.

Un gruñido grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde está?

Harry oyó tartamudear a Neville.

—Está... allí.

Las cortinas que rodeaban su cama se apartaron bruscamente, y pudo ver a Snape en toda su gloria, parado frente a su cama.

—Levántese. El director desea verle.

Harry se puso de pie torpemente mientras se colocaba las gafas. Sus compañeros de cuarto parecían estar incómodos, nadie había visto antes al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin en territorio Gryffindor. El profesor salió a zancadas de la habitación.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry —exclamó Neville con valentía.

Harry detuvo su andar un instante y se volvió. Recorrió con su mirada a sus compañeros, quienes aún estaban helados, hasta posarse en Ron, que lo único que hizo fue devolverle la mirada.

—Feliz Navidad —respondió, y acto seguido abandonó la habitación tras los pasos de Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El camino al despacho del director fue breve, ya que Snape parecía conocer todos los atajos existentes en el castillo. No hubo conversación ninguna; ambos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban. Cuando estuvieron próximos a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho, Snape se detuvo frente a una puerta.

—Potter.

Harry se congeló y se volvió lentamente. Snape abrió la puerta, que daba a un aula en desuso.

>>Harry —dijo, haciendo un gesto al chico para que entrara en la habitación—. Un momento, por favor.

El joven entró en el aula respirando entrecortadamente, seguido por Snape, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Una fila de ventanas colocadas en una de las paredes dejaba entrar la luz de las estrellas, quedando la habitación plagada de las sombras proyectadas por escritorios y sillas.

Ambos hombres se encontraban a un metro de separación en la oscuridad de la sala. Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para evitar que temblaran y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

>>Harry —comenzó Snape, con tono bajo e inseguro. El joven alzó sus ojos y lo miró fijamente.

>>Quería contarte... es decir, quería decirte...

Cuando la voz de Snape se fue apagando, Harry sintió que se le oprimía el pecho.

—¿El qué, señor?

El mayor hizo un gesto de dolor ante el tono del chico.

—No hay necesidad de que emplees…

—No —replicó Harry con voz áspera y seca—. No puedes decirme qué hacer, ya no.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—Si permanecieras en silencio por un instante y me dejaras hablar, tendrías una oportunidad de...

—¿Por qué debería escuchar lo que quieres decir ahora? No me has dirigido ni una sola palabra en semanas —espetó Harry—. Dime lo que quieras y déjame marcharme. Dumbledore quiere verme.

Snape dio un paso atrás; una mirada de derrota cruzó por su rostro antes de que su habitual máscara de frialdad se instalara de nuevo.

—Bien. Simplemente quería decirte que... lo siento.

—¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes, ignorarme? ¿Hacer lo que hiciste y luego echarme...? —Oh no, no pensaba seguir hablando; no cuando podía sentir su garganta apretándose; no cuando su voz amenazaba con romperse en cualquier segundo.

—Harry —susurró el mayor. El rostro de Snape se veía pálido a la luz de la luna, y sus ojos brillaban de manera sobrenatural—. Lo siento. Siento haberte dejado entrar a mis habitaciones. Siento haber aceptado tu ayuda con la investigación. Siento haber bebido de tu sangre.

—¿Y que hay de mi? ¿Te... te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho conmigo? —preguntó el chico de forma entrecortada.

Una mano delgada y blanca se acercó a su rostro y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

—No. De eso no me arrepiento.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron y ladeó la cabeza, frotando su cara contra la mano fría que rozaba su piel. Los largos dedos se introdujeron en su cabello y, casi en contra de su voluntad, el joven presionó sus labios con fervor sobre la palma de su profesor.

—Tengo que irme.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la puerta ya estaba cerrada y se encontraba solo en la habitación. Snape se había ido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Adelante —dijo Dumbledore con cansancio. Harry entró en la habitación y se sentó nervioso.

—¿Quería verme, director?

—Me temo que sí. Harry, tengo algunas noticias para ti. No son buenas noticias, lo lamento.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se trata del profesor Lupin. Me temo que Remus se encuentra desaparecido.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Qué quiere decir con “desaparecido”? ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar?

—Me temo que no puedo decirte eso. Basta con que sepas que no está donde tendría que estar y no hemos podido determinar su ubicación. Hay muchas posibilidades de que él...

—¡No!

—Sí, mi querido muchacho. Hay muchas posibilidades de que haya sido capturado por Voldemort, o...

—No puede ser —replicó Harry apresuradamente—. No puede estar muerto. Es lo más cercano a…

—¿Lo más cercano a qué?

—Lo más cercano a un familiar que tengo —dijo Harry con voz ronca—. No puede estarlo. No él también.

Dumbledore rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y le entregó a Harry un pañuelo. Dejó que el chico llorara en silencio.

Cuando el llanto del joven cesó, preguntó:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza.

—Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer. No hay forma de averiguar dónde está y...

—¡Pero eso no está bien! —gritó Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto e inclinándose sobre el escritorio—. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? Al menos hay una posibilidad de salvarlo, no como sucedió con Sirius. ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!

—Harry, sé que estás molesto, y créeme, yo también lo estoy. Remus Lupin ha sido un compañero y amigo mío durante muchos años. Si hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero no tenemos ninguna pista de su paradero —enfatizó—. No tenemos ninguna dirección, ninguna idea aproximada de dónde puede encontrarse. El mundo es demasiado grande para recorrerlo sin rumbo fijo. Y es demasiado peligroso. Simplemente debemos esperar que suceda lo mejor.

—Director, por favor —suplicó Harry—. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacerse. Cualquier cosa, por favor, haré lo que me pida, pero tenemos que intentar algo.

—Mi muchacho…

—¿Qué hay de Snape? ¿Le ha preguntado a él?

—Harry, sería una insensatez para el profesor Snape…

—Lo sé —respondió el joven con desdén—. No quiero que lo maten, solo quiero saber si tiene alguna idea, si tiene algún contacto con el que pueda hablar de forma segura. No podemos afirmar con certeza que no hay nada que podamos hacer hasta que lo intentemos todo. Por favor.

—Tienes mucha fe en el profesor Snape.

Harry resopló.

—Al menos Snape me dirá si ya no tiene sentido tener alguna esperanza. Puede que haya hecho muchas cosas, pero jamás me mentiría, no sobre esto. ¿Podemos, señor? No quiero darme por vencido todavía.

Dumbledore miró el rostro del joven, brillando con determinación. La apatía que había sido evidente en el muchacho había desaparecido instantáneamente por su necesidad de encontrar una solución aceptable. El anciano no tenía puesta ninguna esperanza en hallar al licántropo, pero no quería romper el corazón del chico.

—Muy bien —suspiró—. ¿Me das un minuto?

Dumbledore se arrodilló frente a la chimenea, moviéndose lentamente mientras sus rodillas crujían.

>>Desearía que estas cosas estuvieran más arriba —bromeó mientras arrojaba polvos Flu al fuego y decía de forma clara—: Habitación del profesor Snape.

Pasaron unos instantes y llamó al profesor.

>>¿Severus?

Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta, se puso de pie con la ayuda de Harry.

>>¿Fawkes?

El fénix sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó en su percha.

>>Encuentra y trae al profesor Snape aquí, ¿de acuerdo? —El pájaro desapareció en un destello de luz.

>>Bien —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té mientras esperamos?

El tiempo avanzaba, y a medida que pasaba cada minuto, Harry se mostraba más desanimado más y el anciano se preocupaba más.

De repente, Fawkes apareció sobre el escritorio, trinando ruidosamente. El director frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

>>¿De verdad?

El pájaro emitió una larga respuesta y el director suspiró.

>>Gracias, Fawkes. No, eso es todo —Dejó su taza con precisión sobre su plato y dijo—: Me temo que Fawkes no ha podido localizar al profesor Snape. Vuelve a tus habitaciones, Harry, y me pondré en contacto contigo lo antes posible.

—De ninguna manera —replicó Harry, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. Si va a buscarlo, iré con usted.

—No es necesario…

—Iré con usted —repitió con determinación.

Dumbledore reflexionó por unos instantes, antes de asentir con brusquedad.

—De acuerdo. Llegaremos por Flu a sus habitaciones. Sígueme, Harry.

En cuestión de segundos entraron en los aposentos de Snape. Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea, las llamas se apagaron, dejando la habitación sumida en una completa oscuridad.

—Lumos totalis —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, y las velas que había en la habitación se iluminaron. El joven miró a su alrededor. La sala permanecía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visitado. El escritorio de Snape aún estaba cubierto de gruesos libros y pergaminos. El sofá que Harry había llegado a considerar como el suyo todavía estaba frente a la mesa de café, ahora sin plumas dobladas y ni trozos de pergamino.

—¿Severus? —llamó Dumbledore, entrando en la habitación del hombre. El joven se sintió atraído por el escritorio del profesor, cuya silla se encontraba echada a un lado como si el hombre se hubiera puesto de pie de forma apresurada. Entre todo el desorden había un sobre blanco dirigido a Dumbledore con la letra precisa de Snape.

—¿Señor? Aquí hay una carta para usted.

El anciano caminó hacia el escritorio y cogió el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó su contenido. Tras eso, cerró los ojos y dejó caer el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?

Sin abrir los ojos, Dumbledore extendió la carta hacia el joven. Harry lo agarró con manos temblorosas.

_Albus,_

_Sin duda estarás perturbado por mi desaparición. Sí, sé que es una estupidez, pero no he podido evitarlo. Independientemente de lo que haya hecho en el pasado, Lupin no merece morir así. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta o, en su defecto, averiguar dónde se encuentra su cuerpo. A pesar de todo, él no es indispensable y yo ya no soy útil para nuestra Causa._

_Me mantendré tan a salvo como pueda y pondré todo mi empeño en regresar. Si no lo consigo, quiero que sepas que has sido un amigo muy leal y, aunque no siempre te lo he demostrado, te tengo en la más alta estima. Aunque nunca podré agradecerte por completo toda la confianza demostraste tener en mí en el pasado, intentaré compensarlo en pequeña medida._

_Aunque sé que cuidarás de Potter lo mejor que puedas, ten en cuenta que ha sido tratado con dureza en el pasado, y no solo por mí. Harry es fuerte y apasionado. Sería una abominación para él no tener a nadie con quien compartir eso. Sé lo importante que es Lupin para él, así como él lo es para Lupin. Cuida de él._

_Tu amigo,_

_Severus Snape_

Harry sentía una rabia tan intensa y cegadora que el pergamino se quemó en su mano, reduciéndose instantáneamente a cenizas.

—Estúpido bastardo —susurró.


	14. Chapter 14

Tiene incluso peor pinta que antes de que nos fuéramos.

Casi no sabía dónde nos estaba llevando el director cuando nos dejó en las mazmorras. ¿Por qué estaba Harry allí? En todo caso, ¿no debería estar en los antiguos aposentos del profesor Lupin?

Dumbledore no nos contó demasiado, solo que aún no había recibido ningún tipo de información sobre el paradero del profesor y que Harry no se lo estaba tomando muy bien.

Hombres. Sin importar la edad que tengan, siempre necesitan remarcar lo obvio.

Ron no estaba seguro de si debía venir. Por supuesto, la pelea entre ellos ha estado rondando en su cabeza toda la semana, pero actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¡Hombres!

Pero me alegro de que haya decidido volver al castillo conmigo, y ni siquiera hizo falta la intervención de su madre para convencerlo. Como él siempre ha dicho, como ambos siempre han dicho más bien, somos mejores amigos y los mejores amigos se mantienen unidos pase lo que pase.

Aunque no estoy segura de cómo podremos ayudar en esta situación. Harry tiene aspecto de no haber estado durmiendo bien en todo este tiempo, y no lo culpo. Siempre he sabido que él y el profesor Lupin compartían un vínculo especial, incluso cuando el profesor dejó de dar clases aquí. Y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos durante las vacaciones.

Ojalá levantara la mirada. Ojalá dijera algo. Desearía que lanzara cosas, gritara o hiciera algo para dejar de parecer una cáscara sin vida.

Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para ayudarlo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Entrad o marchaos. Pero hagáis lo que hagáis, cerrad la puerta.

Hermione miró brevemente a Ron y cruzó el umbral, haciéndose a un lado para permitir la entrada a su novio, quien también traspasó la puerta con paso vacilante. Acto seguido, la chica cerró y miró a su alrededor. El aula de pociones se veía diferente por la noche; parecía mucho más grande que cuando estaba llena de estudiantes; los calderos vacíos colgaban de sus ganchos, espaciados de manera uniforme; los armarios centelleaban suavemente y los ingredientes nocivos almacenados en cientos de frascos tenían un aspecto particularmente inofensivo. Un pequeño fuego ardía detrás de Harry, quien estaba sentado en el escritorio de Snape.

Ignorando la indecisión de Ron, Hermione se acercó a su amigo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Éste no lo rechazó, e incluso levantó levemente los brazos para devolvérselo. El moreno miró por encima del hombro al pelirrojo, que seguía parado cerca de la puerta.

Ron tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la habitación.

—Hola, Harry.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Ron.

—Siento lo del profesor Lupin. Estoy seguro de que todo…

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó Harry con brusquedad.

Hermione lo liberó de su abrazo y se sentó sobre el escritorio, a un lado de su amigo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tomarse tanta libertad con el mobiliario escolar.

—El Sr. Weasley nos lo ha contado. Creo que se supone que nosotros no deberíamos habernos enterado, ¿no? —la castaña miró a su novio.

—Dumbledore se los debió contar a mis padres tan pronto como se enteró. Mis padres conocen al profesor Lupin desde hace mucho tiempo, y supongo que pensó que tenían derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando. Mi madre no nos dijo nada, como de costumbre. Todavía cree que necesitamos protección —afirmó con claro disgusto.

—El Sr. Weasley nos informó de lo que estaba ocurriendo y decidimos regresar de inmediato. No queríamos que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto solo —agregó Hermione.

—No era necesario —soltó Harry mirando a Ron—. No es como si creyera que a alguien le importa.

—¡No empieces! —exclamó Ron inclinándose sobre el escritorio, con su rostro enrojecido por la rabia—. No me importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, eres nuestro amigo y queremos estar contigo. ¿Algún problema?

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente.

—No, ningún problema —respondió mirando a Ron; realmente era la primera vez que lo hacía en serio desde que el pelirrojo había entrado en la habitación—. Lo siento.

Ron se enderezó.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Amigos?

Harry asintió, con su sonrisa volviéndose más natural.

—Amigos.

Hermione le dio a su amigo un húmedo y fuerte beso en la mejilla; luego se acercó a su novio, le echó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso entusiasta en los labios.

—¿Y eso a qué ha venido? —preguntó Ron riendo mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con los brazos.

—Sois unos… idiotas los dos.

—Creo que eso significa que le caemos bien —bromeó Ron con Harry.

—Está bien, basta de bromas —lo reprendió Hermione—. Ahora vamos a bajar a las cocinas, buscaremos algo bueno para comer y hablaremos.

—No —respondió Harry de forma clara y contundente—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Ron miró a su alrededor como si no supiera dónde estaba.

—Pero…pero, ¿por qué aquí, amigo? Es el maldito aula de pociones. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría pasar más tiempo aquí del necesario?

—Yo —gruñó Harry, devolviendo su atención al montón de pergaminos apilados frente a él.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione mientras extendía una mano con curiosidad hacia los papeles.

—Nada —respondió el moreno, cubriendo con la mano la hoja que su amiga estaba a punto de coger—. Mira, podéis quedaros aquí si queréis, o podéis volver a la torre. Lo que queráis, pero yo no me pienso ir todavía. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó Harry sin mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos.

—Ocultándonos cosas —respondió Ron, caminando alrededor del escritorio hasta que estuvo frente a su amigo.

Las manos de Harry se deslizaban sobre las hojas de pergamino, tocándolas de forma obsesiva, acariciando sus pliegues, y apilándolas cuidadosamente una sobre otra. Se detuvo cuando las grandes manos del pelirrojo se colocaron firmemente sobre las suyas. Harry levantó la cabeza con una lentitud agónica. El rostro normalmente alegre de Ron mostraba seriedad.

—No es necesario que te lo guardes todo.

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó y resistió el impulso de apartarse.

—No sé qué contaros —respondió.

—Dinos lo que puedas. Podrías empezar por contarnos por qué estás aquí en lugar de en la sala común. Eres el único que se ha quedado en la torre en vacaciones, así que el motivo no puede ser que allí no tengas privacidad.

—Aquí puedo… pensar mejor.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un segundo, y tras eso, Ron asintió.

—Vale —se mostró de acuerdo con la respuesta mientras se enderezaba. Hermione observaba alternativamente a los dos chicos, percibiendo que existía algún trasfondo que no llegaba a comprender en su conversación.

—¿Qué más queréis saber? —inquirió Harry mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su regazo y bajaba la cabeza, logrando con ese movimiento que su flequillo quedara flotando sobre sus ojos. La castaña abrió la boca para responder, pero su novio la detuvo con una mirada.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Lupin?

—Ha… —Harry se aclaró la garganta—. Ha desaparecido. Dumbledore me dijo que no asistió a una reunión. Nadie sabe nada. Y él ha ido a buscarlo.

—¿Quién, Harry? ¿Quién ha ido a buscarlo? —preguntó Hermione, incapaz de guardar silencio. Harry levantó la cabeza y su amiga no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver la angustia que brillaba en los ojos del moreno.

—Snape.

—¿Y por qué lo ha hecho? Quiero decir, sé que está de nuestro lado, pero...

Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un fragmento de pergamino oscurecido. Se lo pasó a Hermione, quien lo cogió con cuidado, ya que parecía bastante quebradizo al tacto.

—Ocurrió un pequeño accidente —explicó en voz baja.

—¿Qué accidente? —preguntó Ron mientras miraba el papel por encima del hombro de Hermione.

—Le prendí fuego —respondió Harry con una sonrisa irónica. Ron le dirigió una mirada y rio entre dientes. La pareja leyó el pergamino en silencio mientras el moreno daba la vuelta a su silla para clavar sus ojos en la chimenea.

—¡Bueno, nunca me hubiera imaginado esto! —exclamó Hermione con sorpresa

—Yo tampoco. No sabía que el bastardo podría hacer algo tan bueno —concordó su novio.

—Podía, y lo ha hecho —replicó Harry levantándose abruptamente—. No hables así de él.

—Compañero, yo estaba…

—No, Ron. Simplemente... no sigas —suplicó Harry.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula.

—Vale. No hablaremos de él. Ni del hecho de que se haya ido a quién diablos sabe dónde para salvar a Lupin. Lo que quiero saber es: ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros al respecto?

—¿Qué crees que vamos a hacer? ¡No vamos a hacer nada! —escupió Harry.

—No podemos simplemente…

—Lo he estado pensando, ¿vale? En cuanto me enteré de la desaparición de Remus, todo en lo que podía pensar era en intentar salvarlo. Y luego, cuando me enteré de que Snape… —Su voz se quebró— ¿Dónde se supone que debo ir? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer esta vez? No tengo ni puta idea de por dónde empezar a buscar, y esta vez ni Fawkes ni una capa de invisibilidad pueden ayudarme, y me siento jodidamente inútil. Pero probablemente sea una trampa y no puedo dejar que me atrapen. No puedo enfrentarme a Voldemort todavía porque no estoy listo, y no pienso morir a no ser que lo mate primero…

—Está bien —lo tranquilizó Ron—. Está bien. No pasa nada, amigo. Te entendemos. No estoy diciendo que debamos hacer nada…

—¡Debería ser yo! —exclamó el moreno dándole una patada a la silla y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos—. Me quieren a mí. Soy yo el que debería estar arriesgando su vida, no Se-Snape. Debería ser yo —gruñó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo y se estremecía, a pesar de que las llamas del fuego casi rozaban su camisón de dormir.

Hermione se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry —le dijo, besándolo entre los omóplatos. Su temblor aumentó y la chica apretó su abrazo.

—¿Harry?

El moreno alzó su mirada y vio cómo su amigo le sonreía con tristeza.

>>Vamos, amigo. Volvamos a la torre. Le pediremos a Dobby algo de comida y hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con cansancio, sin despegar su vista de los pergaminos que cubrían el escritorio de Snape, e hizo un gesto a sus amigos, indicándoles que salieran de la sala ellos primero. Ron y Hermione lo esperaron en el pasillo mientras apagaba el fuego con un movimiento de muñeca y cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parte del talento de Snape como espía era su habilidad para ocultarse en la oscuridad. Era capaz de mimetizarse con el paisaje, casi sin respirar, sin moverse, volviéndose más insustancial que un fantasma. Esta era una de las razones por las que tenía tanto éxito en sorprender a los estudiantes, pero también era la única cualidad que lo había mantenido con vida durante tantos años.

Viajó sigilosamente durante noches enteras, como una figura envuelta en sombras, siendo solo un cliente trivial sentado en la mesa de la esquina de los concurridos pubs, oyendo a escondidas, añadiendo alcohol en las bebidas de la gente, acechando a los posibles sospechosos e importunando a los contactos renuentes; en resumen, hizo lo que hacía un espía. Y era muy bueno en eso.

Tan bueno que en apenas quince días ya había localizado el paradero de Lupin. Durmiendo solo unas pocas horas, y realizando aún menos comidas, había logrado recorrer de arriba abajo la costa de Gran Bretaña y realizar algunas incursiones infructuosas en Europa, antes de terminar en uno de esos estados eslavos olvidados de la mano de Dios que parecían cambiar de nombre cada mes.

Los mortífagos habían establecido su campamento en un páramo inaccesible, que les permitía permanecer escondidos. Había tres o cuatro edificios sencillos que parecían ser alojamientos generales, y un edificio de aspecto sólido que siempre estaba bajo vigilancia. Lo que sea que los mortífagos hubieran escondido allí, debía ser importante.

También hacía un frío extremo, y una vez más se felicitó a sí mismo por haberse preparado para todas las eventualidades antes de abandonar la comodidad de su hogar.

Abrigado contra el frío, y respirando tan lenta y superficialmente que apenas podía intuirse el vaho que escapaba de su boca flotando en el aire, se agazapó y esperó al momento oportuno.

Esperaba el momento preciso en el que tendría más ventajas para atacar.

Durante las horas de espera en silencio entre las sombras, se dedicó a observar estoicamente a sus antiguos compañeros. Fue testigo de cómo un grupo de mortífagos golpeaban y violaban a tres muggles confundidos, burlándose de ellos por su sangre impura mientras profanaban sus cuerpos. Vio la tortura y mutilación de un joven mortífago que había tenido la audacia de cuestionar las órdenes de su superior. Observó cómo los hombres bebían a escondidas de petacas, contando viejas batallas. Finalmente, los mortífagos se cansaron de alardear de sus actos más atroces y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejando atrás a dos desafortunados guardias que no paraban de dar patadas en el suelo y quejarse por la temperatura helada.

Durante esas largas horas de espera, sin apenas respirar y mientras vigilaba con la parte lógica y fría de su cerebro, Snape permitió que el resto de su mente divagara, como no lo había hecho desde que partió de Hogwarts. Sus pensamientos estaban teñidos de un ligero temor por lo que le sucedería si fuera descubierto. Afortunadamente, no había indicios de la presencia de Voldemort o Malfoy en el campamento. Si bien seguramente no serían capaces de percibir su presencia, no sabía si tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para permanecer oculto y no tratar de matarlos, incluso si eso significaba que él y Lupin morirían en el intento.

Mientras seguía esperando al momento oportuno, sus divagaciones derivaron en Harry, con recuerdos cruzando por su cerebro, tan rápidamente como un relámpago. Pensó en la mirada que le dirigió el chico la primera vez que lo vio en Grimmauld Place tras finalizar la escuela, y en cómo le apuntó con su varita; recordó la incómoda disculpa balbuceada tras su ataque; el entendimiento surgido repentinamente entre ambos, siendo no solo capaces de tener una conversación civilizada, sino anhelarla; la paz que reinaba en la sala mientras investigaban, siendo interrumpida ocasionalmente para intercambiar ideas; el brillo de diversión en los ojos de Harry cuando deliberadamente robaba la última galleta del plato, aunque ninguno de los dos la quería.

La forma en que Harry le había ofrecido desinteresadamente tomar su sangre y cómo lo consoló tras perder el control la primera vez. La forma en que Harry había vuelto una y otra vez, ofreciendo, engatusando, seduciendo hasta que no tuvo más elección que abusar de su generosidad.

Recordó la mirada de confusión y dolor en los ojos del chico después de haber sido usado de una forma tan rastrera.

Sus hombros caídos mientras caminaba de una clase a otra.

La forma en que Harry le había gritado por ignorarlo.

La forma en que Harry había besado la palma de su mano en señal de perdón.

A pesar del frío extremo y de estar tan cansado como para poder caer desmayado; a pesar de su estómago vacío; a pesar de que había poca o ninguna posibilidad de que él o Lupin sobrevivieran esa la noche, Snape se sentía feliz. Sus recuerdos lo resguardaron del frío.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lupin escuchó chirriar las bisagras oxidadas de la puerta de su celda al abrirse. Entreabrió lentamente el ojo izquierdo; el derecho se encontraba tan hinchado que no había podido ni siquiera tocarlo durante días. La repentina aparición de luz provocó que emitiera un siseo de dolor. Trató de incorporarse, luchando contra las cadenas que lo anclaban al suelo. Si tenía suerte, tal vez en esta ocasión consiguiera comida, en lugar de otra paliza.

Una risita grave atravesó el aire y, contra su voluntad, Lupin se encogió de miedo.

Nunca se había considerado un cobarde, pero las torturas que podía soportar un hombre tenían su límite. Y había habido muchas últimamente; días de privación del sueño; horas de palizas; maldición Cruciatus durante varios minutos seguidos… Si había algo que los Mortífagos podían hacer bien era torturar, y todos parecían disfrutarlo.

Remus se preguntó de nuevo por qué seguiría vivo. Sabía que había sido obligado a tomar Veritaserum al menos cuatro veces y, en contra de su voluntad, había confesado toda la información que conocía sobre la Orden. Afortunadamente, la estricta política de Dumbledore de nunca dejar que la mano derecha supiera lo que estaba haciendo la izquierda había limitado la cantidad de información nueva que los lacayos de Voldemort podían obtener. Habló de Harry, pero no pudo recordar el paradero exacto de la casa de los Dursley. Les dijo quiénes eran los amigos más cercanos de Harry, qué hacía para divertirse, qué solía comprar cuando iba a Hogsmeade… Por suerte, la mayor parte de la información era inofensiva: cualquier espía que se hubiera infiltrado en Hogwarts podría haberles suministrado la misma información fácilmente.

Remus les dio los nombres de los miembros de la Orden que conocía, y no se sorprendió al ver que esa información no era nueva para sus torturadores; desafortunadamente, la Orden del Fénix no era una entidad tan confidencial como él hubiera deseado. Había hablado de Snape y quedó complacido al ver cuánto lo odiaban los mortífagos; no porque hubiera sospechado que Severus fuera un traidor contra su causa, sino porque tenía la certeza de que el profesor de pociones estaría feliz de saber cuánto lo temían e insultaban las personas a las que había engañado con tanto éxito.

Había confesado la ubicación de Grimmauld Place y eso le había dolido. No solo porque la Orden ahora tendría que encontrar otro lugar seguro, sino porque le recordaba a Sirius. Lupin deseaba que la casa estuviera vacía en ese momento y que los Mortífagos la destruyeran por completo. Pensó que a Sirius habría disfrutado al ver la devastación total de la casa de su familia.

Voldemort obviamente no se encontraba en ese lugar, y Lupin estaba agradecido por ello, ya que, si éste hubiera estado allí, le hubieran sonsacado la información y matado muchos días atrás. Aunque sabía que no había posibilidad de sobrevivir, seguía aferrándose estúpidamente a la vida. Una vida de hambre y dolor era mejor que la muerte.

—¿Tienes hambre, mi sombrío amigo? —preguntó el mortífago que había abierto la puerta. Llevaba su rostro al descubierto, y Lupin lo reconoció como un hombre al que había visto en algunas ocasiones, aunque no era uno de los que había participado en sus palizas. Este mortífago, a quien Remus había identificado como un vampiro desde el momento en que abrió la boca para hablar, se paseó lánguidamente por la habitación, burlándose del cuerpo casi desnudo del licántropo. Lupin se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con los pocos harapos que aún conservaba y se limpió un pedazo de tierra que tenía en la manga.

—Por supuesto no. Comí por última vez hace unos tres días. Estoy tan lleno que seguro que no podría meterme nada más, pero gracias por preguntar —respondió, agradeciendo que no se hubiera percibido ningún tipo de vacilación en su voz.

El vampiro rio entre dientes de nuevo, burlándose mientras recorría con los ojos la silueta maltrecha de Lupin. Olfateó profunda y lentamente, y se humedeció los labios mientras miraba las heridas sangrientas que formaban costras alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Lupin bajo las esposas.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace que tu estancia aquí te haya resultado agradable. Yo también tengo un poco de hambre. Y la elección de... comidas... aquí es bastante limitada. Me siento inclinado hacia algo un poco más exótico. Algo un poco... prohibido.

Lupin sonrió, aunque podía sentir que le temblaban las extremidades.

—Bueno, si está prohibido, no deberías darte el gusto. No querrías meterte en problemas con tus superiores, ¿verdad?

El vampiro se movió y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba agachado sobre el cuerpo tendido boca abajo del licántropo.

—Esa es la cuestión —respondió, moviendo el cuello y la cabeza sinuosamente, siguiendo el olor de Lupin como si fuera una víbora—. No me preocupo mucho por lo que digan mis superiores. Eran algo divertidos al principio, debo reconocerlo. Incluso dejé que me hicieran este ridículo tatuaje en la piel —explicó, levantando el brazo para que Lupin pudiera ver la marca tenebrosa—. Pero, como la mayoría de las cosas de vuestro mundo, todo es efímero. He existido durante mucho tiempo y sé que el gobierno de los hombres cambia constantemente. Cuando no asciende un megalómano hambriento de poder, lo hace otro igual.

Lupin trató de alejarse del cuerpo del vampiro.

—Será mejor que nadie más te oiga decir eso. No puedes ser un buen mortífago si hablas así del jefe.

Remus tomo consciencia de lo gélida que era la piel del vampiro cuando una mano rodeó su garganta y la apretó con fuerza.

—No soy el sirviente de ningún hombre, licántropo. Lo que hago, lo hago porque me agrada. Y tú, mi cadáver tembloroso y sangriento, me agradas inmensamente. Tanto es así, que deseo... fortalecer nuestra amistad.

—No soy tu amigo, capullo psicótico —replicó Lupin con voz ronca. Su visión comenzó a nublarse a medida que el oxígeno dejaba de llegar a su cerebro. Tan repentinamente como había comenzado a apretar, la mano liberó su garganta y Remus introdujo grandes bocanadas de aire en sus pulmones. La mano acarició su mejilla mientras subía por su rostro, agarrando su cabello y tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente.

Lupin no pudo ocultar un escalofrío ahora que su garganta estaba completamente expuesta al vampiro, quien miró su longitud con apreciación.

—Un poco sucio —dijo, dándole una larga lamida al cuello del licántropo—. Un poco áspero. Pero muy agradable, no obstante.

—¿No deberíamos conocernos primero? —bromeó Lupin intentando ocultar su miedo. Estaba atrapado; lo único que podía ver eran los fríos ojos azules del vampiro sobre los suyos, una penetrante mirada que lo hipnotizaba y lo reconfortaba. Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza: si esto iba a pasar, no quería estar bajo el encantamiento del vampiro. La tentación de ceder pacíficamente era demasiado fuerte.

—Hueles genial —afirmó el vampiro mientras acariciaba su garganta.

_Lo siento_ , pensó Lupin sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación a la mordedura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape confió en que el clima frío y la fisiología humana básica le darían su primera oportunidad. Tras quince minutos de estar cumpliendo su deber vigilando frente al edificio, uno de los hombres se apartó de las puertas que estaba custodiando para hacer sus necesidades en los arbustos. Dos minutos más tarde, el desafortunado guardia yacía muerto a los pies de Snape, con la túnica arremangada cerca de la cintura tras ser derribado con una maldición pronunciada en un susurro. Snape se apostó sigilosamente entre las sombras, esperando a que el compañero del hombre viniera a buscarlo. Una vez más, el descuido de los secuaces de Voldemort le dio ventaja; tras llamar a su compañero y no recibir respuesta, el segundo guardia se introdujo en el oscuro bosque.

Instantes después, salió Snape. Solo.

Se dirigió hacia las puertas, inspeccionando el terreno y escuchando con atención los ruidos que pudieran indicar la llegada de refuerzos. Abrió uno de los portones con cautela y, tras deslizarse a través de él, lo cerró con el mismo cuidado. Según sus cálculos, nadie extrañaría a los guardias hasta que concluyera su turno, para lo que estimaba que quedaban unas dos horas completas; tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Lupin y abandonar el lugar.

Snape oyó voces; no había previsto que hubiera alguien en la celda de Lupin. Como no había visto a nadie entrar, el profesor se dio cuenta de que debía haber otra entrada. Esta información adicional arrojaba una nueva luz sobre sus posibilidades de un rescate exitoso. Maldijo en voz baja y escuchó; reconoció la voz de Lupin, intentando mostrarse valiente pero obviamente temblando por el miedo y la fatiga; oyó la risa de un Mortífago. Sosteniendo su varita con fuerza y haciendo uso de toda la energía que le quedaba, se deslizó a través de la puerta y lanzó un hechizo hacia la figura con capa negra agachada sobre el cuerpo de Lupin. El cuerpo del mortífago hizo un sonido satisfactorio al chocar contra la pared de la celda. Lanzó un hechizo de atadura al vampiro, envolviendo su cuerpo completo con cuerdas, y se dirigió hacia el licántropo.

—Incorpórate —gruñó Snape mientras trataba de enderezar el cuerpo maltratado de Lupin para poder liberarlo de las cadenas.

—Deberías haberlo matado —dijo Lupin con voz ronca.

—No quería arriesgarme a matarte a ti también —respondió Snape de forma cortante mientras echaba una rápida ojeada al licántropo. Aparte de las obvias heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos, y su apariencia casi anoréxica, parecía que iba a sobrevivir. Snape ignoró la saliva que inundó su boca al oler la sangre espesa y cálida de Lupin—. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Creo que sí —contestó Remus mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Snape—. Gracias, Severus.

Snape sonrió con ironía.

—Un placer. Ahora, si has terminado con los comentarios corteses, te sugiero que nos larguemos de aquí.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir que hagáis eso —replicó una voz detrás de ellos. Snape se giró rápidamente y soltó a Lupin, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo. El vampiro flexionó los dedos y la varita del profesor abandonó su mano, volando hacia el mortífago que estaba de pie, quien lo agarro y, con una sonrisa malévola, la partió por la mitad. Dejó caer los pedazos al suelo y se frotó las manos, como si estuviera quitando polvo de ellas—. Muy mal, hermano. Obviamente, no has descubierto todo el potencial de tus poderes.

—Tú —exclamó Snape, palideciendo al reconocer al mortífago como el vampiro que lo atormentaba en sueños. El que lo había convertido.

El vampiro asintió con la cabeza cortésmente y sonrió.

—Es un placer verte de nuevo. Rara vez puedo ponerme al corriente de dónde está mi… familia.

—Voy a matarte —rugió Snape, ignorando a Lupin, quien se estaba poniendo la capa en vano.

Las pupilas del vampiro se dilataron hasta que prácticamente no podía verse el azul de sus irises. 

—¿Y cómo vas a lograr hacerlo… mago?

Snape siseó mientras sus labios se retraían en una mueca. La repentina aparición de sus colmillos le causó dolor, pero lo ignoró.

>>Conque así, ¿no? —el vampiro tuvo la osadía de reír. Retiró sus propios labios y mostró sus afilados dientes—. Entonces que gane el mejor.

Snape se arrojó sobre el mortífago, y sintió todo el poder que durante mucho tiempo se había negado circulando por su sangre, dando fuerza a sus músculos. Rodeó con sus manos la garganta del vampiro y apretó.

El mortífago luchaba y daba patadas mientras intentaba morder las muñecas de Snape. El profesor se retorció cuando una rodilla impactó fuertemente contra su muslo y lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas y escuchando débilmente un grito de sorpresa de Lupin cuando el vampiro aprovechó su nueva posición para rodear la garganta de Snape con sus manos. Los dos hombres se enfrascaron en un combate a muerte, apretando los dedos mientras intentaban arrebatarse la vida el uno al otro.

—Debería haber bebido tu sangre cuando tuve la oportunidad —jadeó el vampiro, lanzándose hacia adelante mientras intentaba bajar la cabeza hacia el cuello de Snape, quien intentó apartarlo, luchando contra el cuerpo pesado del vampiro mientras la boca abierta y los ansiosos colmillos se acercaban a él.

—¡Severus!

Escuchó la advertencia de Lupin de fondo. Snape aguantó, apretando su agarre cada vez con más fuerza cuando su vista comenzó a oscurecerse debido a la falta de oxígeno. Una de las rodillas del vampiro se hundió cruelmente en su costado. A pesar de retorcerse sin parar, Snape no era capaz de empujar al mortífago a un lado.

—Mío —susurró el vampiro mientras bajaba la boca.

Una fracción de segundo antes de morir y convertirse, por la mente de Snape se sucedieron los recuerdos más importantes de su vida, pero destacó una imagen de Harry sobre todas las demás.

_Por favor. Te deseo._

—No... soy tuyo —siseó. Liberó el cuello del vampiro y, antes de que el mortífago tuviera la oportunidad de hundirle finalmente los colmillos, Snape colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza del vampiro, y la otra en su barbilla y, con sus últimas fuerzas, giró bruscamente la cabeza del otro hombre.

Se escuchó un fuerte crujido cuando el cuello del vampiro se rompió. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras su cerebro intentaba enviar señales a las extremidades ahora desconectadas. Snape volvió a agarrar la cabeza con fuerza, girándola de nuevo hasta colocarla en su posición inicial. El cuerpo quedó completamente inmóvil.

Snape soltó su agarre y cayó hacia atrás cuando el cuerpo del mortífago se desplomó sobre el suyo. Hizo una mueca y trató inútilmente de apartarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mareado. Entonces vio a Lupin inclinado sobre él, quitándole el cadáver del vampiro de encima. Snape se giró hacia un lado y jadeó, tratando de vomitar los jugos que quedaban en su estómago vacío.

—Ya ha pasado todo, Severus. Está muerto —susurró Lupin mientras arrastraba el cadáver a una esquina de la celda y lo arrojaba contra la pared.

—Aún no —gruñó Snape, escupiendo en el suelo, y dándose la vuelta—. Apártate.

Cuando el licántropo se colocó a reguardo tras él, el profesor levantó un brazo con cansancio.

—Accio corazón —Tras escuchar varios crujidos, el corazón del vampiro salió de la caja torácica astillada. El cálido órgano golpeó con fuerza su mano extendida, y Snape lo dejó caer al suelo y, con los ojos apretados por el dolor, susurró—: Incendio —El órgano viscoso desapareció con una repentina llamarada.

Snape cayó hacia atrás, y su cabeza chocó con fuerza contra el suelo. Se sentía agotado; le dolían los pulmones, le picaban los ojos, y tenía la boca en carne viva por el constante roce de sus colmillos. Vio el rostro cansado y lleno de cicatrices de Lupin cernirse sobre él.

—¿Severus? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—No puedo levantarme. Agáchate —murmuró Snape mientras tiraba de la manga del licántropo. Lupin se colocó junto al hombre, con su mano sobre el pecho frío del moreno, lo que supuso una agradable fuente de calor para el profesor—. A Hogwarts. Juntos —gruñó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Remus.

Vio a Lupin asentir débilmente, y cerró los ojos. Respiró hondo y, segundos después, ambos hombres se habían ido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso chicos, pero me he tomado un descansito en navidad jajaj. Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible. Ya queda muy poquito.


	15. Capítulo 15

Harry se sentó en el Gran Comedor, contemplando la larga fila de mesas de estudiantes que crujían bajo el peso de la comida y la bebida. Parecía que Hogwarts había decidido combinar todos los banquetes anuales en uno único y espectacular: Los murciélagos descendían en picado de forma juguetona sobre las ramas de los árboles de navidad, mientras que en el techo flotaba confeti rosa con forma de corazón. Las mesas se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y en ellas se encontraban cubiertos colocados a intervalos regulares, junto con cuencos dorados y copas de cristal que brillaban impecables. A pesar de haber tanta comida y tantos asientos, él era la única persona en el comedor. Se preguntó si debería comer algo de cada plato, y cuánto tardaría en hacerlo si fuera así. Quizás se suponía que debía irse después de cierto tiempo, al igual que Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

De pronto, llamó su atención el ruido de unos pasos acompasados resonando en el solitario comedor. Vio a Remus Lupin caminando hacia él, con una apariencia mucho más saludable que la que había tenido en años.

Harry supo que estaba soñando.

Remus le sonrió y pasó una pierna por encima del banco, sentándose junto a Harry, y estirándose para alcanzar dos botellas abiertas de cerveza de mantequilla. Le ofreció una al joven sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, y tras eso dio un trago largo a la suya. Harry tomó un sorbo por cortesía.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Harry? —preguntó Remus mientras miraba con interés la impresionante variedad de comida.

—A ti —respondió el chico, colocando una mano de forma vacilante sobre la manga del licántropo—. ¿Estás bien?

Remus sirvió una abundante ración de estofado en su plato.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Te secuestraron. Hace semanas… —susurró Harry.

El mayor rio entre dientes mientras soplaba su estofado, cuyo aroma inundaba el aire. El licántropo olfateó con aprobación.

—Un hombre bueno siempre se levanta, Harry. ***** No lo olvides.

—¿Y qué...? —Harry tragó con dificultad—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Severus?

Los ojos de Remus se clavaron en los suyos.

—Dímelo tú, Harry. ¿Es Snape un buen hombre?

—Eso creo —Harry apenas podía respirar.

—Entonces todo saldrá bien —respondió Remus, dándole una palmada en el hombro y cogiendo su tenedor.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Harry Potter. Señor Harry Potter.

La voz aguda e insistente se coló en los sueños de Harry.

—¿Dobby?

El elfo doméstico desplazaba su peso de un pie a otro, nervioso.

—El director Dumbledore quiere verle. El director dice que debe levantarse e ir ahora mismo.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente en su cama, cogió sus gafas por acto reflejo y se las puso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Están aquí, Harry Potter. Han vuelto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El pecho de Harry subía y bajaba agitadamente mientras corría hacia la enfermería, con el sonido de sus zapatillas resonando con intensidad a lo largo de los corredores. Abrió la puerta y se cerró correctamente la bata mientras se acercaba a Madame Pomfrey.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó la enfermera, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación—. Sé que estás emocionado, pero este sigue siendo un lugar de recuperación.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo —jadeó Harry con la mano en el costado, donde notaba un pinchazo debido a su anterior carrera.

El rostro de Pomfrey se suavizó un poco.

—Está aquí y, por suerte para ti, despierto. Ven.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, lo llevó a un área tapada con cortinas donde Dumbledore se encontraba sentado hablando con Remus, quien descansaba cómodamente en la cama. El chico se detuvo abruptamente.

—Harry, muchacho —lo saludó Dumbledore jovialmente—. Lamento haberte despertado, pero pensé que querrías saber que Remus ha regresado.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está…?

—El profesor Snape también ha vuelto y está siendo atendido en estos instantes —interrumpió Dumbledore gentilmente—. Siéntate un rato. Estoy seguro de que tendrás mucho que hablar con Remus —El anciano le dio una suave palmada en el hombro para luego marcharse.

El joven permanecía paralizado, con una vorágine de sentimientos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

—Hola, Harry —dijo Remus, abriendo los brazos. El moreno se acercó tambaleante a la cama y se arrojó a los brazos que lo esperaban. Apretó con fuerza al licántropo, mientras éste acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Harry contra el pecho de Remus.

—Sí —susurró en su oído. La respuesta lo reconfortó—. Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba abrazando al hombre herido, y lo soltó rápidamente—. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Me alegra ver que me has extrañado tanto. Siéntate, no tienes muy buen aspecto.

El chico se sentó pesadamente en la silla, acercándola a la cama. Remus parecía cansado, pero, aparte de algunos nuevos rasguños en su rostro y las vendas en sus muñecas, parecía estar bien. Harry le sonrió.

—Te he echado de menos.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Relájate, estoy bien. Poppy me está cuidando perfectamente. En poco tiempo estaré completamente recuperado.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Remus se frotó la frente con consternación.

—Casi me da vergüenza confesarlo. Verás, iba a reunirme con algunos… bueno, llamémoslos amigos, pero entonces recibí una nota que decía que deseaban cambiar la hora y el lugar del encuentro. Con el entusiasmo que sentía, no verifiqué la procedencia. Fue un error estúpido por mi parte y he tenido la suerte de salir vivo de esta.

—¿Ellos... qué te hicieron?

El rostro de Remus palideció. 

—Nada que creo que debas escuchar con gran detalle. Basta con decir que he adquirido mayor conocimiento sobre una de las maldiciones imperdonables de lo que jamás habría deseado. Y tuve un desagradable encuentro con un vampiro.

—¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó Harry, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Remus se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que había pasado por la mente del chico.

—Cielos, no, Harry, no estoy hablando de Severus. Aunque agradezco mucho que apareciera en el momento que lo hizo;. no sé si el mundo mágico está listo para lidiar con un hombre lobo vampírico —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Está… el profesor Snape está bien? —tartamudeó Harry.

—Creo que sí —respondió Remus notando la mirada de preocupación que se había instaurado en el rostro del ojiverde—. Estoy seguro de que se recuperará. Hubo una pequeña pelea, pero el viejo Severus le dio a ese vampiro su merecido. Nunca imaginé que pudiera luchar de esa forma —comentó Remus con admiración.

—Bien —respondió el moreno con la mirada fija en las manos apretadas sobre su regazo.

—Estoy seguro de que el director te permitirá visitarlo más tarde, Harry. Ambos estábamos en muy mal estado tras aparecernos, creo que los dos nos desmayamos cerca de los límites del castillo. Dumbledore me ha dicho que Fang nos olfateó.

—Tendré que darle las gracias a Hagrid —comentó Harry con voz ronca.

Remus se recostó en su cama.

—Tienes aspecto de estar cansado. Deberías irte a la cama. Te veré mañana, pero se acerca la luna llena. Me temo que estaré fuera de combate los próximos días.

—¿Estarás…?

—Estaré bien —respondió Remus agitando la mano—. Dumbledore tiene un lugar pequeño y encantador reservado para mí. Mucho más acogedor que la Casa de los gritos, desde luego. Incluso me ha hecho un poco de poción Matalobos. No estoy seguro de si tendrá la misma calidad que la habitual, pero no puedes insultar a tu jefe, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso de pie, ajustándose con más fuerza el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura.

—Bueno, supongo que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

—Claro que sí, Harry. Me aseguraré de venir a despedirme antes de marcharme. Y gracias por hacerme esta visita. Significa mucho para mí que te preocupes tanto.

Harry apretó la mano de Remus.

—Me importas, ya lo sabes. Mucho. Me alegro de que estés a salvo.

—Yo también, Harry —bostezó Remus, con sus ojos cerrándose por el cansancio. El ojiverde esperó hasta que la respiración del licántropo se volvió estable y, tras dar una última palmadita suave a la mano que estaba sosteniendo, fue en busca de Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—Señor Potter, ¿no deberías regresar a tu habitación? —susurró Madame Pomfrey con tono severo.

—Yo solo…

—Ah, Harry. Justo a la persona a la que estaba buscando. Yo me encargaré de que vuelva a la cama más tarde, Poppy, pero ahora tenemos que discutir ciertos asuntos —dijo Dumbledore, acercándose sigilosamente por detrás de Harry y poniendo una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

Pomfrey le permitió quedarse, murmurando entre dientes algo sobre que los jóvenes necesitaban descansar apropiadamente si se querían desarrollar completamente.

—¿Has tenido una buena conversación con Remus, Harry?

—Sí, señor. Gracias, Señor. Pero, me preguntaba si... ¿podría ver al profesor Snape? Quiero... quiero agradecerle personalmente por haber arriesgado su vida para salvar a Remus.

Dumbledore fijó su mirada calculadora sobre el chico, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer tranquilo.

—Bueno —respondió el director tras considerarlo por unos instantes—, no será la primera vez que lo veas herido. Y me complace decir que no tiene tan mal aspecto como en ocasiones anteriores.

—Eso no me importa —replicó Harry.

—Ni a mí —respondió Dumbledore suavemente—. Está dormido ahora mismo, pero no hay no hay ningún problema por que pases unos minutos con él.

El anciano guió a Harry hacia una esquina apartada en la enfermería, donde las cortinas oscuras y gruesas bloqueaban la vista del paciente oculto tras ellas. Harry alzó una mano hacia los pliegues aterciopelados, queriendo entrar pero preguntándose si debía hacerlo mientras había alguien presente.

—Adelante —lo alentó Dumbledore—. Regresaré en breve.

Harry tragó saliva mientras observaba al director alejándose. Respiró hondo; no sabía interpretar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Del mismo modo que le ocurrió al ver a Remus, había tantas emocione agolpadas en su mente en ese instante que no era capaz de procesarlas. Sentía felicidad por ver que Snape había regresado, obviamente; sentía alegría por la vuelta de ambos hombres. Se percató de que parte de la desesperación que había oprimido su pecho durante las últimas semanas se había aliviado, y comenzó a temblar. Estaba enfadado y exultante al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué había _poseído_ al hombre para hacer algo tan tonto como infiltrarse en una guarida de mortífagos? ¿Acaso no estaba al tanto de que Voldemort lo mataría antes de tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada?

Harry sintió su estómago revolverse al pensar en las diferentes formas en las que podría haber acabado la situación. Ambos podrían haber sido asesinados; Remus podría haber sido asesinado y Snape podría haber desaparecido; Snape podría no haber encontrado nunca a Remus y haber sido asesinado; Remus podría haberse salvado y Snape podría haber muerto. Severus podría haber muerto.

Pero dejando a un lado la rabia que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar que Snape lo había hecho por él. Había arriesgado su vida nuevamente, y esta vez solo para devolverle la felicidad.

Cuando se calmó un poco, se abrió paso entre las cortinas.

Snape se encontraba recostado de lado, con su cabello ocultando la mitad de su rostro. Su respiración era suave y regular, y sus rasgos estaban relajados. Harry no vio ninguna herida y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría pasado para que fuera necesaria su estancia en la enfermería.

A diferencia de lo ocurrido con Remus, en esta ocasión Harry se acercó directamente a Snape sin necesidad de pensar nada. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, observó el severo rostro del hombre: los surcos que se intuían alrededor de su boca; su nariz ganchuda; la fina línea que formaban sus labios cerrados. El ojiverde apartó afectuosamente los mechones de cabello que cubrían la cara del profesor y sonrió al notar su suavidad. Pomfrey debía haberse divertido pudiendo hacer lo que quisiera con el cabello de Severus mientras éste se encontraba incapacitado. Harry acarició suavemente la mejilla de Snape con los nudillos y se mordió el labio. Había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca de perder esto, de perderlo todo. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, decidido a no permitir que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

—Fue toda una hazaña lo que hizo, señor —susurró.

—Lo fue, ¿no es así? —convino Dumbledore en voz baja, deslizándose entre las cortinas. Harry apartó rápidamente su mano del rostro de Snape.

>>Como puedes ver, el profesor Snape está bastante bien —continuó Dumbledore, descansando una mano sobre el hombro tapado del profesor—. No me cabe ninguna duda de que se recuperará en poco tiempo.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó Harry, mirando con anhelo la mano de Snape que asomaba por debajo de la almohada.

—Según el profesor Lupin, no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerle nada. De hecho, salió relativamente ileso de su encuentro con los captores de Remus. El daño no se lo hicieron ellos, se produjo antes de su encuentro con los mortífagos. Se puso al límite él solo. Puede que no conozcas esto sobre tu profesor de pociones, Harry, pero es un hombre al que si se le mete una idea en la cabeza, tiene que realizarla cueste lo que cueste. Dudo que se permitiera comer o dormir más allá de lo esencial para sobrevivir. Puede ser bastante terco —explicó Dumbledore con cariño.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Despertará pronto?

—Dentro de muchas horas. Madame Pomfrey decidió que lo mejor para ayudarlo a recuperarse era darle una poción de Dormir sin sueños. No se despertará hasta mañana.

—Volveré —juró Harry, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo de Snape, como tratando de grabar su imagen en la mente por si el hombre volvía a desaparecer.

—Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de verte. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches, señor —respondió el ojiverde sin mirarlo—. Buenas noches, señor —se despidió de Snape en apenas un susurro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando regresó a su cama, Harry tuvo la primera noche de sueño ininterrumpido tras meses de despertarse abruptamente en mitad de la noche. Y, aunque no podía recordar sus sueños, sabía que éstos habían sido felices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante el desayuno, Harry les contó a Ron y Hermione las buenas noticias. Ambos se mostraron felices por ello y le pidieron a su amigo que trasmitiera sus mejores deseos al profesor Lupin la próxima vez que lo viera. Incluso parecieron alegres cuando Harry les dijo que Snape también estaba bien, y no les contó nada sobre su intención de visitarlo más tarde.

Harry asistió a todas sus clases apenas pudiendo disimular su impaciencia. Era consciente de que no podía saltárselas sin meterse en líos por ello, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue refunfuñar por lo lento que transcurría el día. En Transformaciones no fue capaz de convertir su orquídea en un jarrón, pero la profesora McGonagall lo pasó por alto, susurrándose lo complacida que estaba de que Lupin estuviera de vuelta. La mujer no mencionó nada acerca de los sacrificios que Snape había realizado para lograrlo, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no escupir las enojadas palabras que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

En Adivinación, Ron se apiadó de su falta de concentración y le indicó los fragmentos más relevantes que debían copiar para no tener problemas con Trelawney.

Tras el almuerzo, Harry acudió a la clase doble de pociones, donde no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al encontrarse con el profesor Flitwick. El hombre generalmente le caía bien, pero no le gustaba verlo en ese puesto. El pequeño mago no tenía ningún derecho de tocar los frascos de Snape, o comentar el estado de las pociones hirviendo en sus calderos; ese era el trabajo de Snape, y el aula de Snape, nadie más debería estar allí. Harry frunció el ceño de nuevo, y comenzó a pensar que quizá se estaba volviendo un poco loco.

Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases del día, el ojiverde se despidió apresuradamente de Ron y Hermione en la biblioteca. Trató de aparentar indiferencia mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para no llamar la atención de nadie que conociera. No quería tener que parar para conversar con alguien, solo quería volver a ver a Snape de nuevo.

Madame Pomfrey no pareció sorprendida al verlo aparecer, pero le reiteró su advertencia de que se encontraba en una enfermería, por lo que no debía armar escándalo. Harry echó un vistazo a la cama vacía de Remus y deseó que la transformación del hombre no fuera extraordinariamente dolorosa. Se quedó quieto junto al área cerrada por cortinas donde se encontraba Snape, y escuchó el tono suave del director, así como un murmullo más grave perteneciente al pocionista. Estaba despierto.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cuál era el protocolo a seguir para visitar a alguien en la enfermería? Cuando había acudido a ver a alguno de sus amigos, las cortinas siempre se habían encontrado descorridas. ¿Cómo debía entrar cuándo éstas estaban cerradas?

Dumbledore retiró la gruesa cortina.

—Ah, Harry, mi muchacho. Ahora mismo le estaba comentando al profesor Snape que sin duda vendrías a visitarlo en algún momento. ¿Por qué no entras un segundo? Debo hablar con Madame Pomfrey.

Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al director y corrió las cortinas detrás de él. Alzó la vista hacia los pies de la cama; no sabía si tendría el coraje de mirar hacia arriba.

—Potter.

Esa voz. La voz que no había escuchado durante semanas. La voz que había temido no volver a oír nunca más.

Al fin, Harry se decidió a levantar la cabeza y mirar al hombre. Snape estaba recostado en la cama, apoyado contra varias almohadas gruesas. Por un segundo, el ojiverde experimentó un dejá vu al recordar la última vez que había visto al hombre en esa posición. Por aquel entonces, él solo quiso agradecer al profesor por salvarle la vida; en aquel momento se sintió receloso y con una vaga sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero esta vez, quería agradecer a Snape por arriesgarse de nuevo, solo para hacerlo feliz.

—Estúpido bastardo —susurró Harry con voz ronca. Snape arqueó una ceja de incredulidad y el joven se arrojó hacia el hombre, rodeando fuertemente con sus brazos su cuerpo, y enterrando su rostro en el pálido cuello—. Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, o te mataré yo mismo.

Snape rio entre dientes, jadeando un poco.

—Si ese es el agradecimiento que voy a recibir, ten la seguridad de que nunca volveré a hacer nada por ti.

—Lo digo en serio —replicó Harry, alejándose un poco para poder ver el rostro de Snape—. No me dejes así nunca más. ¡Ni siquiera me contaste lo que pensabas hacer!

—Habría causado problemas —respondió Snape deslizando su mano por el costado del chico hasta llegar a su hombro—. No quería que te preocuparas.

Harry ignoró la declaración, pero la guardó en su mente para reflexionar sobre ella más tarde.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, pasando su pulgar sobre uno de los colmillos de Snape.

El ojinegro parecía molesto.

—No puedo hacer que se retraigan. Puedo garantizar que esto dificultará mantener la atención de los estudiantes enfocada en la clase.

—No sé —bromeó Harry, riendo débilmente—. Siempre puedes amenazarlos con morderlos —Su rostro se ensombreció—. No te vayas así de nuevo.

Los dedos de Snape se enredaron en el cabello arremolinado en la nuca de Harry.

—Te lo prometo. La próxima vez te diré que me voy.

—No me dejarás solo de nuevo —replicó el ojiverde de forma obstinada.

—Harry —objetó Snape, con sus ojos insondables clavados en los del chico—, la maldición se ha acelerado. No queda mucho tiempo.

—No digas eso —susurró Harry, agarrando fuertemente los hombros del profesor—. ¡Lo digo en serio, Snape, no bromees sobre cosas así!

—¿Dónde ha quedado el 'Severus'? —bromeó el ojinegro, deslizando sus dedos suavemente sobre el cabello de Harry—. He salvado la vida de tu amigo, un amigo que ni siquiera aprecio particularmente, debo añadir, ¿y tú te pones así de formal conmigo? ¿Qué será lo próximo?

—Por favor, Severus, deja de burlarte —suplicó Harry.

Snape apartó al chico con cuidado.

—Deberías sentarte. Albus volverá en cualquier momento.

Lanzando una mirada resentida a la silla y una de nostalgia a Snape, Harry se alejó y acercó la silla a la cama del hombre. El ojinegro agarró una de las manos del joven y acarició los nudillos con su pulgar.

—¿Severus?

—¿Hmmm?

—¿Estás... estás completamente seguro?

El pulgar de Snape dejó de moverse, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry hasta que sus manos quedaron palma contra palma.

—Lo estoy. Creo que todos los sobresfuerzos que he realizado a lo largo de estas semanas han acelerado el proceso. Hay pequeñas cosas que estoy notando, aparte de los colmillos. No voy a lograr llegar hasta junio. Y no pienso quedarme así.

Harry apretó los dientes por la punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho.

—No lo harás…

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Tú? No me importa lo que quieras prometerme, no creo que seas capaz de llevar a cabo los últimos pasos.

—No quiero que mueras —murmuró Harry suavemente.

Snape soltó una angustiada carcajada.

—¡Potter, no quiero morir! Pero no viviré como un vampiro. No viviría realmente. Todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que me ha convertido en lo que soy, me sería arrebatado. Y no puedo vivir una eternidad como esa.

—Si tuvieras que hacerlo, si no existiera ninguna otra opción, yo…

—¡Claro que no! —siseó Snape—. Ni siquiera lo menciones. Tienes tu lugar en el mundo, un destino que debe cumplirse. E independientemente de si la Profecía es correcta o no, tú eres nuestra mejor oportunidad para librar al mundo del Señor Oscuro de una vez por todas. No puedes renunciar a eso, no por mí.

—Pero yo quiero…

El sonido de la cortina al ser apartada provocó que el chico pegara un salto sobre su asiento, liberando su mano del agarre de Snape. Dumbledore entró.

—¿Está siendo agradable la visita?

—Sí, señor —respondió Harry, esperando no aparentar tanta culpabilidad como sentía.

—Potter ya se iba —gruñó Snape tras él.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Dumbledore—. Muy bien, entonces…

—En realidad, señor… Quiero decir, señores —se corrigió Harry rápidamente. Había tenido una idea repentina—, he pensado que, dado que el profesor Snape se siente tan mal, tal vez sería buena idea que yo… —bajó la voz— hiciera una donación.

Dumbledore unió sus manos con una palmada.

—¡Qué idea más maravillosa!

El ojinegro frunció el ceño.

—De ninguna manera.

—Vamos, Severus, no hay necesidad de ponerse así. No sería la primera vez que sucede y probablemente te ayudará a recuperarte más rápidamente.

—No quiero —replicó Snape de forma hosca, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No tiene sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

—Severus…

—Albus —advirtió el profesor.

—¡Señor! —interrumpió Harry—. No me importa, de verdad. De hecho, me gustaría hacerlo. No le he dado las gracias aún por lo que ha hecho.

—Potter, no voy a tomar su sangre como agradecimiento —objetó Snape con irritación—. Si siente una necesidad tan abrumadora de darme las gracias, puede comprarme una de esas exasperantes y cacofónicas tarjetas que veo alrededor de su cama cada vez que se lesiona. Después de unas horas de estar sometido a esa música, sin duda me encontraré tan enfermo que abandonaré la enfermería desesperado o moriré feliz.

—No va a morir —protestó Harry, con sus ojos brillando por el enfado.

—Oh, ¿no es así? —replicó Snape.

—Chicos —suspiró Dumbledore—. Creía que ya habían superado esas pequeñas disputas. Severus, es una idea maravillosa, e insisto en que aproveches la amable oferta de Harry. Estás disponible ahora, ¿no es así, Harry?

—Sí, señor —respondió el ojiverde, sonriendo con satisfacción a Snape—. No tengo más clases hoy.

—Bien, bien —dijo Dumbledore—. Severus, me pasaré esta noche después de la cena. Harry, ¿quizás serían apropiados algunos hechizos de privacidad? Le indicaré a Madame Pomfrey que no debéis ser molestados.

Snape maldijo en voz baja y Harry sonrió.

—Está bien, director. Y gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Harry. Severus, compórtate.

Una vez que Dumbledore hubo cerrado las cortinas, el ojiverde lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Al girarse, se encontró con que Snape le estaba lanzando una mirada siniestra.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repitió Snape con sarcasmo—. Te he dicho que no quiero hacerlo. Se lo he dicho a él también —exclamó, señalando hacia las cortinas—. La próxima vez no me molestaré en hablar, para el caso que se me hace.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Harry mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la corbata.

El ojinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo exactamente?

Harry suspiró.

—Lo juro, a veces no demuestras ser el hombre inteligente que sé que eres. Échate a un lado.

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Bien! —espetó Harry, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo del hombre. Se acomodó hasta encontrar la postura perfecta, con una rodilla a cada lado de la cintura de Snape—. ¿Estás cómodo?

El pocionista desvió la mirada, con sus brazos aún cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry se inclinó sobre él y olió su cabello.

>>¿Qué champú crees que es este? Me gusta.

—Mierda de hipogrifo, en lo que a mí respecta. ¿Puedes dejarme de una vez?

—¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil? Oh, espera, había olvidado con quién estoy hablando. Tu pasión en la vida es crear problemas donde no los hay.

Snape mostró sus colmillos, y Harry rio entre dientes.

El ojinegro cerró los ojos y suspiró, descruzó sus brazos y se recostó dramáticamente sobre las almohadas.

—Muy bien. Haz lo que quieras conmigo y acaba con esto de una vez.

Harry comenzó a reír en silencio, y su cuerpo hizo temblar la cama. Snape abrió los ojos con suspicacia y Harry no pudo aguantar más. Sus carcajadas resonaban por toda la silenciosa habitación.

—¿No debería ser yo…? —jadeó, quitándose las gafas para secarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. ¿No debería ser yo el que dijera eso? Tú eres el que me va a chupar la sangre, a fin de cuentas.

—No voy a chuparla, Potter —dijo Snape, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios—. Me la voy a tragar.

—¡Oh! Tráguesela, señor —pidió Harry, con la respiración entrecortada y sin asomo de risa, aunque con sus ojos todavía demasiado brillantes. Se miraron el uno al otro; su discusión cayó en el olvido por la comodidad que sentían en la presencia del otro.

Las manos pálidas de Snape se deslizaron lentamente por el pecho de Harry, desabrochando los botones de su camisa uno por uno. Cuando acabó con el último, sacó la camisa de los pantalones del ojiverde y estiró de ambos lados para abrirla aún más. Harry terminó de quitársela con un movimiento de hombros y la tiró sobre la silla.

Snape deslizó sus dedos suavemente por el pecho del joven hasta posarlos sobre el cálido hueco de su garganta. Harry sujetó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos y lo alzó lentamente, inclinando al mismo tiempo su cabeza hacia abajo para unir sus labios. Fue su primer beso, el primero que ambos compartían en deseándolo. Harry movió su boca sobre la de Snape, sintiendo cómo la sonrisa de superioridad se borraba de la cara del hombre, mientras sus labios se relajaban y se movían junto a los suyos.

El joven dejó escapar el aire lentamente mientras las manos del ojinegro acariciaban suavemente su cintura hasta llegar a su abdomen, para luego cambiar de dirección y dirigirse hacia su espalda. Era tan agradable, tan cálida, la forma en la que ambos se encontraban allí, amándose lentamente, que Harry deseó que ese momento jamás se acabara. Apartó los pensamientos intrusivos que comenzaron a aparecer en su mente antes de que lo dominaran.

Snape se reclinó hacia atrás, llevándose a Harry con él, y el chico envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, profundizando el beso. El primer roce de lenguas lo hizo temblar. Las manos cálidas del pocionista lo empujaron firmemente de sus omóplatos, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, y las piernas de Harry se estiraron, dejando de estar a horcajadas sobre el hombre para pasar a encontrarse recostado sobre él, con su pecho desnudo apoyado contra el del ojinegro, aún cubierto.

Harry abrió los ojos y separó su boca de la del profesor, apartando el cabello lacio del pocionista de su rostro. Snape retiró el flequillo de la frente de Harry, pasando su pulgar sobre la cicatriz con forma de rayo.

—Creo... quiero decir, me alegro de que hayas vuelto —susurró Harry—. No te vayas nunca más.

Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron y deslizó la punta de uno de sus dedos por los labios de Harry.

—Bésame otra vez.

El ojiverde sonrió y se inclinó. Sus bocas se movieron lánguidamente, húmedas, una contra la otra. Harry retiró las sábanas de las piernas de Snape, la mandó de una patada a los pies de la cama y se estiró completamente, amoldando cada parte de su cuerpo al del mayor. Snape suspiró y separó las piernas, permitiendo que la pelvis del joven se clavara contra la suya, acunándolo contra su cuerpo.

Sus besos se volvieron más profundos y rápidos, y Harry comenzó a jadear mientras separaba su boca de la de Snape, lamiendo sus labios a la vez que sentía unas manos fuertes descender por su espalda y agarrar su trasero, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. El ojiverde gimió y apoyó su frente contra la almohada, deleitándose con los movimientos sinuosos ejecutados por el pocionista, y con la cálida lengua que lamía su cuello. Harry contrajo su trasero, empujando contra la palpitante erección que podía sentir a través de la bata de hospital. Empujó una y otra vez, lentamente, incrementando un poco su fuerza en cada movimiento, lo que provocó que se extendieran por sus músculos escalofríos de excitación.

Harry gimió con anticipación cuando los largos dedos del ojinegro tiraron dolorosamente de su cabello, manteniéndolo quieto, para luego perforar con los colmillos la tierna carne de su cuello. El joven se sacudió violentamente, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante la agradable intrusión. Notaba el aliento cálido sobre su hombro. La otra mano de Snape agarró su trasero, empujando la polla de Harry contra la suya de forma ruda.

—Dios, sí —gimió el ojiverde. Lamió el cuello del profesor frenéticamente, empujándose contra él con vigor. Sentía su piel arder en el lugar donde la boca de Snape succionaba, profunda y húmeda, contra su piel. Harry mordió el cuello del mayor en respuesta, lamiendo la carne mientras sentía su propia sangre brotar de su garganta para acabar en la boca ansiosa Snape. El ojinegro envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las de Harry y empujó violentamente hacia arriba, presionando sus pollas juntas. Harry se perdió en un momento de dicha extrema y su cuerpo convulsionó en un orgasmo contra el cuerpo en celo de Snape.

Snape jadeó contra la garganta de Harry y sus embestidas se volvieron más descontroladas, hundiendo sus caderas erráticamente contra el cuerpo saciado del joven. Harry notó un líquido cálido calando sus pantalones tanto por dentro como por fuera, mientras perdía toda su fuerza y se desplomaba contra Snape. La succión en su garganta disminuyó, y el ojinegro fue retirándose lentamente. Harry se estremeció cuando la lengua del mayor lamió calmadamente su piel hasta que estuvo limpia y como nueva.

Snape abrazó al joven de forma protectora y Harry enterró la cabeza en su cabello.

—No me dejes de nuevo —susurró Harry, odiando el tono de súplica en su voz. Casi sollozó cuando escuchó la tranquila respuesta.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

***La expresión es “can´t keep a good man down”. No sabía muy bien cómo traducirla al español, ya que no encuentra una expresión similar, aunque básicamente lo que quiere decir es que un hombre bueno puede superar todos los obstáculos que se le pongan en el camino. No sé si me he explicado jajajaj.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya solo quedan 4 capítulos. Perdón por el retraso, iba a subirlo hace dos días, pero me retrasé escribiendo el fic como respuesta al desafío del cumpleaños de Severus. Os invito a leerlo también. Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia.


	16. Capítulo 16

Harry bostezó y gruñó un “buenos días” a sus amigos mientras soltaba su pesada mochila y se desplomaba en su asiento, agarrando un tazón de avena y comenzando a comer al instante. Hermione devolvió el saludo sin prestar demasiada atención, volviendo a su conversación con Neville. Ron le acercó un vaso de zumo de calabaza y preguntó:

—¿Una noche movidita?

—Mmm —respondió Harry, entre bocado y bocado.

—Estuviste fuera hasta bastante tarde.

La mano de Harry se detuvo a medio camino de su boca; sujetó su taza, con sus músculos moviéndose al ritmo de una máquina oxidada.

—Decidí dar una vuelta por ahí.

—¡Deberías haberme pedido que fuera contigo!

—Sí, bueno… fui a la biblioteca y ya os habías ido, así que pensé que tú y Hermione habíais planeado algo.

—Mmm, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Ron, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. No hay mucha privacidad en la Madriguera. Bueno, ¿y cómo está tu cuello?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Harry, frotando el área mencionada. Pero de pronto, se quedó completamente paralizado, con una expresión de sorpresa surcando su rostro mientras palidecía. Ron asintió despreocupadamente y siguió comiendo.

>>Eh…, quiero decir, ¿de qué estás hablando? No… eh… me pasa nada en el cuello.

Ron rio disimuladamente mientras engullía su tostada.

—Harry, amigo, te amo como al hermano que nunca tuve, pero eres un mentiroso de mierda.

—Tienes muchos hermanos —replicó Harry débilmente.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de las veces me gustas más tú. ¿Vas a acabarte el desayuno?

Harry asintió y se llevó la cuchara a la boca, aunque la avena ahora le sabía a cartón mojado.

—No pasa nada, Harry —susurró el pelirrojo, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—¿A qué te refieres con “no pasa nada”? —preguntó el moreno notando las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón. _Oh mierda, oh mierda..._

—Harry, ¿estás bien? Te veo muy pálido —cuestionó Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una mirada de consternación en su rostro.

—Está bien —respondió Ron por él, levantándose de la mesa y palmeando los hombros del ojiverde—. Vamos, amigo, o llegaremos tarde a Adivinación.

Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor a trompicones, siguiendo a su amigo y temblando de miedo. ¿Qué habría significado eso? ¿Ron sabría que Severus era un vampiro? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Diría algo al respecto? ¿Y por qué no se había puesto como un loco cuando se había enterado?

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud que, al igual que ellos, abandonaban el lugar tras desayunar, Harry tomó consciencia de lo que lo rodeaba y se dio cuenta de que Ron se dirigía a clase.

—¡No! —susurró Harry, y empujó al pelirrojo hacia otro pasillo. En cuestión de minutos se hallaban en el interior de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ron se tiró sobre una copia de su sofá favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor mientras Harry no paraba de dar vueltas nervioso por toda la habitación.

—¿A qué te referías? —preguntó el ojiverde con tono acusador, señalando a su amigo con el dedo. 

—¿A qué me refería con qué? —respondió el pelirrojo, riendo entre dientes, y recostado cómodamente en su asiento, con los dedos entrelazados detrás de la cabeza.

—Ron, deja de hacerte el tonto. ¿A qué te referías con lo de mi cuello?

El pelirrojo suspiró con exasperación, como si Harry fuera un niño particularmente idiota.

—Simplemente quería saber si se había curado bien tu cuello tras la mordida de Snape. Sé que la mordedura de un vampiro no debe doler, pero te he visto más atontado que de costumbre esta mañana… 

—Oh, mierda —gimió el ojiverde, dejándose caer en un asiento libre antes de que sus rodillas cedieran.

—¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? Estás muy pálido.

—Maldita sea... prometió... matarme —jadeó el moreno.

—Creo que estás comenzando a hiperventilar —exclamó Ron, colocando la cabeza de Harry entre sus rodillas— Respira hondo, pronto te sentirás mejor.

El ojiverde notaba como las gotas de sudor provocado por el pánico resbalan de su frente y caían por sus ojos. Trató de calmarse y ser racional. Respiró hondo varias veces, reteniendo el aire y expulsándolo lentamente, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

—Toma —dijo Ron, colocando un vaso de agua en la mano de Harry. El moreno se enderezó y bebió a tragos largos, evitando mirar a los ojos de su amigo.

>>¿Mejor? —preguntó el pelirrojo, retirando el vaso vacío de la mano del ojiverde y sentándose a su lado.

Harry asintió, con una expresión de mortificación en su rostro. Estaba muerto, lo sabía. Snape iba a matarlo, aunque no fuera culpa suya que Ron lo supiera.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Lo siento, amigo. Solo estaba bromeando. No me imaginaba que te ibas a enfadar tanto.

—¿Qué…? —graznó Harry, aclarándose la garganta—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?

Ron suspiró de nuevo, y una mirada pensativa cruzó su rostro mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

—Sé que Snape es un vampiro, y sé que has estado permitiendo que se alimente de ti. Tiene gracia, todo el mundo siempre decía que lo era, y resulta que lo es.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —susurró el moreno.

—Simplemente lo supuse. No debería habértelo dicho de esa forma —se disculpó Ron, avergonzado—. Snape no ha estado actuando de manera diferente, pero até cabos cuando Hermione me contó lo que sucedió en clase cuando te cortaste la mano, y cuando vi la cantidad de tiempo que pasabas con él, y tras ver tu cómo estaba tu cuello antes de que intentaras curártelo aquel día. 

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Ron se enderezó en su asiento, indignado.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

—Lo odias —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Sí, bueno, creía que tú también, pero supongo que estaba equivocado. Parecías realmente preocupado cuando desapareció.

—Remus también estaba desaparecido.

—Sí, pero no te vi andar deprimido por las habitaciones del profesor Lupin. Entonces, ¿vas a contarme lo que te ha estado ocurriendo este año, o tengo que seguir adivinándolo todo?

Harry subió las piernas a su asiento, y colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mirando fijamente un punto en la distancia.

—¿Qué le has contado a Hermione?

—Nada —respondió Ron. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo, exclamó—: ¡No lo he hecho! Era solo una teoría, no estaba seguro y no quería decírselo a menos que tuviera razón. No tengo que contárselo todo, ¿sabes?

—Te matará cuando descubra que le has estado ocultando cosas —contestó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, y a ti también —replicó el pelirrojo, golpeando el brazo de su amigo—. Entonces, me lo vas a contar, o tengo que seguir adivinando.

Harry suspiró. Ya daba igual. Ron conocía el secreto de Snape y no lo había difundido, así que no tenía nada que perder por contarle toda la verdad. Bueno, una parte de la verdad.

Le contó a Ron la visión que había tenido en Grimmauld Place y las múltiples torturas a las que había sido sometido Snape por protegerlo. Le contó la forma en la que había descubierto la maldición, usando su capa de invisibilidad, y la reacción de Snape cuando se enteró de que o sabía. Trató de explicarle lo triste que se había sentido por Snape, y cómo esta pena se había convertido poco a poco en respeto y deseo de ayudar al hosco hombre, y cómo eso había derivado en su ritual de los sábados por la noche. Le explicó a Ron con orgullo todo lo que había mejorado en Oclumancia, y cómo Voldemort había sido incapaz de penetrar en sus sueños desde que había reanudado las lecciones.

Le contó todo lo que habían averiguado sobre el poema y la maldición, y cómo Snape había matado al vampiro que originalmente lo había maldecido, y no ayudó. Le contó que a Snape se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Al final de su explicación, la garganta de Harry estaba seca y Ron logró convencer a Dobby de que les llevara algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, a pesar de lo temprano que era. Bebieron en un agradable silencio.

Harry se sintió aliviado al soltarlo todo de una vez, pero se dio cuenta de nuevo de lo somnoliento que estaba. Quizás no había estado descansando todo lo que necesitaba. Rememoró la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se instaurara en su rostro al recordar el motivo por el que había vuelto tan tarde a su habitación.

Ron terminó su cerveza de mantequilla y le pasó otra botella a Harry en silencio. El pelirrojo quitó el tapón de la nueva botella y lo hizo revotar en la palma de su mano una y otra vez, gesto que el ojiverde reconoció como lo que hacía su amigo cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? —preguntó finalmente Ron, apretando el tapón en su puño.

Harry lo miró desconcertado.

>>Quiero decir —añadió el pelirrojo, apretando los dientes—, ¿qué vas a hacer para ayudar a Snape?

—No se puede hacer nada —replicó Harry bruscamente—. Ya has escuchado el poema, el recipiente debe verterse o será condenado. Ya ha derramado su sangre y.… no hay manera de que Snape decida transformarse en vampiro, lo ha dicho miles de veces. Así que no le queda otra que quitarse la vida… —Se le quebró la voz.

—Así que… ¿eso es todo? ¿Te estás rindiendo, como él?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —exclamó Harry—. Hemos buscado en todos los libros que se nos han ocurrido; ¡todas las pociones, todos los hechizos, todas las jodidas pistas que hemos encontrado, y nada ha funcionado! ¡Lo dices cómo si yo quisiera que él muriera!

—Por supuesto que no quieres que muera, cualquier idiota podría verlo —le gritó Ron—. Incluso yo no quiero que muera, aunque sea un bastardo miserable y sarcástico que no te mearía encima si estuvieras ardiendo.

Harry miró a Ron con la boca abierta de asombro. El pelirrojo comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de estupefacción de su amigo. Harry no pudo evitar imitar a Ron, y en cuestión de segundos, ambos chicos estaban riendo a carcajadas histéricamente, agarrándose el abdomen mientras jadeaban intentando introducir aire en sus pulmones.

Se recostaron en el sillón, uno junto al otro, jadeando y resoplando mientras recuperaban el control.

—No... te mearía encima. Eso es brillante —dijo Harry entrecortadamente, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No... le cuentes... que he dicho eso —respondió Ron, con una expresión de júbilo en su rostro—. El bastardo me castigará durante el resto del curso.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —rio Harry, hundiéndose en los cómodos cojines y recuperando el control de sí mismo. Sentía tensión en la piel de su cara, y su mandíbula le dolía de tanto sonreír, pero no le importó. Independientemente de lo que estuviera pasando en su vida, en ese instante se sentía bien, y agradeció a Ron en su interior por ese alivio repentino.

—Entonces —dijo Ron resoplando mientras se enderezaba en su asiento—, ¿alguna idea?

—Ni una.

—¿Sabes quién podría tener una idea o dos?

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ronald?

—Quiero decir que resulta que soy un amigo muy cercano de cierta jovencita que ha sido llamada 'la bruja más brillante de su generación' en alguna ocasión. Ella podría dar con alguna solución, incluso aunque a nosotros no se nos ocurra.

—Snape se pondrá furioso si Hermione encuentra una solución cuando él no pudo lograrlo —comentó Harry con una sonrisa malvada.

—Sí —respondió Ron, con una sonrisa igual a la de su amigo—. Imagina la cara que se le quedaría.

Ambos chicos se recostaron e imaginaron a un Snape enfurecido dividido entre la indignación absoluta y el reacio agradecimiento. Suspiraron, aunque por diferentes motivos.

—¡Bueno! —exclamó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y tirando de Harry hacia arriba—. La clase ya está a punto de acabar, así que calculo que nos da tiempo de llegar a la puerta del aula de Aritmancia y encontrarnos con ella cuando salga. Podemos volver aquí y pensar en un plan.

—Puede que ella no se muestre tan ansiosa por ayudar. Es Snape de quien estamos hablando.

—Es cierto, pero también es un misterio que hay que resolver, y que probablemente requerirá noches de dormir poco o nada, miles de pergaminos y estornudos constantes por el polvo de libros viejos. Estará en el séptimo cielo.

—Lo veo bien.

—¿Vas a contárselo a Snape? —preguntó Ron cuando estaban a punto de salir.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué vamos a investigar? No. No quiero darle falsas esperanzas.

Ron resopló.

—Como si él fuera a creer que podemos lograrlo, de todas formas. Después de todo, solo hemos derrotado a trol de montaña adulto, superamos unos acertijos que podían costarnos la vida, logramos salvar a un asesino convicto del beso del Dementor, y eso ni siquiera abarca todas las cosas que has hecho tú solo. ¡Debe pensar que somos una panda de idiotas!

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Harry con una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro.

—¿Vas a visitarlo esta noche?

—Eh… sí —Harry tocó su cuello con nerviosismo—. Todavía está bastante débil y creo que mi sangre lo hace sentir mejor.

Ron lo miró con un brillo de complicidad.

—¿Algo más que quieras contarme?

—No —tartamudeó el ojiverde—. Eso es todo.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

—Muy bien, amigo. Pero cuando volvamos aquí con Hermione, solo vamos a hablar del asunto de vampiros. No creo que ella pueda lidiar con eso y con el hecho de que eres un marica de una sola vez.

—Pero… ¿qué? —balbuceó Harry mientras su amigo salía pavoneándose de la habitación.

—Ya es bastante malo que lo estés haciendo, ¡pero no necesitamos oír hablar de que te estás acostando con el cretino grasiento!

—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry en estado de shock, inmóvil frente a la puerta.

El pelirrojo movió las cejas y silbó despreocupadamente

Harry lo persiguió fuera de la habitación y por todo el pasillo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto del día transcurrió en medio de una bruma. Tras atrapar a Ron y golpearlo en la cabeza un par de veces (mientras su amigo, más alto y ancho, se reía), los dos convencieron a Hermione de que se saltara la siguiente clase y fuera con ellos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry repitió todo lo que le había contado a Ron esa mañana (salvo lo último) y respondió a las preguntas de su amiga lo mejor que pudo. Todavía había muchas cosas que no sabían, pero no había nadie a quien pudieran acudir en busca de ayuda. Ya sería bastante malo si Snape se enteraba de que otros dos irritantes Gryffindors eran conocedores de su condición.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry asintió cortésmente a Madame Pomfrey como saludo y se alisó el flequillo. Por ahora, ella no había comentado nada sobre sus visitas a un profesor que era de conocimiento general que odiaba, pero dudaba que su naturaleza inquisitiva se satisficiera con el silencio por mucho más tiempo.

Harry se quedó parado junto a las cortinas cerradas que rodeaban la cama de Snape, y escuchó a Dumbledore hablando con tono estridente.

—¡No hasta que Poppy lo diga!

Snape respondió:

—Si fuera por ella, nunca saldría de aquí. ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Harry sonrió socarronamente. Con solo escuchar el tono de voz del pocionista, ya podía imaginárselo echando fuego por los ojos.

—Y lo harás, pero no hasta que te den el visto bueno. Todavía estás demasiado débil, y no sabemos qué efecto está teniendo la aceleración de la maldición en tu cuerpo. ¿Y si la transformación se produce de pronto? ¿Quieres ser responsable de atacar y posiblemente herir a alguien? ¿Y si Harry estuviera contigo en ese momento?

Snape murmuró en voz baja y Dumbledore rio entre dientes.

—Ese podría ser el caso, pero si quiere visitarte, no podrás detenerlo.

—Puedo.

—Pero no lo harás.

Se hizo el silencio, y Harry se preguntó si debería indicar que estaba allí.

—Y aún queda ese otro asunto por aclarar —dijo Dumbledore en un tono extraño.

Hubo una pausa embarazosa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Creo que ya es hora de que le digamos a Harry la verdad. Esta farsa ha durado bastante tiempo.

La voz de Snape era tensa.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Severus, el chico tiene derecho a saber que eres su padre.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Harry, enredándose en las cortinas y cayendo a los pies del director.

>>¿Qué? —volvió a gritar, incorporándose, pero aún sentado en el suelo, mareado mientras la sangre dejaba de regar su cerebro—. Mi padre... ¿Cómo?

Mientras notaba un pitido en sus oídos y buscaba con la mirada un lugar conveniente para vomitar, Harry notó el brillo perverso en los ojos de Dumbledore. La boca del mago se estiró en una amplia sonrisa y sus hombros comenzaron a temblar de la risa.

El ojiverde miró a su alrededor con confusión y vio los labios de Snape fruncirse, tratando de ocultar su diversión. Harry apoyó la frente en el suelo y tragó, ignorando los latidos de su corazón.

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore entre risas.

—¿Qué… él? —jadeó el joven.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Potter, cálmese! —El tono mordaz de Snape acabó con el desconcierto de Harry, quien comenzó a relajarse. Snape estaba siendo sarcástico, lo que quería decir que todo estaba bien.

—Lo siento, mi muchacho, no pude resistirme. ¡Ojalá pudieras ver la expresión de tu rostro!

—Muy... divertido... señor —resolló Harry mientras Dumbledore lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. —Ja… ja. ¿Cómo sabíais... que estaba aquí?

Snape se recostó sobre sus almohadas.

—Lo noté desde que entró en la enfermería. Tiene un olor muy característico —respondió con lascivia—. No tengo claro cómo lo supo el director.

—Oh, tengo mis métodos. Y lamento haberte asustado, pero me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para reforzar la noción de que quienes escuchan a escondidas rara vez escuchan lo que desean.

—Oh. Está bien —tartamudeó Harry. Lanzó una mirada a Snape— ¿Entonces yo no soy…?

El profesor resopló.

—No sea ridículo. Es la viva imagen de James Potter. No soy más su padre de lo que la profesora McGonagall es su madre.

—Es bueno saberlo —comentó el ojiverde, sonrojándose—. Eso ha sido muy cruel, director.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore abandonó su cara, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban.

—Sin duda lo ha sido, Harry. Me disculpo de nuevo. Pocas veces puedo gastarle una broma a alguien hoy día. Severus parece conocer todos mis trucos —.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Harry tragó saliva y trató de no desmayarse.

—Bueno —dijo Dumbledore, frotándose las manos enérgicamente—, me marcho. Harry, ¿te quedarás y.…? —Se señaló la garganta.

El chico asintió.

—Bien, muy bien. Hasta mañana entonces, Severus. Descansa. Y tú también, Harry.

—Buenas noches, señor —respondió el ojiverde débilmente. En el instante en que el director abandonó el lugar, lanzó los encantamientos de silencio y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Mierda. Joder —maldijo Harry, apoyando la cabeza en la cama de Snape. Sintió los dedos del hombre acariciar su cabello suavemente. 

>>¡Y tú! —exclamó el chico, incorporándose abruptamente—. ¿Por qué le permitiste hacer eso?

—¿Qué se supone que debía decir? —respondió Snape con frialdad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No podía advertirte, y no tenía ni idea de lo que había planeado.

—Sí, pero… ¡joder!

—En efecto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Harry se estremeció.

—Sabes, si eso fuera cierto…

Una mirada de repulsión cruzó el rostro de Snape.

—Suficiente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Es un loco... bueno, mejor no digo lo que quiero decir.

—Es un viejo loco con el sentido del humor de un mortífago adolescente.

Harry se estremeció.

—Suficiente —dijo, levantándose y quitándose los zapatos y la túnica—. No estamos emparentados de ninguna forma, ¿verdad?

En el rostro del profesor se instauró una sonrisa socarrona.

—Cierto.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se subía a la cama para acostarse junto a Snape.

—Absolutamente —respondió el ojinegro en voz baja, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar de costado, para que el de Harry se acomodara perfectamente al lado del suyo.

—Entonces no hay ninguna razón por la que no debería hacer esto —susurró el más joven, atrayendo la cabeza del hombre de cabello oscuro hacia abajo para poder besarlo.

Los labios de Snape rozaron los suyos suavemente, deslizándose hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Harry apretó su agarre en la parte posterior del cuello de Snape y tiró de él hacia abajo con fuerza, abriendo un poco la boca y pasando su lengua por los labios secos y firmes del pocionista. Sintió que Snape sonreía, y se relajó cuando la mano del hombre acarició su costado de arriba abajo.

Harry rompió el beso.

—¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Mejor —respondió Snape, con su mano vagando por el hombro de Harry y jugueteando con su corbata. El ojiverde se dejó caer sobre la cama y observó como los ágiles dedos del mayor le quitaban la corbata y desabrochaban los botones de su camisa.

Harry se humedeció los labios y, notando la mirada de interés de Snape, los lamió de nuevo.

—Tienes mejor aspecto.

—Debe ser por toda la sangre joven y potente que he estado chupando últimamente —respondió el pocionista, acariciando el cuello del joven.

Harry deslizó un brazo por debajo del torso de Snape, tirando de él hasta que quedó acostado casi encima suyo.

—Creía que la tragabas —susurró, acariciando los firmes músculos de la espalda de Snape.

El hombre levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos brillando con picardía.

—Si me lo permiten.

—Trágatela —respondió Harry, arqueando el pecho mientras Snape acariciaba suavemente sus pezones. El ojinegro sonrió socarronamente y bajó la cabeza hacia el pecho de Harry, lamiendo su esternón con movimientos largos y húmedos. El joven pasó su pierna sobre la de Snape, juntando aún más la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. La boca del pocionista se aferró al pezón de Harry, chupando y lamiendo, mientras sus dedos rozaban ligeramente el otro.

El ojiverde jadeó y aprisionó con su mano la bata de Snape, tirando de ella.

—¿Puedo…?

Los ojos de Snape se oscurecieron, y se abalanzó sobre los labios de Harry, forzando al chico a abrir sus labios con su lengua. Harry gimió cuando la mano de Snape descendió por su abdomen y liberó los estrechos límites de sus pantalones.

Deslizó su pierna entre las del ojinegro, separando las rodillas del hombre, buscando tener más espacio. Calor. Fuerza. Seda. Harry curvó sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Snape y apretó ligeramente. Se deleitó con el estremecimiento que produjo en el mayor y volvió a apretar, mientras Snape continuaba saqueando su boca. Harry sacudió sus caderas, buscando un mayor contacto de la fría mano de Snape sobre su erección.

—Más duro —jadeó el ojiverde.

—Más duro —respondió la voz profunda de Snape, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cuello de Harry, lamiendo con avidez la piel salada. Ambos hombres apretaron sus agarres; sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas cuando los colmillos afilados de Snape atravesaron el cuello de Harry y comenzó a alimentarse.

—Sí —gruñó el ojiverde, con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras ambos seguían con sus bombeos a la par. Podía sentir el vello áspero de los muslos de Snape frotándose contra el suyo, y la suavidad del cabello oscuro sobre su rostro cuando el mayor abrió más la boca, comenzando a succionar más fuerte, succionando al mismo ritmo enloquecedor con el que estaba bombeando la polla de Harry.

El ojiverde arqueó sus caderas, empujando su polla a través del apretado anillo que formaba la mano de Snape mientras se corría, embistiendo contra el puño del mayor mientras terminaba de expulsar el orgasmo de su cuerpo.

La mano de Harry tembló y se apretó, lo que provocó que Snape jadeara contra su cuello y clavara sus colmillos más profundamente mientras se sacudía y explotaba fuego líquido alrededor de los dispuestos dedos del ojiverde. Harry ralentizó el movimiento de su mano, sintiendo el fluido viscoso de la liberación de Snape sobre ella. Suspiró y sonrió al sentir los colmillos salir de su garganta, y la prodigiosa y flexible lengua lamiendo hasta la última gota de su sangre y desvaneciendo los agujeros hasta dejarlos en nada.

Se recostaron entrelazados mientras su respiración se estabilizaba. Harry movió su mano y dio un pequeño apretón a los testículos de Snape. El ojinegro resopló sobre el cuello del chico y apretó su agarre sobre la polla de Harry. 

—Cuidado con la mercancía —rio el joven.

Snape bufó y retiró su mano pegajosa.

—¿Y mi varita?

Harry extendió la mano por encima de su cabeza y la cogió de la mesita de noche, ofreciéndosela al hombre para que la usara. Snape negó con la cabeza y bostezó.

—Hazlo tú.

Harry lanzó un hechizo de limpieza simple y devolvió la varita a su ubicación anterior, abrochándose sus pantalones y bajando la bata de Snape. El hombre se acurrucó contra su cuerpo como un gatito hambriento de caricias.

Harry se dejó abrazar con fuerza y comenzó a acariciar el brazo que cruzaba por su pecho. Todavía se sentía húmedo, y el aire apestaba a sexo y sangre, pero no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

El brazo de Snape se contrajo sobre su pecho y Harry escuchó un resoplido.

—¿Severus?

El ojiverde oyó una leve tos, y la cama tembló.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien —respondió Snape, con la voz un poco estrangulada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry con inquietud, alejándose para poder mirarlo. Los labios de Snape estaban contraídos como si sintiera algún tipo de dolor y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

—¿Estás... estás intentando no reírte?

El hombre dejó escapar una risita.

—Quizás.

Una sonrisa de incredulidad cruzó la boca de Harry.

—Debe ser el fin del mundo. Creo que no te he visto reír nunca. Dime, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

—Acabo de recordar un poema que me enseñó mi tía abuela.

—¿Pensando en miembros de la familia en la cama? Pervertido.

Snape soltó una carcajada.

—No de ese modo, muchacho insolente. Solo que me parece muy acertado.

—Bueno, ¿me lo vas a decir o tengo que golpearte hasta que lo sueltes?

—No estoy seguro de si debería hacerlo. Es un poco obsceno. A mi madre le molestaba muchísimo cuando mi tía lo recitaba.

—¿Un poco obsceno, dices? —objetó Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y acercando su mano a la unión entre los muslos de Snape—. Hola, soy Harry Potter. Encantado de conocerte —añadió, agitando suavemente el pene flácido del hombre.

—Muy bien, ya lo hemos entendido. Cuidado con la mercancía.

Harry resopló.

—Venga, dímelo.

El ojinegro recitó con una mirada traviesa.

—Aqua fresca, vino buono, pane e burro, cazzo nel culo.

—Oh, muy gracioso, profesor. No me dijiste que estaba en otro idioma.

—Es italiano, que es muy similar al latín, por lo que incluso alguien con tu débil intelecto debería ser capaz de comprender el significado de algunas palabras.

—Ja, ja —replicó Harry con un mohín—. Bien, la parte del aqua es fácil, eso significa agua. Y fresca, obviamente significa lo mismo, así que voy a decir que la primera parte significa agua fresca *****. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Snape asintió.

El ojiverde suspiró.

—Solo tú intentarías enseñarme algo en estas circunstancias. Bueno, vino ya sé lo que es, y ¿buono quiere decir bonito? ******

—Significa buen.

—Muy bien; agua fresca, buen vino, ¿cómo seguía?

Snape repitió las dos últimas líneas y Harry frunció la frente, concentrado.

—Supongo que burro no se refiere al animal. *******

El mayor rio entre dientes.

—No, idiota.

—Vale —dijo Harry, inclinándose para darle a Snape un beso húmedo—. No tengo ni idea. ¿Qué significa lo último?

—La traducción exacta sería la siguiente: agua fresca, buen vino, pan y mantequilla, y una polla en el culo.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Según mi tía abuela —explicó Snape suavemente, con los colmillos brillando en la tenue luz — es todo lo que un hombre necesita para ser feliz. A medida que fui creciendo, comencé a apreciarlo más.

Harry rio con deleite.

—¡Eres un pervertido!

—Mmm —tarareó Snape, acariciando la sien del ojiverde.

—Tienes suerte de que no me importe —suspiró Harry, disfrutando de la atención—. ¿Cuándo te vas de aquí?

—Si por mi fuera, esta noche. Pero como no se me tiene en cuenta, saldré mañana.

—¿Puedo ir a verte mañana por la noche?

Snape lamió lánguidamente su cuello.

—Puedes.

—Bien —respondió Harry soñoliento.

—No puedes quedarte aquí.

—Lo sé. —El ojiverde dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Snape—. ¿Puedo quedarme mañana por la noche?

El profesor alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Harry se removió incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Harry, alejando al hombre de su cuerpo e incorporándose. 

Snape se incorporó a su vez, lentamente.

—Quiero decir que no quiero que te apegues demasiado a mí.

—¿Es una broma?

El ojinegro le lanzó una mirada feroz.

—Yo nunca bromeo, señor Potter.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que no —exclamó Harry enfadado—. Y ya basta con esa mierda de “señor Potter”. Explícame a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero —gruñó Snape— a que sería imprudente que esperaras más de mí de lo que soy capaz de darte.

—¿Puedes fingir que soy idiota por un minuto y hablarme con palabras claras ********?

—¡No te apegues demasiado a mí porque voy a morir! —espetó Snape—. Ya está. ¿he sido lo bastante claro?

Harry tragó intentando aliviar el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Sé en lo que te convertirías por culpa de la maldición, y soy consciente de lo que planeas hacer al respecto. Pero no pienso perder ni un segundo del tiempo que nos quede juntos. Si no quieres que me quede contigo, entonces vas a tener que pedirme que me vaya, porque yo no pienso irme por mi propia voluntad.

—No quiero que sufras —susurró Snape— Y sufrirás, Harry, especialmente si yo ...

—¿Si tú, qué? ¿Si me quitas mi virginidad? ¿me desvirgas? ¿Si eres la primera persona en hacerme el amor? —rio Harry malhumorado—. Sufriré de todas formas. Y prefiero… prefiero sufrir después de haberlo tenido todo de ti, a desear toda mi vida haberlo hecho...

Snape lo abrazó con fuerza, con sus delgados y fuertes brazos apretando al chico contra él. Harry enterró su rostro en el pecho del ojinegro, respirando profundamente, feliz de escuchar el latido lento y constante del corazón del hombre. _Vivo. Aún sigue vivo._

—Harry. —La voz que tanto amaba fluyó por los oídos del joven.

—No me apartes de ti —suplicó el chico.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Snape, tras unos instantes de vacilación.

Harry levantó la cabeza y besó al ojinegro suavemente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Observó la palidez de su piel, la flacidez de su cabello, sus dientes algo torcidos… Sí, era hermoso. Y era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.

—¿Me vas a apartar de ti?

—Esta puede ser una de las cosas más estúpidas que he hecho en mi vida, pero tampoco deseo arrepentirme de nada —Snape le dio un beso en los labios y dio un leve empujón al chico—. Vete a la cama. Te veré mañana por la noche.

—¿Vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Harry con deleite.

—Mis aposentos, señor Potter. Pase lo que pase, mañana voy a irme de esta maldita enfermería. Asegúrate de que no te vean —sonrió Snape de forma socarrona.

Harry se inclinó sobre el hombre y besó los delgados labios.

—¡Sí, señor!

***En el original “The aqua part is eassy, that means water. And the fresca bit sounds like fresh, so I´m going to say that the first means fresh water. Am I right?”. He modificado un poco la traducción porque me parecía que poner que “fresca se parece a fresca” no tenía mucho sentido jajaj. Dejo el original por si os apetece saber lo que dice Harry en realidad.**

**** “I´m pretty sure vino means wine. Maybe buono means bonny?” Igual que en el caso anterior, he decidido modificar un poco la traducción.**

***** “I don´t suppose burro means donkey?”**

****** En el original dice “speak to me in plain English”, que sería algo así como hablar en inglés sencillo, por lo que he decidido alterarlo un poco para que no quede mal en la traducción.**


	17. Chapter 17

Snape se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama de la enfermería, abrochándose sus zapatos. Los intrincados botones de su túnica lo habían ayudado a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, dándole la oportunidad de ignorar la miríada de cambios que estaba experimentando. Sus zapatos y su túnica siempre permanecerían allí, sin importar la transformación que estuviera sufriendo su cuerpo. Eran su armadura.

Percibió la presencia de Dumbledore en cuanto éste puso un pie en la enfermería, y escuchó con desgana su conversación con Poppy. Como le había prometido a Harry la noche anterior, ese día se marcharía de ese lugar pasase lo que pasase.

Harry.

Quién iría a su habitación esa noche.

Quién sentía _algo_ por él, y por quien Severus también sentía algo, aunque aún no estuviera listo para reconocerlo, si es que alguna vez era capaz de hacerlo.

No estaba mintiendo cuando le explicó al chico que no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero también era lo suficientemente honesto como para admitir que ya era inevitable; incluso si se detenían ahora, incluso si nunca volvían a verse el uno al otro, Snape no se hacía ilusiones sobre cómo Harry tomaría su muerte. Tenía la esperanza de que sus amigos Gryffindor fueran capaces de sostener al ojiverde cuando él se hubiera marchado.

Snape recorrió con su lengua el interior de su boca, rozando ligeramente la punta de los colmillos. Se colocó la capa sobre la túnica; desde que había regresado, sentía más el frío. No solo lo notaba en el ambiente; podía sentirlo deslizarse a través de su piel y asentarse en sus huesos. Quizás su cuerpo se estaba replegando sobre sí mismo, reuniendo sus fuerzas para el cambio. Sus músculos palpitaban de expectación, como si estuviera a punto de vivir algo grande, algo asombroso.

No quería que fuera asombroso. No quería pensar en cómo su cuerpo se transformaría y sus sentidos se agudizarían hasta convertirse en algo distinto, algo extraordinario. Cómo su hambre lo convertiría en una criatura desdichada y necesitada de sangre, pasando a estar bajo su influencia, así como Lupin estaba bajo el hechizo de la luna. Quizás, de entre todos, Lupin sería el único capaz de entender su decisión. Si el licántropo se hallara atrapado en su forma de hombre lobo permanentemente, y fuera consciente de ello, Snape dudaba que aún no se hubiera quitado la vida.

La tentación de ceder y permitir que sucediera la transformación era fuerte pero, desde los comienzos de su edad adulta, se había acostumbrado a sopesar cuidadosamente sus opciones. Demasiados errores en el pasado le habían permitido reconocer qué significaría la transformación: un espejismo, una ilusión, un sueño seductor que, al final, lo convertiría en algo completamente distinto, cambiaría todo lo que él creía ser. Ceder sería un error, al igual que lo había sido aceptar la marca tenebrosa.

Una imagen de Harry apareció en su mente, pero la apartó rápidamente. Él no había sido ningún error. Por una vez, sería egoísta. Dejando a un lado la ética y el sentido común, necesitaba a Harry tanto como el chico lo necesitaba a él. Y si su vida acababa de manera prematura por el bien de la Causa —su labio se curvó con ironía—, al menos habría obtenido su recompensa. Lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida. Una última experiencia que recordar mientras cerraba los ojos y se marchaba al otro mundo.

_Merlín_ , resopló, _te estás volviendo sentimental por tu cercana defunción._

—¿Puedo pasar, Severus?

—Puedes.

Albus entró en la habitación.

—Tienes buen aspecto

Snape le dirigió una mirada afectuosa.

—Necesitas gafas nuevas. Tengo una pinta horrible.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como un hombre que se balancea al borde de un acantilado.

El profesor observó cómo su viejo amigo toqueteaba su barba de forma inconsciente.

>>Albus, necesito pedirte que hagas algo por mí.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente, con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

>>Se me acaba el tiempo.

—Lo sé —afirmó el director en voz baja.

—Yo... yo no deseo pasar la eternidad de esa forma. Sería…

—Lo sé.

Snape tragó saliva. Esto estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. No porque dudara de que Albus no fuera capaz de hacer lo que le pidiera, sino porque nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto se aferraba a la vida.

—Si la transformación se vuelve… inevitable, o si sucede de repente, quiero que…

—Lo haré

—¡Déjame decirlo! —gruñó Snape, pero al instante se sintió avergonzado—. Lo siento. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Porque ahora tienes que renunciar a algo? —Los ojos azules Dumbledore parecían penetrar en la mente de Snape.

—Quizás —graznó el ojinegro, y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Albus, cuando llegue el momento, quiero que... —No era capaz de continuar.

—¿Quieres que lo diga?

Snape negó con la cabeza. No, él podría hacerlo.

—Mátame. Y asegúrate de que esté muerto de verdad.

El rostro de Dumbledore se llenó de dolor.

—Desearía hacer cualquier cosa por ti menos eso, pero si no hay más remedio… Severus, juro que lo haré.

Snape asintió bruscamente y extendió su mano. El anciano la apretó entre las suyas y la estrechó de forma solemne.

—Siempre hay esperanza —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Yo ya no la tengo.

—Entonces la tendré por los dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se lanzó en picado por el aire, riendo con regocijo mientras Ron volaba a su lado montado en su Barredora. Su amigo pelirrojo gruñó en broma y se interpuso en el camino de Harry, haciendo que ambos tuvieran que detenerse abruptamente para evitar una colisión. Ron gritó de alegría y cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello.

Era sábado y el trío había decidido saltarse la excursión a Hogsmeade para trabajar en su “proyecto secreto”. Ron había logrado engatusar a Harry para salir a hacer algo de ejercicio tras la cena, después de prometerle a Hermione que se encontrarían con ella más tarde en la biblioteca. La chica había fruncido el ceño, pero los había dejado marchar y les había dicho que se lo pasaran bien.

—Malditamente brillante —suspiró Ron, apartándose el pelo sudoroso de la frente.

—Sí —sonrió Harry mientras guardaban sus escobas y regresaban al dormitorio para asearse un poco antes de volver con Hermione.

Entraron sigilosamente en la biblioteca mientras Madame Pince los miraba con recelo por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —susurró Ron.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—El profesor Snape tenía razón: apenas hay información concreta sobre vampiros en ninguna publicación. La mayoría de cosas que aparecen solo son rumores y ficción.

—Ya te dije que habíamos buscado en todas partes —replicó Harry hoscamente.

—Nunca dije lo contrario, pero creo que puede ser una buena idea que alguien, o varias personas que no estén involucradas directamente en el asunto, echen un vistazo. ¡Tal vez la respuesta sea obvia y la tengamos delante, pero somos incapaces de verla! —exclamó Hermione con optimismo.

—No importa, se nos ocurrirá algo —respondió el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido.

—Harry —susurró Ron, acercándose más a él—. Ambos habéis estado investigando durante meses y no habéis encontrado nada. La señorita “Investigadora Extraordinaria” acaba de decir que tampoco ha encontrado nada. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Un milagro?

—Tal vez —replicó el moreno, sin mirar a sus amigos a la cara—. Además, acabas de empezar a investigar, y al final siempre surge algo que lo arregla todo. Estoy seguro de que volverá a suceder esta vez. Tengo mucha suerte.

—No es tu suerte lo que está en juego aquí, Harry —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido—, sino la del profesor Snape.

—No va a morir.

—No puedes saberlo…

—¡No va a morir! —exclamó el ojiverde. Se humedeció los labios, notando las miradas del resto de estudiantes que se encontraban en la biblioteca sobre él—. No va a morir. No lo voy a permitir.

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

—Algunas cosas no son tan sencillas, amigo. Pase lo que pase, tienes que prepararte para la posibilidad de…

—No, no lo haré —objetó Harry, con su voz reducida a un hostil susurro—. No contemplo la posibilidad de que no lo consiga. Tiene que vivir, ¿acaso no lo veis? Ninguna otra persona, ni una sola persona más que me importa puede morir.

—Harry, él es… —comenzó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie y se colgaba su mochila al hombro.

—Amigo… —lo llamó el pelirrojo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Harry la apartó.

—Mira, sé lo que queréis decir, y sé por qué lo estáis diciendo, y os lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero no lo entendéis. —Tragó—. Él no puede morir. No creo que pueda perder a nadie más, y si él... bueno, eso no viene al caso, porque no va a suceder. En fin —agregó—, tengo que irme. Le prometí visitarlo cuando saliera de la enfermería.

Con un rápido asentimiento como despedida, Harry se marchó con determinación de la biblioteca, ignorando las miradas que le estaban enviando los estudiantes de cursos inferiores.

—¡Oh, Ron! —susurró Hermione, secando las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con un pequeño pañuelo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es obvio que no puede afrontarlo, y no hemos sido capaces de encontrar nada que nos ayude. ¡No sé si Harry podrá aceptarlo!

—Yo tampoco lo sé —murmuró el pelirrojo con tristeza—. Solo espero que tenga razón y todo se solucione.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape se secó tras salir de la ducha, mirándose en el espejo que había encantado para mantenerlo libre de la condensación. Pasó un peine por su cabello, apartándolo con firmeza de su frente, amoldándose éste inmediatamente contra su cráneo, húmedo y liso. Con ese corte de pelo, los colmillos sobresaliendo y las pupilas tan dilatadas que solo permitían ver un pequeño fragmento de esclerótica, no puedo evitar pensar que parecía el vampiro arquetípico de las primeras películas muggles. Gruñó mientras se enfundaba su raído camisón de dormir y su cómoda bata, y se giró para contemplar su perfil; siempre había sido delgado, pero ahora parecía que su cuerpo se había consumido levemente durante su estadía en la enfermería. Su nariz se veía enorme desde este ángulo.

Gruñó de nuevo. No, nunca había sido, ni sería atractivo, pensaba mientras levantaba el labio y miraba fijamente sus dientes torcidos. Estaba claro, su belleza no era lo que había atraído a Potter hacia su persona.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que lo habría hecho.

Un tímido golpe desvió su atención de su reflejo y apagó la luz del baño, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Dumbledore había ignorado sus protestas ese mismo día y se había ofrecido a llevarlo a sus aposentos en lugar de dejarlo marchar solo; Poppy ya había realizado la llamada de rigor a través de la chimenea para cuestionarle sobre su salud; y era demasiado tarde para que sus Slytherin fueran a molestarlo; luego solo podía ser…

—Potter —dijo mientras abría la puerta, retrocediendo y permitiendo que una ráfaga de aire pasara por su lado. Cuando acabó de colocar todas las protecciones de nuevo en su habitación, Harry ya se había quitado la capa de invisibilidad y estaba observándolo completamente inmóvil, ofreciendo una imagen de poder asombrosa, incluso con su pijama desgastado.

—Hola —respondió el mocoso, pareciendo casto y erótico al mismo tiempo. Snape sintió como una sonrisa amenazaba con asomar en sus labios, por lo que los apretó con fuerza e indicó al ojiverde que se sentara en el sofá con un movimiento de cabeza. Mientras Potter se ponía cómodo, Snape se acercó al armario donde guardaba las bebidas, preguntándose si debería ofrecerle una al chico. 

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto —comentó Harry.

Sí, sería conveniente darle algo de beber.

Harry dio un sorbo a su vaso de whisky con hielo y, de manera inconsciente, lamió una gota que se derramó por su labio.

>>El profesor Dumbledore me avisó de que habías regresado a tus habitaciones. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Algo que pueda ofrecerte?

Snape tragó la mitad de su bebida y alisó las arrugas de su bata.

—¿Un cuerpo nuevo? ¿Un poco de sangre nueva, tal vez? —respondió irónicamente, con una sonrisa socarrona que no terminó de asomar a sus labios.

Harry bajó la cabeza.

—¿Podemos…? —comenzó el ojiverde, pero se detuvo con incertidumbre cuando Snape levantó la cabeza de forma brusca.

>>¿Podemos...? —repitió, colocando su vaso en el centro de la mesa.

—Sí.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron y Snape sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al saber lo que vendría.

Se levantó y tendió una mano al chico, quien la aceptó con elegancia. Snape se acercó más, hasta quedar colocado dentro del círculo de calor que irradiaba el joven, y bajó la cabeza con infinita lentitud, mientras Harry levantaba la suya. Sus labios se encontraron, acariciándose en un toque diminuto e insignificante, uniéndose solo milímetros. La boca del ojiverde se abrió y exhaló lentamente sobre la de Snape, quien sintió la respiración del chico como una caricia sobre sus labios.

Snape abrió la boca, permitiendo que la ansiosa lengua del joven entrara y se rozara contra sus dientes. Era enloquecedora la forma en que un beso podía hacer que sus sentidos se nublaran. El beso terminó pronto, con ambos envueltos en un fuerte abrazo y sus cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro, con gran placer.

Harry alzó la vista y el ojinegro no pudo evitar mirar la suave línea de su cuello con posesividad.

—Me gusta tu cabello así —susurró el chico, pasando sus manos por los mechones húmedos. Sus dedos apretaron varios mechones y empujó la cabeza del profesor hacia abajo para darle otro beso voraz.

Esta vez hubo gemidos, jadeos, lenguas y dientes, suaves empujones y abrazos ansiosos. La respiración de Snape se volvió entrecortada cuando Harry apartó la tela de su bata de su cuello, y su boca se unió como una lapa a su piel, succionando y lamiendo el pálido cuello. El mayor deslizó las manos por el pijama de franela del chico hasta agarrar los firmes músculos de su trasero, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

>>Quiero ir a la cama contigo —suplicó el ojiverde con voz pecaminosa mientras deslizaba su boca sobre los pezones de Snape.

—Sí —siseó el pocionista mientras se dirigía al dormitorio sin soltar a Harry, quien seguía succionando su piel sin detenerse. Snape agarró la cabeza del joven y la apartó de su pecho, empujándolo hacia la cama. Harry rio entre dientes, sintiendo la emoción recorrer su cuerpo mientras caía hacia atrás sobre la blanda superficie, quedando con brazos y piernas extendidos para el disfrute de Snape.

>>Me gustas así —murmuró el ojinegro, terminando de quitarse su bata y arrojándola al suelo, para después arrastrarse sobre el cuerpo del chico, aun en posición supina.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de las de Snape.

—Necesitado —respondió mientras succionaba el punto de pulso sobre el cuello del ojiverde, quien se apretó aún más contra su abdomen.

La risa de Harry sacudió su pecho.

—¿Estás insinuando que tú no me necesitas?

Snape lo calló con un beso, volcando todo su peso sobre el flexible cuerpo que se retorcía bajo el suyo.

>>Quiero… —indicó Harry mientras sus manos comenzaban a levantar la camisa de dormir de Snape.

—Sí —respondió el hombre, mientras procedía a desabrochar los botones y quitar ambas piezas del pijama del chico.

La última vez que Snape había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, estaba demasiado abrumado por la ira y no lo había apreciado correctamente. Deslizó los dedos suavemente desde los tobillos hasta los huesos de la cadera, admirando el suave vello que cubría sus delgadas piernas. Ya no tenía las rodillas nudosas, pero tampoco había ni un gramo extra en su cuerpo.

—Todavía estás demasiado delgado —murmuró Snape.

—Igual que tú.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con Harry, tantas cosas que deseaba hacerle, que no sabía por dónde empezar, pero al ver cómo el chico se relamía los labios y entrecerraba los párpados con anticipación, supo exactamente por dónde hacerlo. 

Se puso cómodo y acarició la suave piel de la parte interna de los muslos de Harry, mordiendo ligeramente y lamiendo cada pequeña marca que dejaba. El ojiverde se estremeció, cerrando automáticamente sus piernas ante el delicado toque, pero Snape las mantuvo abiertas, rozando de manera constante la larga longitud de su nariz sobre la crispada piel, hasta alcanzar la cadera, donde chocaba contra la banda de elástico que sostenía su ropa interior. Desde esa posición ventajosa, era imposible ignorar lo excitado que estaba el chico, con su polla hinchada empujando en vano contra la tela. Snape frotó su mejilla contra la erección, permitiéndose el lujo de inhalar profundamente y oler el embriagador almizcle de la excitación.

Jadeó de placer mientras recorría con sus labios cerrados la tensa prenda, notando la mancha de humedad donde el placer de Harry no podía ser contenido. El ojiverde siseó y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, frotando su polla sobre la boca de Snape. El mayor bajó la cabeza, acariciando su nariz contra la erección del chico.

—Estás tratando de matarme —gimió Harry.

Snape alzó la cabeza y enseñó los colmillos, sabiendo que obtendría una sonrisa por parte del joven. Harry rio y, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo más, Snape volvió a bajar la cabeza y succionó la punta de la polla de Harry sobre la ropa interior, saboreando la tela, la calidez y el fluido.

>>Joder —siseó el ojiverde, abriendo las piernas demostrando su ansiedad. Snape sintió cómo las manos del chico se retorcían en su cabello mientras lamía desde la parte superior de su polla hasta la parte inferior de sus testículos. Exhaló lentamente, sabiendo que la sensación era placentera.

>>Joder. ¡Por favor! —imploró Harry, empujando hacía arriba sus caderas con movimientos rápidos. Snape introdujo un dedo por la parte superior de los bóxers del joven, apartándolos solo lo suficiente para que su cadera quedara al descubierto. Tras eso, deslizó su lengua delicadamente sobre la suave piel expuesta y se detuvo en la hendidura poco profunda formada por la unión del hueso de la cadera y la entrepierna. 

—Arteria femoral —susurró el ojinegro. Sintió a Harry temblar bajo sus labios, y el pulso de la arteria contra su boca, y no pudo contenerse. Gruñó y hundió los dientes en el lugar.

El sabor era exquisito; la sangre en esa zona era más espesa y densa que en el resto de lugares donde se había alimentado. Gruñó de nuevo mientras el cuerpo de Harry se retorcía bajo su boca y continuaba empujando sus caderas contra sus dientes con entusiasmo, instando a que el hombre succionara con más fuerza y follara con su lengua los agujeros que sus colmillos habían creado. Podía escuchar vagamente los gemidos y las súplicas por más de Harry, pero solo de fondo, tras el latido de la sangre en sus propios oídos y la adrenalina que sentía al permitir que su sed de sangre fuera saciada.

Se arrodilló, con el cuello torcido en un ángulo incómodo, la boca succionando incesantemente y las manos manteniendo las caderas de Harry inmóviles, mientras el chico luchaba por sacudirse y encontrar fricción. El ojiverde se corrió con un grito, con la polla palpitando aún dentro de su ropa interior, mientras Snape succionaba y tragaba sin parar. Una parte del fluido se derramó por la cadera de Harry, y el ojinegro lo lamió con la misma ansiedad; semen y sangre, calor y vida mezclándose en su boca, cubriendo su lengua mientras su corazón bombeaba en su pecho y se sentía vivo, vivo, vivo…

Snape se retiró con los sentidos completamente abrumados, presionando una mano contra los agujeros para ralentizar el flujo de sangre. El ojiverde estaba tumbado de espaldas, con el pecho moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, pasando una mano por su pelo y ajustándose las gafas. Snape tragó y bajó la cabeza de nuevo, curando con su saliva los agujeros hasta que se cerraron, para posteriormente limpiar la zona de sangre y semen, y alejarse de nuevo, con su polla palpitando. Ignoró las súplicas de liberación de su miembro, tirándose sobre la cama bocarriba, y se deleitó con la sensación de plenitud y bienestar.

—Esto ha sido... —comenzó Harry, aclarándose la garganta y deslizándose hasta descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Snape.

—Hmm —asintió el ojinegro, acariciando el cabello sudoroso del joven. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, disfrutando de la mezcla de aromas que llenaba su dormitorio.

—No te duermas todavía.

Snape rio entre dientes.

—No era mi intención.

—Sé que aún estás enfermo y no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, pero...

—Potter —exclamó Snape, colocándose de lado de manera repentina. El chico lo miró con cariño.

—¿Sí, profesor? —bromeó el chico, frotando su rodilla contra la erección de Snape.

Los ojos del hombre se ensombrecieron.

—Sabes a gloria —respondió, solo para lograr que el ojiverde se sonrojara.

Misión cumplida. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Harry, rodeando sus pezones y tirando suavemente del vello que se esparcía sobre su pecho. 

—Me voy a quitar esto —dijo Harry, enderezándose y sacándose la ropa interior empapada—. Demasiado pegajoso —se quejó mientras los ojos de Snape recorrían su cuerpo con una mirada apreciativa.

>>Y creo que tú deberías quitarte esto.

Snape permitió al chico despojarlo de su camisa de dormir, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la boca suave y expresiva de Harry recorriendo su piel, con sus manos acariciando suavemente sus músculos, liberándolos de toda tensión.

—¿Severus? —llamó Harry desde algún lugar entre sus piernas.

—¿Umm? —respondió Snape, retorciéndose de placer cuando los dedos del ojiverde frotaron ligeramente sus testículos.

—Quiero sentir _esto_ —dijo mientras apretaba la polla del hombre— dentro de mí. ¿Vas a follarme?

Snape fue consciente de que su pesada respiración resonó en toda la habitación, pero no había sido capaz de contenerla.

—¿Estás seguro?

Harry se recostó sobre su cuerpo.

—Muy seguro.

—Sabes que, una vez que lo hagas, no vas a poder volver atrás.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa que mostraba seducción y diversión a partes iguales.

—Por eso quiero hacerlo.

Snape lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y se giró, quedando su cabello casi seco acariciando débilmente el rostro del chico.

—Señor Potter —susurró, rozando sus labios sobre los pómulos y la nariz de Harry—, follarte será un gran placer.

Harry se lanzó sobre su boca, besándolo mientras gemía de necesidad. Separó las rodillas y las levantó, ofreciendo su cuerpo a Snape.

—He deseado esto desde hace tanto —jadeó mientras el ojinegro lamía su cuello.

—Harry —gimió Snape, buscando a tientas debajo de la almohada el bote de lubricante que había escondido allí. Se cubrió los dedos con el líquido resbaladizo y deslizando la mano por el muslo del chico.

Harry le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de salvaje deseo, mientras inclinaba sus caderas, exponiendo su entrada a los dedos de Snape, que la recorrían suavemente, frotando contra la piel virgen y necesitada.

—Ohhh —exhaló el ojiverde cuando el dedo del mayor presionó contra su abertura, retorciéndose para acercarse y profundizar aún más la caricia.

Snape escuchó un gemido necesitado, y no se avergonzó en absoluto cuando se dio cuenta de que era él mismo el que había emitido ese sonido. Descansó su frente en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo los espasmos alrededor de su dedo mientras lo sacaba e introducía con cuidado.

—Dios. Harry —jadeó contra su cuello, regando la sudorosa y dulce piel con ardientes besos, y sintiendo su propia polla sacudirse y gotear lista para la acción. Snape se sintió inmortal, sumamente poderoso; toda su existencia se redujo a ese instante, en el que penetraría el cuerpo dispuesto de Harry. Introdujo otro dedo suavemente, obteniendo como recompensa un jadeo fuerte del ojiverde contra su sien. Las caderas del cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo se sacudieron, tratando de que sus dedos penetraran más profundo, con más fuerza.

Snape sintió como su respiración se volvía más pesada. Era demasiado; la estrechez de Harry, los sonidos que emitía, el sabor de su sangre mezclada con su semen que aún perduraba en su boca. Trató de exhalar, pero solo pudo producir un fuerte jadeo cuando sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse.

No fue consciente de que había dejado de moverse hasta que escuchó a Harry llamarlo preocupado.

—¿Severus?

No podía respirar; su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y su mente buscaba respuestas frenéticamente.

>>¿Severus?

Podía escuchar a Harry gritando en su oído mientras lo colocaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Sus dedos húmedos abandonaron el cuerpo del ojiverde. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de pánico del ojiverde sobre la suya.

>>Severus, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Intentó hablar, pero cuando abrió la boca se le escapó un gemido de dolor. Estaba empezando a perder la sensibilidad en sus manos y pies, y su cuerpo temblaba con una frialdad que parecía extenderse por todo su organismo, recorriendo sus arterias con velocidad sobrehumana.

—¡Harry!— intentó decir mientras comenzaba a convulsionar.

—¡Severus! —exclamó el chico mientras lo sujetaba.

Snape comenzó a hiperventilar mientras el dolor atravesaba su cuerpo, destrozando cada terminación nerviosa a su paso. Era cien veces peor que la maldición Cruciatus. Su visión se volvía cada vez más oscura; sus ojos giraban para esconderse tras sus órbitas mientras su cuerpo se envenenaba con un exceso de oxígeno. ¡Oh Merlín! Si esto era lo que sentía Lupin cada vez que se transformaba, nunca volvería a burlarse del hombre.

—¡Joder! ¡Sev!

Snape gimió cuando Harry saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el salón. Oyó el repiqueteo del recipiente de metal que usaba para guardar los polvos Flu al caer al suelo, y tras eso escuchó cómo Harry gritaba “Despacho del director Dumbledore” completamente asustado. El ojinegro mordió con fuerza cuando la siguiente ola de dolor sacudió su cuerpo.

Sintió que la sangre le bajaba por la garganta.

Esperaba que Harry se hubiera acordado de ponerse algo de ropa.

Perdió el conocimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos, lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza. No he abandonado la historia, solo que mis obligaciones muggle me impiden actualizar con la frecuencia que me gustaría jajaj. Bueno, ya solo quedan dos capítulos, ¿qué pasará con Sev?


	18. Chapter 18

Harry se sintió inútil cuando entró en la enfermería. Se estremeció bajo la túnica que se había puesto para cubrir su desnudez en el momento en que Dumbledore había salido a través de la chimenea y le había dirigido una mirada que llevaba implícito que más tarde tendrían una charla.

Pero no ahora. No cuando el cuerpo de Severus estaba convulsionando y luchando bajo las ataduras que lo retenían contra la cama de la enfermería para que no se hiciera daño.

Se estremeció de nuevo, descalzo, sintiéndose indefenso sin su varita; los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo debido a los nervios parecían empeorar con el paso del tiempo. Dumbledore y Pomfrey trabajaban rápido y de manera precisa, ambos lanzando hechizos mientras Severus gemía por el dolor que le estaba provocando su Transformación. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo ansiaba. No estaba en su naturaleza quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien estaba sufriendo, especialmente si era alguien a quien amaba.

Dumbledore se colocó a los pies de la cama, con su atención fija en el colchón y en las ataduras que suavizaban los impactos de las sacudidas de Snape. Pomfrey se acercó al pecho del ojinegro, deslizando su varita de arriba abajo por su torso, desacelerando su respiración, relajando sus contraídos músculos y anestesiando levemente sus nervios para que no se desmayara por el inexorable dolor. Harry se desplazó hacia la cabecera de la cama, deslizándose hasta colocarse en la esquina de la habitación. Apartó cuidadosamente el cabello de Snape de su frente y comenzó a acariciarlo. El movimiento repetitivo pareció calmar a ambos.

Por fin, los ojos negros se abrieron. Pomfrey deslizó un hisopo suavemente por los labios del profesor, para limpiar la sangre que había brotado cuando sus colmillos habían desgarrado sus labios durante los espasmos. Snape echó una ojeada a la sala, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de la enfermera y la expresión estoica de Dumbledore. Vio a Harry a su lado y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, antes de cerrar los ojos debido al cansancio.

—Poppy —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Está lo suficientemente bien para hablar?

La medibruja se mostró inquieta mientras estiraba las mantas y enderezaba las sábanas. 

—Solo unos minutos. Tiene que dormir un poco.

—Director… —graznó Snape.

—Ahora no, Severus. Poppy, ¿nos podrías dejar a solas unos minutos?

La enfermera se marchó, y Harry dio un paso atrás para hacer lo mismo.

—También deseo hablar contigo, Harry.

El ojiverde tragó saliva y asintió, colocándose de nuevo al lado de Severus. Snape abrió los ojos y lentamente sacó su brazo de debajo de las mantas, ofreciéndole la mano a Harry. El chico la agarró, con cuidado de no apretar demasiado.

—Severus, hay que discutir algunos asuntos —comenzó Dumbledore—. Y quizás el joven Harry aquí presente también sea de ayuda.

Snape rio entre dientes débilmente.

—Albus, ahora no es el momento.

El director elevó una ceja.

—¿Si no es ahora, cuándo?

Los dedos de Snape se clavaron con fuerza en la mano de Harry.

—Pronto. ¿Puedes dejarme unos minutos con Harry? ¿A solas? No puedes estar preocupado por ninguna de nuestras virtudes en este instante.

—Severus, estás cansado y tu cuerpo está siendo sometido a una gran cantidad de estrés…

—Soy consciente de eso, y por eso pido tu indulgencia. Antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Dumbledore asintiera.

—Estaré esperando fuera. Tienes cinco minutos. Sería mejor que Poppy te atendiera de nuevo.

Cuando el anciano se marchó, Snape acercó más a Harry hacia su cama, hasta que éste se sentó con cautela a su lado. El chico intentó sonreír, pero el gesto desapareció de su cara enseguida. Respiró profundamente.

—Ha faltado poco.

—Harry…

—No.

Trató de sonreír de nuevo y su labio inferior tembló. Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y se secó los ojos con enfado. El pulgar de Snape acarició la cicatriz descolorida de su mano derecha.

Harry alzó la vista.

—Yo... creo que yo... —Su voz se quebró—. ¡Maldita sea, Severus!

—Shhh —lo tranquilizó el ojinegro, empujándolo hacia abajo, hasta que la cabeza del chico quedó reposando contra su pecho. El ojiverde cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unos dedos suaves recorrían su cabello y acariciaban la parte posterior de su cuello—. Lo sé. No tienes que decir nada.

—Severus —suplicó Harry.

—Escúchame —habló Snape con tono firme, como si no hubiera estado sufriendo un inmenso dolor tan solo unos minutos antes—. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso y muy agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca nadie se había esforzado tanto ni me ha dado tanto como tú. Y quiero que sepas que... me duele saber que no podré ver en lo que te convertirás, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que harás de forma espléndida cualquier cosa que te propongas hacer.

Snape dio un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry, y susurró contra su cabello:

—Lamento tener que dejarte.

Esta vez el ojiverde no fue capaz de contenerse. Las emociones de frustración y enfado brotaron de él y lloró amargamente. Cada muerte que había sufrido había sido diferente, y con cada una había tenido que soportar un nuevo tipo de tortura. La muerte de sus padres había supuesto un doloroso vacío que había sentido durante toda su vida. La de Sirius había sido tan repentina que había tardado meses en asimilarla. Con Cedric, Harry se había sentido culpable por haber sido incapaz de cambiar las circunstancias. Pero la muerte de Severus significaba para él todo eso y más; desesperación por la incapacidad de encontrar una solución; tristeza por la pérdida de alguien a quien sabía que amaba locamente; ira por la situación; furia contra el vampiro que había provocado esto; indignación contra el mundo.

Los brazos fuertes del pocionista lo apretaron contra su cuerpo, y Harry alzó la cabeza. Su visión estaba borrosa, y pudo comprobar que los ojos del mayor no estaban secos tampoco. Se besaron. Fue un beso húmedo, necesitado, y bastante torpe.

Harry tiró del cabello de Snape y unió sus frentes.

—Por favor, no me dejes.

—Harry, no quiero hacerlo. Pero no hay otra forma…

—No te vayas. No podré hacer esto sin ti.

—Potter —susurró el ojinegro, mientras rodeaba con sus manos frías el rostro del chico—, vas a hacer esto sin mí. Tienes muchos amigos, y muchas personas dispuestas a ayudarte con tu misión. Vas a matarlo. Lo harás por mí.

—¿Y cuando ya lo haya logrado? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer después? Ya no me quedará nada.

—“Después” —musitó Snape—. “Después” será una historia completamente diferente. “Después” será cuando pase mucho tiempo. No estás listo todavía, y él tampoco. Este problema no se resolverá fácilmente. Todavía te quedan muchos años.

—¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —preguntó Harry.

—Meterte en líos —respondió Snape arqueando una ceja—. Meterte en situaciones inverosímiles y encontrar formas impensables para escapar de ellas. Ser una mala influencia para Weasley y Granger. Reír un poco. Vivir mucho.

El ojiverde se enderezó y frotó sus mangas contra su rostro mojado.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Te amo.

Snape sonrió de la forma en que solía sonreír en la clase de Pociones cuando Neville cometía un error más grave de lo habitual.

—Lo sé.

—Supongo que es mucho pedir que me digas si me amas tú también.

—No es mucho pedir.

Harry gruñó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me amas?

Snape se mofó, pero su mirada se suavizó. 

—Sabes que sí, chico idiota.

Harry refunfuñó de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera puedes decir un halago a alguien sin insultarlo. Solo quería escucharte decirlo una vez en mi vida.

Snape resopló y se acomodó un poco en la cama.

—Harry, se me acaba el tiempo. En más de un sentido ***** —dijo, curvando su boca.

—Te das cuenta de que estás mal de la cabeza, ¿no?

—Bésame.

Y Harry cumplió la orden sin dudarlo. El beso comenzó siendo suave y rápido, pero cuando ambos fueron conscientes de que probablemente esta sería la última vez que se besarían, se volvió más lento, profundo y tierno.

El ojiverde se negaba a ser el que le pusiese fin, y lloriqueó cuando Snape se apartó suavemente.

—Vete ya, Harry.

—Severus.

—Lo sé. —Los labios del mayor recorrieron los párpados y la nariz del chico—. Lo sé.

—Gracias —susurró Harry.

Snape dio un último beso en los labios del ojiverde y luego lo apartó.

—Dile al director que quiero verlo.

Harry se levantó de la cama y echó un último vistazo a las manos y al cabello del mayor. A la cara de Severus.

—Siempre has sido un bastardo marimandón —trató de bromear el joven.

—Yo también te amo —contestó Snape con voz ronca—. Ahora, lárgate. No quiero volver a verte.

La garganta de Harry se contrajo y asintió rápidamente, dirigiendo la vista al suelo. Cuando abrió las cortinas para llamar al director, escuchó a Dumbledore susurrar algo mientras notaba una varita presionando contra su sien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y giró la cabeza. La intensidad de las luces que brillaban en el lugar dificultaba su visión. Echando una ojeada por debajo de sus pestañas, fue capaz percibir las siluetas difuminadas de dos personas vigilándolo, una a cada lado.

_Aurores_ , pensó.

Abrió los ojos y luchó contra las tensas cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a su asiento.

El Wizengamot.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando.

Las luces se atenuaron un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera abrir los ojos con cautela. Podía escuchar sonidos de gente moviéndose en sus asientos y voces murmurando. Parecía que la sala estaba llena.

—Harry James Potter —entonó una voz severa y asexuada.

Su cabeza se dirigió de golpe hacia donde estaba escuchando esa voz.

—Se le ha llamado a esta asamblea para que responda preguntas relativas a su conocimiento sobre Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Dumbledore, vestido con una túnica de colores chillones, se acercó caminando lentamente hacia un altar.

—Bueno, bueno, no hay necesidad de comportarse así —dijo con una sonrisa astuta—. Harry, muchacho, ¿cómo estás?

—Tengo que salir de aquí, director. —Algo malo estaba pasando. Harry podía sentir cómo su pánico se incrementaba por momentos, pero la primera vez que había estado en esta sala también había entrado en pánico. Trataba por todos los medios de recordar algo que estaba asomando a su memoria. Estaba asustado. El tiempo se acababa.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó el ojiverde, intentando mostrarse seguro de sí mismo.

—Ha llegado el momento de discutir algunos asuntos —respondió Dumbledore—. Señorita Granger, si es tan amable…

Un foco de luz brillante se dirigió a la parte superior izquierda de la fría cámara. Hermione se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. Harry parpadeó varias veces; su amiga iba vestida como una novia muggle, con varios diamantes lanzando destellos desde su tocado.

—Algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado, y algo azul.

La chica se sonrojó y se sentó de nuevo mientras los aplausos resonaban por toda la habitación. Ron estaba sentado a su lado, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. El pelirrojo besó a Hermione en la mejilla y giró la cabeza hacia Harry, levantando un pulgar hacia arriba.

—¿Ron? ¿Qué sucede…? —preguntó el moreno.

—Y ahora, nuestro segundo orador —continuó el director con suavidad.

La luz volvió a brillar, pero ahora se centró en una silla que estaba colocada inmediatamente a la derecha de Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy se levantó lentamente, apartándose el flequillo de la frente con un gesto calculado. Hizo una pausa dramática hasta asegurarse de tener la atención de toda la sala sobre él.

—Sangre sucia —escupió—. Asqueroso… pequeño… y sucio… sangre sucia.

Mientras la multitud vitoreaba, Malfoy se giró e hizo una media reverencia a Dumbledore, que el director le devolvió. El rubio sonrió a Harry y se sentó.

El ojiverde luchó contra sus ataduras.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Una mano increíblemente grande le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Todo irá bien, Harry —afirmó Hagrid.

Una ráfaga de aire le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos marrones de Remus Lupin.

—Escucha —suspiró el licántropo.

—Profesora McGonagall, si es tan amable… —continuó el director.

La profesora se puso de pie lentamente, mirando fijamente la luz brillante que la enfocaba en ese instante. Desenrolló con cuidado un pergamino y lo ojeó a través de sus gafas.

—Un cambio —dijo con severidad— es tan bueno como unas vacaciones.

—Muy bien, Minerva, tienes toda la razón. Ahora, si no hay nada más...

—Si me permite, director.

Harry jadeó ante el sonido de esa voz. Los pasos resonaron con fuerza cuando Severus Snape entró en la sala. El hombre se paró al lado del chico y lo miró con desdén, mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían su cuerpo vorazmente. El rostro del maestro de pociones mostraba una expresión severa y su cuerpo estaba muy rígido. Estaba pálido, pero sus ojos y dientes habían vuelto a su forma habitual.

—El señor Potter se ha mostrado negligente con sus obligaciones. Siempre he dicho que alimentar su ego sería un error. En este caso… —se burló de nuevo.

Harry tragó saliva. La expresión suave que el chico se había acostumbrado a ver en el rostro del profesor se había marchado. Atrás había quedado la tensa sonrisa que algunas veces asomaba a su cara sin quererlo; este hombre parecía que realmente lo odiaba, que siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

—Severus —susurró el ojiverde sin estar seguro de dónde había sacado el valor para llamarlo por su nombre.

—Supongo que es demasiado pedir que preste atención cuando hablo, ¿no es así, señor Potter? —siseó Snape.

—Severus, lo siento —se disculpó Harry, sin entender por qué se sentía confuso y triste—. Lo siento —repitió.

El ojinegro se situó frente a él y colocó una mano a cada lado del cuerpo del chico, dejándolo aún más atrapado. Se inclinó y siseó:

—Carne fresca.

El joven se estremeció cuando Snape lamió lentamente su cuello.

—Sangre fresca. —La lengua del mayor recorrió la mejilla de Harry.

El chico jadeó y luchó por liberarse.

—No…

—Sangre joven y _poderosa_ —murmuró el ojinegro contra la boca de Harry. Con un gemido, los labios del joven se separaron y la lengua de Snape se coló dentro de su boca, girando mientras Harry empujaba su cabeza, intentando profundizar el beso.

El pocionista se apartó de repente, con sus ojos brillando de emoción disimulada.

—Y por eso eres un estudiante tan mediocre.

Harry se atragantó; apenas podía respirar. Tenía que salir de allí.

Hubo algunos aplausos aislados cuando Snape resopló y se acercó rápidamente a Dumbledore. Miró enfadado a los magos y brujas que llenaban la habitación.

—Si no hay más demandantes, creo que deberíamos dar por terminada la sesión —dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Qué pasa? —exclamó Harry—. Director, Ron, ¿qué está pasando?

Dumbledore lo miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas, con ojos inexpresivos.

—Hay algunas cosas que solo tú puedes hacer, jovencito. Si no lo haces —Dumbledore se encogió de hombros con tristeza —habrá gente que morirá.

—¿Quién se está muriendo? —preguntó el ojiverde con voz ronca.

— ¿No lo sabes, Harry?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry luchaba por recuperar la consciencia. En su mente se arremolinaban imágenes y palabras mientras intentaba despertar.

Muerte.

Vida.

Renacimiento.

Nuevo.

Él.

Sangre.

_Él_.

Severus.

¡SEVERUS!

Harry jadeó y se incorporó rápidamente, con su cabeza dando tantas vueltas que casi se cayó de la cama al hacerlo. No llevaba las gafas puestas y dio varios manotazos sobre la mesilla que estaba a su lado hasta dar con ellas. Se las colocó y miró a su alrededor; todavía estaba en la enfermería, vestido con su túnica y nada más. Saltó de la cama y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Severus, tambaleándose un poco.

Las cortinas que rodeaban el lecho del profesor estaban echadas, pero el ojiverde podía escuchar unos suaves sollozos femeninos y una relajada voz masculina. 

_¡Oh Dios, demasiado tarde!_

Apartó las cortinas. McGonagall estaba llorando sobre un pañuelo de cuadros escoceses mientras Pomfrey acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarla. Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban enrojecidos, pero su brazo sostenía su varita con firmeza, apuntando directamente al cuerpo inmóvil y casi sin respiración de Severus Snape.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry, saltando sobre la cama y colocando su cuerpo sobre el del ojinegro. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el hombre, sin importarle si lo lastimaba mientras intentaba protegerlo con su propio cuerpo. 

—¡Harry! —exclamó McGonagall.

—¡No! —repitió el moreno, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Snape. El profesor gimoteó y, cuando el chico lo miró, vio el mal aspecto que tenía su piel bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la sala; su aspecto era cerúleo y seco.

—Harry —susurró Dumbledore.

El joven se giró y gruñó. 

—¡NO! ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

McGonagall comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, resoplando sobre sus manos mientras el director bajaba su varita.

—Harry, escúchame. Severus quería que hiciera esto. Está demasiado ido. El cambio puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, y tú tampoco quieres que pase por eso. Respeta su deseo y déjame hacer lo que debo.

—¡Que se jodan sus deseos y que te jodan a ti!

Pomfrey jadeó y los labios de Dumbledore se tensaron.

—Sé que estás molesto pero…

Harry apretó sus dientes con frustración. 

—Director —suplicó—, si le cuento algo, algo realmente importante, ¿podría esperar solo un poco más?

—Será más fácil para Severus a la larga si hacemos esto antes de que se complete la Transformación.

—Lo sé, sólo… Acérquese, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

Dumbledore avanzó poco a poco y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para arrebatar la varita de la mano del anciano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Giró su cuerpo completamente en un instante, aun sobre la cama, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Snape con su brazo izquierdo mientras apuntaba con la varita que agarraba con su mano derecha a los sorprendidos adultos.

—¡Señor Potter! —exclamó McGonagall.

—Escuchadme —dijo Harry con voz temblorosa—. Solo escuchadme y nadie saldrá herido.

Dumbledore dio un paso hacia adelante y la mano del ojiverde se desplazó bruscamente en su dirección.

—No se acerque más.

—Harry, todos sabemos que no vas a hacerle daño a nadie No está en tu naturaleza. Sé que estás molesto, pero no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentir. Él no querría que hicieras esto.

El ojiverde tragó saliva y contempló el rostro relajado de Snape. Su mandíbula se había abierto y su respiración se había vuelto superficial y rápida mientras sus pulmones intentaban introducir el suficiente oxígeno para mantenerlo con vida. Harry alzó la vista.

—Lo sé. No voy a hacerle daño a nadie.

Giró la varita hasta presionar la punta contra su pecho, justo encima de su propio corazón.

—Pero juro por Dios que, si se acerca un poco más, me mataré. Lo haré. Lo juro por la tumba de mis padres. Que se joda Voldemort y que se joda el mundo mágico. Lo haré.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron inmóviles mientras Harry y el director intercambiaban miradas. Parecían estar manteniendo una conversación silenciosa que terminó cuando Dumbledore suspiró y se alejó de la cama.

—Como desees, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Llamad a Hermione. Y a Ron. Y hacedlo rápido. El tiempo se está agotando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los amigos de Harry tardaron diez minutos en llegar. Diez minutos en los que el chico estuvo de los nervios, sin confiar en que los adultos no intentaran retomar el control. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba más que capacitado para recuperar su varita, pero, aun así, la mantuvo con la punta sobre su pecho, lanzando miradas furiosas en su dirección. El chico dio un suave beso sobre la sien de Snape.

—Falta poco —susurró—. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, de verdad.

El ojinegro gimió y se retorció contra él. Harry lo besó de nuevo.

>>No voy a permitir que te vayas. Te amo. Aguanta un poco más.

McGonagall regresó con Hermione y Ron, quienes estaban bastante perplejos.

—¿Harry? —El pelirrojo se había quedado boquiabierto al verlo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exclamó Hermione.

—Tengo una idea y necesito tu ayuda. Necesitamos hacerle una transfusión de sangre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la castaña, intercambiando una mirada de incredulidad con Ron.

—El problema es su sangre. Recuerda lo que decía el poema: el recipiente debe verterse o será condenado. Probó a verter parte de su sangre, pero no creo que fuera suficiente. La maldición la porta en ella; lo que necesita es sangre nueva, y se la vamos a dar.

—Potter, eso es… —objetó Pomfrey.

—¡Cállese! —replicó, acurrucándose aún más contra Snape—. Sólo escuche. ¿Hermione? Puedes explicarlo mejor que yo.

La chica tragó saliva cuando sintió la mirada de todos los que se encontraban allí sobre ella.

—Bueno —comenzó la castaña con voz temblorosa—, en el mundo muggle, cuando alguien se somete a una operación, o se lesiona y pierde mucha sangre, los médicos le introducen al paciente sangre donada por otras personas. Pero yo no…

—¡Eso es una barbarie! —exclamó McGonagall.

—En realidad —rebatió Hermione, obteniendo seguridad en sí misma mientras su tono cambiaba a uno que usaría en una conferencia—, es una técnica bastante acertada. Los muggles no tienen pociones restauradoras de sangre, y no siempre podemos confiar en que el cuerpo pueda reponerse a tiempo. Por supuesto, existen ciertas condiciones: la sangre debe estar libre de enfermedades, y donante y paciente deben poseer el mismo grupo sanguíneo o alguno compatible, pero es un procedimiento muy común. Pero Harry, ¡no sé si esto puede funcionar!

—Encontraremos la forma. Ella tiene que conocer alguna manera de hacerlo, ¿no? Los magos no siempre han tenido pociones, ¿verdad? —preguntó dirigiéndose directamente a Madame Pomfrey.

—No —respondió la enfermera frunciendo el ceño pensativa—. Lo que habéis descrito se hacía también en el mundo mágico, aunque hace muchos años, y ya ha dejado de usarse.

—Bueno, ahora lo vamos a hacer.

—Harry.

El ojiverde se pegó más a Snape si es que eso era posible, y miró al director con recelo.

Dumbledore alzó sus manos de forma sumisa y dijo:

>>Incluso aunque lograras reemplazar toda la sangre de Severus, no existe ninguna garantía de que funcione. Puede transformarse durante el procedimiento, o incluso poco tiempo después.

—Lo sé. Pero al menos lo quiero intentar.

—Puedes causarle más daños que beneficios —indicó Dumbledore.

—Lo sé —repitió Harry. Miró a Snape y le pareció oírlo susurrar su nombre, pero lo atribuyó a una fantasía pasajera. Dirigió su vista de nuevo al director—. ¿Va a ayudarme?

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a Pomfrey, cuyos labios estaban tensos. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, asintió de forma brusca y suspiró de nuevo.

—Como desees, Harry.

—¿Lo promete?

—Lo juro solemnemente, por mis poderes de mago.

Ante la formalidad de sus palabras, el ojiverde asintió y relajó un poco el agarre de la varita.

>>Pero —continuó el anciano— si esto no sale como esperabas…

—Lo sé —respondió Harry de manera entrecortada—. Será todo culpa mía. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme por él. Asumiré las consecuencias de mis acciones y.… si no funciona, puede hacer lo que prometió, señor. No lucharé más contra usted, incluso le ayudare si quiere.

—Colega —dijo Ron, con su rostro surcado por la tristeza.

—Todo saldrá bien, Ron —afirmó Harry, esperando que la emoción que sentía en su estómago fuera confianza—. Entonces, Hermione, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estuvieron listos para comenzar en poco menos de una hora. Harry había permitido que Pomfrey tumbara a Snape de espaldas, con dos tubos estériles inyectados con firmeza, uno en la arteria carótida y otro en la vena yugular. El ojiverde agarró la mano del profesor, intentando no interponerse en el camino de la ocupada enfermera, pero negándose a alejarse demasiado.

Ron se acercó lentamente a su lado, contemplando el semblante pálido de Snape.

—Sabes que si esto no sale bien, se va a enfadar muchísimo contigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —resopló Harry suavemente.

—Va a estar cabreado del tipo “voy a romper tu flacucho cuello”. Eso es si vive lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

—No estás ayudando, Ron.

—Lo siento.

Dumbledore se unió a ellos, quedándose de pie al otro lado de la cama y apartando el cabello de Snape de sus ojos, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los tubos relucientes.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Harry.

—Yo también lo espero —gruñó el chico.

—Quiero que sepas algo antes de comenzar —dijo el director, enderezándose—. Sin importar lo que creas, no he permitido continuar con esto por temor a que acabaras con tu vida y arruinaras nuestras posibilidades de librar al mundo de Tom de una vez por todas. Lo he hecho porque tengo esperanzas, y quiero que Severus viva.

—Gracias Señor.

—En cualquier caso —añadió Dumbledore, mirando con severidad al ojiverde por encima de sus gafas—, cuando todo esto acabe, independientemente del resultado, tú y yo nos sentaremos y hablaremos. Tenemos una charla muy seria pendiente.

Harry asintió. No le importaba que Dumbledore lo amenazara; si Severus moría, asumiría las consecuencias de sus acciones y cualquier castigo que el director considerara adecuado imponer a un estudiante que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con un profesor. Y si sobrevivía…

Bueno, ya se enfrentarían él y Severus a lo que ocurriera, juntos.

Hermione y Madame Pomfrey susurraban, terminando los preparativos. Tras una conversación muy técnica que ni Harry ni Ron habían tenido la esperanza de poder entender, las dos brujas habían logrado idear un plan de batalla. Hermione había corrido a la biblioteca mientras Pomfrey rebuscaba entre sus viejos libros de texto.

La enfermera informó de que un humano adulto promedio tenía unos cinco litros de sangre circulando por su cuerpo, por lo que necesitaban al menos cinco y medio para estar seguros. Hermione le había explicado que la donación promedio entre los muggles era de 500 mililitros, por lo que necesitaban contar con la ayuda de otras personas. Incluso aunque ella misma, junto con Harry y Ron se ofrecieron a donar dos unidades ****** cada uno (sin prestar atención a las advertencias de que se marearían y se sentirían indispuestos), todavía se quedaban cortos.

Por deferencia a su edad, Pomfrey permitió a Dumbledore donar solo una unidad. Ella misma decidió no participar, ya que necesitaba mantener los cinco sentidos alerta para llevar a cabo el procedimiento. McGonagall se negó a atender a razones y entregó dos unidades, aunque necesitó acostarse después de hacerlo.

Hagrid, Flitwick y Hooch fueron descartados, ya que no eran completamente humanos. Ron quería despertar a Ginny y algunos otros Gryffindors, pero Dumbledore descartó su propuesta, abandonando la enfermería para regresar posteriormente con una Trelawney muy alegre y una señora Pince con aspecto preocupado. Tras explicarles la situación, ambas mujeres ofrecieron lo que fuera necesario para ayudar a que su compañero sobreviviera.

Una vez que habían logrado reunir todo lo necesario para comenzar, Hermione se mostró preocupada porque, a pesar de que todos eran brujas y magos, había que tener en cuenta la biología humana y los grupos sanguíneos, ya que, si no empleaban los correctos, el procedimiento fracasaría. Pomfrey le mostró un hechizo muy complicado que ya no se usaba con frecuencia, pero que servía para “equilibrar los antígenos y los linfocitos, mientras se mantiene la viabilidad de los eritrocitos”.

Harry dejó de prestar atención en ese instante, y vio como las dos brujas hacían girar una serie de viales lentamente por el aire mientras negociaban y discutían, hasta llegar finalmente a un acuerdo.

Harry no sabía si su idea funcionaría o no, pero su sueño tenía que tener algún significado. Se aferró firmemente a su suerte, que siempre le permitía librarse de todo. Acabaría bien. Tenía que ser así.

—Todo listo, director —indicó Pomfrey, haciendo levitar dos grandes frascos rellenos de sangre roja. Hermione se movía junto a ella, pálida y retraída, pero con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

Pomfrey intentó apartar a Harry y Ron del profesor. El pelirrojo retrocedió, pero el ojiverde tan solo soltó la mano de Severus y se negó a moverse.

—Debo decir que no me gusta la ética de esta situación —espetó la enfermera—. Va en contra de mis principios realizar procedimientos novedosos en pacientes sin haber recibido su consentimiento expreso con antelación.

—Lo entendemos, Poppy, pero como bien ha dicho Harry, a estas alturas ya no tenemos nada que perder —respondió el director mientras le ofrecía una vaga sonrisa—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

—Apartarse —contestó brevemente—. Granger, ponte aquí. Y tú —añadió, mirando fijamente a Harry—, prepárate para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir. No tengo idea de lo que puede pasar.

—Sí, señora —respondió el chico con modestia mientras apoyaba las puntas de sus dedos contra el cráneo de Snape.

—Bien, comencemos entonces —dijo Pomfrey, extendiendo su varita para apoyarla contra la frente del ojinegro para inducirle un sueño más profundo. La respiración del hombre se volvió más superficial, y su boca se tensó en una mueca forzada, mientras su cabeza continuaba echada hacia atrás para dejar espacio libre a las agujas que penetraban su garganta. Sus colmillos parecían haber crecido en el tiempo que llevaba ingresado en la enfermería.

—Allá vamos —suspiró Pomfrey, golpeando el catéter conectado a la yugular de Snape y murmurando un hechizo. Al instante, la sangre parduzca comenzó a escapar lentamente por el tubo, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a los recipientes herméticos que habían colocado a los pies de la enfermera. La mujer observó el flujo y volvió a golpear el catéter, hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar más rápidamente.

—Director, ¿puede lanzar un hechizo de contención sobre los recipientes de recolección?

Dumbledore asintió e hizo lo que había solicitado la enfermera. Los envases brillaron debido a la potencia del hechizo, y después volvieron a recuperar su color.

Pomfrey apuntó con su varita al pecho de Snape y comenzó a resonar el sonido amplificado de los latidos de su corazón por toda la sala. El ritmo era extremadamente lento, pero la mujer no se mostró preocupada por ello.

—¿Hermione? —llamó Harry, preocupado.

Su amiga asintió para indicarle que lo había escuchado y después se giró hacia la enfermera.

—Parece que ya ha salido casi una unidad y media, señora Pomfrey.

La mujer asintió, pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente.

—Lo sé, pero quiero extraer el máximo posible antes de introducir la sangre limpia.

—¿Cuánta sangre puede perder una persona antes de morir? —susurró Ron desde la esquina de la habitación.

Tanto Pomfrey como Hermione lo ignoraron, observando cómo subía y bajaba el pecho de su paciente.

—Van dos unidades —informó la castaña en voz baja.

La enfermera suspiró, agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer una serie de líneas de colores que parpadeaban y soltaban destellos, formando unos números que cambiaban constantemente.

—La presión arterial está bajando.

—¡Haz algo! —exclamó Harry con aspereza.

—Señor Potter —replicó Pomfrey lanzándole una mirada penetrante—, a menos que seas un medimago completamente capacitado, no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—La idea ha sido mía —protestó enfadado.

—Sí —resopló la enfermera—, y esperemos que haya sido una de tus mejores. —Dio varios toquecitos con su varita el frasco más cercano lleno de sangre donada, y ésta comenzó a circular por el catéter hasta introducirse en la arteria de Snape—. Ahora veamos…

El cuerpo de Snape se sacudió, tensando sus ataduras, y su espalda se arqueó un instante, descendiendo de nuevo hasta quedar apoyada contra la cama.

—¡Sujetadlo! —gritó Pomfrey, comprobando que los tubos no se hubieran movido de su lugar. Harry agarró los hombros del hombre mientras que Ron se lanzaba sobre sus piernas. Dumbledore se encontraba a los pies de la cama con la varita preparada.

El fuerte sonido de los latidos del corazón de Snape cambió; primero el ritmó se aceleró, y posteriormente se volvió entrecortado.

—Creo que tenemos que darnos prisa —dijo Hermione.

Pomfrey asintió y sacudió su varita dos veces. La sangre donada fue abandonando rápidamente los frascos que la contenían mientras que la sangre maldita continuaba vertiéndose en los recipientes colocados a los pies de la enfermera.

Snape jadeó, abriendo su boca y mostrando sus largos colmillos, mientras sus pulmones luchaban por introducir aire en ellos.

—Aguanta —suplicó Harry—. Ya falta poco.

El cuerpo del hombre convulsionó de nuevo, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose mientras el ojiverde y Ron intentaban contenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe; sus pupilas se habían contraído tanto que solo se veían dos pequeños puntos, y el color de su iris había dejado de ser negro para convertirse en un carmesí brillante.

Snape siseó.

—Ya casi hemos acabado —murmuró Pomfrey, viendo como el nivel de sangre donada descendía a pasos agigantados.

—Creo que su cuerpo está luchando contra la maldición —dijo Hermione.

—Esperemos que sea eso —respondió Pomfrey mientras lanzaba un hechizo de relajación sobre el cuerpo del pocionista, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco. 

Harry colocó su cabeza junto a la de Snape, ignorando los gruñidos salvajes que éste estaba emitiendo. 

—Falta poco, Severus —le susurró al oído—. Aguanta un poco más.

Los latidos del corazón de Snape se aceleraron hasta que llegó a ser casi imposible escuchar una pausa entre ellos.

Harry presionó su frente contra la sien del ojinegro.

—No te rindas, bastardo. No me hagas quedar como un imbécil.

Dumbledore sonrió y acarició el pie de Snape.

—Lo estás haciendo estupendamente, viejo amigo.

—Ya está —dijo Hermione, balanceándose sobre sus pies—. Ya hemos acabado.

Todos miraron los frascos de sangre vacíos ante la afirmación.

Pomfrey extrajo con cuidado el catéter que estaba enganchado a la arteria aorta del hombre y dio varios toques sobre el área, esterilizándola.

—¿No debería parar ya? —preguntó Ron, al ver que la enfermera aún no retiraba el otro tubo.

—En seguida, señor Weasley —respondió Pomfrey de manera distraída, observando los números de colores que flotaban delante de ella—. Granger, ¿los recipientes ya están llenos?

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

—Casi. Tienen cinco litros.

—Sólo un minuto más —murmuró la enfermera.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, pero no retiró sus manos de las caderas de Snape. Harry acarició la mejilla del ojinegro.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Tenía la esperanza de que Severus pudiera escucharlo aún en medio de su lucha.

—Ya está —susurró Pomfrey, haciendo desaparecer los brillantes números. Golpeó con su varita el tubo restante y lo retiró suavemente, repitiendo los hechizos de curación y limpieza.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban cómo el corazón de Snape latía con un ritmo lento y constante. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. Hermione sonrió débilmente y se frotó los ojos, mientras los de Dumbledore brillaban.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Esperar —respondió Pomfrey, deshaciendo el hechizo que les permitía escuchar el latido del corazón del pocionista—. Moveos.

Se apartaron de su camino mientras la mujer levitaba con cuidado la sangre contaminada que había caído al suelo. 

—Director, necesito su ayuda para limpiar esto.

—Por supuesto, Poppy. Aunque creo que deberíamos conservar una muestra. No tengo ninguna duda de que a Severus le gustará echarle un buen vistazo.

—Madame Pomfrey, todavía tiene colmillos —comentó Hermione.

—Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada más al respecto. Ha funcionado o no, pero ya no se puede hacer nada más. Ahora, vais a beber una poción restauradora de sangre y os marchareis a descansar un rato. Eso lo incluye a usted, director. Y a ti también, señor Potter.

—No lo voy a dejar solo —murmuró el ojiverde.

—No pienso discutir con…

—Poppy —interrumpió Dumbledore—, Harry y yo nos vamos a quedar. No hay duda de que Severus se sentirá mejor si al despertarse ve alguna cara familiar, ¿no?

Pomfrey refunfuñó y fue a recoger las pociones para entregárselas a todos.

—Hermione, Ron —dijo Harry, deteniendo a sus amigos antes de que se marcharan—. Solo quería decirte... —comenzó, mirando a la castaña—, que no podría haber hecho nada de esto sin ti, y lamento ser tan mal amigo...

—¡Oh, Harry! —exclamó Hermione, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

>>Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —le susurró la chica al oído. Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, y después retrocedió un poco, mirando a su mejor amigo a los ojos. 

—Ron...

El pelirrojo sonrió y agarró la nuca del moreno, agachando su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿vale? Esto no ha sido nada.

—No te merezco —susurró Harry, haciendo una mueca al sentir que su labio inferior temblaba.

—Yo también te quiero, idiota. —Ron le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y lo empujó—. Corre a sentarte con el cretino. Le hará feliz poder gritarte nada más abrir los ojos.

Harry asintió y se frotó los ojos, mientras Hermione le daba un suave beso de despedida. Escuchó a sus amigos hablando en voz baja con Pomfrey al mismo tiempo que él se sentaba junto a la cama de Snape, y después se marcharon en dirección a la Sala Común.

Dumbledore se dejó caer en la silla que estaba frente a la de Harry.

—Parece que tiene mejor color —comentó, acariciando la mejilla de Snape.

—Sí —murmuró el chico, manteniendo su mirada fija en el pecho del ojinegro. Era reconfortante poder ver cómo subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Pomfrey les obligaba a beber las pociones y les ofrecía una manta a cada uno, para después comenzar a colocar hechizos de monitoreo sobre su paciente.

—¿Señora Pomfrey? —la llamó Harry con nerviosismo—. Siento mucho la forma en la me he comportado antes, y quería agradecerle porque no podríamos haber hecho esto sin usted. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

—Acepto las disculpas y el agradecimiento, señor Potter, aunque creo que unas pocas horas limpiando los orinales no le vendrían mal.

—Sí, señora —respondió—. Lo que sea necesario.

El rostro de la enfermera se suavizó. 

—Descansad un poco, anda.

Dumbledore y Harry permanecieron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El ojiverde notó que se le empezaban a cerrar los párpados, por lo que se enderezó rápidamente, intentando mantenerse despierto.

—No le va a pasar nada mientras yo esté aquí, Harry —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Lo sé —asintió el chico sosteniendo la mano de Snape entre la suya—. Tampoco mientras yo esté aquí.

El director se acomodó en su asiento, con los ojos fijos en las manos unidas de Harry y el profesor. Dumbledore dirigió su mirada al rostro de Harry, pero éste lo ignoró, sin dejar de contemplar el pecho de Snape. _Aún sigue vivo, aún sigue vivo…_

—¿Harry?

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza. No quería tener esa conversación en ese momento.

—Harry…

—Por favor. Ahora no, ¿vale? Más tarde, cuando nosotros... Ahora no, por favor.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Creo que Severus tenía razón.

Harry alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿A qué se refiere?

El anciano sonrió.

—Tiendo a darte una consideración especial.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza, luchando contra otra ola de cansancio. Continuó observando el constante ascenso y descenso del pecho de Snape, ignorando todo lo demás. Eso era lo único que tenía importancia ahora, su única preocupación: el constante ascenso y descenso, el suave sonido de su respiración, la entrada y salida de oxígeno que indicaban que todavía estaba… 

El pecho del hombre se elevó.

Y descendió

Y descendió.

Y se detuvo.

¿Por qué no estaba...?

Harry gritó.

—¡No respira!

***”My time is nearly up. In more ways than one”. Tras darle varias vueltas a la frase, creo que se refiere a que se le están agotando los minutos que le ha dado Dumbledore, pero hace un juego de palabras con lo de que le queda poco tiempo de vida. No sé si me he explicado o lo he liado más jajajaj**

**** Una unidad de sangre son unos 450 ml.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ya casi, casi hemos llegado al final, chicos. El último capítulo es muy cortito, así que no os queda mucho para poder saber el final.


	19. Chapter 19

El reloj de pared situado sobre la hornilla repicó. Eran las doce menos cuarto y, al igual que el año anterior, Harry se encontraba sentado completamente solo en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Observaba cómo la cera caliente descendía por el candelabro, y la tocó con un dedo para que el dolor de la quemadura lo mantuviera despierto.

Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecinueve años.

Rememoró todos los acontecimientos ocurridos el año anterior. Ya casi habían pasado dos años desde que Sirius se había marchado, y el dolor agudo que se había instaurado en su pecho tras su muerte aún seguía ahí. Se preguntó qué habría opinado su padrino de las acciones que había realizado desde entonces.

_Probablemente me hubiera maldecido_ , pensó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lupin se había curado de todas sus heridas y pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera. Su trabajo contra el Señor Oscuro era ahora más importante que nunca. Tanto él como el resto de miembros de la Orden continuban con su guerra de guerrillas, obteniendo pequeñas victorias en el camino, pero sin poder avanzar demasiado rápido debido a la constante amenaza de los mortífagos.

Hermione y Ron mostraban tanto empeño en su misión como Lupin. Habían jurado estar al lado de Harry en cada paso, y su actitud protectora rayaba la locura, pero el ojiverde lo aceptaba porque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Era consciente de que ellos solo querían lo mejor para él y, honestamente, los necesitaba para salir del atolladero emocional en el que se estancaba algunas ocasiones. 

Suspiró; a veces seguía creyendo que no merecía amigos como Ron y Hermione, aunque comprendía que ese sentimiento era solo otra señal de que los Dursley le habían dejado cicatrices en más de un sentido.

Harry sabía que _su_ momento estaba cerca. El día menos pensado, Voldemort pondría en marcha su jugada final; el ojiverde podía sentirlo en sus huesos, aunque esperaba tener al menos un año más de relativa paz para continuar preparándose. Quería llegar a la batalla final con los ojos bien abiertos y seguro de sí mismo. Necesitaba estar listo.

Hasta donde Harry sabía, ya no había más profecías ocultas ni el director le estaba escondiendo ningún otro tipo de información. En los últimos meses, él y Dumbledore habían logrado establecer una alianza algo incómoda; aún quedaban asuntos por resolver, y ninguno podría olvidar fácilmente las duras palabras que habían intercambiado, pero al menos Harry sabía que el anciano confiaba en él ahora, y no solo como “La Esperanza del Mundo Mágico”, sino como un camarada, un hombre al que podía tener en cuenta.

Y había una persona que siempre estaba rondando su cabeza. Harry deseaba poder olvidar los eventos que sucedieron aquella terrible noche seis meses atrás, pero los recuerdos no cesaban de atormentarlo.

Revivió la última noche que pasaron juntos antes de que todo se volviera caos y sufrimiento; rememoró los colmillos de Snape hundiéndose profundamente en su piel, las suaves caricias y los dulces besos, que acabaron convirtiéndose en confusión y terror.

Recordó el sentimiento de impotencia y la angustia que lo embargó cuando se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de Snape se estaba agotando.

La garganta de Harry se contrajo al acordarse de aquel último beso torpe que compartieron, antes de que el ojinegro dijera “yo también te amo” y lo echara del lugar.

Recordó el pánico que había sentido anclado en su pecho mientras soñaba con el Wizengamot, siendo consciente de que lo necesitaban en otro lugar.

Revivió una vez más cómo se había aferrado de forma ciega a la solución que se le había pasado por la cabeza, y, sin darse cuenta, sus labios comenzaron a moverse, repitiendo la súplica que había lanzado varias veces aquella noche: “Aguanta. Ya falta poco. No te rindas”.

En sus recuerdos, vio a Snape luchando contra sus ataduras, siseando y escupiendo mientras su cuerpo luchaba contra la Maldición, mientras la sangre vieja y la sangre donada luchaban por el dominio.

Harry recordó cuando Severus dejó de respirar, con los pulmones demasiado cansados para continuar con la batalla; rememoró sus propios gritos de pánico, la cara de conmoción de Dumbledore y la prisa de Pomfrey lanzando hechizos sin parar para lograr que el hombre respirara, para mantenerlo con vida solo un rato más. 

Se aclaró la garganta y se secó los ojos. Hermione y Ron tenían razón; no tenía sentido empeñarse en revivir la experiencia una y otra vez. Lo mejor sería dejarlo en el pasado, donde pertenecía.

Lo más apropiado sería ignorar lo sucedido y centrarse en el futuro.

—¿Lamentándose?

Harry alzó la vista para mirar a la persona que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

—Pensando.

—¿Está intentando lucirse?

Los labios de Harry se tensaron cuando Snape se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba junto a él. 

—¿Por qué, está impresionado?

El ojinegro resopló.

—Se necesita algo más que emplear funciones cerebrales básicas para impresionarme, Potter.

—Mmmm.

Snape se acomodó la bata y apuntó su varita hacia la chimenea, haciendo que las llamas duplicaran su intensidad. Sus dientes brillaron bajo la cálida luz, amarillentos, algo torcidos y completamente normales. Harry luchó por contener una sonrisa al recordar el placer que había suministrado el hombre con sus colmillos; era fantástico que hubieran desaparecido, pero aun así… tenía todo el derecho a añorarlos con lujuria. 

—¿Por qué tengo una sensación de déjà vu? —preguntó Snape, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. 

—Quizás porque ya hemos vivido esto antes. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Hazme una taza de té —pidió el hombre sin responder a su pregunta.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, profesor.

El ojiverde preparó una taza para cada uno y volvió a sentarse, mirando las llamas de las velas. 

—¿Hay alguna razón para que no estés en la cama? —preguntó Snape en voz baja.

—Mi cumpleaños será en… —Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando el reloj—, tres minutos.

Snape gruñó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, supongo.

—Al menos podrías esperar hasta que pase la medianoche —rio el chico, sorbiendo su té.

—Niño maleducado —respondió el pocionista, bebiendo del suyo, para después aclarase la garganta con suavidad—. ¿No hay tarta?

—Dobby me traerá una mañana por la mañana.

Snape le lanzó una mirada.

—Totalmente predecible, señor Potter.

El ojinegro chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer una tarta frente a ambos. El glaseado tenía un color rojo sangre y podía leerse “Feliz 19 cumpleaños, Harry” en dorado.

En la cara del chico se instauró una amplia sonrisa. 

—¿Debemos comérnoslo ahora?

Snape hizo una mueca.

—De ningún modo. Aguantará hasta mañana. El hecho de que tú poseas la complexión de un dragón no quiere decir que otras personas, más maduras que tú, muestren una condición gastronómica similar.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está mi regalo?

—Ese es tu regalo.

—Jodido… —La réplica de Harry fue interrumpida por una mano que alzó suavemente su barbilla hacia arriba. El chico cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el suave y lento beso. El ojinegro deslizó su pulgar por debajo de las gafas del joven, secando uno de sus párpados que aún estaba humedecido debido a los recuerdos.

>>…tacaño —completó Harry, jadeando levemente contra los cálidos labios de Snape.

El hombre se levantó, alisándose la bata, y con los ojos un poco apagados.

—No es necesario que sigas atormentándote por lo que pasó.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta preocuparme por ti.

Snape le regaló una sonrisa, con sus dientes brillando de nuevo. 

—Vuelve a la cama conmigo, Harry.

El chico apagó las velas y siguió de cerca a Severus mientras subía las escaleras.

El ojiverde tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Su amante siempre decía las palabras correctas.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y después de tres meses por fin he acabado de traducir esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis ido siguiendo y comentando, os quiero. La próxima historia que subiré será la segunda parte de “Hasta el amanecer”, que ya está completa, pendiente de acabar su revisión y comenzaré a traducir “The Apple Tree”, un fic de Philo, ya que pregunté en wattpad y fue la historia que más gente eligió. Este fic es muy largo, tiene 44 capítulos, por lo que también tardaré unos cuantos meses en traducirlo jajaja. Como la otra historia que propuse, “Talking to shadows”, es muy cortita, la iré intercalando porque hay alguien que me la ha pedido, pero me centraré más en la otra.
> 
> Bueno, y eso es todo chicos, ¡¡muchos besos a todos!! Y si queréis que traduzca algún Snarry en concreto, no dudéis en pedírmelo.


End file.
